


What Life Took From Me

by Taylorrandi94



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Abuse, Betrayal, Death, Dubious Consent, F/M, Murder, Naughty language, Pregnancy, Sad times ahead, dramatic times ahead, it's based on a telenovela people, lo que la vida me robo, sexy times between everyone, time skip, uh oh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 82,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylorrandi94/pseuds/Taylorrandi94
Summary: Rin Yamamoto is in love with her boyfriend, Kohaku Mai but through a series of circumstances she ends up marrying the wealthy Sesshomaru Takashi. It isn't long before she falls in love with the demon. With love they will overcome all that comes their way but with a loss of what destiny took from them.





	1. Episode 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really love telenovelas..like really. They're just so romantic, passionate, dramatic, funny, extra, and sad and one of my absolute favorites is Lo Que La Vida Me Robo which of course translates to: What Life Took From Me.
> 
> I've been thinking of doing something like this for a while but I was having a hard time deciding what couple and what show I wanted to set it in and I finally decided on Inuyasha with Sesshomaru and Rin as our main couple. It would just be easier to put all the right characters around them sooooo yeah. Quite a few things will change but you will definitely notice the similarities. Enjoy. 
> 
> *You can't see me but I'm shrugging..I shrugged again while typing that. Forgive me.

Rin Yamamoto breathed in the air from the sea. The beach was the only place in the world she felt happy and safe, even at home she felt like every move she made was being watched. Judged.

  
Her thoughts were cut off when she felt a pair of strong hands cover her eyes. She knew those hands all too well.

  
''My love.''

  
''Rin,'' Kohaku Mai smirked and pressed a kiss to her lips.

* * *

  
Elsewhere, two hours away from town, out in the country was a man who was in desperate need of a reason to live.

  
''Sesshomaru? She's ready to see you.''

  
''I understand.''

  
Sesshomaru Takahashi lived his life and that was it. He went through life and lived it. There were no women, very few people he associated with, no dreams, no desires, no happiness, no sadness, no anger. He just lived, if you could even call it living.

  
''Sesshomaru.''

  
''Mother,'' Sesshomaru greeted the woman who gave birth to him.

  
''It won't be much longer until I leave this world but I needed to see you first son.''

  
''I heard from father. What is it that you would like to say to me?'' Sesshomaru asked.

  
''I've changed my will and left you everything,'' His mother informed.

  
''Why?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

  
''I suppose I want to make up for everything I put you through but there is a condition. You must marry the person of my choosing. She's the daughter of someone I know quite well. Fortunately though, she is nothing like the woman who is responsible for bringing her into this world. You'll be glad for that in the long run,'' His mother answered.

  
''Who is she?''

  
''Rin Yamamoto.''

* * *

  
''Kohaku, wait, wait a minute,'' Rin giggled while Kohaku desperately tried to kiss her.

  
''Don't reject me like this. I can't take it.''

  
''Kohaku,'' Rin laughed.

  
''I love you so much Rin,'' He smirked.

  
''I love you too. I love you more than what the others might say. I love you more than myself,'' Rin answered.

  
''You see? So don't ask me to stop. Come. Let me kiss you, let me kiss you,'' Kohaku stole another kiss from her.

  
''Alright, alright,'' Rin pulled away.

  
''Oh Rin it's very difficult for me not to kiss you. I can't take it,'' Kohaku sighed.

  
''I know, I know but we have to be discrete. I don't want anyone finding out about us, not before you talk to my dad,'' Rin said.

  
''Have you told him about me?'' Kohaku asked.

  
''No, not yet. But I'm going to tell him soon. I know he'll support me. Don't worry my love,'' Rin smiled.

  
''Forgive me Rin but I don't think your dad is going to like you giving up the chance to marry someone who has money and something to offer, for me,'' Kohaku said.

  
''Don't say that,'' Rin scolded.

  
''I'm just being realistic my love. I'm a simple Corporal in the Navy. I don't have anything to offer you other than my love. You think that will satisfy your parents?'' Kohaku questioned.

  
''You forget my dad was in the Navy and takes it very seriously. My parents will be very satisfied when they learn how much I love you and my dad will be very happy to walk me down the aisle so I can become your woman,'' Rin wrapped her arms around Kohaku's neck.

  
''Oh yeah?'' Kohaku smirked.

  
''Can you imagine?'' Rin sighed in content.

  
''Constantly,'' Kohaku smiled and pulled her in for another long kiss. ''Let's meet again here tonight? Ten?''

  
''Ten.''

* * *

  
''Sesshomaru? What did she say?'' Sesshomaru's father questioned.

  
He didn't answer. For the first time in a long time he was feeling something, anger. He needed to get away. To clear his head before he exploded so he did just that.  
He left and didn't look back. He didn't know where he was going but he just needed to leave.

  
He ran until he ended up in town, on the beach. At ten.

* * *

  
Rin smiled when she finally made it to the beach later that night and noticed a figure facing the ocean.

  
She hurried down and wrapped her arms around the figure's waist. She smiled and hugged them tightly until the person grabbed her hands. His hands were strong but soft, not like Kohaku's.

  
Rin looked up and found a pair of bright yellow eyes staring down at her. They both stared at each other in wonder until Rin snapped out it.

  
''Sorry. Forgive me. I thought you were someone else. Excuse me.''

  
''It's alright. For a split second I forgot about why I was so angry to begin with because a stranger 'fondled' me. Thank you,'' Sesshomaru said.

  
''I apologized,'' Rin shrugged before she looked at him with interest, ''Are you okay?''

  
''I'll survive. My mother passed away an hour ago,'' Sesshomaru answered.

  
''I'm so sorry!'' Rin's eyes widened.

Sesshomaru shook his head. ''Don't be. I hated her. Hated everything about her. I'm not even the least bit sad that she's gone. I'm just angry that even in her last moments she still finds the time to mess with my life.''

  
''It's okay to hate her but you shouldn't give her the chance to rile you up. She's gone. She can't control you anymore,'' Rin comforted.

  
''You seem to speak from experience. You hate your mother as well?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

  
''...''

  
Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at Rin's silence.

  
''No. No, I don't hate my mama. We just..don't always agree,'' Rin sighed.

  
''Sounds like it's a little more than that,'' Sesshomaru said.

Rin looked up at him.


	2. Episode 2

Rin looked away to break eye contact.

  
''I should go. It looks like the person I was waiting for isn't coming. Bye bye.''

  
''Goodbye.''

* * *

  
''Get out of here,'' Kohaku laughed and pushed one of his subordinates away. He looked down at his watch. ''Oh I have to go!''

  
''Hold up, are you meeting up with that girl you liked?'' Shippo Deku, a fellow Corporal asked.

  
''Yes. We've been seeing each other,'' Kohaku grinned.

  
''Good for you man!''

  
Shippo and Kohaku were interrupted by their Captain. Captain Midoriya.

  
They both greeted him. ''Good evening sir!''

  
''I need both of you to head to the front room right now. First thing tomorrow you'll be leaving on a mission for ten days,'' Their Captain instructed them. Kohaku grimaced.

  
''Sir, would you allow me to go out for a moment I..I have something very important to do.''

  
''What could be more important than the security of this country?'' His Captain asked him. ''I expect both of you to be in the room immediately. Is that clear?''

  
Kohaku looked down and nodded.

* * *

  
The next morning Rin was confused. She hadn't heard from Kohaku at all and she was worried.

  
''Daddy?" Rin called as she stepped into his office. Her eyes widened when she saw who was speaking with him.

  
''Sweetie, don't you know to knock? I'm in the middle of talking with..Corporal Mai was it?'' Her father Admiral Jihayo Yamamoto lightly scolded her.

  
''Sorry daddy,'' Rin hid her smile as Kohaku secretly smiled at her.

  
''You're perfectly fine Miss. I was just delivering a message from Captain Midoriya to your father. We'll be leaving for ten days.''

  
''Ten days?'' Rin questioned in despair.

  
''Ten days is quite common for missions honey,'' Her father told her. Rin nodded.

  
''Yes. You're right daddy.''

  
''Before you go if you wouldn't mind taking a bottle of wine to Midoriya, I'll be right back. Stay here and keep him company for me sweetie,'' Mr. Yamamoto walked out.

  
Rin smiled and nodded before closing her father's office door. She jumped when Kohaku put his arms on the door and blocked her in. She turned around but before she had time to react, Kohaku pushed her against the door and kissed her. Rin kissed him back for a moment before pulling away.

  
''I waited for you last night and you didn't come. You didn't tell me anything. You gave me nothing.''

  
''Forgive me my love but it was out of my control,'' Kohaku smiled.

  
''When I saw you two talking for a moment I thought you were telling him about us,'' Rin sighed.

  
''I don't think it's the right moment,'' Kohaku smirked.

  
''When is the right moment Kohaku? When?'' Rin questioned in frustration.

  
''When I get back to town,'' Kohaku answered.

  
''Why not do it now while you're here?'' Rin asked. ''Take advantage of the opportunity.''

  
''I don't want to meet your father like this Rin. This will give you time to warm him up to the idea of us. Don't you think?'' Kohaku didn't wait for Rin to answer before he covered her mouth with his in a seering kiss.

  
''I don't want you to leave. Ten days? I'm gonna miss you so much. I love you so much. So much,'' Rin whispered between their kisses.

  
''I don't know how I'm gonna do without your little brown eyes looking at me for ten days my love,'' Kohaku sighed.

  
''Ten days,'' Rin sighed with him but they were forced to break apart at the sound of someone approaching.

  
''Here you go,'' Rin's father handed Kohaku a bottle of wine. ''Tell Midoriya that I said we should all get together when he gets back.''

  
''Of course,'' Kohaku smiled secretly at Rin who returned it.

  
Ten days.

* * *

  
Elsewhere, a group of individuals were gathering. For a funeral.

  
''Figures no one comes to her funeral other than her workers and her ex-husband,'' Sara Asano whispered to Sango Taijiya.

  
''It's not surprising. She wasn't really nice to anyone,'' Sango whispered back.

  
''What about that woman who used to visit her? Aren't they friends?'' Sara questioned.

  
''No one really knows. We don't know that woman's name, much less where she lives to tell her Ms. Takashi passed away,'' Sango answered.

  
''Poor Sesshomaru. He's gonna need me now more than ever,'' Sara let a smile slip before she noticed Sesshomaru's younger brother Inuyasha Takahashi looking at her with a smile of his own. She turned around before rolling her eyes. 

* * *

  
''Sesshomaru we should go,'' His father Toga Takahashi said.

  
Sesshomaru nodded in understanding before thinking briefly about the young woman he met the night before.

  
She was right. He just had to get through this thing and then never look back at the woman who attempted to ruin his life.

  
''I'm ready.''


	3. Episode 3

Sesshomaru let the alcohol run down his throat before he swallowed. He thought back to Rin. He didn't know why she interested him.

  
''What are you thinking about?'' Sara snapped Sesshomaru from his thoughts.

  
''A woman,'' He answered her.

  
''Oh really? What woman?'' Sara smirked.

  
''I don't know who she is but I met her last night on the beach,'' Sesshomaru replied.

  
''When did you go to the beach?'' Sara frowned.

  
''Last night. I went into town to clear my head. That girl was different than other humans. She was understanding and smelled _delicious_,'' Sesshomaru said.

  
''There are a lot of understanding women who smell good. The important thing is that you find yourself with the right woman for the right reasons. A woman who really loves you and would never hurt you,'' Sara smiled.

  
''You think I could find someone like that?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

  
''Why not? You just have to make sure that you pay attention and realize when she shows up,'' Sara answered.

  
''I'm going to rest,'' Sesshomaru announced. ''Good night.''

  
''Sesshomaru? I'm scared things are going to change between us. You'll leave soon now that you have your mother's old house to look after. What will happen?''

  
''Nothing will change. You are still the only person I really talk to. You don't need to worry,'' Sesshomaru attempted to comfort before leaving.

  
Sara's eyes began to tear up. She felt like she was going to loose him.

* * *

  
A few days passed.

  
''Rin? I'm so glad to see you!'' Kagome Higurashi, now Onigumo exclaimed.

  
''Kagome!'' Rin squealed and pulled her in for a hug before kissing her cheek. ''When did you get back from your honeymoon?''

  
''A few days ago. You don't even know how incredible it was,'' Kagome replied.

  
''Why didn't you come visit me before? Tell me all about your honeymoon,'' Rin smiled.

  
''Oh my husband is the best! He bought me everything he could find. I had to get extra luggage while I was gone to hold everything!'' Kagome's voice was filled with excitement.

  
''Wow! But I meant being married. Is it everything you ever imagined and dreamed of?'' Rin asked.

  
''You dreamed of the same things since you met Kohaku,'' Kagome retorted.

  
''Yes but you're not answering my question Kagome,'' Rin looked at her friend with concern.

  
''Naraku is a great man and I love him as much as he loves me,'' Kagome answered with a small smile. ''Let's go grab some coffee and you can tell me all about you and Kohaku. Have you told your family about him yet?''

  
''No. No, not yet Kagome but it's because Kohaku is out of town right now,'' Rin shared.

  
''When does he get back?'' Kagome questioned.

  
''Today finally,'' Rin sighed. ''We need to meet up soon. I'm in a hurry because I have to go meet my mom at church because she's watching me like a hawk lately and if I don't want her even angrier at me then I can't miss mass,'' Rin pressed an affectionate kiss to Kagome's cheek. ''Take care.''

* * *

  
''Daddy? How are you feeling?'' Rin questioned as she stepped into her father's home office.

  
''Fine sweetie. How are you?'' Admiral Yamamoto asked her.

  
''Good. Kagome has returned from her honeymoon,'' Rin grinned.

  
''Oh yeah? How is she? Happy?'' Yamamoto inquired.

  
''Yes. Why?'' Rin questioned.

  
''Well I only ask because dating is one thing but marriage is another all together,'' Yamamoto informed.

  
Rin nodded. ''Well I certainly won't get the chance to get married with mama spying on me all the time.''

  
Just as Rin finished, her mother, Raven Yamamoto walked in.

  
''Rin go out so I can talk with your father.''

  
''Yes ma'am,'' Rin sighed. ''I was just about to leave anyway and get some air. Good night daddy. Night mama.''

* * *

  
Rin smiled brightly when she saw Kohaku standing, waiting for her on the beach. She snuck up behind him and kissed his cheek.

  
''I don't want to wait anymore. I need you to talk to my dad.''

  
''Yes. I know, I know,'' Kohaku sighed.

  
''It's just..I really don't like lying to him and keeping secrets. I've always been very honest with him and if he finds out another way then I'll feel terrible,'' Rin grimaced.

  
''...''

  
Rin looked at her boyfriend. ''What? You don't want to tell him?''

  
''No, no, no. It's not that. It's just once I do, our relationship will end,'' Kohaku sighed.

  
Rin pulled away. ''Why do you say that?''

  
''Ah Rin. I'm a simple Corporal. I have no money, no parents, you come from a good family. Understand?'' Kohaku said.

  
''Again with that? The most important thing is that I love you. That is the most important thing!'' Rin whined.

  
''I agree but to your family that is not most important. I'll talk to them but I am sure they won't accept me. You'll see,'' Kohaku frowned.

  
''The most important thing to my dad is my happiness,'' Rin smiled. Kohaku couldn't help but return it.

  
''When do you want me to go see him?''

  
''Tomorrow,'' Rin challenged.

  
''Perfect. First thing tomorrow I'll talk to him,'' Kohaku replied.

  
''Seriously?'' Rin questioned.

  
''Seriously,'' Kohaku promised and pulled her for a kiss. Rin deepened it.

* * *

  
The next morning arrived quickly. Rin was restless. Everything would come together today. She looked down at her watch. Kohaku would be here any second.

  
Her thoughts were cut short when she heard the doorbell ring. Rin hurried to open the door and squealed with happiness when she saw the man she loved.

  
''I thought you wouldn't come,'' Rin pressed a quick kiss to his lips after she checked to make sure no one else was around. ''Let me tell my dad you're here!''

  
''Wait. Wait. Come here. What will happen if your father says no? Will you still marry me?'' Kohaku questioned.

  
''He will say yes. Now stop making me more nervous than I already am,'' Rin scolded. ''Wait right here.''

  
Rin closed the door and ran to her father's office.

  
''Daddy? Are you busy?''

  
''No dear. What can I do for you?'' Her father asked.

  
''Corporal Mai came to talk to you,'' Rin answered.

  
''Corporal Mai? I don't know who that is,'' Her father said.

  
''Of course you do daddy. He was here a few days ago to bring you a message from Captain Midoriya,'' Rin replied.

  
''Captain Midoriya? Ah! What a bad memory I have. Send him in,'' Her father instructed.

  
''Yes!'' Rin smiled brightly and rushed out to the front door just in time to hear knocking. ''You have no patience my love. I'm coming.''  
Rin opened the door and the smile slipped from her face as Sesshomaru looked at her from the porch.

  
''Hello.''


	4. Episode 4

  
''Hello. Can I help you?'' Rin asked.

''I'm here to see-'' ''You're here to see Admiral Yamamoto? He isn't here!'' Rin interrupted.

''What's going on sweetie?'' Her father called while coming out of his office.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin with a raised eyebrow causing her to blush after being caught in a lie.

''You must be Admiral Yamamoto. It's a pleasure sir. Sesshomaru Takahashi,'' He introduced himself politely.

Rin's father nodded. ''What can I do for you Mr. Takahashi?''

''Daddy you were waiting for Corporal Mai,'' Rin reminded.

''Where is he?'' Admiral asked.

''I don't know. I left him right there on the porch,'' Rin answered.

''Nobody else was here when I arrived,'' Sesshomaru informed her. Rin looked at him with confusion and slight hurt in her eyes. ''And I'm actually here to see Raven Yamamoto. I assume she's your wife?''

''She is. Wait just a moment and I'll bring her down for you,'' The Admiral left the other two alone in silence.

Rin looked back at the front door. Where was Kohaku? Why had he left? He promised.

Sesshomaru saw her fidgeting and decided to break the silence. ''Are you alright?''

''No. I am not,'' Rin answered blatently.

''I apologize if my prescense has bothered you,'' Sesshomaru said.

''Oh no. No. It isn't your fault. I promise,'' Rin gave him a slight smile. Sesshomaru couldn't help but give her a smile in return.

''Good morning. May I ask what you need me for?'' Rin's mother Raven entered the living room.

''Good morning ma'am. I'm Sesshomaru Takahashi and I came because my mother asked me to. San Takashi was my mother. She passed away a couple of weeks ago and asked me to come see you,'' Sesshomaru explained. Rin's mother's eyes widened, almost with fear.

''Who is San? You've never spoken about her before dear,'' Admiral pointed out.

''Yes well..we haven't talked in such a long time I just..forgot I suppose,'' Raven's voice was shakey.

''Would it be alright if we spoke in private?'' Sesshomaru asked. Raven nodded and gestured for him to follow her. ''Excuse me Admiral, Miss.''

Rin nodded and waited for her father to leave before hurrying out the door to the garden. She looked everyone for Kohaku but he wasn't here. He left her.

''Rin,'' Kohaku walked out from the side of her house.

''What happened? Where were you?'' Rin questioned angrily.

''I saw that huge guy coming and I panicked,'' Kohaku sighed. ''Who was he?'' He asked with jealously in his voice.

''I don't know! I don't have any idea. He came to see my mother,'' Rin explained.

''Ah. Rinny, maybe it would be better if I came back another day,'' Kohaku suggested.

''No. You have to talk to my dad today, right now. Let's go so he can receive you,'' Rin pulled him back into the house.

''Rin I don't know. He's not gonna be pleased about this,'' Kohaku said.

''Stop. Don't be so negative,'' Rin whispered with frustration.

''Forgive me my love but it's how I am. I'm a realist,'' Kohaku replied.

Rin looked past Kohaku, ''Daddy! Corporal Mai is here. Can you please see him?''

''I'm sorry Corporal but if it's not important could you come back another day?'' Rin's father asked.

''Of course sir. It wasn't that important. I'll come back another day,'' Kohaku saluted before flashing an apologetic look to his girlfriend causing Rin's eyes to fill with unshed tears.

* * *

  
Sesshomaru sat silently while Raven quietly read the letter Sesshomaru's mother had requested be delivered to her.

''You want to marry my daughter?'' Raven finally asked.

''No I do not. I don't know your daughter well enough for that but I wouldn't mind getting to know her and if feelings start to fester then a marriage wouldn't be out of the question and if a marriage does end up taking place then you get your money,'' Sesshomaru explained.

''But if you don't marry my daughter, you don't get any money either,'' Raven reminded.

''That is of no importance to me,'' Sesshomaru retorted.

''Fine. I'll talk to Rin myself,'' Raven offered.

''No. I don't want anyone talking to her. I want her to want to get to know me and marry me. My mother spent all of my life doing everything she could to make me into what she wanted. I wouldn't wish that on anyone else. She has to want me of her own volition or there is no deal. Is that clear?'' Sesshomaru warned.

Rin's mother kept quiet but nodded.

* * *

  
Rin stomped over towards the park that was located directly in the middle of town.

''I thought you wouldn't come to see me,'' Kohaku voiced from his hiding place behind a tree.

''Why didn't you talk to my dad?'' Rin asked angrily.

''I wanted to but you heard him,'' Kohaku defended.

''When he asked if it was important you should have said yes. Why? You don't think our relationship is important?'' Rin hurtfully questioned.

Kohaku frowned. ''Of course I do. You are the most important thing in the world to me. I'm just not in a hurry to stop seeing you.''

''Again with this Kohaku? I told you that my father is a good man who respects my decisions. What he cares about most is my happiness. Besides, he won't deny us when he finds out how in love I am with you and that you are the man I'm going to marry,'' Rin smiled.

Kohaku returned her smile, ''Fine. First thing tomorrow I'll come back and talk to him.''

''I don't know if I believe you. You keep making up these excuses no matter what I say. Maybe it would be better if I talk to my dad first,'' Rin suggested. ''I should go. It isn't correct for us to be seen together. Not yet anyway.''

''Of course my life,'' Kohaku chuckled.

''I do have to go. Kagome is waiting for me. I'll see you again tonight?'' Rin asked. Kohaku nodded.

''Tonight my love.''

''Tonight.''

* * *

  
''Kagome! You look beautiful! I love your dress,'' Rin smiled at her best friend.

''Thanks. It's one of the dresses my husband bought me in Paris,'' Kagome had a smile of her own.

''Aww. So do you think you two will be having kids soon?'' Rin asked.

Kagome frowned. ''No I don't so. I think we'll probably wait a few..years I guess.''

''What? But you always wanted to have kids right after you got married. You said you wanted to come back from your honeymoon already pregnant with your first child,'' Rin reminded.

''Yes. I did say that but Naraku says we should wait and enjoy our time together you know?'' Kagome shrugged. ''But tell me, how are things going with Kohaku?''

''Fine. It's all the same. He still hasn't talked to my dad. I'll be so glad when our situation changes and we don't have to hide anymore. We'll finally be man and wife,'' Rin smiled. ''Have children of our own. That's what I want the most.''

''Why are you in such a hurry Rin? You could wait a little while before you get married. I understand you're in love but don't be foolish. You may not know Kohaku as well as you think you do. Marriage isn't all it's made out to be,'' Kagome sighed.

''I don't know how you could say that to me when you just got married to the love of your life,'' Rin pointed out.

''Look, Rin..it's just, the love that you and I always dreamed of? It doesn't exist,'' While Kagome was smiling, her eyes looked so sad.

''That's not true,'' Rin denied.

''Oh my friend. The problem is you and I are just too romantic for this world,'' Kagome said.

''Kagome? Tell me something, do you regret getting married?'' Rin questioned.

''No of course not! Naraku is a good man. He takes care of me, looks after me, buys me whatever I ask for and..he loves me,'' Kagome answered.

''Are you sure? You don't have anything you need to tell me or..?'' Rin asked.

''I'm sure,'' Kagome gave her a small smile.

* * *

  
''My love! You're just in time, dinner is ready. Dominya? Will you set the table please?'' Kagome smiled and reached out to her husband, Naraku Onigumo but he pushed her away.

''Kagome. I didn't get married so a maid could bring me my food. That's your job.''

''Right. Of course my love. I'm sorry, I'll take care of it,'' Kagome grimaced before heading to the kitchen.

''Don't let it happen again or I won't be so nice next time,'' Naraku threatened. Kagome nodded.

''Yes Naraku. I know.''

* * *

  
Rin stood waiting for Kohaku on their beach they frequented when she suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her torso and lift her up.

''Ahhh!'' She screamed before she turned to look at Kohaku. ''Oh my love! You scared me!'' Rin let out a laugh.

''Come. Let's sit down. I've been thinking and I wanted to ask you..if it comes down to it and your parents don't accept us so we have no other option, would you run away with me?'' Kohaku asked.

''That's dangerous Kohaku. My father was a Captain in the Navy and though he's retired he still has a lot of connections. They would find us!'' Rin warned.

''We could go far away. We wouldn't have a big house or anything but we could be happy. Married. Together,'' Kohaku suggested.

''You think it's going to come to that?'' Rin questioned.

''I don't know but I can't loose you if it comes down to it. What do you say?'' Kohaku asked.

''Yes,'' Rin smiled.

Kohaku grinned before pulling her to him for a deep kiss that she gladly returned.

* * *

  
Raven watched with anger as her daughter _shamelessly_ kissed that _worthless_ boy.

She was not going to allow her daughter to ruin the family with her_ foolishness._


	5. Episode 5

''I promise to take care of you, forever my love,'' Kohaku whispered against her lips. ''I love you. I love you.''  
Rin whimpered as he assaulted her lips.  
''Forever my life.''

* * *

  
Rin couldn't help the smile that was etched across her face while she returned home.  
''I knew you were acting weird lately but to see you openly shaming our family, kissing that guy without a care in the world?'' Rin's mother glared at her from her spot on the couch.  
Rin stood her ground. ''I won't allow you to insult me like that mama and you won't laugh at me either. That guy is called Kohaku Mai. He's my boyfriend and I'm going to marry him.''  
''Where did you meet him?'' Raven questioned.  
''At the Navy School. I was dropping something off for daddy to Captain Midoriya. Kohaku is a Corporal,'' Rin answered already knowing what her mother's reaction would be.  
''A corporal? Does he have money?'' Her mother asked.  
''What he has is dencency and education. He knows what hard work is! Most importantly, we're in love,'' Rin responded.  
''When did you become so foolish Rin? How could you think this bum could be apart of our family?''  
''And what is acceptable to you mama? Money? Power? None of that is important to me!'' Rin argued. ''I will never marry a man for money and I'm warning you, if you won't allow us to see each other then you leave me no choice but to run away with him!''  
Rin held her mother's stare before going to her room.

* * *

  
''I met that woman earlier today,'' Sesshomaru informed his brother.  
''Really? What happened?'' Inuyasha asked.  
''We talked about the letter and conditions. I met her husband,'' Sesshomaru answered.  
''She's married?'' Inuyasha questioned.  
Sesshomaru nodded. ''He's quite a bit older than her though. You can tell she married him for his money. She's not a good woman. Her daughter though..she's different.''  
''Oh yeah? You think she knows what kind of mother she has?'' Inuyasha asked.  
''I don't think so. We spoke for a short amount of time about her relationship with her mother and she said they disagree a lot but she doesn't hate her,'' Sesshomaru shared.  
''She definitely doesn't know what her mother's been up to then. No way she wouldn't hate her if she did know,'' Inuyasha responded. ''Are you gonna marry her daughter?''  
''I don't know yet. I don't mind talking with her and she's very nice to look at but I need to know more about her before I make that choice,'' Sesshomaru answered. Inuyasha nodded before he suddenly sighed. ''What's wrong with you?''  
''Sara. All she cares about is you. I like her so much,'' Inuyasha frowned.  
''You don't have to worry about me. Sara is like a little sister to me. Nothing will ever happen between us,'' Sesshomaru tried to comfort. Inuyasha nodded.  
''Thanks bro.''  
''No problem.''

* * *

  
''How's it going with your girlfriend?'' Shippo asked Kohaku while they were out drinking.  
''Well we've decided to run away together and get married,'' Kohaku grinned.  
''What?'' Shippo questioned.  
''Yes. I'm sure her family won't agree to us so what else can I do? Tell me. What do I do? There's no other choice but to go somewhere far away,'' Kohaku explained.  
''You're crazy for this girl!'' Shippo laughed.  
''I love her Shippo. Understand? I love her. Love is the only necessity,'' Kohaku sighed with content.  
''It's the most important thing,'' Shippo agreed.

* * *

  
Rin sighed as she walked further down the street. She wasn't really sure why she was doing this, she just needed someone to talk to and Kagome said she couldn't but wouldn't even say why and Kohaku was supposed to meet her on the beach an hour ago but wasn't answering his phone so that really only left one other person.  
''Hello _Sesshomaru_,'' Rin greeted when he opened his door. ''That's a mouthful.''  
''Thank you,'' Sesshomaru smirked.  
''It's kind of weird whenever you show emotion. You don't do it often enough,'' Rin returned his smirk.  
''Noted. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?'' He questioned.  
''I just..I needed someone to talk to and I don't really have anyone else right now,'' Rin answered.  
''What would you like to talk about?'' Sesshomaru asked.  
''Anything that doesn't involve me,'' Rin smiled. Sesshomaru felt himself smirk again.  
''Alright then. Make yourself at home.''

* * *

  
''Captain Midoriya, thank you for making time to see me,'' Raven said as she stepped in the Captain's office.  
''Of course. You are my best friend's wife. Now, what can I do for you?'' He asked.  
''It's about one of your subordinates. Kohaku Mai? I'm afraid he's..he's been stalking my daughter.''


	6. Episode 6

''Where were you yesterday? I was worried! I called you a hundred times,'' Rin whined when Kohaku finally appeared on the beach.   
''Sorry my love. It was just a quick mission so I didn't have time to tell you,'' Kohaku shrugged with a smile.  
''My mom knows,'' Rin told him. ''She was furious with me. I think, I think we're going to have to run away.''  
''I'm sorry Rinny. I know that isn't what you wanted,'' Kohaku tried to comfort her.  
''What I want even less is to be without you,'' Rin followed that statement with a kiss. ''Later today I'm going to the bank to take out the inheritance my great aunt left me, I'll bring it to you first thing tomorrow right here. I need you to keep it until the time comes for us to leave. I'll only have a couple of days at most until my mother finds out I took it and she'll know why and do whatever she can to stop us. We have to do this quick my love.''  
''I understand. I'm ready whenever you are darling,'' Kohaku moved in for a kiss. ''We'll be together forever my life.''  
''Forever and ever.''

* * *

  
''I appreciate you accompanying me Miss Rin,'' Sesshomaru said as he carried a group of bags into his home.  
''It's really not a problem. Really. I didn't have anything better to do after all,'' Rin grinned.  
''Your kindness knows no bounds,'' Sesshomaru responded dryly causing Rin to laugh. ''You have a nice laugh. That's the first time I've gotten to hear it.''  
''I guess I've begun to get comfortable with you Sesshomaru,'' Rin smiled.  
''Glad to hear it,'' Sesshomaru smirked.   
''You know, I know we talked a lot yesterday but there is something I've been wanting to ask you,'' Rin voiced. ''I mean I understand it's quite personal so if you don't want to tell me then I will completely understand. I mean, no one likes everyone knowing their business so if-''  
''Rin. Ask your question,'' Sesshomaru interrupted her babbling.  
''Right. What exactly happened between you and your mother?'' Rin asked carefully.  
''My mother and father divorced quite early in my life. My father met another woman. The marriage between my parents was arranged by their parents so it wasn't a big shock when my father fell in love with someone else but my mother resented him very much and she took it out on me. She controlled everything to do with life from a very early age. My friends, my school, the food I ate, the games I played, how I bathed, everything. She wanted me to grow up exactly like she did. I can't tell you how many 'potential fiances' I met and I didn't even know their names. It got even worse when my younger brother was born. Finally, I got older and started thinking for myself. My brother and I got closer. I got closer to my father again and my step mother, that's when my mother began to hate me but I promised myself I wouldn't live like she did. I would try to make friends, marry someone I geniunely loved and have a family of my own and we would all be happy. I'm not great at showing emotions as you've noticed so it does make things harder,'' Sesshomaru shrugged.  
''I sort of know how you feel,'' Rin shared. ''My mother and I stopped being close about a year ago when I turned eighteen and started thinking for myself. My mother had my entire life planned out and that didn't include marrying for love but as I got older and wanted more for myself, she realized she couldn't get what she wanted from me, money.''  
Sesshomaru nodded. ''So you're eighteen? That's nice to know.''  
''Nineteen now,'' Rin smirked. ''What about you?''  
''Thirty-two,'' Sesshomaru answered.  
''Older than I thought Sesshomaru,'' Rin teased.  
''Demons tend to look good no matter how old they are. Especially dog demons,'' Sesshomaru smirked.  
''Whatever,'' Rin rolled her eyes. ''Are we gonna put all this stuff away or not?''  
''Or not.''

* * *

  
''Good morning my love,'' Rin sighed as she threw her arms around Kohaku's neck.  
''Morning. I tried calling you yesterday to see how it went at the bank but it went to your voicemail,'' Kohaku informed.  
''See how it feels?'' Rin teased. ''I was hanging out with a friend.''  
''Kagome?'' Kohaku questioned.  
''Nope. Sesshomaru Takahashi. You saw him that day you tried to talk to my dad, remember?'' Rin reminded.  
''Why were you hanging out with him?'' Kohaku asked with a jealous tone.  
''I like hanging out with him,'' Rin shrugged. ''He's a good listener and we have a good time. I brought the money. I'm gonna talk to my dad later and then I'll call you.''  
''I'll be waiting my life,'' Kohaku kissed her goodbye. ''Oh. If I miss a call from you today, don't freak out. Captain Midoriya asked to see me first thing this morning and said it was extremely important so I have no idea how long I'll be with him.''  
''Got it. I love you,'' Rin smiled.  
''I love you more.''

* * *

  
Rin looked out of her window wondering. What would her life with Kohaku be like? Far away from home. Without her family. Her friends.  
''Rin?'' Raven called to her daughter as she entered her bedroom.  
''Please mama. I just want to alone right now,'' Rin answered.  
''Please Rin? I just want to talk to you for a moment princess,'' Raven said. ''I don't like to see you like this. It really hurts me to see you sad.''  
''What hurts more, is that you won't try to understand,'' Rin whimpered. ''That you won't support me.''  
''How can I support you when I know nothing about this man? I'm worried he's trying to take advantage of you sweetie,'' Raven brushed a strand of hair from her daughter's face.  
''No mama! I swear Kohaku is a very good man. He couldn't hurt anyone,'' Rin tried to reassure. ''I love Kohaku mama and I know if you take the chance to get to know him, you would realize he is so noble and hard work-''   
Rin's mother interupted her. ''I understand sweetie. I understand perfectly well what you're feeling. What you feel in your heart and I'll talk to your father right now and make sure he agrees to this Kohaku. I will throw you the best wedding anyone has ever had my princess,'' Raven smiled.  
''You'd really do that for me mama?'' Rin asked excitedly.  
''Of course I would but unfortunately, right now our financial situation won't allow it,'' Raven shared. ''You know how sick your father has been in the recent years and without him overseeing things like he used to, our land just stopped putting out as much.''  
''What are you saying? Daddy hasn't said anything about it,'' Rin told her mother.  
''He doesn't want to worry you,'' Raven informed.  
''Why though? It's not like I'm a child anymore!'' Rin exclaimed.  
''I know, I know sweetie but you know your dad. He loves you too much,'' Raven said.  
''What can I do to help mama?'' Rin questioned.  
''You know how your father has taken care of you all these years? Now, it is time for you to return the favor,'' Rin's mother hinted.  
''No. No! I will not marry someone for money! You can't ask me to do something like that! Besides, my dad would never agree to something like that!'' Rin yelled out.  
''Of course your father and I don't want that for you sweetie but your father is so sick and if he has any more stress the doctor said it could cause him to have another heart attack,'' Raven reminded Rin. ''Is that what you want?''  
''No of course not but what am I supposed to do?'' Rin questioned.  
''Fortunately, princess, there is a very rich man who is already interested in you,'' Raven smirked.  
''Who?'' Rin asked.  
''Sesshomaru Takahashi.''


	7. Episode 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triple chapter drop today since it's the weekend so I'm not working. Enjoy^^

''No. No! Dad would never let me marry someone for money,'' Rin made a move for the door to her room before her mother grabbed her and pushed her onto her bed.  
''Where are you going?''  
''I'm going to ask him. I want him to tell me to my face because that's the only way I could accept to do something like that,'' Rin exclaimed.  
''Shut up. You're not going anywhere. It would only make your father's condition worse to hear all of this,'' Raven said.  
''Yes. Yes, you're right,'' Rin sniffled.   
''You don't have to marry for money sweetie. Sesshomaru is young, handsome, a true gentleman. What's not to love?'' Raven questioned.  
''As if falling in love is that easy! You can't turn it off and on mama,'' Rin retorted.  
''So you're just going to let this family loose all our money and fall apart? You don't care?'' Raven asked furiously.  
''On the contrary, I'd be delighted because it would get me closer to Kohaku!'' Rin answered causing her mother to scoff. ''And I'm sure my father will understand me and support me. He would never allow me to, sell myself, just to save our family's financial standing and I'm going right now and telling him everything!''  
Rin walked out of her room quickly to her father's office.   
''Where do you think you're going?'' Raven grabbed her daughter's arm.   
''Let me go!'' Rin yelled and pushed her mother away as she made it closer to her father. ''Dad! Daddy!''  
Rin ran in only to see her father passed out at his desk.  
''Daddy! What's wrong? What happened? Mama call an ambulance! Daddy!''

* * *

  
A couple of days had passed since Rin's father had had a small heart attack. Luckily, he had made it back home and was resting his own bed.  
Rin quietly stepped into her parent's bedroom to check on her father.  
''Rin,'' Her father smiled.  
''Dad. How are you daddy? How do you feel?'' Rin whipped her tears quickly away.  
''Better,'' Mr. Yamamoto answered.  
''Yeah?'' Rin questioned.  
''Yes. Much better sweetie now that you're here,'' Admiral reassured.  
''Good but you should still get some more rest,'' Rin suggested.  
''I'm gonna be fine don't worry. I need to ask you to forgive me dear. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about everything before,'' Admiral said.  
''Don't say that daddy. It's your money, not mine. You don't owe me any explanations,'' Rin responded. ''I don't need any of that stuff. The only thing I need is for you to get well.''  
''I love you princess.''  
''I love you more daddy.''

* * *

  
''How is your dad doing?" Kagome asked.  
''Better but he's still delicate,'' Rin answered. ''Kagome. I'm desperate.''  
''I know but you said it yourself that your dad is doing better right?'' Kagome questioned.  
''No, no, no. I'm not talking about that. I need you to do me a favor. A big one,'' Rin said.  
''Of course. What do you need me to do?'' Kagome asked.  
''I need you to give Kohaku a message for me. I've called him so many times and he hasn't called me back. I don't know what's going on. Could you go see him at the school for me? My mom won't let me leave the house for anything,'' Rin sighed.  
''I'll do it,'' Kagome agreed.  
''Thank you. Thank you. I'll write a letter right now. Wait for me just a moment,'' Rin grabbed some paper and a pen before she began to write.

* * *

  
''Kagome?'' Kohaku called as he stepped into her front yard.  
''Kohaku, Rin has been calling you. She's worried!'' Kagome exclaimed.  
''I know. Captain Midoriya said he needed to see but then had to leave on a mission. Since then everyone has been watching me like I'm a criminal. They've been keeping me busy with any and everything. The only reason they let me come here was because you requested me. Being the mayor's wife has a lot of merit I guess,'' Kohaku sighed.  
''Here,'' Kagome smiled and handed him Rin's letter.  
Kohaku smiled. ''From Rin?''   
Kagome nodded while Kohaku immediately began reading.  
''Thank you so much Kagome. I won't forget this,'' Kohaku said as he finished.   
They were both startled when Naraku appeared behind Kohaku and ripped his letter.  
''Don't ever come to my house again.''  
Kohaku glared furiously at him.  
''Kohaku. Please just go. I'm sorry,'' Kagome looked at her husband fearfully. She watched Kohaku leave. ''Naraku-!'' She was cut off as he threw the ripped letter at her and slapped her across the face.  
''You have the nerve to bring other men to my house?'' Naraku yelled.  
''Naraku that letter wasn't mine! It was from Rin! That's her boyfriend!'' Kagome defended herself.  
''Better that way. Now you know that if you ever do see another man, it'll be much worse,'' Naraku warned before walking away.  
Kagome cried as she held her face.  
She hated her husband but she feared him even more.

* * *

  
Rin smiled brightly as she made it to the pier behind her house where Kohaku was waiting.  
''My love!''   
''Rin,'' Kohaku smiled and pulled her into his arms. ''I've missed you so much my love.''  
''Me too. I was worried something had happened to you,'' Rin said.  
''Let's go,'' Kohaku smirked. ''There's somewhere nearby I want to show you.''  
''Hmm. No,'' Rin responded. ''I'll only go if you give me a kiss.''  
Kohaku smirked before grabbing her waist and giving her a deep kiss.  
''Alright. You're convincing me,'' Rin laughed.  
''Close your eyes and I'll lead you there,'' Kohaku smiled and reached for her hand. Rin nodded and closed her eyes.  
They walked for a few minutes before Kohaku suddenly picked her up and carried her for a while until he finally set her back down. She could only hear water.  
''Open your eyes my love,'' Kohaku finally spoke.  
Rin opened her eyes before they widened at the beautiful waterfall surrounded by flowers. It was a paradise in her eyes.  
''Oh my love. I wish we could forget about everything.''  
''For now, we can,'' Kohaku smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.  
''Just like this. I'm the happiest woman in the world with the man I love's arms around me. I feel protected,'' Rin sighed in content.  
''I will protect you and take care of you. Forever,'' Kohaku held his head against her own and planted kisses on her cheeks.  
''You're my life Kohaku. I love you so much,'' Rin told him.  
''Oh my love. I love your lips. Your scent. You facinate me Rinny,'' Kohaku sighed.  
''I'm yours my love. Never doubt that I'm all yours. Forever,'' Rin smiled.  
''Forever?''  
''Forever.''  
''Promise?''  
''Promise.''


	8. Episode 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter for the weekend. I know, I'm too generous.

Rin slowly removed Kohaku's shirt taking her time so she could feel every inch of his rough skin against her finger tips.  
Kohaku did the same, untying the front of her shirt, carefully sliding it down her shoulders while admiring the skin he could already see.   
Rin placed soft kisses all over his face until he turned her around so he could remove her bra. She looked back at him with all the love she had causing his breath to quicken before he finally took off her skirt.  
They were both too afraid to say anything. Afraid that the magic would be disrupted.   
While they both stood by the water, holding each other in their arms in nothing but their underwear, they felt desperate. Like this was it.   
They kissed until they needed to breathe and then just held each other for a moment.  
Kohaku took Rin into the water and cradled her in his arms but didn't do anything, he just looked at her little face with her big brown eyes looking up at him.  
Rin leaned up so their lips would touch again before pulling off her panties.  
Kohaku followed her lead and pulled off his own underwear before grabbing hold of Rin and placing her on his lap.  
Rin whimpered and grimaced as he made his way inside of her. He waited for her to adjust before rolling her hips for her causing them both to moan.  
They kissed over and over again while they waited to near the edge of release.  
''I love you.''  
''I love you more.''

* * *

  
''Good afternoon. I'm Sesshomaru Takahashi. I heard you wanted to see me,'' Sesshomaru walked into Naraku's home office.  
''Good afternoon. This is Juromaru Kaga, the chief of police here in town,'' Naraku introduced.  
''Pleased to meet you,'' Sesshomaru greeted robotically.  
''The pleasure is all mine,'' Juromaru responded.  
''Juromaru you can go. I'll talk to you later,'' Naraku said.  
''Fine. Excuse me,'' Juromaru muttered before walking out.  
''I was going to go to the City Counsel but your secretary told me to come to your home instead,'' Sesshomaru informed.  
''I like to discuss personal business in my house,'' Naraku shared.  
''I didn't know there was any personal business between us,'' Sesshomaru retorted.  
''I was very good friends with your mother. San Takashi. We had an agreement going on between the two of us. By the way I'm sorry for your lose,'' Naraku said as he took out a pipe to light up for himself.   
''That's interesting since I don't remember you ever visiting. In fact, the only person who ever did visit my mother was her next door neighbor, Haiga Michi,'' Sesshomaru remained expressionless with Naraku.  
''It's a very busy job being the Mayor and a husband you know?'' Naraku responded. ''But anyway, there are a few deals I'd like to keep going between the two us.''  
''What kind of deals?'' Sesshomaru asked.  
''Your mother let me use some of her land,'' Naraku answered and handed Sesshomaru a set of papers that listed the lands he had been using.  
''I don't understand why you're interested in this land. This area is out in the middle of nowhere,'' Sesshomaru noted. ''It's not easy to get there.''  
''I like the privacy away from others,'' Naraku retorted.  
''I'll think it over but I won't promise anything and I'll tell now that any agreement or promise you had with my mother, means absolutely nothing to me,'' Sesshomaru stood up to leave. ''Excuse me.''  
Naraku watched him leave with anger in his eyes.

* * *

  
''Where is Rin?'' Raven asked one of the maids.  
''The last time I saw her she was in the garden.''  
Raven tensed up before standing up and making her own way to the garden to look for her daughter.

* * *

  
''Kohaku,'' Rin giggled as he assaulted her neck with his kisses. ''I let you walk me home but I have to go inside before anyone notices I left. You should leave. If my mama comes out here then it'll just give me more problems with her.''  
''Rin, what's going on?'' Kohaku asked.  
''My family is going broke Kohaku,'' Rin shared. ''My mom wants me to marry a wealthy man so he can save us.''  
Kohaku hit the wall behind Rin's head causing Rin to shush him.  
''I knew it. I knew it Rin. Your family is a headache and your mother is the worst. My love if you stay here sooner or later they will convince you to do this!'' Kohaku exclaimed.  
''No! No, that will not happen. I love you. I love you more than my life,'' Rin kissed him before he could interrupt her. ''What I feel for you, no body will be able to change, do you understand? Have a little patience and when my father is well again I'll talk to him myself.''  
''It's just that suddenly I got the feeling that I'm loosing you,'' Kohaku whimpered.  
''No, no relax, relax my love,'' Rin pulled him closer. ''You'll see that everything will be okay. Every day, I'll wait for you here in the garden. Every day at the same time. Try to be here. Please.''  
''I love you more than life,'' Kohaku sighed.  
''Thank you for this day,'' Rin blushed. ''You stay here.''  
''No, no, no. Don't go. One more kiss,'' Kohaku begged and grabbed Rin for one last kiss.   
''They'll see me. Bye bye,'' Rin whispered and ran off. 

* * *

  
Rin couldn't stop smiling as she walked in the door until her mother stopped her.  
''Hi mama. Were you looking for me?''   
''No. Go check on your father,'' Raven told her. Rin nodded. ''I'm going out early in the morning so you take care of him. Understand?''  
''Okay mama,'' Rin nodded again.

* * *

  
''Hello Captain Midoriya. Thanks for seeing me,'' Raven greeted as she stepped into his office.  
''Of course Raven. What can I do for you?'' The Captain asked.  
''I wanted to ask you if you had talked to Kohaku Mai about Rin,'' Raven answered.  
''Not yet. I don't have anything I can do right now. I'd need something to look for,'' Captain told her.   
''Well that's why I came. I hate to tell you this but some money has gone missing from our home and I'd hate to assume anything but..'' Raven grimaced.  
''Don't worry Raven. I'll take care of it,'' Captain reassured her before grabbing his phone. ''I need a few of the Officers for a room search. Now.''  
''Thank you so much Captain,'' Raven smiled.

* * *

  
Kohaku sighed as he walked down the street on his way to see Rin. He wasn't an idiot. There were two guys from the school following him and his was getting on his nerves so he finally turned around to face them.  
''Alright, alright. What's going on here? Why are you following me?''   
''By Captain Midoriya's orders you're arrested,'' One of them answered.  
''No, no, it can't be,'' Kohaku laughed. ''This is a mistake.''  
''Hands on your head. And you better not resist or try to escape, because Captain Midoriya gave explicit orders to shoot,'' The other one responded.  
Kohaku frowned before reaching for his gun.


	9. Episode 9

''Hello Sesshomaru,'' Raven greeted as she stepped through the front door to his town house.

  
''Good afternoon Mrs. Yamamoto. What can I do for you?'' Sesshomaru asked.

  
''I must say I'm disappointed you haven't stopped by since last time but of course, not as disappointed as Rin,'' Raven sighed.

  
''She is?''Sesshomaru questioned.

  
''I feel my daughter getting her hopes up about you. She really likes you. I know her. She's my daughter!'' Raven exclaimed.

  
''Look ma'am. We should just forget about this,'' Sesshomaru responded.

  
''But why?'' Raven asked.

  
''Because it bothers me. I like spending time with Rin and regardless of if she even does have romantic feelings for me, I think she likes spending time with me and even if I know she's unaware of our financial arrangement, I can't forget that I'm practically buying her,'' Sesshomaru answered.

  
''Rin and you are supposed to get to know each other better, and if you fall in love it will be without anyone's influence over either of you,'' Raven said. ''And I'll say it again, she knows nothing about our deal.''

  
''But I do. And I don't like it. It's not the kind of relationship I'm after. Believe me, I'm sorry,'' Sesshomaru said. ''I've decided to return home in a few days.''

  
''I suppose you'll stop by before you leave?'' Raven questioned. ''My husband seems to like you and I know he'd like to talk to you one more time.''

  
''If I have the time, I'd be pleased,'' Sesshomaru answered.

  
''Goodbye Sesshomaru,'' Raven said as she headed for the door. ''And don't forget to tell my daughter you'll be leaving so soon.''

  
Sesshomaru watched that wretched woman leave with a horrible feeling growing his stomach.

* * *

  
''Hello family,'' Inuyasha called to his brother when he arrived.

  
''Hey,'' Sesshomaru greeted. ''I just got of them phone with Naraku Onigumo.''

  
''That mayor guy who gives you the creeps?'' Inuyasha questioned.

  
''The very same. He invited me to a party at his house tomorrow night,'' Sesshomaru answered.

  
''Are you going?'' Inuyasha asked.

  
''I don't know yet,'' Sesshomaru shrugged.

* * *

  
''Excuse me, lieutenant,'' Shippo greeted one his superiors. ''Petty Officer Kohaku Mai's room has been emptied. And I don't understand why. Is something wrong?''

  
''Don't get involved in things that are none of your business, petty officer. Captain Midoriya gave the order to not discuss with anyone Kohaku Mai's situation. Is that clear?''

  
''Yes sir!'' Shippo saluted but followed the lieutenant with his eyes.

* * *

  
Rin smiled as she thought back to the day before when she had been with Kohaku.

  
_''Just like this. I'm the happiest woman in the world with the man I love's arms around me. I feel protected,'' Rin sighed in content._

  
_''I will protect you and take care of you. Forever,'' Kohaku held his head against her own and planted kisses on her cheeks._

  
_''You're my life Kohaku. I love you so much,'' Rin told him._

  
''Oh Kohaku my love._ My love_,'' Rin squealed and hugged her pillow closer.

  
''Princess? Naraku Onigumo is having a party tomorrow and I would really like you to accompany me,'' Rin's mother said as she walked into her daughter's room.

  
''Yes mama,'' Rin sighed.

  
''Also, there is someone at the door for you sweetie,'' Raven smiled. ''I believe she said her name was Momo Aya.''

  
''Momo? I don't know her,'' Rin shook her head.

  
''She said as much but she also said she really needed to see you,'' Raven said. ''That it was important.''

  
Rin looked at her mother with confusion before she walked out and down the stairs.

  
''You wanted to talk to me?'' Rin questioned the woman at her door. She looked to be about the same age as Rin, maybe a little older.

  
''Yes. You're Rin Yamamoto. I need to talk to you about..Kohaku Mai,'' Momo informed Rin.

  
''Kohaku? What's happened to him?'' Rin asked worriedly.

  
''I love him,'' Momo said.

  
''What did you say?'' Rin asked.

  
''That I love him. I love with more than anyone else in the world,'' Momo cried.

  
''How dare you come to bother me with this?'' Rin exclaimed.

  
''I worked so hard to find you. I've been looking for you for months,'' Momo shared.

  
''Leave,'' Rin demanded.

  
''I only wanted you to listen to me please? Kohaku and I lived a couple of towns over, we were going to get married but one day he left with all of my money and I never heard from him again,'' Momo told Rin.

  
''No, no that's a lie. What are you talking about?'' Rin questioned.

  
''No it's the truth! His friends tried to warn me but I didn't listen. I believed everything he told me!'' Momo yelled.

  
''No. My Kohaku never told me about you,'' Rin said.

  
''Of course not. He left me only a day before our wedding. He's a liar and a thief. And me? I fell in love with him like an idiot,'' Momo shrugged. ''I came to see him and confront him but he told me to get lost and that he was leaving this place. His friends told me to come see you and warn you.''

  
''No. _No_. I don't believe a single word you're saying so you should go. Get out!'' Rin shouted through the tears streaming down her face.

''Get out of here,'' Raven ordered before going to hug her daughter.

  
''Sure. I just wanted to tell you so you wouldn't end up like me. I'm so sorry,'' Momo grimaced before leaving.

  
''No, no, no, no. This can't be true!'' Rin cried. ''It can't be real!''

  
''I tried to tell you princess. I knew what kind of man that guy was!''Raven reminded. ''It's just lucky you found out in time.''

  
''I gave Kohaku the money from my inheritance,'' Rin confessed.

  
''_Idiot_,'' Her mother hissed.

  
''That woman is lying mama! My Kohaku is incapable of taking advantage of me!'' Rin exclaimed and ran up the stairs to her room.

  
Raven slowly let a smirk cross her face.


	10. Episode 10

Rin threw herself on the chair by her window and weeped.

''You see princess? I was right! I know what I'm talking about because I have more years of experience with men,'' Raven sat down next to her daughter.

''I can't believe it mama,'' Rin sniffed. ''Kohaku loves me! I know he loves me.''

''He wanted you to believe he loved you so you would give him all that money,'' Raven said.

''No he didn't even ask me for any. I made him take it!'' Rin explained.

''What for?'' Raven asked. ''Don't answer that. I can already imagine. He told you you might have to leave town if your father and I didn't agree? Or am I wrong? Wake up princess! Why do you think he never talked to your dad?''

''He tried! But things kept happening,'' Rin whispered.

''Or maybe 'things' kept happening because he had no intention of ever talking to your dad,'' Raven suggested. ''Kohaku never loved you sweetie.''

Rin began to cry harder but her mother just smiled.

* * *

''Momo? You have a visitor.''

''Thanks,'' Momo answered and walked back to her dressing room. ''Good evening Mrs. Yamamoto.''

''Momo. You did an excellant job at my house today. Here's your payment,'' Rin's mother set an envelope of money down on Momo's make up table.

''Mrs. Yamamoto, I feel so guilty. The look on your daughter's face! I don't think I can keep this secret,'' Momo confessed.

''You shouldn't think at all dear. You're better when you don't, like all the other sluts who work with you and take their clothes off for strange men, right?'' Raven smiled. ''I don't want to see you again so be very careful about what you do, understand? Also, I'd really appreciate it if you would avoid ever seeing Tohru again. Have a nice life.''

''Yes ma'am,'' Momo whispered.

* * *

''Where are you going at this hour princess?'' Raven asked Rin.

''Out to the garden mama. I just need some fresh air,'' Rin answered.

''Okay. Be careful sweetie,'' Raven smiled. Rin quickly nodded before leaving.

* * *

''Captain Midoriya sorry to bother you but I wanted to ask you something. Please let me talk to Petty Officer Kohaku Mai. It's very important to me!'' Rin pleaded.

''I'm very sorry Rin but Kohaku Mai is no longer here. He left the school a couple of days ago for a transfer and said he wouldn't be coming back,'' Captain responded.

''I can't believe he left like this. He didn't tell me anything,'' Rin whispered more to herself.

''I don't know what kind of relationship you had with Officer Mai but I can tell you he had been planning this for awhile and said he wanted to leave as soon as soon as possible,'' Captain told her.

''But did he leave any contact information? I really need to talk to him,'' Rin whimpered.

''We don't have that information yet. Rin, let me take you home. You should be with your dad until he's all better. Come,'' Captain said and gestured for her to follow him.

* * *

''Oh Rin,'' Kagome said as she saw Rin crying into her pillow the next morning. ''No man is worth all this pain.''

''I can't believe this. Something tells me this woman didn't tell me the truth,'' Rin whimpered.

''Why would she lie to you?'' Kagome questioned.

''Maybe she likes Kohaku and did this just to get me away from him,'' Rin suggested.

''Then why did Kohaku leave town?'' Kagome questioned.

''I don't know. I don't know, _I don't know_! But I'm so desperate!'' Rin cried out.

''Let me take you out,'' Kagome pleaded.

''Shopping isn't going to fix this Kagome,'' Rin groaned.

''I meant, let's just get some fresh air. Okay?'' Kagome asked.

Rin nodded and shut her eyes so the tears couldn't escape.

* * *

Momo sighed as she walked down the street. She couldn't get Rin's face out of her mind. She had never seen anyone look so depressed, so..defeated.

''Well look who it is. I really enjoyed your show the other night cutie, how about a private show?'' A man grabbed Momo from behind while two other men surrounded her.

''Please just let me go. I only wanted to get some breakfast. _Please_,'' Momo pleaded.

''Oh don't be like that baby-''

''She said 'no'. You didn't hear her?'' Sesshomaru questioned. ''Leave her. Now.''

''Whatever.''

Momo smiled. ''Thank you.''

''Of course. Would you like a drink or something to eat after that ordeal?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''I'd love that. Thank you, again,'' Momo giggled. Sesshomaru smiled.

''You're welcome.''

* * *

''I'm so sorry about all of this Rin. I should've taken better care of you. I really thought Kohaku loved you,'' Kagome said as they walked around town.

''Me too,'' Rin whimpered.

''You want me to go ahead and take you home?'' Kagome asked.

''Not yet,'' Rin answered but suddenly stopped on the street when she saw Sesshomaru..with Momo.

''Is something wrong?'' Kagome asked.

''No. Nothing,'' Rin tried to smile.

* * *

Rin smiled as she watched Kagome play the piano. She hated parties but she loved Kagome and..

Rin looked up when she spotted Sesshomaru staring intently at her. She smiled before walking over.

''Good evening Sesshomaru,'' Rin greeted. ''I was waiting for you.''

''You were?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''Although I wasn't sure you would coming. I'd like to talk to you. But not here, shall we go a little further away?'' Rin requested.

''Of course. Let's go,'' Sesshomaru smiled.

Rin reached down and held his hand with her own for a moment before leading him away.

''Who is that woman I saw you with today at that cafe?'' Rin asked after they were away from everyone else.

''I suppose you could call her a friend,'' Sesshomaru answered in confusion.

''A friend? What's her name?'' Rin asked.

''Momo,'' Sesshomaru answered.

''Momo what?'' Rin asked quickly.

''I don't know. I don't remember,'' Sesshomaru answered. ''I just met her.''

''Who is she?'' Rin questioned.

''Why are you so interested? I really just met her,'' Sesshomaru reinterated.

''...''

''Thank you,'' Sesshomaru smiled.

''Thanks for what?'' Rin questioned.

''For being jealous of me,'' Sesshomaru said.

''No, no I'm not jealous,'' Rin quickly shook her head.

''No? So what then?'' Sesshomaru smirked.

''...I feel like I haven't seen you for a couple of days now,'' Rin changed the subject.

''Well I was packing and getting all of my affairs in order so I could return home,'' Sesshomaru responded.

''You're going back home?'' Rin asked.

''..I was but I've changed my mind,'' Sesshomaru answered.

''Good,'' Rin sighed in relief. ''I've missed talking to you. I don't know what I'll do if you eventually leave,'' Rin frowned.

''You don't have to worry. How about I visit tomorrow? I'll come by for dinner. Your mother invited me anyway,'' Sesshomaru told her.

''Sounds good,'' Rin smiled.

* * *

The next day came quickly.

''Rin?'' Raven called. ''We have to talk.''

''What do you want to talk about mama?'' Rin asked as she sat down in the living room.

''You know very well about what sweetie. Sit,'' Rin's mother gestured to the chair to the right of her. ''Oh Rin I can't tell you how glad I am now that you know that guy was worthless. I saw you talking to Sesshomaru last night. Aren't you pleased? He's very interested in you. I saw his eyes when he looked at you. If you married him all of our problems would be solved.''

''Mama understand, Sesshomaru may very well be perfect but for me, it's all the same,'' Rin shrugged.

''But why? Why do you keep yourself from taking the chance to fall in love with him?'' Raven asked. ''I know

''Mama you can't just fall in love just like that,'' Rin said and stood up.

''Answer me, what's wrong with Sesshomaru for you not to love him? Huh?'' Raven questioned.

''Probably nothing mama. I like him just fine the way he is but you can't force romantic feelings. I can't pretend to be interested. I can't marry a man I have no feelings for,'' Rin exclaimed.

''You have no feelings because you're still into that dumb corporal that probably just wanted to trick you,'' Raven hissed. ''And sure, he managed to make you give him all your money. Let me remind you he took off and made a fool out of you. Didn't he, princess?''

''No mama,'' Rin whimpered.

''No?'' Raven copied.

''No, because Kohaku wouldn't do that to me,'' Rin defended. ''I'm sure there's an explanation for all this.''

''Yes, sure there is. The explanation was given to you by the skank who came to see you,'' Raven reminded her daughter. ''Realize that the loser tricks stupid girls like you. Okay sweetie?''

Rin looked at her mother with anger and embarrassment before turning to leave.

''Rin? Rin!''

* * *

''Rin what's wrong?'' Kagome asked as Rin burst through her back gate.

''My mom,'' Rin glared at the ground.

''Oh friend, what did your mother say this time?'' Kagome asked.

''She said that stuff about Kohaku again. You have no idea how much it hurts, Kagome,'' Rin cried.

''What hurts? That she speaks ill of him or that she's right?'' Kagome questioned. ''That's what men are like Rin. They take advantage and betray us.''

''I don't know how I didn't see it? That he was deceiving me like that? He made a fool out of me. I was a fool, a fool!'' Rin yelled.

''They have their ways, and when they see that you are in love and willing to do anything, they take advantage of it,'' Kagome sighed.

''I've been thinking a lot Kagome,'' Rin shared. ''And the truth is that Kohaku was always looking for excuses not to talk to my dad. Not to face him. He always said my family wouldn't take him in. But the truth is, that he was a coward. A liar. He told me to leave with him and I believed him Kagome. I believed every word. I believed he wanted to be with me, that's why I gave him the money, that's why. He said he was worried because he couldn't give me the life I was used to. But he left instead! He didn't even come to see me. Didn't even say goodbye. Why did he do this to me?''

''Oh Rin,'' Kagome grabbed Rin and pulled her into her arms.

''My mom's right, I'm naive, stupid,'' Rin said.

''No, no, no. It's his fault for not loving you. Because when a man really loves a woman he would do anything to be by her side,'' Kagome told her.

''Kohaku never did that for me,'' Rin whimpered. ''He never fought for me. And what hurts the most Kagome is that I can't stop thinking about him. I love him so much. So much, that I swear I feel like dying inside.''

''No don't say that darling. This was a bad experience, but with time, you'll be healed and you will forget,'' Kagome reassured. ''You still have a chance at love Rin. Take it. I'm sorry to insist, but you should set your eyes on someone else. Listen to what I tell you, one love replaces another. Besides, sometimes we get so obsessed that we don't realize that the love we're looking for is right in front of us.''

* * *

''I have to speak to Corporal Kohaku Mai,'' Shippo told the petty officer guarding the Navy school's jail cells.

''Who you mean?'' The petty officer questioned.

''I know everything. He was isolated under Captain Midoriya's orders. The captain himself asked me to come see him,'' Shippo lied. ''So move away and let me in! These are orders!''

''I have to check with Lieutenant first.''

Shippo nodded before quickly punching the officer out cold and taking his keys.

''Sorry dude. Nothing personal.''

* * *

''Your mother sounds like a cunt. No offense,'' Rin smiled at Sesshomaru who just laughed.

''No offense taken. I suppose she was a _cunt_ as you put it,'' Sesshomaru smirked. ''Shouldn't we be with the rest of your family instead of out here in the garden?''

''My mother and I aren't on the best of terms right now so I just wanted to be alone for a minute,'' Rin responded.

''Alone? But alone with me?'' Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her.

''Exactly,'' Rin giggled. ''I like spending time with you.''

''I like spending time with you as well Rin. I spend most of my time alone when I'm out in the country so it's refreshing to spend time with..someone else,'' Sesshomaru smiled.

''Tell me what it's like out there?'' Rin asked.

''Quiet. A lot of paper work, I suppose I'll have even more now since I might be taking care of my mother's businesses as well, my parents live next door with my brother but they're still quite a few miles away from me,'' Sesshomaru shared.

''What's your family like?'' Rin asked.

''My father is..interesting. He used to do whatever his parents asked of him, that's how he ended up married to my mother, but as he got older and lived through that loveless marriage, he had finally had enough and left my mother. Despite his parent's objections. He had met my step mother and realized he didn't want to live without her so he didn't. My step mother wasn't well off, she came from a middle class family and she was content until she fell in love with a married man. She tried to stay away and that's a big part of the reason my father divorced my mother. It wasn't long after they got married that she got pregnant with my brother. Ever since he got remarried and had Inuyasha, he became one of the happiest men I've ever met,'' Sesshomaru informed.

''What's your brother like?'' Rin asked.

''His name is Inuyasha. He's twenty-five and a half demon. He's very sensitive so naturally he's short tempered. He's my best friend,'' Sesshomaru answered. ''Can I be honest with you about something Rin?''

''Sure. I love honesty,'' Rin smiled.

''From the first time I saw you I had a good feeling about you and now that we've spent a little bit of time together, I feel it even more. I like you Rin and if you give me a chance, I think I could make you happy,'' Sesshomaru confessed before leaning down and pressing their lips together softly before pulling away. Rin quickly turned away. ''I'm sorry. Did my kiss bother you?''

''More like it was unexpected,'' Rin whispered and turned back towards him.

''I apologize Rin. I couldn't help myself. Please don't be angry with me. I told you the first time we met my mother had just died, everyone was telling me how sorry they were for my lose and I was just so angry and desperate, but then I met you and when I told you I hated her, you comforted me with the fact that she was gone. That's what I wanted. That's what I needed. You were the light in the dark and I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. Don't worry, you don't have to say anything. What's important is that today, you're eyes are telling me something different than all the other times,'' Sesshomaru said.

''What are my eyes telling you?'' Rin questioned.

''That you don't _not _like me and that I could reach your heart if I work at it,'' Sesshomaru answered. ''And I promise I will not kiss you again until you ask me to but please don't keep me waiting too long because now that I've finally kissed you, I won't be happy until you allow me to kiss you again,'' Rin smiled. ''By the way, I've been wanting to ask you, who were you waiting for that night on the beach?''

''Sesshomaru, I want to be honest with you and tell you, that day I-''

''Princess, Sesshomaru, why don't you come inside now for a bit for some tea?'' Raven called out and interrupted them.

''Yes mama,'' Rin sighed. Sesshomaru offered his arm to her for support. ''Thank you.''

''Of course.''


	11. Episode 11

''Hello sweetheart,'' Rin's father greeted her.

''Hi daddy,'' Rin smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek before taking a spot on the couch next to Sesshomaru.

Everyone was startled when they heard a bang come from the front of the house.

''Oh it's Tohru!'' Raven squealed and made her way over towards the sound. Rin's father tried to stand up until he had trouble breathing.

''Daddy? Don't let yourself get worked up please. I'll send him away. I'll tell him he can't return until tomorrow, how's that sound?'' Rin tried to smile. She grabbed Sesshomaru and pulled him away.

''What's going on?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''Sesshomaru I need you to put those big muscles of yours to work and get my brother out of here,'' Rin pleaded.

''Your brother? I didn't know you had a brother. You've never mentioned him before,'' Sesshomaru said.

''Tohru. We aren't exactly close. He's like most other men. He spends all his time gambling, sleeping with random women not caring about them, and thinking of ways to scam people out of their money so naturally, he's my mother's favorite child,'' Rin sighed. ''I'll give you all the money I have if you just take him to a hotel.''

''I'll take care of him. You can repay me with your time. Tomorrow, my house, ten A.M.?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''Sure. I'll be there,'' Rin promised. ''Thank you so much Sesshomaru.'' Rin reached up and pressed a kiss to one of his cheeks.

''Anything for you,'' Sesshomaru confessed. ''Good evening Admiral, Rin.'' Sesshomaru turned to leave while Rin watched him.

''You and Mr. Takahashi seem to be getting along,'' Rin's father noticed as he calmed down.

''I like talking with him. We have nice conversations,'' Rin smiled.

''You seem to be in a better mood lately. I won't ask what was wrong if you don't want me to, I'm just glad to see you feeling better sweetie,'' Mr. Yamamoto smiled.

''Maybe I'll tell you about it someday daddy, when it doesn't hurt so much. Come on, I'll take you to your room so you can rest,'' Rin said.

''Alright.''

* * *

Rin tried not to think about Kohaku as she removed her earrings.

''Princess?'' Raven called.

''Yes mama. Come in,'' Rin sighed.

''Princess, try to be a little more loving with Sesshomaru alright. You're nice and that's good but if you want to conquer him then you need to change that sad face around,'' Raven said.

''I'm not trying to _conquer_ anyone mama,'' Rin retorted.

''I thought we talked about this Rin,'' Raven sighed. ''You have to-''

''I need to sacrifice myself to save my family and marry a rich man. You can relax mom because that's what I'll do and you know why? Because whatever happens in _my _life, it's all the same but don't ask me for more,'' Rin responded. ''_Good night _mom.'' Rin turned and waiting to hear the sound of her door closing before she let tears fall from her eyes.

''_Kohaku_.''

* * *

''Lieutenant assigned me to be your guard after I _'found' _you,'' Shippo told Kohaku. ''He said we'll be leaving soon. We'll take our chance then and escape. Be ready.''

Kohaku sighed and rattled the cell bars in frustration.

''Rin, my love, very soon we'll be together. I promise.''

* * *

* * *

Rin couldn't sleep so she sat at her window, looking out.

''You were the light in the dark and I haven't been able to stop thinking about you.''

''I will protect you and take care of you. Forever.''

''Never again. Never again will I trust in love, or anyone. Never again,'' Rin whimpered.

* * *

''Sesshomaru? I thought we weren't supposed to meet until ten,'' Rin said as she noticed Sesshomaru sitting down with her mother.

''I wanted to speak with you about something,'' Sesshomaru responded.

''Look princess, Sesshomaru brought you these beautiful flowers. Wasn't that nice?'' Raven gave her daughter a look. ''I'll let you two talk alone.''

''Thank you for the flowers. You shouldn't have bothered,'' Rin said.

''It was no bother,'' Sesshomaru retorted. Rin looked down at the bouquet.

''You remembered I like sunflowers?'' Rin questioned.

''Of course. I like you, ergo, I pay attention when you talk,'' Sesshomaru smirked. Rin tried to smile back at him before taking a seat. Sesshomaru sat down close next to her.

''I wanted to tell you..I'm dying from embarrassment from the situation with my brother and I can imagine you're thinking the worst about us,'' Rin sighed.

''I think the best of you Rin and you are not to blame for your brother's misdeeds,'' Sesshomaru reassured.

''But it's my family,'' Rin retorted.

''We are only able to be responsible for our own actions, not anyone else's,'' Sesshomaru said.

''Either way I feel very bad I asked you to deal with him,'' Rin grimaced.

''Please let us not talk anymore about it?'' Sesshomaru asked. ''The reason I came over was because I wanted to ask you something. The other day you didn't speak very well about men, is there a reason for that?''

''No. You just have to watch how they act. My brother for example and his friend Souta. They are both so irresponsible..and there are worse. Those who use the affection of a woman to make fun, to deceive. They don't even care about the damage they could do..'' Rin answered.

''You talk like you're speaking from experience,'' Sesshomaru noted.

''No. No, I was talking about something that happened to a friend of mine,'' Rin faked a smile.

''Many times women believe in men who don't deserve it,'' Sesshomaru said.

''And how are you supposed to know when a man is being sincere?'' Rin questioned. ''Because you're all such spealists in telling lies.''

''There are also many women who know how to lie, and much better than some men,'' Sesshomaru retorted. ''But you can't lose trust in everyone for that.''

''Yes. You're right,'' Rin whispered.

''Rin, everything I told you last night was real. My words, nor my kiss was a lie. I'm very interested in you. I've never talked with anyone in my entire life they way I can talk with you. It's like I'm finally feeling something for the first time. My body is on fire whenever you're near and nothing would make me happier than for you to except to be my girlfriend,'' Sesshomaru took hold of her hand. ''Do you need time to think?''

''We could try,'' Rin answered. For the first time since Sesshomaru could even remember he felt a real smile spread across his face.

''Would you like me to talk with your father?'' He asked.

''Yes. That would be fine,'' Rin smiled.

Sesshomaru pressed a kiss to the knuckles of her hand. ''Thank you.''

Rin felt for the first time that she was finally _really _seeing Sesshomaru.


	12. Episode 12

A month had passed and Rin's heart was finally starting to heal. Whenever she was alone with Sesshomaru she rarely thought about Kohaku so she did her best to keep things that way. She spent every second she possibly could with him. It didn't matter what they did; they would go out to eat, eat at Sesshomaru's house, just talk, or even sit in silence and read to themselves. Rin felt like she could be satisfied with this life. Life with Sesshomaru.

But there was also the guilt. Rin wondered if her mother hadn't forced her to do this, would she still be with Sesshomaru?

''How are you and Sesshomaru?'' Kagome pulled Rin out of her thoughts. ''It has been around a month now, if I'm not wrong. He's definitely good looking but more importantly, the way he looks at you? That man adores you!''

Rin laughed. ''I suppose. I definitely enjoy his company.''

''I hope that after all this time, you're finally over that _scoundrel_,'' Kagome growled.

''That's what I want. Oh, but it's not that easy,'' Rin sighed.

''Well you have to be patient Rin. I promise you it won't be long before everything you lived through is going to seem like nothing but a bad dream,'' Kagome reassured.

''_A nightmare_,'' Rin whimpered.

''What about Sesshomaru? What do you feel for him?'' Kagome asked.

''Guilt, shame,'' Rin whispered.

''But why?'' Kagome questioned.

''Because I'm not being honest with him! Sesshomaru thinks I love him and I don't say otherwise because he has _money_. Because there is no other way to help my father. If he wasn't so sick, if Tohru was another kind of man..I would have never agreed to do something like this,'' Rin cried.

''Well, maybe with time, you _could _fall in love with him,'' Kagome tried to comfort.

''I lay awake thinking about it but I can't and I don't want to fall in love with anyone else. Not with Sesshomaru, not with anyone,'' Rin hissed.

* * *

''Sesshomaru? You're here?'' Rin smiled as she saw him when she walked through her front door.

''Hello my love,'' Sesshomaru greeted her with a kiss on the cheek causing her to blush and him to smirk. ''My love, I brought this for you. I hope you like it.''

''Thank you,'' Rin responded and took the box Sesshomaru was holding out to her to open. ''Oh, is it a jewelry box?''

''Do you like it?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''It's gorgeous. I love it,'' Rin smiled.

''Great because I have the first jewel I want you to put in it,'' Sesshomaru smiled and held out a small box. He opened it up to reveal, a ring.

* * *

''How are you feeling?'' Kohaku asked Shippo.

''I was shot. How do you think I feel?'' Shippo snarked.

''That was a month ago man,'' Kohaku sighed. ''Can you move around yet?''

''What for?'' Shippo questioned.

* * *

''May I put it on you?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''Don't you think you're moving too quickly? It's been only a month since we started dating and now you want me to accept your ring?'' Rin questioned.

''I love you Rin. I love you like I never imagined I could love another person. If I feel what I feel, why should I wait for more time? So please don't ask me to be content with being your boyfriend and nothing else. Please Rin, accept my proposal,'' Sesshomaru pleaded.

Rin's eyes softened but she closed the ring box held out infront of her. ''Let me think about it. Please?''

''How much time would you like?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''I'll give you an answer tonight. I promise,'' Rin smiled causing Sesshomaru to return it.

''Okay.''

* * *

Rin held back her tears as she stared out of her window. She looked back when she heard her door open to reveal Kagome.

''What is it friend? Why are you crying?'' Kagome questioned.

''Sesshomaru just asked me to marry him,'' Rin answered while choking back her tears.

''But from what I can see you're still thinking about Kohaku right?'' Kagome guessed.

''I can't help it. I would like to tear him out of my heart! But the love I feel for him is much stronger than me friend,'' Rin cried.

''But he deceived you Rin. I don't blame you because when I met him I also thought he was a good person and that he genuinely loved you,'' Kagome scowled.

''And his love was a lie. He was only interested in my family name, money but do you know what I hate most about all this? That I'm going to end up doing to Sesshomaru the same thing that Kohaku did to me!'' Rin exclaimed. ''Deceiving him! And if I accept his marriage proposal, it's only because my family needs to find a way out of the situation we are in. But I can no longer keep this up, Kagome. I can't go on!''

''So then don't mislead him any longer,'' Kagome advised.

''I can't tell him the truth either. My mom told me he has loaned so much money and help to my dad and I don't know what Sesshomaru is capable of doing to us if he finds out we are just using him, that I am only with him out of _interest_,'' Rin sneered.

''That isn't what I mean. Look Rin, I know that deep down, you are starting to like Sesshomaru,'' Kagome said.

''Well the truth is I am..fond of him, I won't deny that. He is a good person, kind person, and what I like most? He's honest. That's exactly why he doesn't deserve what we're doing to him!'' Rin yelled.

''Please my friend, be honest with me. Do you really think it's impossible to ever fall in love with him?'' Kagome questioned. ''You don't have to be with Sesshomaru out of interest. Give in to what you're feeling and if you discover that you could ever really love him, then marry him.''

* * *

Rin felt weird as she stood in the same spot she had met up with Kohaku so many times. All the kisses, the touches, the planning for the future, and it all meant _nothing_. It was a lie.

Then she thought back to Sesshomaru. They met for the first time in this very spot. When she looked back at that moment she really didn't know how she mistook Sesshomaru for Kohaku. Even though it was dark, Kohaku is closer to her height while Sesshomaru is a foot taller than her.

She wonder if it was meant to be. Despite everything she had gone through, she had always believed everything happened for a reason.

Rin looked out to the sea and thought about Sesshomaru's proposal.

_''...one love replaces another. Besides, sometimes we get so obsessed that we don't realize that the love we're looking for is right in front of us.''_

_''...what's important is that today, you're eyes are telling me something different than all the other times,'' Sesshomaru said._

_''What are my eyes telling you?'' Rin questioned._

_''That you don't not like me and that I could reach your heart if I work at it.''_

Rin felt herself smile slightly.

* * *

Rin entered her house just in time to see her father coming out of his office along side Sesshomaru.

''_Ah_, look my daughter has arrived,'' Her father said with a smile.

''Hello my love,'' Sesshomaru greeted.

''I thought I wouldn't see you until tonight,'' Rin responded.

''Yes, I know but I arrived a little early so I could talk with your dad,'' Sesshomaru told her.

''_Well_, I'll leave you two alone. I'll see both of you later,'' Rin's father stepped out of the room.

''Did you tell him that you..?'' Rin trailed off.

''No. Of course not. I won't say anything until you tell me your answer,'' Sesshomaru answered.

Rin smiled appreciatively. ''What were you talking about?''

''Nothing special. I like talking with him. He's a good man,'' Sesshomaru smiled.

''My dad is the best man in the world,'' Rin smiled brightly.

''You seem close,'' Sesshomaru noted.

''Yes. I adore him and honestly I would give my life for him,'' Rin responded. ''It's ironic that we both have great dads and shitty moms.''

Sesshomaru chuckled. ''Indeed it is. Once I left my mother's clutches I decided right then that I would meet a woman who would be the exact opposite of my mother. Good, kind, honest, affectionate, and caring. I wanted my children to have what I didn't. An actual mother.''

''...''

''But I don't want you to think I'm pressuring you. Please, take all the time you need before you answer,'' Sesshomaru reassured.

Rin turned away for a moment to catch her breath.

''There's no need Sesshomaru,'' Rin turned and looked into his eyes. ''I've thought it through and I have an answer, I accept your proposal.''


	13. Episode 13

Sesshomaru gave Rin the biggest smile she had ever seen on him and she left strange. Like everything was going to be okay with him.

Rin smiled as Sesshomaru slipped the ring onto her finger. He pulled her in close and kissed her deeply. It was the first real kiss they shared. There had been affectionate cheek kisses and light lip kisses, and even forehead kisses but nothing like this kiss. Rin felt tingly all over. She liked it.

''You have just made me the happiest I've ever been in my life my love,'' Sesshomaru said as they broke apart to catch their breaths.

''Is that saying much?'' Rin teased.

''I assure you it is,'' Sesshomaru smirked. ''I would like us to live in my house in the country. I'm sure you are going to love living in the countryside. People there are more honest, more open.''

''But let's see, tell me what you do when you're over there,'' Rin said.

''Mostly paperwork. I get up really early so I finish in time to go to bed. I oversee everything,'' Sesshomaru informed.

''Oh,'' Rin responded.

''You have never lived in the countryside?'' Sesshomaru questioned. ''Doesn't your family have a house out there?''

''No, well yes, but I've never even been there. My mom doesn't like to visit the countryside and when my dad goes, he only stays there for a couple of days,'' Rin answered.

''Then I suppose you wouldn't like to live in the countryside,'' Sesshomaru resigned.

''I would rather not move far away from my family, mostly because of my dad, he's so sick,'' Rin said.

''Yes, yes, I understand,'' Sesshomaru relucted. ''I would like us to set a date for the wedding. When do you want us to get married?''

''What were you thinking?'' Rin asked.

''Well if it's up to me, we'll get married next month,'' Sesshomaru answered.

''Yes, one month is fine,'' Rin responded.

Sesshomaru smiled.

* * *

Elsewhere, two men were getting off a bus in the middle of town.

''We're back here, as you wanted,'' Shippo snarked.

''That's exactly why we need to be very careful,'' Kohaku said.

''Really. You don't say,'' Shippo retorted.

''I say this because if Rinny's family did this to me, their home is probably under heavy surveillance, okay?'' Kohaku

''Then how are we going to do this, Kohaku?'' Shippo questioned.

''Well, I don't know. The first thing we have to do is get some money, then we need to figure out where we're going to sleep and then...'' Kohaku sighed.

''Then nothing, Kohaku. We should have never come back here,'' Shippo growled.

''Don't you see, Rinny hasn't heard from me. She must be anxious. Can't you understand that?'' Kohaku pleaded.

''This is too dangerous Kohaku! And all for a girl!'' Shippo scoffed.

Their arguement was interrupted by a group of men loudly talking to a girl on the street.

''Isn't that..?'' Kohaku realized as soon as Shippo had already rushed forward. ''_Shit_.''

* * *

Rin fought back her tears as she got ready for bed.

''Princess?'' Her mother called out.

Rin glared at the wall infront of her before turning to face Raven.

''I hope you're satisfied,'' Rin sneered.

''Happy!'' Raven exclaimed. ''You and Sesshomaru made my day, sweetie. But getting married in a month, I think it's a bit too soon, don't you?''

''Isn't that what you wanted?'' Rin asked.

''Well yes, but it won't give us time to make the wedding arrangements-the wedding dress, the clothes for the honeymoon, _intimate_ things that are so important. Besides, we need to organize a party, to let everyone know you're engaged,'' Raven said.

''No, no, no, mom. I don't want any of that,'' Rin told her.

''But this is your wedding we're talking about, Rin,'' Raven tried to persuade her daughter. ''And you only get married once in a lifetime. Well, usually.''

''This isn't a party for me, mama, and you know it. I am responding to an obligation I have with my family and it's not much fun to celebrate an obligation, _is it_?'' Rin whimpered. ''So can you at least let me have things my way.''

''Yes but what is everyone going to think, princess?'' Raven questioned.

''I don't care what people think, mom! I don't care!'' Rin yelled.

''Really, Rin. You are impossible to talk to right now! You're so stubborn,'' Raven sighed. ''When? When will you please me, just once in life, Rin?''

''_Please_ you, mother? Please you? I am your puppet! You planned my wedding, found me a husband! What else do you want, mom? What else do you want?'' Rin yelled. ''And go away from my room, go, go, before I change my mind, go!''

Raven pushed her daughter's her from her face to try to comfort her.

''Don't touch me, mom! Don't touch me! Leave me alone, leave me, just leave me,'' Rin shouted.

''Forgive yourself, princess, forgive yourself,'' Raven responded.

''Just leave me, go, go!'' Rin cried.

* * *

Sesshomaru poured the alcohol down his throat and sighed.

''Everything okay, Sesshomaru?'' Inuyasha asked as walked into the living room to find his brother drinking alone.

''I believe so,'' Sesshomaru answered.

''Then what are you doing here all alone with the lights off?'' Inuyasha questioned.

''Just thinking,'' Sesshomaru shrugged.

''About what?'' Inuyasha asked.

''Do you want a drink?'' Sesshomaru asked instead.

''No, thanks,'' Inuyasha declined.

''You are going to have to go back to the ranch,'' Sesshomaru told him.

''Why?'' Inuyasha asked.

''Because I have decided to stay in town,'' Sesshomaru informed. ''I'll take care of the factory and the properties here while you take care of things down there in my place.''

''...''

''What?'' Sesshomaru asked. ''I thought the news would please you. Most of all because that way, you are going to be closer to Sara.''

''That isn't what bothers me,'' Inuyasha said.

''Then what?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''Days ago you told me you wanted to go back, that you couldn't stand this town. You missed your people, the horses, the quiet, the country,'' Inuyasha reminded.

''Well, I have changed my mind. Rin and I are going to get married. We are going to live here, in town,'' Sesshomaru informed.

''Now you're going to marry her,'' Inuyasha sighed.

''Yes. In a month,'' Sesshomaru told him.

''Why the hurry?'' Inuyasha questioned.

''Why would we wait?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''Aren't you afraid she could regret?'' Inuyasha suggested.

''What? Rin has no reason to regret,'' Sesshomaru denied. ''If she didn't want to marry me, she would have said no.''

''Who's idea was it to stay and live in this town? Hers, I suppose,'' Inuyasha guessed.

''Yes, and I want to please her,'' Sesshomaru said.

''Sesshomaru, maybe you'll think I'm sticking my nose in, but here it goes. You set your mind on this girl so hard that you made deals that go against the person you are. Once she accepted, probably pushed by her mother, they made you stay in a town you dislike, surrounded by people that don't love you, and away from the only people that really care about you. Don't you think you're giving up too much?'' Inuyasha questioned.

''Look, I only want to know if you are willing to manage things down there in my place,'' Sesshomaru glared.

''Of course I'm willing to, Sesshomaru. But open up your eyes. They're using you like a puppet!'' Inuyasha exclaimed. ''Her mom, we know how she is, and the daughter, who's probably no better than her.''

''I forbid you to talk that way about the woman who is going to be my wife!'' Sesshomaru yelled.

Inuyasha sighed and just left, leaving Sesshomaru to his own thoughts.

* * *

The next morning came.

''Good morning,'' Sesshomaru greeted as he walked in. ''Is Rin home?''

''Yes, she'll be down in just a moment,'' Rin's mother smiled. ''Can we speak for a moment?''

''Yes, of course,'' Sesshomaru nodded.

''Come to the office, please,'' Raven gestured. ''Sesshomaru, I'm going to cut to the chase. I'm not okay with you and my daughter getting married so quickly, because I want to organize everything. As you understand, my only daughter is getting married, and I don't want that wedding to be unnoticed. We have to buy the trousseau, the wedding dress, invitations, a thousand details.''

''All that can be solved with money,'' Sesshomaru guessed. ''How much do you need?''

''Well, I don't know exactly because I have to do some calculations. Besides, given that your marriage is a fact, I'd like to complete our deal, as promised. Because I assume you are going to go on a honeymoon. While you are away, we could end up in trouble,'' Raven suggested.

''Fine, I'll write a check for you right now and you can come up with an excuse so your husband doesn't know you sold your daughter,'' Sesshomaru deadpanned. ''May I see Rin now?''

''Yes, of course,'' Raven glared. "Let me remind you that my daughter doesn't know anything about this.''

''I hope so, ma'am,'' Sesshomaru gave her a glare of his own.

''I swear by God that Rin knows nothing,'' Raven responded.

''Can you explain to me that thing I still don't know about, mama?''


	14. Episode 14

''What is it that you are trying to hide from me?'' Rin questioned.

''It's nothing important, Rin,'' Raven reassured.

''Forgive me mama, but I think it is,'' Rin glared. ''So much so that you were asking Sesshomaru not to tell.''

''Forgive me, I didn't want you to hear about this. We were talking about our honeymoon, darling. I wanted this to be a surprise for you,'' Sesshomaru lied.

''Well, I'll leave the two of you alone to talk, stay in the house. I'll go check on your father,'' Raven excused herself.

''I don't know why, but I feel that you and my mom were talking about something that could make me angry, very angry,'' Rin glared.

''No, no, I swear we weren't. I was planning a spectacular honeymoon. What would be better than doing it with you?'' Sesshomaru smiled.

''You speak like you have never traveled,'' Rin noticed.

''I never have,'' Sesshomaru shared.

''Why?" Rin asked.

''Because I didn't see the point. I had no one I wanted to go with and traveling by yourself seems..lonely,'' Sesshomaru answered.

Rin looked into Sesshomaru's eyes and wondered. Who was this man?

* * *

Rin's mother walked into her bedroom to find her husband out of bed and heading out.

''Are you feeling sick?'' She questioned.

''Where's Tohru?'' Mr. Yamamoto asked.

''In the living room, with that friend of his, Kagome's younger brother, why?'' Raven questioned.

''Because he'll have to deal with me right now,'' Mr. Yamamoto answered.

''Dear God, what's wrong?'' Raven wondered.

''I've just spoken with my friend, Captain Midoriya. He's been waiting for Tohru to show up to work for a month. He didn't even go there. He's been fooling me, giving me excuses, and stuff. He made me look like a moron, and I won't forgive him for that,'' Rin's father left Raven in their room.

''But--listen, Jihayo, I didn't know!'' Raven followed after her husband.

* * *

''I can't believe you convinced her,'' Tohru Yamamoto chuckled.

''I told you so, Tohru. I know how to work out money from her,'' Souta Higurashi laughed.

''How beautiful,'' Tohru smiled. ''How much?''

''262,310 yen,'' Souta grinned. ''We'll split it.''

''Tohru!'' Admiral yelled out.

''Jihayo, please. I beg you to calm down,'' Raven pleaded.

''You are a liar. But this time this won't stay like this,'' Jihayo warned. ''How dare you make fun of me?''

''Make fun of you--me? When, dad?'' Tohru questioned.

''Don't be cynical!'' Rin's father shouted. ''Captain Midoriya called me, and told me he found you a job a month ago, and you didn't show up even for one day.'' Jihayo slapped his son.

''Jihayo, for god's sake!'' Raven exclaimed.

''How dare you, old bastard. Touch me again! Touch me again!'' Tohru shouted.

''Calm down, both of you,'' Raven begged.

''You are the family's disgrace,'' Mr. Yamamoto told his son.

''What are you? The family's role model? Die. _Die_!'' Tohru screamed at his father.

''Tohru!'' Raven yelled.

Rin and Sesshomaru ran in after hearing everything.

''I won't tolerate this. Leave my house,'' Admiral ordered.

''I won't leave. I won't leave!'' Tohru rejected.

Admiral Yamamoto suddenly couldn't breathe.

''Daddy, what's wrong? Dad, please!'' Rin cried.

* * *

''Relax Tohru,'' Souta said as Tohru paced the hospital waiting room.

''How can I? Now I'm going to be blamed for my dad's heart attack,'' Tohru sighed.

''But you're not to blame, right?'' Souta smirked. ''Look, Tohru, you don't know how to deal with your problems. Good thing you have me.''

''You too? Thanks for coming,'' Tohru sneered.

''It's been a long time since you've left the country, we have to make the most out of this trip, because your brother-in-law is paying for it,'' Souta reminded.

''We have to thank Captain Midoriya that lent us a plan, or else, who knows what would have happened?'' Tohru said.

Sesshomaru came up to Tohru and Souta.

''Everything has been settled in a hotel near the hospital, so we can stay as long as we need.''

''Thanks, Sesshomaru,'' Tohru smiled.

''You are not staying, Tohru. You and your friend go back home tomorrow. I already bought your plane tickets,'' Sesshomaru informed them.

''But why? Wait-'' Sesshomaru didn't let Tohru finish.

''I am not going to risk you two using this trip as a vacation and provoke more sorrow to the family. Even less when this is happening because of you, Tohru.''

''He's a stubborn old man. It's not my fault!'' Tohru denied. ''He wants me to do something I won't do, I don't want to. I won't be a sailor, I can't. Besides, I've just started a business with Souta.''

''Oh really? How nice, so you'll help me to pay for the expenses,'' Sesshomaru baited.

''Yes, but not right now, there's no cash flowing in. I'll pay eventually, I was saving up money to give it to my dad and help him,'' Tohru quickly responded.

''What kind of business?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''Importation. I lived in Brazil until a month ago so I made some contacts,'' Souta explained.

''What exactly are you _'importing'_?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''Clothes, accessories, handicrafts,'' Souta answered.

''All kinds of stuff,'' Tohru jumped in.

''I hope it goes well, because I warn you I won't give you one more yen, Tohru. Rin doesn't know that I paid off that debt of yours and I am going to keep it that way because I don't want her to feel bad but if you thought your life was going to be solved because I am marrying your sister, you were wrong,'' Sesshomaru growled and left to check on Rin when she entered the room. ''What happened?''

''Nothing, my mama is staying with him. They only allow one person to be with him,'' Rin said.

''What did the doctor say?'' Sesshomaru asked. ''How is Mr. Yamamoto?''

''He regained consciousness, but he's still in intensive care, the doctor says he's in a very delicate state. _How could you_?'' Rin questioned to Tohru. ''Don't you realize you are killing him? I swear I can't find the words to tell you all you deserve.''

''You can blame me of many things, but you can't blame me because the old man is stubborn. It's not my fault!'' Tohru argued.

''Shut up! Get out! I don't want to see you, get out of here!'' Rin shouted.

''Excuse me,'' Souta followed after his friend.

''I remind you, you have a plane to catch tomorrow morning,'' Sesshomaru reminded. ''Try to calm down, darling. Your father is going to be okay.''

''I don't understand why I have such an irresponsible, insensible brother. He knew perfectly well how ill my dad was, and that if he made him angry, he could die. But he didn't care, because he doesn't care about anything, because he's always been like this,'' Rin whimpered.

''Please, don't be sad,'' Sesshomaru pleaded.

''No, no, he acts that way because my mom has always stood up for him and she made him a useless moron!'' Rin exclaimed.

''Rin..'' Sesshomaru whispered.

''It's not fair. It's not fair that I'm the only one that worries about this family,'' Rin cried.

''Please, relax, honey. You are very angry. I promise you, I will talk with your brother and I'll try to make him see reason,'' Sesshomaru comforted.

''I'm terribly embarrassed, Sesshomaru,'' Rin responded.

''Why?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''Because you haven't known us for that long and you've already been through many problems. You probably think we are one of the worst families ever,'' Rin answered.

''Every family has it's problems. But the only thing I care about, is you,'' Sesshomaru confessed.

Rin smiled as Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

''Slowly, dad,'' Rin coaxed as she helped her father into his office chair. ''You want to be fast and you just got out of the hospital. There, there. The trip back to Japan was very tiring. You need to rest.''

''No, my girl, I've been in the hospital for a month and I can't stand it anymore,'' Admiral assured.

''Aren't you feeling better?'' Rin asked.

''Well, yes, thanks to you, and your mother of course. It was also nice of Kagome to visit,'' Admiral responded.

''I did wrong to not postpone the wedding. I'd like to wait until you are perfectly fine,'' Rin worried.

''Of course not. That's why we came back to Kamakura today. Because you are getting married tomorrow,'' Rin's father reminded her. ''It has to be the happiest day of your life. Besides, I really want to give you away at the altar. Sesshomaru is a great man, Rin. It shows, how much he loves you. Tell me, are you in love, too?''

''Yes, I love him very much,'' Rin lied.

''You don't sound so convinced. Daughter, I don't want you to get married to a man you aren't in love with. If there's no love, it could be tortuous,'' Jihayo warned.

''It's my fault, dad. Perhaps I'll never be able to fall in love,'' Rin sighed.

''Why do you say that?'' Jihayo asked.

''Because all men are--they aren't like you, dad,'' Rin answered.

''Like me?'' Jihayo questioned.

''Yes, like you. You are the best man in the world,'' Rin smiled and kissed her father's cheek.

''You talk like things haven't gone well for you,'' Rin's father noticed.

''No, no, it's not that. The important thing is that I do want to get married. And who's better than Sesshomaru?'' Rin questioned.

''Why? Because he's rich?'' Jihayo asked.

''That's not a bad thing, right?'' Rin questioned.

''No, of course not. But if you are doing it because of that, it would be a mistake sweetie. A mistake you could regret,'' Jihayo warned.

''No, it's not that, dad,'' Rin denied. ''Don't doubt it.''

''I know you may feel uncomfortable because of the money he's loaned us, but I want you to know something so you can relax. Your mom spoke with our accountant, and it looks like our situation is getting better,'' Rin's father shared. ''The next harvest seems promising and we'll be able to pay back Sesshomaru the money he lent us.''

''Really, dad?'' Rin asked.

''Of course. Why would I lie to you? My foreman has deposited the money he got from the sale of the cows. Well, of course that's the money we'll use to buy your trousseau,'' Jihayo responded.

''What are you doing here?'' Rin's mother asked as she stepped into her husband's home office. ''The dressmaker is waiting for you in your bedroom, Rin. You'll get married tomorrow, my girl. It's urgent for your dress to be made. I made magic to organize your wedding and you are here _chatting_. Hurry up, princess.''

''Go, sweetie. We'll talk later,'' Rin's father promised.

Rin and her mother tensely walked out together.

''What were you talking about with your father?'' Raven asked.

''Is it true that things are going better at the ranch? That everything is okay?'' Rin questioned.

''Did he tell you that?'' Raven asked.

''Yes, because if that's right, maybe I don't have to get married anymore,'' Rin hoped.

''That's what I made your dad believe, so he would keep calm, but the truth is that things are going better, thanks to Sesshomaru, because he paid for all our debts,'' Raven told her.

''What?'' Rin questioned.

''Yes. Not only that, he also gave us the money for the sowing, the fertilizer, the seeds--everything. And of course, your trousseau. Your wedding dress, he also paid for it,'' Raven shared.

''How could you, mom?'' Rin sighed.

''We had no other option. Besides, that was the deal,'' Raven let slip.

''What deal?'' Rin asked. ''What deal, mom?''

''Keep your voice down,'' Raven ordered. ''Do you want your father to find out and die, once and for all?''

''That's what you and Sesshomaru were talking about the other day in the office, right? This is what I couldn't know,'' Rin realized. ''That you and him had an agreement from the beginning.''

''Don't give me that look, Rin, because it was Sesshomaru who offered that, not me. He made that proposal to me!'' Raven shouted.

''What did he propose to you?'' Rin asked.

''Isn't it obvious? Sesshomaru offered to save us from ruin if I pushed you to take him and marry him and in exchange he would give me _a lot _of money,'' Raven answered with tears in her eyes.

''Sesshomaru wouldn't do that,'' Rin denied. ''I know him and what he's been through..''

''And you think your own mother would?'' Raven asked angrily.

''_You did_! But I know Sesshomaru wouldn't have suggested something like this!'' Rin defended.

* * *

Inuyasha walked out into the living room and noticed Sesshomaru with paperwork on the couch.

''Sesshomaru? When did you return from America?'' Inuyasha questioned.

''Today, very early,'' Sesshomaru responded.

''How's your father-in-law?'' Inuyasha asked.

''Fine, much better,'' Sesshomaru answered.

''Good,'' Inuyasha nodded. ''I'm off to the factory.''

''Inuyasha,'' Sesshomaru called. ''I don't want things between us to be like this. This month that I've been away I've given a lot of thought, we're brothers, and we've been friends for many years. The truth is, it _hurts_ me we are growing apart like this.''

''That's the first time you've said something like that to me. This Rin does seem to have a good influence on you,'' Inuyasha smirked. ''Yes, it hurts me, too.''

''Forgive me if I made you feel bad,'' Sesshomaru said.

''No, forgive me. I shouldn't have spoken to you the way I did,'' Inuyasha shrugged.

''You are the only brother I've got,'' Sesshomaru said. ''My wedding is tomorrow, and you are my only guest.''

''That's because you decided not to tell anyone at the ranch or mom and dad,'' Inuyasha reminded.

''I prefer it this way. I don't want anyone's opinion on this,'' Sesshomaru explained.

''You should have invited Father Ocha at least,'' Inuyasha suggested.

''Yes, I'd have liked him to get me married, but it's better this way,'' Sesshomaru tried to convince himself.

''I think you didn't invite him because Father Ocha is the only one that can make you realize the mistake you are making,'' Inuyasha guessed.

''....''

* * *

''_You sold me_, mama,'' Rin whimpered. ''You sold _me_. Your own daughter.''

''Understand me. We were about to lose everything, and I was desperate. Sesshomaru took advantage of that, princess,'' Raven responded.

''But Sesshomaru..he..he said..'' Rin shook her head in denial.

''What did you want me to do?'' Raven questioned.

''To tell him _no_!'' Rin yelled.

''_Lower your voice_!'' Raven hissed.

''He's a hypocrite. All this time he pretended he loved me. He tells me that, when I'm no more than a filthy business for him,'' Rin cried.

''If I agreed, it was to save you from that god damn sailor too,'' Raven argued.

''Don't you dare say that, because this doesn't compare to Kohaku's mistake, because this, mother, this is much worse. How can you do this to me?'' Rin questioned.

''Let me explain something, sweetie. Sesshomaru is not faking anything. He's madly in love with you, and he thinks you took him for the same reason. And I warn you. Don't you dare tell him any of this, because you already may have realized one of his conditions was that you didn't know about this. Your dad even less,'' Raven explained.

''Disgusting,'' Rin whispered. ''You make me sick, mom.''

''It's time for your wedding dress fitting,'' Raven smiled and pulled her daughter towards the stairs.

Rin stared into space as everyone planned her wedding for her and put a dress on her.

_'He bought me. He bought me. All men are the same. No, Sesshomaru is worse than Kohaku. Kohaku, why did you cheat me?'_

* * *

''I already organized our honeymoon around Europe. First we'll go to Madrid, then Barcelona. From there, we'll go to Paris. Do you want to go to Italy too?'' Sesshomaru asked.

Rin held back her tears. ''Whatever you want.''

''Why do you keep saying the same thing to me? Don't you realize I only want to please you?'' Sesshomaru held Rin's face in his hands.

''Yes, thanks a lot,'' Rin responded.

''Honey, why are you so serious with me today? So inexpressive. We are getting married tomorrow, and I feel you are putting a barrier between us, and however much I try, I can't break it. Is there something worrying you?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''My dad. I'm sad because of him,'' Rin lied.

''But you are not going to abandon him, we'll stay here in Kamakura. You'll be able to see him as many times as you want,'' Sesshomaru reminded.

''Yes, but he's very sick,'' Rin responded.

''Yes. I understand, but please, try to make an effort. Be more loving with me, okay? Like before? I don't want you worrying about anything.''

Sesshomaru pulled Rin in for a deep kiss but Rin quickly pushed him away and ran into her house.

''Where are you going, Rin?'' Raven called as her daughter ran past her. ''Rin, what happened? What happened, Sesshomaru?''

''Nothing, ma'am. Excuse me, I'm leaving,'' Sesshomaru sighed.

''It's just Rin came in here running. Did you have a fight?'' Raven asked.

''No. See you later, ma'am,'' Sesshomaru bowed.

''I'll walk you out,'' Raven offered. ''Did you have an argument?''

''No,'' Sesshomaru reassured.

''Then what happened?'' Raven asked.

''I don't know, maybe I was too effusive,'' Sesshomaru guessed.

''Effusive?'' Raven echoed. ''You are coming to have dinner with us like always, right?''

''Yes, see you tonight. Excuse me.''

Sesshomaru let himself out leaving Raven to stare after where her daughter ran off to.

* * *

At the same time, elsewhere.

''What are you doing in my house?'' Momo questioned.

''It's not the first time,'' Tohru reminded her.

''No one said you could come in,'' Momo retorted.

''I have money, I'll pay you,'' Tohru said.

''I thought I made it clear I want nothing to do with you,'' Momo frowned.

''Please, forget about what happened. Let it go,'' Tohru pleaded.

''What do you want? What are you here for?'' Momo asked. ''What do you want? What is it?''

''I want to be with you,'' Tohru answered.

''No,'' Momo rejected.

''I miss you. I miss those lips,'' Tohru grabbed Momo by her waist.

''No, I have no time. I was just leaving, what do you want?'' Momo questioned.

''Stay, just for a while. I want to hold you,'' Tohru begged.

''Don't you understand? Leave, already!'' Momo yelled. ''Leave, I don't want to have anything to do with you, leave.''

''Do you want me to force you?'' Tohru threatened.

''What? Force what?'' Momo shouted angrily against him.

''Let Momo go,'' Shippo ordered as he stepped out of her room.

''Oh, you were with a client. Look, why don't you wait outside?'' Tohru suggested.

''I'm not a client. I'm her boyfriend,'' Shippo lied. ''So leave before I smash your face.''

''And I warn you, he's in the Navy too,'' Momo warned. ''So, leave. I saw him fighting and I swear you don't want that to happen. So, leave.''

''What are you waiting for?'' Shippo questioned.

''Do you know who I am?'' Tohru asked.

''Yes. Sure. An idiot,'' Shippo retorted.

''And you're in the Navy. And my dad is Jihayo Yamamoto, the admiral. I can get you suspended very easily,'' Tohru threatened. ''But I think you're good and I wouldn't want that. Help me, help you. Leave.''

''Your daddy isn't here. He's on a trip, isn't he?'' Shippo questioned. ''So, there's no one to help you.''

''The admiral is back in Kamakura. He returned today with his family,'' Tohru informed.

''You don't scare me. And if you bother Momo, you'll have a bad time,'' Shippo growled.

''My love, I won't be back for dinner,'' Tohru walked out and left Momo and Shippo alone.

''Shippo, you are my hero. No one has ever stood up for me like that before,'' Momo smiled before pulling Shippo down to her level for a kiss.

After a mere second Shippo realized what was happening and kissed her back.

* * *

''What happened with Sesshomaru, Rin?'' Raven questioned.

''I can't, mama, I can't. After I found out what you did, I can't stand him touching me, getting close to me, kissing me,'' Rin cried.

''I am the one that can't stand your nonsense,'' Raven hissed as she grabbed her daughter by the shoulders. ''Do you want Sesshomaru to find out the truth and take back what he gave us, huh? Your father was in the hospital for over three weeks and who paid the bills, Rin? You want your father to find out about what we did, our scam, huh? And die of sadness?''

''No, no, no,'' Rin whimpered.

''And so? So, princess? Your fiance is a very good man. Everything he's done, he did it for you and your love, sweetie,'' Raven tried to convince her daughter.

''He bought me, mama! Sesshomaru bought me as if I were an object. I'm such a fool. I felt guilty and sad because I thought I was tricking him, when actually you had planned this together from the start. I was the one fooled here, your own daughter, mama, me!'' Rin shouted.

''Stop! Don't be so dramatic,'' Raven sneered.

''If I ever thought that one day I could love Sesshomaru, now I know I can only hate him,'' Rin whispered, her voice filled with rage and heartbreak.

''Well, I'm sorry for you. It's too late to change your mind, princess. Tomorrow, whether you like it or not, you have to-''

''Don't worry. Relax. I'll marry him, but I'll hate him. And the price he'll pay for buying me will be a lot higher!'' Rin promised. ''Every second, every minute I spend next to Sesshomaru, I'll make him pay for what he's done.''

''I've never heard you speak like that before. But, you're wrong, Rin! Sesshomaru loves you!'' Raven exclaimed.

''You still dare to defend him? You're just like him, or worse.''

Rin's mother slapped her across the face.

''Princess. I want you to understand, I want the best for you,'' Raven said.

''Get out of my room. I don't want you to talk to me, I don't want to hear a word from you,'' Rin told her.

''You have to be calm, Rin,'' Raven tried.

Rin stood up from her bed and threw open her bedroom door.

''If you really want me to marry the worst man in my entire life tomorrow, you better stay away from me. Because I can still change my mind, mama. Leave me alone! Leave! Leave me alone!''

''Forgive yourself,'' Raven whispered.

''Forgive yourself, mother, because I never will!'' Rin cried.

* * *

''You two looked like you were having a good time until Momo had to leave for work,'' Kohaku teased.

''I hate her working there. She became my girlfriend five minutes ago and I'm already jealous,'' Shippo sighed. ''But did you hear what Tohru said? Rin is back!''

Kohaku grinned. ''I'm going to get her back early tomorrow. I'm gonna have a lot of explaining to do though. I can't wait to finally see her again.''

* * *

''I want to apologize for how I behaved this morning. I suppose I'm not used to these feelings so I just let all of them out at once,'' Sesshomaru found Rin alone outside in the garden and took the chance to apologize.

''No, I apologize,'' Rin found herself replying.

''I know you love me, Rin, but you are not in love with me yet. Maybe everybody's right and it's a mistake to get married so soon. We should have gotten to know each other better first. But, still, it wouldn't make a difference. Kamakura's people are very narrow-minded and they care about public opinion,'' Sesshomaru said.

''The saying goes, 'The smaller the town, the bigger the gossip.','' Rin recited bitterly.

''That's right. We're sitting here, completely aware that next door, there are people concerned about what we do. That's why we can't do what we really want to. I'm not the way I want to be when I come over to your house. It's my first time feeling this way and I want to really show you what you mean to me but I don't feel free enough to tell you how I feel, what I feel about you. That's why I want to get married soon, because I know that once we're together, there will be no walls, fears, or prejudice. And then I will be able to show you how much I love you,'' Sesshomaru explained. ''And I'm sure someday you will love me too.''

Rin looked away from Sesshomaru so he wouldn't see her tears.

_'Lies. It's all lies Rin. Don't be fooled again. He's lying to you. He thinks I'm an idiot.'_

Rin's mother and father interrupted her thoughts.

''Sesshomaru, it's time for you to go and don't even think of coming here tomorrow. It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding,'' Raven smiled causing Rin to roll her eyes.

''Don't worry, ma'am. Admiral, till tomorrow,'' Sesshomaru shook his hand.

''Till tomorrow,'' Rin's father replied.

''Honey, see you,'' Sesshomaru smiled.

''Goodbye,'' Rin responded coldly and watched Sesshomaru leave.

''No,no, how can I explain to you how happy I feel inside?'' Raven exclaimed.

''Sweetie? Are you happy?'' Admiral Yamamoto asked Rin.

''Oh, yes, Daddy, very,'' Rin lied and excused herself. ''I'm gonna go, I should get my clothes together for my _honeymoon_. Good night daddy, mom.''

''Jihayo, I feel incredibly happy,'' Raven smiled.

''I would feel better if I saw her happier,'' Jihayo muttered.

''Can't you tell she's very happy?'' Raven questioned. ''She chose a great man, Jihayo.''

''Yes, he is,'' Jihayo agreed.

''Excellent man,'' Raven smirked.

* * *

The day had officially arrived.

Rin held her tears back as she looked at herself in the mirror. She never would have imagined she would feel this way while wearing a wedding dress.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Kagome entered her room.

''Oh friend, you look beautiful! I guess you're nervous, right?'' Kagome supposed.

''Fear,'' Rin whimpered. ''What I feel is fear.''

''Yes, I can imagine. But I'm sure he will make you happy. You'll see. Your dad is waiting. We have to go to the church,'' Kagome smiled.

Rin blinked away her tears and grabbed hold of her bouquet.

''Sure.''


	15. Episode 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I managed to finish this and get it up before I leave for work in 30 minutes.

Rin kept her lips pressed together as tight as she could to try and keep herself from crying as she stepped out of her house, towards the car waiting for her, ready to take her to the church, with her father inside of it. She looked over and noticed Kagome looked even more nervous than Rin did.

''What's wrong Kagome?'' Rin questioned.

''Nothing, really, I'm riding with Naraku so I'll see you at the church,'' Kagome smiled and helped Rin into the car.

''Sweetie, you look beautiful,'' Admiral Yamamoto smiled softly at his daughter. ''Well, you are beautiful, but now you look amazing.''

''Thank you daddy,'' Rin giggled.

''Happy?'' Her father asked.

''Yes,'' Rin lied.

Rin and her father shortly arrived. It was time to walk Rin down the aisle and all the way to Sesshomaru, who would soon be her husband.

Rin looked at everyone around her as her father walked her down the aisle, towards her fate. When she saw her mother at the front she felt all her rage and disgust build up even more towards her and Sesshomaru. Rin closed her eyes as tight as she could when she was handed off to Sesshomaru.

''Rin, I take you as my wife,'' Sesshomaru began and took her out of her thoughts.

'And I take you as my despicable husband.'

''I promise to be faithful to you, in wealth and adversity,'' Sesshomaru stared into her eyes.

'And I promise to never have respect for you.'

''I promise to love you and respect you, till death do us part,'' Sesshomaru smiled.

'I promise to hate you every day for the rest of my life.'

As they blessed themselves their union was official. They were now husband and wife.

''For you, my dear,'' Sesshomaru touched his champagne glass to his new wife's.

Everyone cheered for the the new couple as they celebrated in the garden of Rin's parents home.

''Sesshomaru. Come here, please,'' His father-in-law called for him.

''Excuse me, dear,'' Sesshomaru walked past his wife towards Jihayo.

''I want you to meet my friend, Captain Izuku Midoriya,'' Admiral Yamamoto introduced.

Farther away, Rin watched her new husband with sadness in her eyes until she was interrupted by another guest.

''Oh, Rin, you look so beautiful as a bride!'' Kya Oto squealed. Rin immediately recognized her as a guest of her brother's. ''I envy you. In a good way.''

''Oh thank you, Kya,'' Rin really smiled for the first time that day.

Souta and Tohru sat at their table watching the exchange.

''Okay, Tohru, think about it, don't you want to take this opportunity to announce your engagement to Kya?'' Souta whispered to his friend.

''Why don't you shut up?'' Tohru hissed.

''Rinny, I need to talk to you,'' Kagome excused herself and Rin away from Kya.

''What is it?'' Rin asked.

''Not here, come with me,'' Kagome pulled Rin along towards the house unaware of the two pairs of yellow eyes watching them.

''Yes,'' Rin complied. Rin and Kagome entered the house but Kagome still hadn't said anything. ''What is it, Kagome? What's going on?''

''Rinny, I really wasn't going to say anything because it could make things worse,'' Kagome finally spoke.

''Worse?'' Rin ecchoed. ''What could make things worse? What are you talking about? I don't understand.''

''I didn't tell my husband, if he knows, he'll get mad at me, because the police are looking for him,'' Kagome said.

''Who are the police looking for? Explain yourself,'' Rin demanded.

''Here,'' Kagome took out a letter from her purse and held it out for her friend.

''A letter?'' Rin questioned before opening it.

''Read it,'' Kagome responded.

Rin's hands shook as she looked down at the words written on paper for her.

''My love, terrible things have happened since the last time we saw each other. I need to see you. I will be waiting for you at midday at the usual dock. But if you don't show up, I'll go to your house for you. And I don't care what happens. Kohaku.''

Rin felt herself smile and clutched the letter against her heart before she finally looked back at Kagome.

''When did he give you this?'' Rin asked.

''I didn't see him. He came over to my house last night,'' Kagome shared.

''Last night?'' Rin ecchoed in disbelief.

''Yes, he wanted to talk to me, but I refused because I got scared,'' Kagome admitted.

''Scared?'' Rin questioned.

''Naraku told me the police are after him. Rin, Kohaku is a criminal, and he left this for you,'' Kagome informed.

''My god,'' Rin whispered to herself. ''What do I do?''

''Let's tell Naraku to call the police,'' Kagome suggested.

''No way, Kagome, I have to see him,'' Rin replied.

''Are you crazy? You can't leave your own wedding!'' Kagome exclaimed.

''Don't worry, I'll be close by. It won't take long. I promise,'' Rin assured.

''People will start asking for you,'' Kagome reminded.

''If they do, make something up. Understand Kagome, I have to see him. I have to talk to him,'' Rin insisted.

''How will you leave unnoticed?'' Kagome asked.

''Through the back door,'' Rin answered. ''I have to find a way.''

''Rinny, if you take too long, I'll tell Naraku to go look for him,'' Kagome warned.

''It won't be necessary, I promise,'' Rin left right after that.

Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes and sighed before heading back to the party, not noticing the white haired, dog eared man hiding behind the wall behind her, she also didn't notice when said man followed after her friend.

* * *

Sesshomaru politely smiled at everyone he came in contact with. More than anything he just wanted to leave these people and be alone with the woman he was so in love with who was now his wife.

''Sesshomaru?'' Naraku called. '''Give me a moment.''

Sesshomaru nodded. ''What do you need?''

''This might not be the right time, but have you considered my offer?'' Naraku asked. ''I'm very interested in buying that land.''

''I don't have much to consider, Naraku. I won't sell the land,'' Sesshomaru answered.

''Think about it, San abandoned those lands and there are no roads to get there,'' Naraku responded.

''I know, but I plan to build one from my ranch. I'm planning to start a project my wife thought of. We'll build a school for all the workers around the area and their children,'' Sesshomaru explained.

''A school for workers and kids?'' Naraku questioned. Sesshomaru nodded. ''Well, you're missing the chance, because I was even willing to pay a lot more than what they are worth.''

''Sorry. Excuse me,'' Sesshomaru made his way past Naraku towards Kagome. ''Kagome, do you know where my wife is?''

''Yes, she's upstairs freshening up. She'll be back,'' Kagome lied. Sesshomaru nodded.

* * *

Kohaku sighed as he impatiently waited for the woman he loved. He looked up towards the dock and it felt like the breath was leaving his body. The woman he loved was heading towards him but she was wearing a wedding dress.

Rin angrily walked over until she was directly infront of him.

Kohaku fell to the ground in anguish.

''I just got married,'' Rin whimpered.

Tears gathered in Kohaku's eyes. ''How could you do this to me, Rin?''

''What did you want me to do? You left me, you betrayed me! Where is the love you felt, where?'' Rin shouted.

''Rin, it's here. Here!'' Kohaku exclaimed pointing towards his heart.

''That's a lie! You left me alone! You left without me, after all we shared, you abandoned me, right when I was about to leave my entire family, leave everything for _you_!'' Rin yelled.

''If I left, it was not by choice,'' Kohaku tried to tell her.

''Why did you come back? I suppose you spent all the money I gave you? I know your game and I know you're doing the same thing you did to her. You made me fall in love with you to take advantage of me and then throw me away,'' Rin cried.

''What are you talking about?'' Kohaku questioned.

''Don't pretend, don't be a hypocrite, I know. I know all of it. I know you wanted to marry her in Tokyo,'' Rin said.

''Rinny, who's ''her''? What are you talking about? Are you crazy?'' Kohaku exclaimed.

''_Yes_! Yes, I am! Crazy with jealousy, crazy with anger!'' Rin yelled.

''That woman doesn't exist! Understand, she doesn't exist!'' Kohaku screamed. ''I left because the Navy got me. I was caught. They locked me up, isolated me! Then they took me to a field and tried to kill me, Rin. If I'm here with you, alive, it's because a friend saved my life. Rin, you have to believe me, please. Believe me.''

''I don't understand anything. I don't understand, who would do this?'' Rin questioned.

''Your family,'' Kohaku stated.

''No. _No_,'' Rin whimpered.

''Yes, Rinny, your family. They accused me of stalking, of theft, and since that wasn't enough, they accused me of the death of a man named Kuro Gon,'' Kohaku informed. ''And do you know who gave the order to arrest me? Captain Midoriya, your dad's friend.''

''He told me himself you requested to be relocated, to leave Kamakura for good,'' Rin argued.

''You see? Isn't it clear? They planned it together. Please, believe me,'' Kohaku pleaded. ''They planned it to keep us apart. It was them.''

''You aren't lying?'' Rin asked.

''No, my love, I wouldn't. I wouldn't lie to the person I love the most in this world,'' Kohaku assured.

''But I called you many times on your cell,'' Rin said.

''It was confiscated by the Navy,'' Kohaku told her.

''I thought you were hiding, that you didn't want to face me,'' Rin whimpered.

''Rin, _look at me_!'' Kohaku shouted. ''Do you really think I'm lying?''

Rin looked up into Kohaku's eyes before she began to sob and she held him. ''Oh, Kohaku! Kohaku, my Kohaku! My love!''

Kohaku held her as if his life depended on it until they finally separated and reality set in and he looked down at her wedding dress. ''How could you do something like this? Marrying another man.''

''They made me. I swear to you, they made me. Now I'm beginning to understand everything. The man I got married to is involved in all this. I saw him talking with that woman. I'm sure he planned everything! He planned everything so well, I can't believe it,'' Rin cried.

''Do you still love me?'' Kohaku asked.

''More than anything in my life. I love you so much, I love you so much, I love you so much,'' Rin sobbed.

''Then leave with me right now. Let's go away,'' Kohaku suggested.

Rin grimaced and removed the veil from her hair. ''I just got married.''

Kohaku grabbed it and threw it to the ground. ''What does it matter? Let's go away from here. Let's go to another place where we can build our own life,'' Kohaku begged.

''You don't get it, Kohaku. My dad is very sick. I can't leave him,'' Rin responded.

''How can you think about your family after what they've done to us? Please, forget about them,'' Kohaku said.

''But I can't leave dressed like this, I have to get changed..no,'' Rin couldn't think.

''Rin, I have a friend that could lend you some clothes. Just do it, leave everything. Let's go. Come, let's go,'' Kohaku begged. ''Rin, if you don't come with me right now, after this, they won't let you go.''

Rin looked into Kohaku's eyes. ''Nothing. _Nothing_ and _no one_ is going to separate me from you. Nothing,'' Rin promised. ''In an hour, I'll see you at the town square.'' Rin smiled and kissed the man she loved with all the passion and love she could muster.

* * *

Inuyasha rushed over to his brother.

''I need to talk to you. Now.''

''Talk to me,'' Sesshomaru said.

''It's important. Very important. We need to talk alone,'' Inuyasha replied.

''Alright,'' Sesshomaru responded and looked over to see Rin had come back and she was hugging her father. He walked over to her and noticed the tears in the corners of her eyes. ''What's wrong?''

''Nothing,'' Rin shrugged.

''Whenever you want, we can leave, honey,'' Sesshomaru said.

''I'll be right back. I'll go to my room and get changed,'' Rin half-lied before making her way towards the house gesturing for Kagome to follow.

''Sesshomaru, I need to talk to you,'' Inuyasha hissed.

''Relax, let's go inside,'' Sesshomaru followed his brother into the living room.

* * *

''Shippo!'' Kohaku called as he stepped into Momo's residence.

''What's up?'' Shippo came out of Momo's bedroom. ''Did you speak with your girl?''

''Yes, so pick up your stuff, we'll leave Kamakura in an hour,'' Kohaku informed.

''One hour?'' Shippo questioned.

''Yes,'' Kohaku answered. ''I have to find a car but meet me at the town square. I'll see you there in one hour, okay?''

Momo stepped out when she heard Kohaku leave.

''It's the story of my life, whenever I fall in love with a man, he ends up leaving me.''

''Are you--in love with me?'' Shippo asked.

''What did you think? That I just wanted to have some fun with you? I know what people think of me, but I have feelings, Shippo,'' Momo cried.

''Momo, believe me or not, I have very strong feelings for you as well,'' Shippo pressed a kiss to her forehead.

''Then let me go with you, please,'' Momo whimpered.

''You don't know what you're saying,'' Shippo argued.

''I have nothing here. I don't have anyone. I have nothing in this town. I only have you,'' Momo confessed.

''No, I wasn't completely honest with you. A while ago, you asked me what kind of problem we had. We are fugitives,'' Shippo told her. ''My friend has to run away because he's being accused of murdering a man.''

''My god. Is he innocent?'' Momo asked.

''Yes. He is, but I'm not. I did kill a man.''

* * *

''What's going on?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''It's very serious Sesshomaru,'' Inuyasha said.

''Speak,'' Sesshomaru demanded.

''That woman is cheating on you,'' Inuyasha told him.

''Who are you talking about?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''Rin, your wife,'' Inuyasha answered.

''This is crossing the line, Inuyasha, I won't allow this!'' Sesshomaru growled.

''Sesshomaru, listen to me. I just followed her to a pier not far away from this house. I saw her kissing another guy,'' Inuyasha argued.

''What are you saying?'' Sesshomaru felt like he couldn't breathe.

''What you are hearing. Didn't you notice she left the party for a long time?'' Inuyasha reminded. ''She went to see that man. I saw them kissing Sesshomaru. Rin is planning to run away with him in about an hour or something like that.''

''You're wrong,'' Sesshomaru denied.

''I filmed them with my cell phone. Look,'' Inuyasha gave Sesshomaru his phone. The more Sesshomaru watched the more his sanity unraveled and the moment he saw the love of his life kiss another man, he slammed his brother's phone onto the floor.

Inuyasha grimaced.

''You're saying Rin is going to leave with that man in an hour?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''Yes, that's what I heard. They are going to meet in Kamakura's square,'' Inuyasha answered.

''Is there anything else I should know?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

Inuyasha hesitated. ''Rin told him they made her marry you.''

Sesshomaru's eyes turned red.

* * *

''This is wrong!'' Kagome urged as Rin hurriedly packed a bag.

''Wrong? I've been wrong all this time for not realizing how they were fooling me!'' Rin exclaimed.

''What are people going to say?'' Kagome asked.

''I don't care what people say, Kagome! I'm going away with Kohaku, and I'm never coming back,'' Rin stated. She was interrupted when the door to her bedroom swung open to reveal Sesshomaru.

''Where are you going? You, get out!'' Sesshomaru ordered Kagome. ''I asked you a question. Where are you going?''

''Nowhere. I just came here to get changed,'' Rin lied.

Sesshomaru grabbed Rin and roughly pulled her close. ''Don't lie to me. You are going to run away with your lover, right?''

''Yes, _yes_! I want to run away with him because it's him that I love!'' Rin shouted and pushed Sesshomaru away.

''You are disgusting!'' Sesshomaru yelled.

''If I'm disgusting, what are you? You planned this big lie with a whore to make my Kohaku look bad,'' Rin whimpered.

''So that's the bastard's name?'' Sesshomaru sneered.

''The only 'bastard' here is you,'' Rin retorted.

''He's the man you confused me for the first night we met, right?'' Sesshomaru guessed.

''_Yes_,'' Rin confirmed.

Sesshomaru pulled Rin close to him. ''You are not going anywhere with him.''

''You can't stop me,'' Rin struggled against him.

''Sure I can you are my wife,'' Sesshomaru argued.

''A wife you had to buy because you are so little of a man that you could never win my heart!'' Rin mocked him causing him to angrily throw her down on her bed.

''_Shut up_,'' Sesshomaru growled.

''Don't worry I'll ask for an annulment, and every penny you paid to my family, I'll pay it back to you!'' Rin exclaimed.

''So you knew everything? You played a part in this game! And I thought you were so innocent. How foolish I must have looked speaking to you about love.'' All the happiness Sesshomaru felt was gone in an instant. He felt almost dead inside. All that was keeping him moving was his anger. He stalked towards Rin who looked so confused at his words that it almost made him stop, almost.

''Don't come near me. Stay away. Leave me alone,'' Rin cried as she desperately crawled away from her husband.

''Can't I come near you? You are my woman. I've just married you!'' Sesshomaru reminded.

''You bought me!'' Rin screamed.

''Yes, I bought you, you are right, and you, you sold yourself,'' Sesshomaru picked Rin up just to throw her back down to the other side of the room. ''So you are not going _anywhere_! You are mine, Rin, even if it's only to take revenge on you. Get ready, because we are leaving i five minutes.''

Sesshomaru left Rin's room as she cried. ''_No, no, no_.''


	16. Episode 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: WARNING: Although I've said this is my favorite telenovela, what is coming in this chapter is not my favorite. I'm warning you now this chapter will have a rape scene. It is not detailed but you will know it happened. I apologize but as I said, I'm mostly following the actual story of the show but with different characters and that part will be mentioned a few more times throughout the rest of this story and it will not be the only rape scene but none of them will be detailed I promise. It is at the very end sooooo I apologize once again.

Rin looked out her window. She wouldn't dare let the tears escape from her eyes. She wouldn't give Sesshomaru the satisfaction of knowing he frightened her.

_'Kohaku, my love..is this our fate? Separated. Never knowing true happiness, together. I promise you I will never love anyone again. Forgive me my life.'_

* * *

''Admiral?'' Sesshomaru questioned Rin's mother as he came down the stairs, his anger seeping through his words.

''He went to get some rest, he wasn't feeling well,'' Raven responded.

Sesshomaru turned back towards his brother. ''I want you to take care of the factory. I'll go back to the ranch.''

''When?'' Inuyasha asked.

''First thing tomorrow morning,'' Sesshomaru answered.

''Alone?'' Inuyasha assumed.

''No, with my wife,'' Sesshomaru corrected.

''Sesshomaru-'' ''No, don't worry, they won't make a fool of me anymore. I bought her, and I'm taking her with me.''

''Your flight departs at seven, right?'' Raven intervened.

''I don't care what time the plane departs. We are not going on a trip. Tonight we'll sleep at my place, and tomorrow we'll go to the ranch as soon as the sun rises,'' Sesshomaru growled.

''Calm down. Why the change of plans?'' Raven asked.

''Because I feel like it!'' Sesshomaru shouted. ''Tell Rin to hurry. We are leaving now.''

''What's going on, Sesshomaru? What's going on?'' Raven questioned.

''What had to happen,'' Sesshomaru sneered. ''I'm aware of everything. You fooled me, you deceived me. But everything came out wrong for you, and your daughter ended up being just like you, or worse. That's all I have to say to you.''

* * *

''Naraku,'' Kagome called to her husband as he was talking to Captain Midoriya and his wife. ''I need to speak with you.''

''Can't you see I'm busy?'' Naraku glared at her.

''It's important. Come with me, please,'' Kagome pleaded.

''What could be so important to you, Kagome?'' Naraku sneered. ''Don't bother me for nothing.''

''Please, I beg you,'' Kagome said desperately.

''Excuse me,'' Naraku turned towards the Captain and his wife and walked away with his own wife. ''What's happening? Is this about Kohaku Mai?''

''Before that, tell me why the police are chasing him?'' Kagome asked.

''He's guilty of the death of a man named Kuro Gon. He also killed a Navy lieutenant in order to escape. So, Kohaku Mai is a murderer, Kagome,'' Naraku lied.

''Dear god,'' Kagome whispered.

''If Rin knows where the criminal is, it's very important that you tell me, Kagome. Realize that man could really harm your friend,'' Naraku coaxed.

''Mai is in the town square waiting for Rin,'' Kagome told her husbad.

''Waiting for her?'' Naraku questioned. ''You mean your friend already spoke with him?"

''Yes, Kohaku convinced her to leave everything behind and run away together, but we have to stop that, Naraku. Rin would be making the biggest mistake of her life,'' Kagome feared.

Naraku took his phone out. ''Of course. Don't worry. Leave it to me.''

* * *

''Princess, I don't know what happened, but Sesshomaru is getting very impatient waiting for you. Why don't you go down?'' Raven smiled as she entered her daughter's room.

''I don't want to go with him, mama,'' Rin pleaded.

''I'm sorry, Rin, but Sesshomaru is your husband now, and you belong by his side,'' Raven reminded.

''I hope you're happy. Thanks to you, today I'm the unhappiest woman on earth,'' Rin whimpered.

''Forgive me, sweetie, but you are the only one responsible for this. How can you upset Sesshomaru like that the day of your wedding?'' Raven questioned.

''I _wish _I could hate you,'' Rin glared. ''What you did with Sesshomaru has no name. You made an agreement with him so that woman would come talk to me, the one who was supposedly abandoned by Kohaku. But every word she said was a lie, a big lie! A lie you two created!''

''Don't you yell at me, and don't be so dramatic!'' Raven sneered. ''Go down before your dad realizes something is happening. Because if we agree on something, it's trying to prevent your father from getting upset, right? I'll make sure your luggage is taken. Be sure you aren't leaving anything behind.''

Rin scoffed at her mother. ''I'm leaving my pride. My dignity. I'm leaving the love of my life. And you don't know what that is.''

''Forgive yourself, Rin. Because you are not leaving anything that really matters, or that you really need,'' Raven smirked. ''I'll be waiting for you downstairs, sweetie, because all the family is united to say goodbye to you. You better not be long, because your husband threatened to come get you.''

Rin closed her eyes to prevent the tears from escaping. She grabbed her purse, went downstairs, and accepted her fate.

''I wish the most beautiful things in the world for you. I love you with all my heart,'' Raven fake cried.

Rin pulled her mother in for a hug and whispered in her ear, ''I'll take care that Sesshomaru doesn't give you one more yen, because that business is over for you, mother. Goodbye, mom.'' Rin faked a smile at her mother before going over and hugging her father tightly.

''Rin, daughter,'' Rin's father smiled.

''Goodbye, daddy,'' Rin whimpered.

''Goodbye, little one. I'll miss you very much,'' Admiral Yamamoto kissed his daughter's forehead.

''I'm going to miss you more!'' Rin cried.

''Let's go now,'' Sesshomaru interrupted. ''Rin, let's go.''

Rin stood up from her father and hugged her brother before following after Sesshomaru.

''Something happened, right?'' Rin's father asked once she left. ''Rin was so--so sad.''

''It's normal for a new bride leaving home, Jihayo,'' Raven covered up.

* * *

Sesshomaru pushed Rin inside his bedroom at his home.

''You're hurting me,'' Rin glared.

''Shut up. We both know you are not as delicate as you look,'' Sesshomaru sneered and went out to grab Rin's luggage.

Rin looked around before she came across the landline charging on Sesshomaru's night table. She jumped as Sesshomaru threw her bag roughly towards the bed.

''There are suitcases missing,'' Rin pointed out.

''Only this one. You don't need more. We are spending only one night here. As soon as the sun rises, tomorrow we'll go to my ranch,'' Sesshomaru informed her and headed towards the bathroom giving Rin the opportunity to grab the phone and try to call for help.

Rin gasped as Sesshomaru appeared behind her and tore the phone cord from the wall.

''Don't even think I'm going to let you get in touch with your lover,'' Sesshomaru growled.

Rin moved around him and quickly sat down in a chair located on the other side of the room.

''If I'm going to sleep here, I need my suitcase with my make up,'' Rin lied.

''If you want, it'd be my pleasure to tell your dear Kohaku that you are not running away with him,'' Sesshomaru offered sarcastically. ''What's that bastard's last name? Where can I find him?''

''I don't know,'' Rin whispered.

''Don't lie to me!'' Sesshomaru yelled.

''I swear I don't know!'' Rin shouted.

Sesshomaru glared at her. ''I'll go get what you asked me for.''

As soon as he walked out Rin rushed over to the phone only to realize that Sesshomaru ripped the cord.

''Oh, no,'' Rin whimpered and ran to the bathroom and looked around until she found Sesshomaru's cellphone. She quickly dialed, waiting. ''Kagome. It's me, Rin. I need you to help me. I beg you, find Kohaku, tell him I'm in a house near--''

''What the hell do you think you're doing?'' Sesshomaru shouted and pulled the phone from her hand. Sesshomaru roughly grabbed Rin by her shoulders. ''Don't you understand?''

''You're hurting me!'' Rin struggled until Sesshomaru threw her down onto his bed.

''Just get this clear, you will never make a fool of me again. Understand?''

''Leave me alone,'' Rin whimpered.

''No, this is our wedding night. You are in my house, in my bedroom, you are my wife and you are going to be my woman.'' Sesshomaru demanded and pulled Rin up.

Rin's eyes widened before she struggled as hard as she could until she broke from Sesshomaru's hold.

''You are crazy if you think I'll sleep with you, you hear me?'' Rin growled.

''Don't you understand you are my wife?'' Sesshomaru reminded causing Rin to quiet down.

''Fine,'' Rin looked at Sesshomaru with watery eyes. ''Force me. I don't expect less from an animal like you. But you should know that whenever you caress me, whenever you kiss me, and whenever you make love to me, I'll be thinking about Kohaku.''

Sesshomaru pushed her away. ''_Shut up_!''

''I love him,'' Rin shrugged. ''I love with all of my soul. What I feel for you instead, is _disgust_.''

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at her harsh words before he fled the room giving Rin the chance to lock the door and block it with the chair she sat on earlier, and finally let herself cry, but she wasn't the only one.

* * *

Sesshomaru screamed and screamed and screamed.

The life he had imagined with Rin. Their wedding night, their honeymoon, their married life..their children..growing old together. It was all gone in an instant.

He continued to scream, and for the first time since he was a child, he cried.

* * *

The next day as he promised, Sesshomaru packed him and Rin up into his truck and they were on the road.

There was complete silence for the first hour until Sesshomaru decided to finally end it.

''All the way?'' Sesshomaru snapped, referring to her quietness. ''Do you want me to stop somewhere to have breakfast?''

''I'm not hungry,'' Rin stated.

''I didn't know you lived on air. You are the perfect woman for a poor man, you are very cheap,'' Sesshomaru sneered. ''The truth is, it wasn't worth it for you to marry me.''

''I thought the same, but you wanted to force it and buy me,'' Rin shrugged.

Sesshomaru glared before his eyes went back to the road.

Another hour and a half later they finally made it to Sesshomaru and Rin's new home. A man greeted Sesshomaru, his eyes lingering on Rin once she stepped out of the vehicle.

''We weren't expecting you,'' Tinoyo Asano said.

''I know,'' Sesshomaru replied. ''Tinoyo, make sure our bags are taken from my truck. Everything okay?''

''As okay as it can be,'' Tinoyo answered.

''How is Sara?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''Sesshomaru!'' Right on cue Sara bounted down the giant steps of the ranch and latched onto Sesshomaru.

Rin watched the both of them with interest and another emotion she couldn't quite understand.

"I missed you,'' Sara smiled and kissed his cheek.

Sesshomaru gently removed her arms from around his neck and looked over at Rin. ''Sara, this is Rin. My wife.''

Sara looked over at Rin in complete shock and anguish. ''You got married?'' Sara let the tears escape from her eyes before she ran around back.

''And that woman?'' Rin looked up at her husband. ''Who is she?''

''A friend,'' Sesshomaru answered before grabbing Rin's arm and forcing her up the steps.

''Sesshomaru, easy,'' Rin pleaded.

Sesshomaru ignored her and continued on until they made it inside.

Rin watched Sesshomaru grab the mail from the coffee table and took the time to look around at where she would probably spend the rest of her life.

''I'm really tired because of the trip. I just want to take a shower and lie down,'' Rin sighed.

''Sesshomaru! What a pleasure to see you back finally,'' A woman dressed in jeans, a t-shirt, and an apron called out.

''Likewise Sango,'' Sesshomaru greeted. ''Look, let me introduce you to Rin, my wife.''

''Pleased to meet you, ma'am,'' Sango smiled.

''Sango, ask one of the employees to get the bathroom ready for the lady, please,'' Sesshomaru requested.

''Right away, Sesshomaru,'' Sango obeyed. ''Will you have lunch after that?''

''Not me,'' Rin answered.

''I will, Sango. I really missed your cooking,'' Sesshomaru offered a small smile.

''Right away, excuse me ma'am,'' Sango retreated back to the kitchen.

''Everyone calls you by your first name,'' Rin noticed with interest.

Sesshomaru misunderstood and got angry. ''I've known most of them my whole life. We aren't pretentious.''

Rin sighed at his temper. ''Where's the room where I'm going to sleep?''

''Follow me,'' Sesshomaru grunted.

* * *

* * *

Rin stood in the shower hoping it would wash away the sadness and tragedy that was now her life.

She didn't notice the man enter her room, go through her clothes, and attempt to watch her shower. She didn't notice the second man interrupt him and actually watch her shower while thinking to himself, how badly he wished she loved him as much as he loved her.

* * *

Kagome quitely hummed to herself as she trimmed the flowers in her garden. She was startled when a hand covered her mouth and forced her to the side of her house.

''Kagome, I won't hurt you but I need your help. You are the only person who can help me find Rin.''

* * *

Rin exited the shower not noticing anything out of place as she dressed herself and thought back to the happiest moment of her life.

_''I'm yours, my love.''_

_''Let's feel each other,'' Kohaku held her in his arms._

_''Yes,'' Rin sighed in content._

_''Never doubt that I'm all yours. Forever,'' Rin smiled._

_''Forever?''_

_''Forever.''_

_''Promise?''_

_''Promise.''_

Rin let the tears fall from her eyes.

* * *

''Sesshomaru!'' An older demon called into Sesshomaru's house causing him to smile.

''Father Ocha.'' Father Jaken Ocha was there Sesshomaru's entire life, looking after him when his mother couldn't be bothered.

''It's so good to see you, boy,'' Jaken pulled Sesshomaru in for a hug. ''How are you? I'm so happy to see you.''

''Me too, Father,'' Sesshomaru replied. ''Please, sit down.''

''How was the town? Did they treat you well?'' Jaken asked.

''I..I got married, Father,'' Sesshomaru informed.

''What?'' Jaken screeched. ''What do you mean you got married?''

''Yes. My wife is inside our room, resting from the trip here,'' Sesshomaru responded.

''But--wait--something's not right, is it? What's wrong, son?'' Jaken questioned. ''Because, you don't look like a newlywed.''

''It's a bad story Father and I started it. I _hated _my mother and everything she stood for and I now that I have her money, I acted just like her. I bought myself a wife.''

''What?'' Jaken ecchoed. ''Have you lost your mind, boy?''

''_She_ made me lose my mind. A refined woman, with a lot of class, from a very good family, and very pretty. Outside, she's angel,'' Sesshomaru spoke fondly. ''But, inside, she's false, a liar, a hypocrite, a traitor--Oh there she is. We were just talking about you, my love.''

Rin looked at Sesshomaru as she entered the living room with contempt.

''Oh, what a pretty girl. Congratulations, boy,'' Jaken smiled at Rin making her want to smile back. ''Welcome, sweetie.''

''Thank you, Father.''

* * *

Sesshomaru followed after Rin into their room once Father Ocha had left.

''Aren't you going to have dinner? You haven't even all day,'' Sesshomaru reminded.

''What do you want? I'm not hungry,'' Rin replied. ''I'd rather go to bed and sleep.'' Rin folded the covers down and climbed into bed.

''It's still early,'' Sesshomaru pointed out.

''Well, I don't feel like doing anything else,'' Rin raised her voice.

''Fine. Let's go to bed,'' Sesshomaru ripped open his shirt to remove it.

''What are you doing?'' Rin exclaimed.

''Even though you didn't want to do as I say, so far, there's something you can't change. We are married,'' Sesshomaru reminded.

''Yes, but, you know perfectly well that I feel nothing for you,'' Rin spat.

''Yes. I remember that you told me that I make you sick. And, it's clear that when I caress you, kiss you, you'll be thinking of another man,'' Sesshomaru forced himself to admit. ''But, guess what? _I don't care_. If you wanted to sell yourself and marry me, it wasn't to be a nice ornament in my house. It was to give me a family, children. I did my part of the contract, Rin. I saved your family from going to the street. Now, it's your turn.'' Sesshomaru finished, pulled Rin up into his arms, and forced a kiss on her lips.

Rin stood there with her eyes open as he assaulted her lips until Sesshomaru backed away to look at her dead eyes.

''It feels horrible that you are so cold, Rin,'' Sesshomaru shivered.

''I guess you understand that I don't feel anything,'' Rin wiped his kiss from her mouth.

''I'm not asking you for anything you didn't do before. All this time you've been faking that you liked me, that you were interested in me. You made me believe that you cared about me! So the only thing I'm asking is for you to keep up your _amazing _act! Come here,'' Sesshomaru pushed her body against his own and down on the bed.

''Let me go! You have no idea how much I hate you. _I hate you_,'' Rin seethed.

''Okay, if you won't love me, I'll resign myself to your hate. Because, that's a feeling as strong as love. Believe me, I have the same feeling for you,'' Sesshomaru climbed on top of Rin and held her in place as he smothered her body with kisses and tore her clothes off. Rin just looked away and let herself cry.


	17. Episode 17

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin once he pulled on a pair of sweat pants. His mind was reeling from what he had just done but another part of him reminded him of what she had done to him. She used him. She never cared for him in the slightest. Every word she said was a lie.

''Aren't you going to say anything?''

''You've just confirmed that you weren't the first. And believe me, I'm sorry for you, Sesshomaru. But you wanted to buy a woman by force, whose body and _soul_ belong to another man. Good night,'' Rin rolled over away from her husband so he couldn't see her cry.

Sesshomaru felt tears of his own swell up at her words.

* * *

''Good morning, ma'am,'' Sango greeted when Rin stepped out of her room the next morning.

''Good morning,'' Rin returned. ''Umm..My-husband, where is he?''

''He's out, he went early to the pastures,'' Sango replied. ''Do you want to have breakfast? Or are you going to wait for him?''

''No, no, how long is he going to take?'' Rin asked.

''No, no, he won't take long, he always comes in mid-morning to have lunch,'' Sango answered.

''Oh, very good. I'd like to go out,'' Rin tried.

''Oh, yes,'' Sango responded.

''Yes, go out, have a walk. I don't know,'' Rin chuckled nervously.

''Oh, that sounds nice. Do you want to take a horse?'' Sango asked.

''No, I don't know how to ride it,'' Rin sighed.

''Oh,'' Sango nodded in understanding.

''But I'd like to take a van. Can you get the keys for me?'' Rin questioned.

''Yes, yes, sure. Mai! Mai, come here. Go and tell that Tinoyo that the missus wants to use a van,'' Sango said.

''Yes, of course,'' A maid, Mai Honkai responded.

''Don't you want to have some milk or coffee before you go?'' Sango asked.

''No,'' Rin shook her head. There was no time.

''You didn't eat anything yesterday,'' Sango pointed out.

''It doesn't matter, tell Tinoyo that I'll be waiting for him in my room. Tell him to bring me the van's keys,'' Rin said. ''Please.''

''Yes, yes, sure, ma'am,'' Sango watched Rin go back to her room.

* * *

Rin finished packing a single bag. She was afraid to take anything more.

''Excuse me, ma'am, here are the keys you asked for,'' Tinoyo called into Rin's room. ''Do you need anything else?''

''Take that suitcase down,'' Rin requested.

''Excuse me, ma'am. Where are you going to?'' Tinoyo asked.

''It doesn't matter,'' Rin retorted.

''I mean, if you just want to go for a ride, why do you need the suitcase?'' Tinoyo questioned.

''I don't have to give you any explanation. Just do it,'' Rin snapped.

''If you want, I can take you, really,'' Tinoyo offered.

''It's not necessary. I'm going on my own,'' Rin stepped aside from the man and rolled her suitcase out the door.

Rin stopped short when Sesshomaru walked into the house along with Sara and laid eyes on her and her suitcase.

''Sesshomaru, the thing is that-your wife wanted to leave. I tried to stop her, she took the keys for the van-'' Sesshomaru interrupted Tinoyo.

''Tinoyo, go. You too Sara.''

Rin looked at Sesshomaru with fear as he stalked towards her.

''Where were you planning to go?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''You know it perfectly well, _far away _from here,'' Rin raised her voice at him.

Sesshomaru kicked her suitcase away. ''This is your house, not with Kohaku.''

''I don't care where I go. But I won't stay at this ranch a minute longer,'' Rin stated and attempted to get past her husband.

''You're not going anywhere, do you hear me?'' Sesshomaru grabbed her by the waist and held her close to him while she struggled.

''Let me go!'' Rin yelled.

''You're going to stay with me,'' Sesshomaru ordered.

''No, let me go! Let me go! Don't you see that I hate you? I hate you, Sesshomaru. I hate you, and I'm going to hate you for the rest of my life! You can't make me be here, as if it was a punishment, like- like a torture. Please, let me go, let me go. Don't keep humiliating me,'' Rin sobbed. ''Please, Sesshomaru. Please, let me go. I'm asking you, I'm _begging _you. Please, let me go. Please.''

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin's beautiful brown eyes and red cheeks tainted with tears. He wanted so badly to comfort her but knew it would be of no use.

''No.''

Rin forced herself out of his loosened grip and ran to her room. She threw herself onto a chair by the window and cried.

''Oh, daddy,'' Rin whimpered. ''Kohaku, why don't you come for me? Why don't you come for me now?''

Sesshomaru forced her door open with a bang, startling her.

Sesshomaru stopped. He didn't like it that she was afraid of him but she should be afraid after everything she did to him but all the same..

''Don't cry anymore. Please, forgive me. I swear I'm not like this. I don't know how you do it, but you always find the way to bring out the worst in me. Please. Forgive me for last night. You have my word, it won't happen again,'' Sesshomaru promised and reached towards her to wipe her tears away.

''_Don't touch me_! Don't touch me! Don't touch me! I told you, you make me sick!'' Rin shouted at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked down at her with a pained expression before leaving her alone.

Rin felt guilty for her words for a split second before she forced it away.

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed at his desk. He couldn't work with the way he felt. He couldn't wrap his head around everything. It was just a few months ago that he didn't feel these things like love and now? _God_, how he loved that woman. How could he get her to understand that and look at him? He wasn't even sure he could bring himself to be vulnerable with her again after the way she laughed at him during their whole 'relationship'.

Sesshomaru was pulled from his thoughts when his office phone started ringing.

''Hello.''

''Sesshomaru?''

Sesshomaru glared at the phone. Rin's mother.

''Tell me, ma'am. Why have you called?''

''I need to talk to you about something really important-something you should know,'' Raven responded.

''I don't have anything to say to you and I'm not interested in what you have to tell me,'' Sesshomaru retorted.

''Are you sure? Because this is about Kohaku Mai,'' Raven baited.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he stood up. ''So, that's that man's last name.''

''Yes, and I called you to make you calm down. You don't have anything to worry about. Kohaku Mai just died,'' Raven informed.

Sesshomaru sighed before he noticed Rin enter his office. He didn't know why but he didn't want her to know. As pathetic as that was.

''Good evening, ma'am,'' Sesshomaru hung up.

''Who were you talking with?'' Rin asked softly.

''Your mother,'' Sesshomaru answered.

''Why did she call you? What did she want?'' Rin questioned. ''Answer me, Sesshomaru.''

''...''

Sesshomaru's silence worried Rin. ''Is it because of my dad? Is my father sick again?''

''Calm down, calm down, your father is okay,'' Sesshomaru assured.

''So? Did she ask you for more money?'' Rin asked.

''You know her very well,'' Sesshomaru slightly smiled.

Rin scoffed. ''Please, Sesshomaru. Don't give her any more. Thanks to you, my family situation is better, but I don't want them to abuse you.''

Sesshomaru was taken aback by her tone and apparent consideration for him. ''I confess that I don't understand your attitude, but I'll take into account what you're asking me for. Anything else?''

''I won't be able to survive being locked up here for long,'' Rin whimpered. ''Kamakura is not that far, I'd like to go to see my father, to visit him.''

''Forgive me, Rin, I'd rather not let you go for any reason,'' Sesshomaru responded.

''You can't have me locked up, as if it was a damn jail!'' Rin exclaimed.

''This is your life now. It's better that you get used to it,'' Sesshomaru calmly said.

Rin glared at him. '' I warn you, you won't make me stay here for a long time. Because Kohaku will come for me. I know that. He will find me very soon. And when that happens, when Kohaku finally comes for me, there won't be a way you will force me to stay. You will have to _kill _me.''

Sesshomaru grimaced and stopped Rin from leaving. ''Rin.''

''Yes?'' Rin questioned hopefully.

''..nothing,'' Sesshomaru sighed after Rin looked at him with sad eyes and left.

He didn't know if he should let her keep dreaming and waiting for Kohaku or tell her the truth and take all the will she has left to live away. Which would be crueler?

* * *

''Sesshomaru, boy!'' Father Jaken greeted as Sesshomaru stepped through his door.

''Good afternoon, Father. May I come in?'' He asked.

''Of course, son. Sure. You don't have to ask me to come in, this is your house,'' Jaken responded.

''I'll build on, and I'll make them buy you some new furniture,'' Sesshomaru offered.

''No, boy, I don't need it,'' Jaken declined. ''Besides, I want to keep these old sticks. How would it be otherwise? Those had been with me for a lifetime.''

''Father, let me do something for you,'' Sesshomaru asked.

''Really? Look, if you really want to spend some money on this old demon, look, in the community they need a dispensary, a school for the kids, and if you want to help, well...we also need a medical center,'' Jaken requested.

''You can count on it,'' Sesshomaru accepted.

''Oh, son, your heart is so noble. Do you want some coffee? I've already made it,'' Jaken said.

''Yes, thank you,'' Sesshomaru smiled and moved to sit down.

''Hey, by the way, you man, you're such a rascal, how beautiful your woman is. Explain it to me. Why did you talk that bad about her when I visited yesterday?'' Jaken questioned.

''Because Rin is not what she seems to be. You must have experienced what I did. The first time you see her, you think she's a good girl, noble, sincere. But it's not like that,'' Sesshomaru sighed.

''Oh, son. Come on, tell me. Tell me everything,'' Jaken said.

''...do you remember that woman who was friends with my mother? The one who..you know?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''Yes, of course I remember that woman. What does she have to do with any of this?'' Jaken questioned.

''Rin is her daughter,'' Sesshomaru revealed.

* * *

''Ma'am, if you don't eat, you'll be sick. Look, let me bring you some chicken broth at least. I'll make it really tasty,'' Sango suggested to Rin who was lying down by the window.

''I don't want it, Sango. Let me rest,'' Rin sighed. Sango nodded and reluctantly left Rin alone.

''_Kohaku_.''

* * *

''You can't imagine the anger, the big disappointment I felt. It was the first time in my life I was in actual pain. She was going to escape with another man a few hours after marrying me! And the worst part of it is that Rin knew the deal I made with her mother. She was planning to escape with that guy once I paid her family's debts, for sure,'' Sesshomaru glared into the air.

''But, you say that man is dead, right?'' Jaken questioned.

''That's what Raven told me. I don't know if that's true, because I don't believe a word of what she says,'' Sesshomaru scoffed.

''And how did your wife react when you told her the news?'' Jaken asked.

''She doesn't know yet,'' Sesshomaru shared.

''Why didn't you tell her?'' Jaken questioned.

''I don't really know. I don't know, Father, she's sure that man is going to come for her, and he's going to try to take her with him. I'd rather let the time go by, and that when Rin sees that guy never showed up, when she thinks he forgot about her, maybe she can take him out of her heart that way. But if I tell her he's dead, Kohaku Mai will still exist as a ghost between us,'' Sesshomaru sighed.

* * *

Sango sighed as she stepped into the kitchen and found Sara chopping up vegetables.

''She still doesn't want to eat.''

''That's her problem,'' Sara retorted.

''She didn't eat anything the entire day, and she didn't eat yesterday either. If she keeps doing this, she'll get sick,'' Sango worried.

''I hope she dies,'' Sara sneered.

''Don't say so, not even as a joke, Sara. And you better take those ugly thoughts from your head. It won't bring anything good,'' Sango reprimanded.

* * *

''I honestly don't believe that your wife is as bad as you think she is. She has such a clear look, so innocent,'' Jaken said.

''Please, she's good at faking,'' Sesshomaru scoffed.

''Why don't you talk to her, and try and clarify things? Maybe she's not as guilty as you think she is,'' Jaken suggested. ''I mean, we both know her mother, and we know that she's always been after money. Believe me, that woman could have tricked her daughter, and made her act against her will. Besides, I'm sorry to tell you, you are also guilty. You were the devil who tempted Ms. Raven with your money. We both know you didn't need your mother's inheritance so why did you go see that woman to begin with? You were the one who made that proposal, didn't you? But you didn't tell me the most important thing yet. Do you love her, son?''

''If I can stand her snub, and her rejection, it's because, no matter what, I love her. I love her in a way you can't imagine. The way she treated me when we were together-even the way she made me feel when we were just acquaintances, it was unlike anything I had ever experienced. I couldn't and still can't stand not being near her even after everything,'' Sesshomaru confessed.

* * *

Sara paced in the living room, waiting for Sesshomaru to return.

''Good evening,'' Sesshomaru greeted as he walked through the door.

''It's late. Where have you been?'' Sara asked.

''With Father Ocha. Where is Rin?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''In your room,'' Sara sneered.

''Did she eat?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''No,'' Sara answered. Sesshomaru nodded and made a move to head into his room. ''You're not gonna eat either?''

''Yes, I will. Prepare the dining room table,'' Sesshomaru intructed.

''The dining room table?'' Sara ecchoed. Sesshomaru nodded and walked into his room to find Rin still lying down.

She looked up at him. ''What do you want?''

''You haven't eaten today,'' Sesshomaru reminded.

''I'm not hungry,'' Rin looked away from him.

''You didn't eat anything yesterday either. You can't go on like that. Come on, I asked them to serve us some food in the dining room,'' Sesshomaru offered.

''I don't want anything,'' Rin rejected.

''And I don't want you to get sick!'' Sesshomaru growled and pulled her up by her arms.

''I hope I get sick!'' Rin retorted and struggled against him. ''You need your strength for everything, don't you?''

''When people don't understand, I do,'' Sesshomaru released her and opened the door for her to walk out. ''Wait.''

''The employees don't care about what's going on in our marriage, so I ask that in front of them, you control what you feel about me,'' Sesshomaru requested. ''And I'd also like, that starting tomorrow, as the woman of this house, you take care that everything is done as you want.''

''I'm not the lady of this house, don't you get it? I don't care about anything that happens here,'' Rin responded.

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed before he noticed Sara enter the dining room.

''Your wife?'' Sara questioned.

''She went to sleep,'' Sesshomaru answered.

''Can I talk to you for a second?'' Sara asked.

''Come on, Sara, when did you need my permission to talk to me?'' Sesshomaru scoffed.

''Well, as it seems to be things will change,'' Sara said.

''Have a seat, please,'' Sesshomaru gestured next to him.

''In the dining room?'' Sara questioned.

''Well, yes, you won't sit on the floor, will you?'' Sesshomaru said.

Sara squealed with excitement and quickly sat down. ''I've never sat here before.''

''Neither have I. In fact, today was the first time I did. You know I usually just eat in my office because I don't have the time,'' Sesshomaru reminded.

''Why did you change your mind today, Sesshomaru?'' Sara asked. ''Why do you want to eat here now?''

''I decided to eat in the dining room because I didn't think my wife would eat unless I made her,'' Sesshomaru revealed.

Sara nodded in understanding. ''My uncle told me that you're going to bring some new overseer to replace my brother, is that true?''

''Yes,'' Sesshomaru answered.

''When do I have to leave the house?'' Sara asked.

''Whenever you want,'' Sesshomaru said.

''Are you going to fire me?'' Sara questioned.

''Of course I won't,'' Sesshomaru denied. ''I want you to leave that house, because that's the overseer's house. You'll come to live here.''

''Here? In your house? Really?'' Sara questioned. Sesshomaru nodded causing Sara to squeal and launch herself into his arms. ''Oh, Sesshomaru, thank you! Can I choose my room?''

''Which ever one you like most,'' Sesshomaru smiled.

''But, maybe your wife won't be happy with it,'' Sara suggested.

''Rin won't meddle in any of my decisions,'' Sesshomaru stated. ''And I want to ask you to do something for me. You should keep being in charge of the house, as you have until now.''

''Do you mean that your wife won't do it?'' Sara asked. Sesshomaru shook his head. ''Why?''

''Because she won't,'' Sesshomaru said.

''She doesn't love you, does she?'' Sara reached for his hand. ''She wanted to leave this morning. Why did you marry that woman, Sesshomaru?''

Sesshomaru stood up. ''That's a personal thing that I prefer not to tell you. Do me a favor, ask one of the employees to settle another room for me.''

''Won't you sleep with your wife?'' Sara questioned. Sesshomaru shook his head and left the room. A smile made its way to Sara's lips.

* * *

The next day, early in the morning, Sesshomaru entered Rin's room while she was still sleeping.

He looked down at her calm, sleeping face. He was more and more frustrated everytime he saw her. She was so close but still no far from his reach.

He moved away and pulled open the drawer of the desk as quietly as he could, but not quiet enough.

Rin was startled seeing Sesshomaru in her room.

''I'm sorry if I woke you. I needed some papers. I'll ask a couple of the employees to take this desk to my room. I don't think you'll be needing it,'' Sesshomaru made a move to leave the room.

''Sesshomaru,'' Rin called out. ''I wanted to tell you that I'd like to know the community where Father Ocha works.''

''What for?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''Well, I'd like to offer my help. I don't know, I need to be busy with something to not be bored to death here,'' Rin retorted.

Sesshomaru nodded. ''All right. You can go and meet the community. But, you'll go with me. Get dressed, and come down for breakfast. Meanwhile, I'll be working in my office.''

Rin watched him leave with a sigh.

* * *

Rin walked into the dining room to find Sara in one of the cabinets.

''Good morning. Could you serve me breakfast, please?''

Sara turned to face Rin. ''I'm not a servant.''

''Then, what are you doing here?'' Rin questioned.

''Putting away the clean tablecloths,'' Sara answered.

Rin raised an eyebrow at her. ''Isn't that servant's work?''

''I only receive orders from Sesshomaru. Nobody else,'' Sara growled.

''Sesshomaru. It seems that all the employees go by first name with him,'' Rin noticed.

''We're friends, Miss. We've known each other since we were kids,'' Sara informed. ''Excuse me.''

Sara excused herself when she noticed Sesshomaru enter the room.

''Is something wrong?'' Sesshomaru asked Rin.

''No. Nothing,'' Rin answered.

''Are you ready?'' Sesshomaru asked. Rin nodded. ''Let's go then.''

''I want to ask you a favor, Sesshomaru,'' Rin said.

''Yes, tell me,'' Sesshomaru replied.

''I'd like to ask my friend Kagome to come and spend some time, here, at the ranch. Please? I feel alone. I need someone to talk to, someone...who cares about me,'' Rin looked down at her feet.

Sesshomaru's eyes softened. ''Alright. We should get going. We'll stop by Father Ocha's house.''

* * *

''Excuse me. Good morning. Is Father Ocha here?'' Sesshomaru questioned when he noticed a younger woman in the Father's kitchen.

She looked at Sesshomaru for a moment before looking away. ''He's not here.''

''Do you know if he's around? I'd like him to give us a tour of the community,'' Sesshomaru informed.

''I think he'll be off for a while. He seems to have gone some distance,'' The unknown woman shared.

''Well, thank you, Miss,'' Sesshomaru headed for the door with Rin.

''Sorry! Who is looking for him?'' The woman asked.

''Sesshomaru Takahashi,'' He answered before leaving. ''Excuse me.''

The woman, Sayo Takashi's eyes widened and filled with unshed tears.

''It's him. It's really him! He's my brother!''

* * *

''I felt terrible when I saw the poverty that those people live in. How can you allow that, Sesshomaru?'' Rin asked when she and Sesshomaru arrived back at the house after visiting the community.

''I'm already planning on paving the streets, building houses with drinking water systems,'' Sesshomaru informed.

''Why are you doing it now? Aren't they the people who work for you? You should take responsibilty,'' Rin urged.

''Yes, many of them take care of looking after my land,'' Sesshomaru said.

''So then, why have you let them live under those conditions? You're responsible for them,'' Rin reminded.

''Yes, but, I couldn't do anything for them, before,'' Sesshomaru responded.

''Why? Don't tell me you didn't have the money, or that you were busy having fun and spending it all on nonsense, without realizing the needs of those people,'' Rin retorted.

''I received the inheritance of my mother when I met you the day she died. All of _this_, wasn't mine, before and she had different thoughts about it. They weren't my workers a few months ago, they were under the mercy of my mother. There was nothing I could do about it back then,'' Sesshomaru explained.

Rin's eyes softened slightly. ''Don't you plan on putting a school in for the children? Or a health center for the sick?''

''Yes. Of course, I want to do that,'' Sesshomaru agreed.

''Oh, Sesshomaru, I'd love to take care of doing all that. Can I?'' Rin asked.

''Of course. I'd be pleased if you would,'' Sesshomaru smiled.

''Thank you,'' Rin smiled back.

''I'll talk to Father Ocha to start arranging things with you,'' Sesshomaru offered.

''Yes,'' Rin nodded.

Sesshomaru and Rin just looked at each other and smiled for a moment.

''I have to go. I'm working on something out in the fields with the workers and I have to supervise,'' Sesshomaru excused himself.

Rin watched him go with interest. She couldn't even tell what she, herself was thinking or feeling at the moment.

Rin turned around when she heard Sara's voice and saw her having another worker bringing in luggage.

''Where are you going with all of that?'' Rin asked.

''Those are my things. I'm taking them to my room,'' Sara answered.

''To your room?'' Rin eccoed.

''Yes. To my room,'' Sara reinterated.

''You're sleeping here?'' Rin questioned.

''Frome now on, yes. Sesshomaru's orders. Excuse me,'' Sara smirked at Rin before leaving.

Rin's eyes widened. She suddenly felt sick and she didn't know why.

* * *

''God, Sayo, it's hot outside,'' Father Jaken sighed as he walked into his home. We've had no rain for days. Dear God.''

''Father? I saw him. I saw my brother,'' Sayo shared.

''What? Where? When?'' Father Ocha questioned.

''A while ago. He came looking for you,'' Sayo informed.

''What happened?'' Father asked.

''We have the same hair and the same eyes. He looks so elegant, a true gentleman. Regal!'' Sayo squealed.

''Well, but, how are you still here? Why didn't he stay to talk to you? Why didn't he take you with him to the house?'' Father questioned causing Sayo to look away. ''You didn't tell him anything. You didn't tell him you're his half sister.''

''I didn't dare to. And I don't know if I'll ever be able to do that, Father. You told me yourself how much he _despised _our mother. And besides, he already has a sibling,'' Sayo sighed. ''How will he explain to all his friends and even his family that he now has a sister he never even wanted in the first place because our mother never bothered to tell either of us!''

''Sayo, dear, you have no money. You've finished school. Your mother made it clear in her will that if you wanted your half of the inheritance, you had to tell Sesshomaru the truth,'' Father Ocha reminded her.

''Yes, yes I remember. She did that, so she wouldn't have to face _either of us_ with what she had hid from us but he has a life and he shouldn't to deal with all of this,'' Sayo argued. ''He has his own parents, his own sibling, his own friends, and today, he came here with a beautiful girl. She was dressed so elegantly, feminine. She seemed like a princess.''

''He came with Rin?'' Father questioned.

''Do you know her?'' Sayo asked. ''Is she his girlfriend?''

''No, she's his wife,'' Father Ocha answered proudly.

''His wife? That beautiful girl? No, Father, no...I won't dare to..''

''Don't say nonsense, Sayo. You're his sister, his flesh and blood, and you can't deny him the chance of getting to know you,'' Father Ocha tried to persuade.

''No, Father. I can't do it, I must not. My brother is doing very well for himself and I cannot, will not, disrupt his life now,'' Sayo responded.

''Don't be stubborn, Sayo. Look, I don't want to argue with you, anymore. Let's go,'' Father grabbed Sayo's hand and led her towards the door.

''To his house?'' Sayo questioned.

''Yes,'' Father replied.

''No, no, I can't Father. I'm not ready!'' Sayo pleaded.

''Sayo, please. I'm begging you, come on. He's your brother, how can you think he'll ever reject you? You're really noble. He'll greet you with open arms,'' Father said.

''I don't doubt he has a good heart, but...''

''But what?'' Father questioned.

''Understand me, Father. I lack courage,'' Sayo whimpered. ''And what will his wife think of our family? That she suddenly has a sister-in-law. And her family? No, Father, I can't. And don't you dare tell him anything. If you do, I'll go far away from him.''

* * *

''It's really cold, Sesshomaru,'' Sango handed him a glass of water.

''Thanks, Sango,'' Sesshomaru said.

''Excuse me,'' Sango went back to the kitchen when she noticed Rin walking into the living room.

''Aren't you going to change for dinner?'' Rin asked, taking in Sesshomaru's dirty and sweaty appearance.

Sesshomaru sneered at her before towering over her. ''Do I repel you? Oh, right, you mentioned it. I just thought I disgust you as a person, not also my looks.''

''I'm saying it for you. It must not be nice to sit at the table smelling like horses and stable,'' Rin retorted.

Sesshomaru smirked down at his wife. ''I went to the banana plantation, not the stables. And if I don't change, it's because I'm practical. I'll go back there after eating. It's pointless to change clothes all the time. If I bother you so much by being here, I can ask the help to serve you dinner at your room. We're not in Kamakura, Rin. And, I'm not like your parasite of a brother. I'm used to work. And if the work smell disgusts you, I'm sorry for you. Either way, I wasn't planning on sitting at the table without washing myself. I'm not an animal. So, if you'll excuse me.''

''Sesshomaru,'' Rin called. ''Why did you tell that woman to come and live in this house?''

''Are you talking about Sara?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''Yes. This morning, she brought her things and moved into one of the rooms,'' Rin answered.

''...Sara used to live in the foreman's house. Inuyasha is taking care of getting a new foreman in Kamakura. They'll have to live in that house, which means Sara can no longer stay in there. That's why I told her to move here,'' Sesshomaru explained.

''Why here? You told me that the people who work here live in the houses by the stable,'' Rin reminded.

''Yes, but, Sara's different,'' Sesshomaru said.

''Oh, she's different. To whom? To you?'' Rin questioned.

''What do you want, Rin? Just tell me!'' Sesshomaru raised his voice.

''I don't like that woman living in here with us!'' Rin exclaimed.

''Why not?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''I don't like her,'' Rin answered.

''Just because you don't like a woman I have to kick her out?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''I'm your wife. I have the right,'' Rin retorted.

''You still haven't earned your rights as a wife. The fact that we've spent a night together doesn't mean anything. I can do that with anyone. And I won't make a person who's always given me her love feel miserable just because of your.._whims_,'' Sesshomaru sneered.

Rin glared at his back as he left.

* * *

''Come in, honey, come.''

Sango heard Father Ocha right outside the back door to the kitchen.

''Father. How are you?'' Sango greeted.

''I'm fine, honey, fine,'' Father responded.

''Are you here to see Sesshomaru?'' Sango asked.

''Yes, yes,'' Father answered.

''Why didn't you enter through the front door, then?'' Sango questioned.

''It's just that I'm bringing this young lady,'' Father replied while gesturing towards Sayo.

''Oh, yes. Come to the living room, Father. Sesshomaru was there just a moment ago,'' Sango shared.

''Yes, yes. Sit here, please,'' Father pulled out a chair for Sayo. ''Sit, come on. Oh, I'm so rude. She's Sango, and she's Sayo. I won't be long, have a seat.''

''Pleased to meet you. Have a seat, please,'' Sango smiled at Sayo.

''Thank you very much,'' Sayo finally spoke.

* * *

Father Ocha smiled when he noticed Rin sitting in the living room. ''Hello, darling, tell me how you've been.''

''Fine, Father, thanks,'' Rin smiled.

''I've been told that this morning you and your husband were looking for me,'' Father said.

''Yes, Father,'' Rin nodded.

''What can I do for you?'' Father asked.

''Sesshomaru wanted you to come with us. He took me to learn about the community where you work,'' Rin explained.

''What did you think about it?'' Father asked.

''Oh, Father, it made me so sad. I'd like to help those people,'' Rin replied.

''Well, a little help is always well received,'' Father smiled. ''Oh, look, there's your husband.''

Sesshomaru looked between Rin and Father Ocha in confusion.

''Excuse me, I'll go see if lunch is ready,'' Rin said and left to the kitchen.

''It seems that things between your wife and you are still bad,'' Father took notice of.

''Rin is a spoiled child. Will you stay for dinner?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''I don't mean to disturb,'' Father replied.

''Please, it's not a disturbance,'' Sesshomaru denied. ''Have a seat, Father.''

* * *

Rin walked into the kitchen and immediately noticed Sayo. ''Sango, is lunch ready?''

''Yes, ma'am. I'm just waiting for Sara to serve,'' Sango answered.

''Serve it yourself, please. And make sure you put an extra plate. I'm sure Father Ocha will stay for lunch,'' Rin said.

''As you wish, ma'am,'' Sango responded.

''Thank you,'' Rin smiled before turning back to Sayo. ''Were you at Father Ocha's house?''

''Yes, ma'am,'' Sayo returned her smile. Rin looked back towards the room where Father Ocha was and suddenly thought of something.

''Sango, can I ask you a favor?''

''Of course, ma'am. What do you need?'' Sango asked.

''Can you give the young lady something to eat?'' Rin requested.

''Yes, ma'am. Of course,'' Sango accepted.

''Thank you,'' Rin left to go check on her husband and Father Ocha.

* * *

Father and Sesshomaru were sitting on the couch. ''Sesshomaru. I appreciate what you're planning to do for the community. But, you know, I came to ask you another favor.''

''Anything you want, Father,'' Sesshomaru responded.

''Well, it turns out that I want to help a young lady who is now alone in the world. I brought her with me, she's in the kitchen,'' Father looked over to Rin who was walking in the room. ''Oh, honey, come, sit down.''

''Thank you, Father,'' Rin moved to sit on the other side away from her husband.

''It's good for you to also hear what I'm about to say. Because now you're the lady of this house,'' Father stressed causing Rin to send a triumphet look towards Sesshomaru. ''You know, as I was telling you, I'd like that young lady to stay here, Sesshomaru, she's called...Sayo.''

''Sayo?'' Sesshomaru ecchoed.

''You know her?'' Rin asked.

''No, no, Sayo was my maternal grandmother's name. I was just surprised is all,'' Sesshomaru explained.

''Is it the lady who's in the kitchen?'' Rin questioned Father.

''Yes, that's her,'' Father nodded. ''Well, I was saying that this Miss is alone in the world now. It's so hard for her...''

''Why, Father? What is it?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''I don't even know what I'm saying,'' Father chuckled nervously. ''Look, son, what I'm asking you, is if you can allow this lady to live here, with you two. She's a woman who needs to work, and a roof. And I think you could give her a job. But, you know, please, don't let her get close to the other workers.''

''Of course not, Father. We could give her one of the rooms, we have plenty. And Sesshomaru won't mind, because he loves to have the help living here, don't you, Sesshomaru?'' Rin and Sesshomaru gave each other a smirk. ''In fact, a woman moved in today. The one who used to live in the foreman's house. So, one more.''

''All right, Father,'' Sesshomaru glared at Rin.

''I assume you'll be staying with us for lunch,'' Rin said to Father Ocha.

''Yes, honey, thank you,'' Father smiled.

''Then, come with me, lunch is ready,'' Rin stood up. ''Let's go.''

Sayo sat at the table and ate quietly until Sara walked into the kitchen.

''What are you doing here?'' Sara asked.

''I'm waiting for Father Ocha,'' Sayo answered.

''Where's Sango?'' Sara asked.

''She went to serve lunch,'' Sayo answered.

''Don't steal anything,'' Sara said and left. Sayo's eyes widened.

* * *

''So, can I tell Sayo she can stay here?'' Father Ocha asked once they finished eating.

''Yes, Father,'' Sesshomaru answered.

''Thank you. I'll go talk to her,'' Father Ocha excused himself.

Silence filled the room for a few moments.

''Father Ocha came to ask us the favor of taking care of that poor woman. You didn't have to make fun of me telling him that we'd have her here, in one of the rooms,'' Sesshomaru growled.

''Me, make fun?'' Rin questioned. ''No, if you have an employee living here, I don't see why you can't put up someone else.''

''Sara's not an employee, I've told you that. Her brother was my foreman, and they were both my best friends,'' Sesshomaru explained.

''I don't see any difference between her and the other employees. And if you want her here so bad, then, let the other lady stay,'' Rin retorted.

''That's enough!'' Sesshomaru raised his voice. ''In this house, I give the orders. Sara will stay here, and Sayo with the rest of the help.''

Rin and Sesshomaru stayed silent when Father Ocha entered the room again.

''Boy, I'm leaving,'' Father interrupted.

''I'll walk you out,'' Sesshomaru offered.

''May God be with you, dear,'' Father said to Rin. ''And, please. Be good.''

''Thank you. See you later, Father,'' Rin tried to smile as she watched them both leave.

* * *

Rin sighed as she stepped back into her bedroom only to find Sara waiting for her on her bed.

''What are you doing here?'' Rin asked.

''I was waiting for you,'' Sara answered with a smirk.

''This is too much. Get off my bed, and leave my room!'' Rin demanded.

''I'm only here to help you,'' Sara shrugged. ''Don't think I'm rude.''

''What help?'' Rin questioned and sighed in anger when Sara sat back down on her bed. ''Get off my bed _right now_.''

''_Well_, if you promise me you won't say anything to Sesshomaru, I can help you to get out of here,'' Sara offered. ''That's what you want, isn't it?''

Rin smirked at Sara. ''You're the one who wants me to go. You're in love with him, isn't that right? Either way, I'll accept your help for getting away from here.''

''When do you want to leave?'' Sara asked.

''Today,'' Rin answered.


	18. Episode 18

''And you're saying that Rin proposed that Sayo could live in your house because she doesn't like the idea of having Sara live with you?'' Father Ocha repeated.

Sesshomaru nodded. ''That's right, Father.''

''Don't you think she's right?'' Father Ocha asked.

''Of course not, Father,'' Sesshomaru answered.

''Son, please. Don't you think it's logical for a newlywed to be jealous of a young, pretty girl like Sara?'' Father Ocha questioned. ''Who also doesn't dissimulate her interest for you. It's understandable she's mad.''

''Rin is not jealous, Father,'' Sesshomaru denied. ''You're jealous when you're in love, and she never loved me. In fact, she hates me. What Rin wants is to bother me. She's a mad woman who'll find any reason to piss me off.''

''You don't stay behind!'' Father Ocha scolded.

''Me?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''Yes, you,'' Father Ocha reinterated.

''Why?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''Sesshomaru, let's be honest. I don't doubt you really care about Sara. And that you wanted her to stay in your house because of the care you feel for her. But, there's something about you, you want to annoy your wife. To make her feel that if she rejects you, there's another girl who would be really happy to comfort you. And if your intentions with Sara are to make your wife jealous, you could end up with something really nasty,'' Father warned. ''Besides, that's not what we arranged. We said you'd try to get close to her. And that's not the best way.''

''Rin doesn't let me get close to her. Everything about me bothers her! She asked me to let her friend come and visit for a while here, and I said yes. She wants to take care of making the school and medical center, and I said yes. I do everything to make her feel good. But, it's useless. She's still cold, and stubborn. And I don't have much patience!'' Sesshomaru exclaimed.

''Okay, son. Then, what are you going to do?'' Father Ocha asked.

''I don't know. I love her, Father,'' Sesshomaru admitted. ''Unfortunately, I'm in love with her. But, because of that I'll not let her manipulate me as she pleases to get crumbs.''

''Hold on, Sesshomaru, tell me something. Have you talked with her about all this business with her mom, the money, and that man she wanted to leave with? Did you tell her he's dead?'' Father asked.

''No, I didn't tell her anything,'' Sesshomaru revealed.

''Why?'' Father questioned.

''Because, every time I see her, we end up arguing. And why should we talk about that when things are clear, Father? She and her family took advantage of me, they've used me, and, in the last minute, she tried to betray me,'' Sesshomaru grimaced. ''But, fortunately, she couldn't. What else do we have to clear? Tell me.''

''Everything!'' Father shouted. ''Everything.''

* * *

''Then, she wants to leave?'' Tinoyo asked. ''When?''

''In a while,'' Sara answered.

''How are we going to make it? Sesshomaru will be here,'' Tinoyo reminded.

''No. He went to see Father Ocha to his house, and he didn't come back yet,'' Sara shared. ''I think we should wait until nightfall, don't you think? They don't sleep together, so, he won't notice his wife's gone until the next day, and she'll be far away by then.''

''No, niece. That could be dangerous for us. Sesshomaru won't stay still,'' Tinoyo said. ''He'll go after her, and when he finds her, what is she going to tell him? She'll tell him we helped her.''

''You're right,'' Sara groaned.

''Do you know where is she planning to go?'' Tinoyo asked.

''No, she didn't say. I imagine with her family,'' Sara guessed.

''Oh, don't be stupid, please. That'd be the first place he'd go looking for her,'' Tinoyo explained.

''I'll make her swear she won't say anything,'' Sara said.

''Do you know what would be good for you, dear? To let that woman disappear,'' Tinoyo hinted.

''What do you mean by that?'' Sara questioned.

''I don't know. She might have an accident. Or bump into the guys who're robbing in the road, and turn up dead,'' Tinoyo offered.

''Uncle, would you dare to-?'' ''And you, what would you be capable of doing to have Sesshomaru just for yourself? Think about it. What good is it for us to let that woman go away when Sesshomaru would bring her back in a few days, and it's dangerous for us if she tells him we helped her? That woman is a problem we have to bury.''

Sara thought about it for a moment before a smile spread across her face at the thought of her being with Sesshomaru, forever. ''All right. Do whatever you want, but, make sure she never returns.''

* * *

Rin looked down at her watch for what seemed like the hundredth time until she finally heard a small knock on her bedroom door.

''It's Sara.'' Rin heard from the other side of the door and hurried to open it.

''Sesshomaru has just arrived,'' Sara informed her. ''If I were you, I'd have dinner with him so he doesn't suspect anything.''

''But you haven't told me anything. What will we do?'' Rin asked.

''Well, after midnight, when everybody is asleep, I'll come get you. There will be a horse waiting outside,'' Sara explained.

''A horse? I don't know how to ride,'' Rin told her.

''No, I'll get you the most docile one. You just have to be brave, okay?'' Sara coaxed.

''All right,'' Rin sighed.

''You'll go to the river, cross the bridge and you'll see a road to the right. You go that way until you find a shack. Wait there,'' Sara instructed.

''Wait for what?'' Rin questioned.

''For a man that will take you to Kamakura by car,'' Sara lied. ''It's a three hour ride by horse and you can't take that.''

''Okay, fine. Who is that man?'' Rin asked.

''Well, someone I trust. When you get to Kamakura, you'll be able to go wherever you want. Do you have money?'' Sara asked.

''No, but I have jewelry,'' Rin shared.

''Take them. Don't take anything else,'' Sara instructed. ''Don't take any bags because they will bother you riding. No matter what, you can't tell anyone I helped you, okay?''

''Fine,'' Rin relented.

''Well, will you have dinner?'' Sara asked.

''No, no, I won't. Tell Sesshomaru that I have a headache, that I feel sick, I'm asleep, anything will be better,'' Rin answered.

''Well, as you wish,'' Sara smiled and turned to leave Rin's room. ''Relax.''

* * *

A few hours later and Sara came for Rin. They made it to the kitchen before Rin began to get anxious about what she was doing.

''Are you sure the horse is ready?'' Rin asked.

''Yes, are you having doubts?'' Sara questioned. ''Do you remember what to do?''

''Yes,'' Rin answered and walked past Sara to the back door.

''First, I'd like to know why you married Sesshomaru. You don't love him,'' Sara said.

''That's none of your business,'' Rin retorted. ''Anyway, thanks for helping me. Even though I know you're not doing this for me, but because it'll benefit you. I could tell from the beginning that you have feelings for Sesshomaru.''

''I love him, I love him with all of my heart, I always have,'' Sara snapped.

''The road is clear now,'' Rin whispered with a heavy heart she didn't understand. ''I hope Sesshomaru loves you, because you're made for each other.''

Sara watched Rin leave with hatred in her heart.

* * *

_'You need to clear up everything son. I don't think she's as guilty as you think she is.'_

Sesshomaru sighed before knocking on Rin's door.

''Rin,'' He called out. ''I know it's late, but I need to talk to you.'' Sesshomaru tried the doorknob realizing it was unlocked and stepped inside. His eyes widened when he didn't see her in bed, he quickly checked the bathroom just to be safe but to no avail. She was gone.

''_Damn it_!'' He roared throughout the house.

* * *

Sara ran into the kitchen trying to catch her breath. She locked eyes with Sayo who was looking at her with confusion.

''What are you looking at?'' Sara sneered.

''Nothing. I heard the boss and I came up to house but I haven't seen him,'' Sayo replied. ''Has something happened?''

''I don't know, I heard him too and I came here,'' Sara lied.

''I heard doors slamming and Sesshomaru screaming outside,'' Sango said as she entered the house through the back door. ''Why are you dressed? Weren't you in bed?''

''Yes, but I heard Sesshomaru, I got dressed quickly and went out, but I didn't see anyone,'' Sara lied again.

* * *

''You wanted to run away drunk! You were supposed to be on watch but, _no_!'' Sesshomaru shouted. ''Gather the men and saddle the horses. Quickly!''

''Yes, sir.'' All of his employees left to avoid his wrath besides Tinoyo who watched Sesshomaru pace angrily.

''Pray to God I find my wife. Otherwise, I swear I'll kick you the hell out of here!'' Sesshomaru growled. ''Let's go!''

* * *

Rin sat inside that small shack and thought back to the last few months. What step caused her life to become this way? What if she managed to make it back home, what would happen once she did? What would she tell her family? Would she see Kohaku again? Would Sesshomaru come to take her away again? What did she even feel for Sesshomaru? She didn't understand him at all. Most of the time he was so agressive but other times he was so-

Rin's thoughts were cut short when she saw a hand reach in and cut the rope that was used to lock the door to the shack. Her eyes widened in fear when she saw Tinoyo was the one who opened the door.

''You?'' Rin questioned fearfully.

''I want to see you,'' Tinoyo whispered and turned Rin's latern up on high. He reached up and gently trailed his fingers up Rin's legs.

''What are you doing?'' Rin whimpered and backed away from him.

''Don't be afraid, my raven haired beauty, everything is okay. You'll see nothing will happen,'' Tinoyo lied.

''Don't hurt me. Don't hurt me, please, don't hurt me,'' Rin begged until Tinoyo grabbed her by her shoulders and placed her on the shack floor and climbed on top of her. ''No, don't hurt me! Let go of me!''

''_Tinoyo_!'' Sesshomaru growled as he threw open the door. ''Let go of my wife.'' Tinoyo quickly stood up giving Rin the chance to pick herself up and hit him with her purse. Sesshomaru stepped in and picked Tinoyo up by his shirt. ''What's wrong with you bastard? What's your problem?''

''Don't get any wrong ideas, please. I saw the mare outside, so I thought she might be here. I entered and saw her. She was hiding, so I told her we had to go back to the ranch. She wouldn't, that's why I got closer and grabbed her to take her, that's what was happening when you arrived,'' Tinoyo lied.

Sesshomaru shoved him away. ''_Get out_!''

''Ma'am, I'm sorry if I scared you, excuse me,'' Tinoyo hurried out of the shack.

Rin let out a cry causing Sesshomaru to turn to her. ''Let's go home.''

''No,'' Rin whimpered causing Sesshomaru to pull her into his arms and throw her over his shoulder. ''No! Let go of me!''

* * *

Sesshomaru angrily threw Rin into her room and snatched her purse from her, letting the jewels she packed drop out.

''You were planning on using these to escape?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''They're mine aren't they?'' Rin retorted.

''What were you doing in that shack? Who were you waiting for?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''Isn't it obvious? I was waiting for Kohaku,'' Rin lied.

''That isn't true!'' Sesshomaru yelled.

''Of course it is! He asked me to wait for him in that shack but it was my bad luck that, that guy got there first,'' Rin continued to lie.

''You're lying to me! You know how I know? Because that man died! Kohaku Mai is dead!'' Sesshomaru roared. Rin's eyes widened and quickly filled with tears causing Sesshomaru's anger to be put on hold. ''I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt you more than I already have but it was an error on my part. It's best that you know so now you won't try to escape to go look for him. Now tell me, who were you waiting for in that shack?''

''No one,'' Rin answered.

''The person who was helping you escape right? Answer me!'' Sesshomaru ordered and grabbed Rin by her elbows.

''Leave me alone! Get out! Let go you're hurting me!'' Rin cried causing Sesshomaru push her away.

''Who helped you escape? Who saddled that horse for you?'' Sesshomaru interrogated.

''I did it!'' Rin lied.

''No, _no_! That isn't true! Why were you waiting in that shack? Who told you about it? Please answer me Rin. Answer me!'' Sesshomaru grabbed Rin by her neck.

''What if I don't? What? What? You'll hit me!? Go ahead! Hit me! Beat me and kill me so this damn life will finally end! Kill me so I can be with Kohaku! Kill me once and for all!'' Rin sobbed.

Sesshomaru covered his sadness at her words with anger and spite, ''Now you know that you can't be with him and he won't come for you either so get accustomed because this is your life now. It's better that you accept it because you will _never _leave my side.''

''Don't you realize? That I can't _stand _you? I _hate _living with you! _Everything _about you disgusts me! Your _house_! Your _workers_! _You_! Above all, you disgust me! You _disgust_ me,'' Rin let her last words fall to a whisper.

Sesshomaru looked at her with desperation and hopelessness before he felt like he couldn't breathe and left her alone in her room.

Rin dropped to her knees as soon as he left her and whimpered before it turn into a loud sob filled with anguish.

''It isn't true. No, it isn't true. No, no, it can't be. No, no, no. Dear God please no, no, no! Oh it's my fault! It's my fault! Oh Kohaku forgive me! Forgive me my life! Forgive me!''

* * *

Sesshomaru had finally begun to calm down after he destroyed most of his office, when his phone rang.

''Hello,'' He answered.

''It's me,'' His brother greeted on the other side of the line.

''What is it?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''I got you a new overseer. His name is Kon. Shiro Kon. He'll be arriving later today,'' Inuyasha answered.

''Thank you. I'll send Tinoyo out to meet him,'' Sesshomaru replied.

''You doing okay?'' Inuyasha asked.

''No. I need a favor. I want you to investigate something for me,'' Sesshomaru told him.

''Tell me,'' Inuyasha said.

''I need you to investigate everyone around Rin and find out if Kohaku Mai is really dead.''

* * *

''Kohaku I'm so tired. Can we rest just for five minutes?'' Shippo pleaded.

''Five minutes,'' Kohaku sighed and let his friend lean on him until they heard a gunshot ring out.

''What was that?'' Shippo questioned. Kohaku moved forward through the brush in the woods until he saw a man lying on the ground.

''Poor guy. Those bastards,'' Shippo spat while Kohaku went through his pockets.

''Shippo. Take a look at this letter addressed to the Takahashi ranch,'' Kohaku gestured to the paper in his hands.

''Shiro Kon? He was supposed to be the new overseer. So?'' Shippo questioned.

''He still will be,'' Kohaku smirked.


	19. Chapter 19

Sayo knocked lightly on Rin's door, asking for permission to enter with her breakfast.

''Go ahead,'' She heard Rin weakly respond.

Sayo opened the door, being greeted with the site of her brother's wife laying on the couch in the same clothes she had been wearing the day before.

''I brought you breakfast Mrs,'' Sayo gestured to the tray full of food in her hands.

''Leave it here, please,'' Rin whispered.

Sayo grimaced at how pitiful she sounded but set the tray down on the table in front of the couch. ''Why don't you go out? It's a beautiful day outside. Don't you want to get a little sun?'' Sayo tried to persuade.

''No, I want to stay here. Thank you,'' Rin whimpered.

Sayo's eyes softened and she looked back one last time at her sister-in-law before leaving the room.

''Sayo.'' She heard her brother call out for her.

''Yes, boss?'' Sayo responded.

''How is she?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''She looks very pale. I don't think she slept last night,'' Sayo answered truthfully.

Sesshomaru looked away with a grimace. ''Did she eat anything?''

''I left food for her. I hope she'll eat a little,'' Sayo said.

''Fine. Thank you,'' Sesshomaru replied.

Sayo nodded but stopped to stare at her older brother for a moment causing him to look at her with confusion.

''You can leave.''

''Y-yes, boss,'' Sayo nodded and left to the kitchen.

* * *

''It's so much nicer to eat in the dining room rather than the kitchen,'' Sara grinned at Sesshomaru across the table.

''It's all the same to me,'' Sesshomaru shrugged.

''Don't say that. It's different eating at this big, beautiful table, like the owner. I can't believe it,'' Sara said.

''I didn't know you liked stuff like that,'' Sesshomaru responded while holding his plate up for Sayo to place food on it. ''Thank you.''

''What woman doesn't? Now that I'm living in the main house, staying in that beautiful room; I don't know. I feel different. Like a member of the family,'' Sara smirked.

''I'm glad you're satisfied,'' Sesshomaru replied.

''Happy!'' Sara exclaimed before shooting Sayo a dirty look and grabbing Sesshomaru's hand. ''I never thought I'd be able to live here with you.''

''Not _with _me. In my house,'' Sesshomaru corrected.

''You don't have to watch us eat the whole time Sayo. I'll call you if I need you. Go to the kitchen. What are you waiting for? Move it!'' Sara shouted.

''Excuse me,'' Sayo left quietly.

''I don't like it when you treat the workers like that,'' Sesshomaru growled and threw his napkin down angrily before walking out.

''Sesshomaru, I'm sorry-wait!'' Sara followed him into the living room where they both found Father Ocha sitting down on the couch.

''Father? No one told me you were here,'' Sesshomaru greeted him.

''I told them not to bother you while you were eating,'' Father Jaken informed. ''How are you, Sara?''

''Great. You?'' Sara responded.

''Good. Thank you,'' Father answered.

''I'll get you some coffee,'' Sesshomaru offered.

''No, no, I'll take care of it,'' Sara smiled and left to the kitchen.

''Thank you,'' Sesshomaru gestured for Father Ocha to sit.

''I see you still haven't listened to my warning,'' Father Jaken frowned.

''What?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''What do you mean 'what'? Now Sara joins you at the table?'' Father observed.

''We've always eaten together unless I had too much work, Father,'' Sesshomaru reminded.

''Yes, but now you've brought her to live here! And you've put her in the place that belongs to your woman! _She_ is not your woman,'' Father Jaken exclaimed.

''Rin doesn't want to eat with me. She prefers to eat in her room,'' Sesshomaru explained angrily.

''Have you talked to her?'' Father asked.

''I tried but last night she tried to escape,'' Sesshomaru shared. ''Luckily I found her and brought her back before she could get very far.''

''Dear God,'' Father sighed.

''She _is _my woman but I disgust her. She hates my house, my workers, everything about me,'' Sesshomaru said dejectedly.

''Look, son, you are responsible for all of this as well. Someone, _someone_ has to try. She is your woman. You married her. You have to look for a way to change this situation so you can live the way God intended,'' Father explained.

''She isn't interested in living a married life with me, Father!'' Sesshomaru exclaimed.

''She is your wife, son. Your wife. You swore in front of God to take care of her, to look after her, to _love _her! You have to put aside your anger, your pride. Don't you realize you both are suffering like this?'' Father said.

''Well, _yes_! And we will both continue to suffer! She'll hate me but she will _never _leave my side. Until the day one, or both of us die,'' Sesshomaru growled.

Father Jaken grimaced, ''Take care of yourself, son. May God be with you.''

Sesshomaru watched him walk into the kitchen to leave through the back door.

''You have visitors,'' Sara informed as she walked through the front door with Kohaku and Shippo right behind her looking around at their surroundings.

''Good afternoon. Can I help you?'' Sesshomaru greeted.

''Yes. I'm Shiro Kon, your new foreman,'' Kohaku lied.

''I sent someone to pick you up,'' Sesshomaru said.

''No one came for us,'' Kohaku responded.

''I'm Sesshomaru Takahashi,'' He introduced himself and held out his hand for Kohaku to shake.

Kohaku stared at him for a moment before grabbing his hand. ''Pleasure to meet you.''

''My brother Inuyasha told me you were arriving today. Is this man with you?'' Sesshomaru referred to Shippo.

''Yes. He's my assistant but you don't have to worry about him. I'll take care of his salary,'' Kohaku responded.

''Maijo Non. It's a pleasure,'' Shippo held out his hand.

''Documents,'' Kohaku gestured to Shippo. Shippo handed him the envelope they took from Shiro Kon's dead body. ''This is for you.''

''Thank you,'' Sesshomaru took it and opened it up. ''If you need any help with anything you can ask Sara. Her father was the foreman and then her brother took over so she knows how it works. If you need anything else, you may of course come to me. You can eat in your house, the employee's house, or of course in the kitchen here. Sara, will you show them where they're staying and help them get settled?''

''Unfortunately we don't have anything to get settled. We were robbed on our way up here. They look my truck which held all our bags so we only have the clothes on our backs,'' Kohaku lied.

''Are you both okay?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''Fortunately,'' Kohaku nodded. ''But we're both exhausted from walking all the way here.''

''Of course. I can imagine. You can both go to your house and shower and I'll send some clothes to you,'' Sesshomaru offered.

''Thanks,'' Kohaku stared at Sesshomaru for another second before following after Shippo and Sara.

Sesshomaru watched them leave before looking over into the hallway that held the master bedroom. He felt his legs carry him over to her door and he suddenly thought back to his conversation with Father Jaken.

_''She is your wife, son. Your wife. You swore in front of God to take care of her, to look after her, to love her! You have to put aside your anger, your pride.''_

Sesshomaru stood outside of Rin's room for a few moments, he knocked once before letting himself in.

''Excuse me,'' He looked at his wife and all he could think about was how badly he wished he was the one she was thinking about but he knew it wasn't so. ''We can't go on like this Rin. We have to talk. Let's clear everything up. Can I sit?''

''Do whatever you want,'' Rin finally moved to sit up on the couch.

''The day that we got married you complained about a lot and I admit that I am to blame for some things but not all of it. Things would've been so different if you had told me the truth the moment we met, that you were waiting for Kohaku. Why didn't you?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''Because I didn't know you. I had no reason to talk to you about personal matters besides at that time, no one knew about my relationship with Kohaku,'' Rin shared.

''No one knew? I understand now. Your mother found out, you tried to tell me that one day but she wouldn't let you until it was too late, I was already married to you,'' Sesshomaru guessed.

''For Kohaku, I would've given up everything. I would've given my life for him,'' Rin whimpered.

''I understand. That's the same way I feel for you, that I could give my life for a woman like you,'' Sesshomaru confessed.

Rin looked up at him. Suddenly, all her anger fading to confusion.

''A few days after I arrived in Kamakura the deed to your house ended up in my hands. Tohru gambled away a bunch of money to a man named Kuro Gon and when he couldn't pay, he gave Kuro the deed instead,'' Sesshomaru informed.

''It's unbelievable that my brother could do something like that,'' Rin sighed.

''Well he did. Kuro Gon was the administrator for my factory and I discovered he had been stealing money from my mother for years, when I told him I was gonna have him arrested, he gave me the deed and a promissory note signed by your father,'' Sesshomaru shared.

''My dad? He really-'' ''Your brother forged his signature,'' Sesshomaru told her.

''I can't _believe_ him!'' Rin huffed.

''When your mother learned I had the documents she came to see me at my house to ask for them. I want to tell you all the details of that chat. The thing is your mother accepted to help me to seduce you, and maybe someday you would be my wife. In exchange for me to solve your family's economic problems,'' Sesshomaru explained.

''Whose idea was it? Yours? Or my mom's?'' Rin asked with angry tears in her eyes.

''When I met you, I really liked you, Rin,'' Sesshomaru confessed.

Rin raised her voice, ''_Whose idea was it_?''

''I suggested it and your mother accepted to do it,'' Sesshomaru admitted.

Rin wiped her tears away and stood in front of him. ''You bought me, Sesshomaru? And you have no idea how much I hate you for that.''

''I swear I regret doing it. Please, Rin. Forgive me,'' Sesshomaru pleaded. ''I want you to know that I agreed to help your mother on the condition that you would never find out about our deal.''

''That's what I don't understand and makes me angry. You wanted to deceive me to-'' ''To make you fall in love with me. That is the only thing I wanted. I wanted you to love me as I loved you. I had just met you and your mother helped me to get to you. If I hadn't done that, it would have been over. It would have been just a simple loan. I never wanted to pressure you or force you to do something. I swear. I'm telling the truth. It would be stupid to lie to you right now. Besides, you can verify this by talking to your mother or your brother because Tohru knew about this.''

Rin scoffed,''Tohru, of course. I can imagine.''

Sesshomaru continued, ''I didn't want to force you to do anything. In fact, I asked Tohru if there was another man in your life. He told me you were single.''

''Tohru knew that wasn't true!'' Rin yelled.

''But I didn't. What angers me the most is that if you were in love with another man, why _the hell _did you accept me? Why did you pretend you cared about me? I guess that you did it because that guy didn't have enough money to pay for the debts of your family,'' Sesshomaru assumed.

''No, it wasn't because of that. You're wrong. Money _never _mattered to me. If I didn't marry Kohaku, it was because they lied to me many times to make me feel confused. You must be aware of that, because the woman who went to my house and passed herself off as the ex-girlfriend of Kohaku is a friend of yours!'' Rin shouted. ''I saw you with her. You were talking at the coffee shop of Yagiarisa in Kamakura. She said her name was Momo Aya. Don't you dare try to say that you don't know her.''

''Of course I know Momo. You already asked me about her,'' Sesshomaru recalled.

''Yes, but now I know that you were the one who hired her, the one who paid her to make up all those things. Probably, you are the one who blamed Kohaku for the death of Kuro Gon,'' Rin suggested.

''What?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''Yes, he was your administrator, right? Forgive me, but I think it's very odd that you found out that man was robbing you and right after, he turns up dead. You must have killed him, or you sent someone to kill him, to accuse Kohaku!'' Rin exclaimed.

''That isn't true,'' Sesshomaru denied.

''Of course it is. You did it to take him out of the way, to cut him out of my life. That didn't work, so-Dear God. Everything makes sense now. If it's true, that Kohaku is dead, it's your fault. You sent someone to kill him too. You're a murderer. _Murderer_!'' Rin accused.

''That's what you think of me? You think I am so little of a man that I can stoop that low to get a woman? No, Rin. You are very wrong. I have many flaws but I would never kill a person for a woman. Not even for you. Now I understand why you said I disgusted you so much, but we are married, Rin and for no reason, will I let us separate,'' Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's hands gently and pulled her close. ''You and I will be together for the rest of our lives, so we better get along as well as we can. One last thing, regarding what I feel for you, I have never deceived you and to make my luck worse, I love you like you can't even imagine.''


	20. Chapter 20

''Father? Do you think that Sesshomaru loves her?'' Sayo asked.

''Yes, he is so in love with her. He told me so,'' Father Jaken answered.

''My poor brother, and I feel pity for her. I don't think she is a bad woman,'' Sayo said.

''Me neither,'' Father Jaken agreed. ''I'm sure this is all a misunderstanding. Maybe Rin's mother is responsible for this. But the two of them, your brother and his wife are proud and stubborn. That's why things are the way they are.''

''Father, I don't like that girl, Sara. I have a bad feeling about her,'' Sayo admitted.

''Well, dear, you know how Sesshomaru is. He is honest, generous, and he is not arrogant. Listen, don't you think it would be good to tell him the truth? That you are his sister,'' Jaken suggested.

''No,'' Sayo rejected. ''No, Father, why would I give him another reason to be upset? No, he has enough problems.''

''But it won't be a problem. On the contrary. Besides, it's fair that you take what belongs to you. You are his sister, not a servant,'' Father reminded.

''No, I'm fine this way, Father. I swear that I feel better this way than if he treated me like his sister he didn't even want. I'm very happy, living with him, seeing him every day, taking care of him. What else can I ask for?'' Sayo questioned.

''That he treated you like he should,'' Jaken exclaimed.

''No,'' Sayo said.

''He and Rin need _someone_ to make them see reason!'' Father pleaded.

''...''

* * *

''Miss Rin?'' Sayo called as she entered her sister-in-law's room.

''Yes?'' Rin responded quietly.

''I just..wanted to check on you after I saw Mr. Sesshomaru leave,'' Sayo said.

''..I-I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know what or _who _to believe,'' Rin sighed.

''I can't tell you who to believe but from what I have seen, Sesshomaru is a good man and you are a good woman. I can see it,'' Sayo assured her.

''I feel..guilty. There are things I want to tell him. Things that he should know but I don't know how to say them or if I even want to say them out loud,'' Rin confessed.

''If you ever need someone to say them to, it will stay between us,'' Sayo promised.

''Thank you,'' Rin smiled for the first time in a while.

* * *

''The new overseer is here?'' Tinoyo questioned. ''That's not possible.''

''I don't know why you're surprised, it was only a matter of time before Sesshomaru replaced my brother,'' Sara said.

''Well, yeah but I didn't think he would arrive so soon,'' Tinoyo remarked.

''He just got here, along with this employee,'' Sara replied.

''His employee?'' Tinoyo ecchoed.

''Yeah but guess what, they ran into those robbers on the road and they stole everything. Their truck, everything,'' Sara revealed.

''What?'' ''Tinoyo! The new overseer is here, go ask him for your orders and tell him I'm expecting him for dinner,'' Sesshomaru interrupted.

''As you say Sesshomaru,'' Tinoyo grunted.

''Tinoyo, in a few days I want you to go with me to town to talk to the Chief of Police about the robberies. We have to do something about it. Did Sara tell you the new overseer was robbed?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''Yeah, we just finished talking about it. Excuse me,'' Tinoyo left.

''Do you want to go ride horses? Come on, let's go,'' Sara pulled on Sesshomaru's arm. ''Let's race! The one who loses, gets a dare, ok?''

''You are the same girl you've always been. You never change,'' Sesshomaru smiled.

''You don't like that?'' Sara asked. ''I don't think you want me to be serious, with a face like your-''

''Sara, I want you to understand that Rin is my wife. The woman I chose to be my partner for all of my life and I don't like it when you talk like that about her,'' Sesshomaru raised his voice to her.

''It makes me very angry that she behaves like that to you. She doesn't love you and you shouldn't be so nice to her. That woman hates you! Why do you want a woman like her to be by your side?'' Sara wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck. ''Let her go, Sesshomaru. You can get a marriage annulment. In the end, there's nothing-''

''In the end what?'' Sesshomaru growled.

''There's nothing between you two, right? She snubs you all the time, right?'' Sara guessed.

''Rin is my woman. If you want us to get along, don't touch on that subject again,'' Sesshomaru warned. ''Didn't you want to take a horse ride? Let's go then.''

''Alright, let's go,'' Sara smiled and pulled him along with her while another pair of eyes watched.

* * *

Rin watched from her window looking at the spot where Sara had dragged her husband away a while ago. Rin felt anxious and she didn't know _why._ There was no way that she could-

''It's a beautiful day. Why don't you go for a walk?'' Sayo interrupted.

''Sayo, how do you like working here?'' Rin turned to ask. ''Do they treat you well?''

''Yes,'' Sayo answered. ''Sesshomaru is very nice to me.''

''He hasn't come back yet, right?'' Rin questioned.

''No,'' Sayo answered.

''Do you know where he went?'' Rin asked.

''He went for a horse ride,'' Sayo answered.

''With Sara, his _friend_,'' Rin responded.

''I don't know about that, ma'am,'' Sayo replied.

''He should have married her, not me,'' Rin's voice broke. ''She is his perfect partner.''

* * *

Kohaku looked around the living room before he noticed a small opening to the side that was hiding a door.

''Excuse me.'' Kohaku turned around when he heard Sayo's voice. ''What are you doing?''

''Is the boss in?'' Kohaku asked.

''No, he went out a while ago for a horse ride,'' Sayo answered.

''What about his wife? Is she in?'' Kohaku questioned.

''Yes,'' Sayo answered with confusion. ''Who are you?''

''Shiro Kon. I'm the new overseer,'' Kohaku revealed.

''Ah. Do you need anything?'' Sayo questioned.

''Well, yes. I was looking for the boss,'' Kohaku reminded.

''Well, yes but as I said, he isn't here right now,'' Sayo restated.

''Right. Well then, I'll come back another time. Excuse me,'' Kohaku took another look at the door that hid his target while Sayo watched his eyes.

* * *

Rin carefully opened the door to Sesshomaru's office and slowly walked around, observing the things surrounding her before something caught her attention, a phone. Rin turned to look behind her before she picked it up and dialed the number to her home.

''Hello.'' Rin's eyes filled with tears at the sound of her father's voice after so long. ''Hello? Who is this?''

''Hi, daddy,'' Rin answered happily.

''Rin? I'm so glad to hear from you,'' Rin's father greeted.

''I miss you so much daddy,'' Rin cried.

''And I you, sweetie. How are you?'' Her father questioned.

''How are _you_, daddy?'' Rin questioned.

''Much better since you called, dear. And the ranch is doing a lot better. The best it's done in years,'' Admiral shared.

''Oh, I'm so happy for you. Are you happy?'' Rin questioned.

''Very. And you, sweetie?'' Admiral asked.

''Oh, daddy! Very happy! Very happy now that I heard your voice,'' Rin smiled.

''Well, tell your husband to bring you down for dinner some time,'' Admiral suggested.

''Yes, I'll tell him but I can't promise anything-'' ''I don't want you riding that horse anymore, Sara. It's too dangerous right now.'' ''Don't worry, I ride better than you any day and you know it.''

Rin looked over to where she could hear Sesshomaru and Sara's voices. ''Daddy, my husband just got back. I have to go.''

''Okay. I'm sending a kiss your way and give a hug to Sesshomaru for me,'' Admiral said.

''Of course, daddy. I adore you. I'm sending you lots of hugs and kisses and when I see you again, I'll give them all to you,'' Rin cried.

''Goodbye, Rin,'' Her father hung up.

Rin hung up the phone and covered her mouth to quiet her sobs.

* * *

''Hey, is the foreman coming to have dinner just tonight or will it be an everyday thing?'' Sara asked Sesshomaru after they arrived back at the house.

''No, I just want to meet him,'' Sesshomaru answered.

''Well, I'll go change. You rest up,'' Sara smirked.

''You too,'' Sesshomaru turned around to come face to face with his wife coming out of his office. ''What were you doing in the office?''

''Making a phone call,'' Rin answered.

''To who?'' Sesshomaru took a step towards her.

''To my dad,'' Rin hissed. Sesshomaru looked at her with distrust. ''You can call him, to check if I'm telling the truth.''

''All right, I believe you,'' Sesshomaru relented. ''But, I'll have to ask you to not use the phone while I'm not here.''

Rin scoffed. ''Don't you think this is too much?''

''Forgive me, but I don't completely trust you yet,'' Sesshomaru admitted. ''Will you have dinner with me, tonight?''

''I'd be pleased,'' Rin sneered.

Sesshomaru smiled. ''Thank you.''

''But on one condiiton, _she_ can't join us,'' Rin requested.

''I'll have someone bring you dinner to your room then,'' Sesshomaru replied. Rin's eyes got watery before she shook her head and left her husband alone.

Sesshomaru ran a hand through his hair in frustration when Sayo entered the living room with a glass of water.

''Please take my wife dinner, Sayo,'' Sesshomaru requested.

''Was your ride nice, sir?'' Sayo smiled.

''What ride?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''The one you had with Miss Sara,'' Sayo reminded her brother.

''Yes,'' Sesshomaru nodded.

''I think the Mrs. would've liked to go, as well,'' Sayo said.

''Why? Did she mention it?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''No, but, during the afternoon, she was staring through the window, to the fields, and she asked for you,'' Sayo revealed.

''She asked for me?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''Yes,'' Sayo nodded.

Sesshomaru looked away and smiled before turning towards his sister. ''Sayo, I want to ask you for a favor. Try to gain her trust, talk to her, keep her company. If you notice she needs anything, or she wants anything, please let me know.''

''Yes, sir, with pleasure. I think Mrs. Rin is a good person. And I can see she loves you a lot,'' Sayo replied.

''Where are you from, Sayo?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''From here, I guess you could say, sir. But I moved shortly after I was born and then recently, my mother passed away so I came back,'' Sayo answered carefully.

''Father Jaken told me something about that. Where did you move to?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''Somewhere far, far away. I'd rather not talk about it, sir,'' Sayo responded. ''Excuse me, I'll take dinner to the Mrs.''

* * *

''Come in,'' Rin permitted to Sayo who was on the other side of the door.

''Here's your dinner, ma'am,'' Sayo gestured to the tray of food in her arms.

''Thank you very much, Sayo. Just leave it there,'' Rin instructed.

''Is there anything else you need?'' Sayo asked.

''No, thank you, you can go,'' Rin smiled before turning back to her window.

''Forgive me for my intrusion but, I don't like to see you sad,'' Sayo admitted.

''I feel so alone, Sayo,'' Rin sighed. ''I don't have anyone to talk to, here. Nobody who loves me at least a little.''

''I care about you, ma'am,'' Sayo told her.

''Oh, Sayo, you barely know me,'' Rin pointed out.

''So what? Just by looking at your eyes, I know that you're a good person, that I can trust you,'' Sayo responded.

''I appreciate it,'' Rin smiled.

''Why don't you go downstairs, with your husband?'' Sayo suggested.

''No, I won't share the table with his little _friend_,'' Rin rolled her eyes.

''Everybody here thinks you don't love the boss, but I know you do. You love him,'' Sayo smiled as Rin looked at her with surprise but unable to say anything. ''If you didn't love him, you wouldn't be so jealous about Sara.''

''I'm not jealous of anybody,'' Rin denied.

''May I give you some advice?'' Sayo questioned. Rin nodded. ''Dress up and go downstairs for dinner. Show that Sara who's the true lady of this house. Excuse me.'' Sayo walked out leaving Rin to her thoughts.

* * *

Sesshomaru poured the glass of vodka down his throat while he thought the woman he loved.

''What time is dinner?'' Rin asked as she stepped into the living room.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he quickly stood up to look at his wife up and down. ''I see you changed your mind.''

''Does it bother you?'' Rin smiled as he watched her.

''No, not at all. I just want you to know that besides Sara, the new foreman will have dinner with us as well,'' Sesshomaru informed. Rin looked at Sesshomaru curiously causing him to misunderstand her again. ''I don't mind sharing the table with humble people or _stuck-up _people.''

Rin and Sesshomaru laughed at each other but for two different reasons. He was always so defensive when it came to the people who worked for him. Rin admittedly liked that about him. Her thoughts were cut short when a familiar voice came up behind her.

''Good evening.''


	21. Chapter 21

Rin's whole body shook as she slowly turned around to come face to face with the first man she had ever loved. Rin's eyes widened and a smile pulled on her lips before she fainted into Sesshomaru's arms.

''Rin. Rin, what's the matter? Rin? Sara! Sango! Get in here now!'' Sesshomaru shouted. ''Rin, wake up my love.''

''What happened?'' Sara ran in.

''Oh, god, she fainted,'' Sayo gasped as she came running in.

''Get her something, I don't know, _move it_!'' Sesshomaru growled.

Kohaku ran to the living room table and grabbed a shot of alcohol.

''Why did she faint?'' Sara asked suspiciously.

''I don't know,'' Kohaku lied before he gave the glass to Sesshomaru who stuck it close to Rin's nose causing her to groan and push it away.

''Are you okay?'' Sesshomaru asked and picked her up.

''Yes,'' Rin groaned and let her husband place her on the couch before she looked up to find Kohaku staring back at her.

''Are you okay?'' Sesshomaru questioned as he moved the hair out of her face and held her.

''Do you see what happens when you don't eat well?'' Sango voiced after bringing a cold towel.

''Are you feeling better?'' Sayo asked.

''Yes, thank you,'' Rin whispered while staring at Kohaku.

''Do you want me to take you to your room?'' Sesshomaru asked as he used the towel to wet her face.

''Well, I think it's best if I go for now,'' Kohaku said. ''Get well, ma'am.''

''Yes, I'm sorry, we'll meet tomorrow,'' Sesshomaru replied before turning back to Rin.

''Yes. Excuse me,'' Kohaku nodded and left.

''I'll get you some honey tea,'' Sayo left to the kitchen with Sara and Sango.

''What could have happened to her?'' Sara questioned as she closed the kitchen door.

''Maybe it's a sign,'' Sayo suggested.

''A sign of what?'' Sara questioned.

''Well, that she's pregnant,'' Sango answered.

''No. That cannot be. They've been married too little time and besides..'' Sara's eyes narrowed.

''Besides what?'' Sayo questioned.

_''Nothing!''_ Sara snapped.

* * *

Sesshomaru carried Rin over to her bed.

''Do you want me to help you get ready for bed?'' Sesshomaru asked as he put a pillow behind her back to hold her up.

''That's perfect, thanks. I'm gonna sit here for a little while before I put on my pajamas,'' Rin's voice was still shaking from shock.

''You're too weak, Rin. Sango told me. Ever since we've been married, you haven't eaten well, and I don't want you to get sick,'' Sesshomaru pushed the hair from her face again.

''Who's that man?'' Rin suddenly asked her husband.

''Who are you talking about? Kon?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''Kon?'' Rin uttered.

''Yes, the new foreman,'' Sesshomaru responded.

''What's his name?'' Rin asked.

''Shiro,'' Sesshomaru answered. ''Why?''

''No, it's nothing,'' Rin replied.

''Are you feeling okay?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''Yes, yes,'' Rin assured her husband.

''Do you want me to stay a while with you?'' Sesshomaru offered.

''No, thank you,'' Rin declined.

''I'll ask Sayo to stay with you a while,'' Sesshomaru suggested and sighed before leaving his wife alone. As soon as he left Rin sat up and covered her mouth in shock. She didn't know what to do.

* * *

Kohaku sighed as he walked through the door of the house he now shared with Shippo.

''Hey, man. I thought you were eating at the big house with Sesshomaru,'' Shippo said.

''Nope. As soon as Rin saw me, she fainted,'' Kohaku explained.

''Huh? That's too bad. Oh, I hope she won't talk,'' Shippo feared.

''No, I don't think so,'' Kohaku shook his head. ''What worries me is that Takahashi found out what happened. But, as soon as Rin reacted, I left. I didn't want to compromise her, anymore.''

''Well, of course. I imagine she was happy when she saw you,'' Shippo teased.

''Well, it was a big shock to her. Maybe, she thought I was dead,'' Kohaku guessed.

''You think?'' Shippo questioned.

''Yes. She was pale, scared, but she looked _beautiful,_'' Kohaku sighed. ''Tomorrow, I'll find a way to talk to her, to plan an escape from this place. I don't want her to stay in that house for another day.''

* * *

Sesshomaru up towards Rin's bedroom window. He wanted so badly to hold the woman he loved while she was unwell but..she hated him.

''Nice night, huh?'' Sara came up behind him.

''Yes,'' Sesshomaru responded offhandedly while looking towards Rin's room.

''I dressed up for dinner, what a shame,'' Sara smirked.

''Yes, you look great,'' Sesshomaru complimented.

''Do you know what I was thinking? That Mr. Michi and his family won't take long to get to the ranch,'' Sara mentioned.

''Yes, they come every year to spend a season in the country,'' Sesshomaru remembered.

''The face he'll put on when he knows the boss is dead,'' Sara sneered.

''I can imagine. He was the closest thing to a friend my mother had,'' Sesshomaru responded.

''And he'll drop on his back when he finds out that you inherited everything,'' Sara smirked.

''I don't care,'' Sesshomaru shrugged.

''They always throw a party when they come, do you think they'll invite you this time?'' Sara asked.

Sesshomaru shook his head. ''I doubt it.''

''If they do, will you go?'' Sara questioned.

''No,'' Sesshomaru declined.

''I think you should go,'' Sara suggested.

''What for?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''To entertain your wife with something,'' Sara smirked. ''She doesn't do anything all day long. I'm sure she's bored to death. Besides, she likes to talk to those kinds of people. She's classy, not like us. I really don't understand how you married someone like that. You know what, on second thought, I don't think you should spend time with them. Mr. Michi used you like a servant on this ranch, and I really doubt he'll treat you as an equal just because your mother died. Maybe he'll even talk down to you in front of your wife, can you imagine?''

Sesshomaru's face scrunched up in anger at the mere thought of that.

* * *

Rin looked out the window carefully to see if Sesshomaru had left. When she saw him down below with Sara, she began to pace. What was she going to do? What the hell was she going to do? Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on the door. She ran to lay down in her bed.

''Yes, come in,'' Rin called.

''Here's your tea, ma'am,'' Sayo brought in a tray with a teacup sitting on it.

''Thank you very much, Sayo,'' Rin made an effort to smile.

''Drink it while it's hot,'' Sayo handed the cup to her.

''Yes,'' Rin reached out for it.

''Is this the first time you've fainted?'' Sayo asked.

''Yes,'' Rin answered.

''Could you be pregnant, ma'am?'' Sayo questioned with excitement.

''No, no, no. No, I hope not,'' Rin shook her head.

''Why? A baby is a wonderful thing. It's a blessing from God. You should be expecting it,'' Sayo argued. ''The boss would be so happy.''

Rin changed the subject. ''Sayo, have you seen the new foreman?''

''Yes,'' Sayo nodded.

''What's his name?'' Rin questioned.

''Shiro, I think,'' Sayo responded.

''When did he arrive?'' Rin asked.

''Today, around noon,'' Sayo answered.

''But, who hired him?'' Rin questioned. ''Sesshomaru?''

''I suppose,'' Sayo shrugged. ''I think he comes from Kamakura.''

''Where is he staying?'' Rin asked.

''In the foreman's house, the one behind this house,'' Sayo answered. ''Why, ma'am?''

''I-I never saw him before, I was feeling curious,'' Rin stammered. ''The tea is delicious, thank you. You can go, now.''

''Don't you want me to stay with you for a while?'' Sayo offered.

''No, I'm feeling much better, really,'' Rin assured. ''I have the tea, and then, I'll go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow, sleep well.''

''Sleep well, ma'am,'' Sayo smiled and took the tray out with her.

As soon as the door shut, Rin placed her tea cup down onto her night table and ran a hand through her hair. Truthfully, she felt worse than when she had fainted. _What was the going to do?_

* * *

''What does a man look for in a woman?'' Sara questioned Sesshomaru. ''Tell me, please.''

''That depends on the woman,'' Sesshomaru sighed. ''I don't know, it could be to have fun, have an affair, have a good time.''

''No, I mean a serious relationship, formal. What does a man look for?'' Sara asked.

''Caring. To be understood. Company, and love,'' Sesshomaru thought back to all the time he had spent with Rin before everything went wrong. She gave him everything he had ever wanted in life, she wasn't very physically affectionate but he always assumed she was just shy and once they married, things would change.

''Is that what you looked for in Rin?'' Sara guessed. ''But, you didn't find it, did you?''

''No,'' Sesshomaru admitted.

''You know why? Because of what I told you before, she's not like us. That kind of woman likes to go to parties, buy expensive clothes, keep up with the trends of fashion, and all that nonsense. Do you think she'll get interested in the ranch? Care about the horses and the harvest? All the things we care about. Do you know why? Because this is our lives. Because we've been trained in that ever since we were born-'' Sesshomaru finally snapped at her. ''Where are you going with this, Sara? What do you want to tell me? That I've made a mistake by marrying Rin? All right, you're right. Are you satisfied?''

''Then, leave her. Divorce her,'' Sara raised her voice.

''_No!_'' Sesshomaru shouted.

''Why don't you let her go back to her family? If she tried to escape, it was to go with them, wasn't it?'' Sara assumed.

''She didn't want to go to her family when she escaped, she wanted to go with...'' Sesshomaru stopped himself.

''What? With who?'' Sara asked.

''I don't know, I don't know,'' Sesshomaru sighed.

''Tell me, Sesshomaru, who's the person your wife wanted to go with? Another man, right?'' Sara guessed.

''Forgive me, sir,'' Sayo stepped in. ''Sango told me to come and ask you if you want to have dinner.''

''No, thank you,'' Sesshomaru denied. ''Is my wife in bed, Sayo?''

''I left her in her bedroom,'' Sayo responded. ''I gave her some tea, and she told me she was going to sleep.''

''Is she feeling better?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''Yes, sir,'' Sayo nodded.

''Well, I'll go for a walk, and then, I'll go to sleep. Good night,'' Sesshomaru announced.

''Shall I go with you?'' Sara suggested.

''I want to be alone,'' Sesshomaru rejected and left them both alone.

''He even lost his appetite because of her,'' Sara growled.

''You shouldn't speak like that about the missus,'' Sayo reprimanded. ''Don't forget, she's the boss.''

''And don't you forget you're a dirty peasant who's here because they feel sorry for you,'' Sara insulted her before pushing past her, leaving Sayo to glare at the spot where she once stood.

* * *

Rin had changed into her camisole and shorts before sticking her feet in a pair of boots that were too big for her. She slipped on a robe to cover up before opening her bedroom door as quietly as possible. After she made sure the coast was clear, she turned off her light and headed down the hall, out the front door, waited for the guard to leave, and ran down the front steps and around the back while looking behind her every few seconds to make sure she wasn't being followed, but she hesitated for a moment, before she finally knocked on the door of the foreman's house.

* * *

''Who could that be at this time of night?'' Shippo questioned while heading to open the door.

''Leave it,'' Kohaku groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Shippo pulled the door open, only to be met with a disheveled Rin who let herself in before closing the door back behind her.

''You..? You look familiar,'' Rin looked Shippo up and down.

Shippo nodded. ''Yes, ma'am. I was at the navy school with Kohaku. I'm a friend of his.''

''Yes,'' Rin smiled brightly.

''Who is it?'' Kohaku asked as he came out into the living room. His eyes widened when he saw the woman he loved. She smiled back before she jumped into his arms.

''Kohaku!''

''What are you doing here?'' Kohaku questioned her.

''I'll leave you, so you can talk, and...'' Shippo excused himself back to his room.

''Yes. It's you,'' Rin cried while Kohaku held her face in his hands lovingly. ''I couldn't sleep if I didn't prove it, if I didn't speak with you.''

''Oh, my love,'' Kohaku moaned. ''You don't know all that I've been through to find you.''

Rin whimpered before she wrapped her hands around his neck and let him pull her in for a short kiss. ''They told me you were dead!'' Rin sobbed.

''Yes. Yes, I've been dead,'' Kohaku groaned. ''Because without you, I feel dead, believe me.'' Kohaku looked at her face for a moment before pulling her in for another kiss. He stopped to feel her cheeks and forehead. ''You're cold. Are you okay?''

Rin ignored the question. ''I imagine he's the friend you told me about, the one who helped you escape.''

''Yes. He's Shippo. He's my comrade,'' Kohaku smiled. ''And yes, he helped me to escape. We have a lot to talk about.''

''I can't stay for a long time,'' Rin choked on her tears.

''Yes, I know. Let me look at you, please,'' Kohaku pleaded before taking a step back to look her up and down and kissing her once again. ''My love. My love, we have to leave. Tomorrow, please. If possible, we have to go tomorrow.''

''How did you come here?'' Rin questioned.

''Forget about that. What matters now is that we're here, together, again. That's the important thing,'' Kohaku responded.

''I don't understand how you became the ranch's foreman, explain that to me,'' Rin requested.

''Well, it happened by chance. You know, I'm a lucky man,'' Kohaku chuckled.

''You have to leave,'' Rin told him. Kohaku's hands dropped to his sides in shock. ''If my husband discovers who you are, he'll kill you.''

* * *

Sesshomaru entered his living room shortly after midnight and dropped onto his couch. He thought back to the argument he had with Rin earlier in the day.

_''Probably, you are the one who blamed Kohaku for the death of Kuro Gon,'' Rin suggested._

_''What?'' Sesshomaru questioned._

_''Yes, he was your administrator, right? Forgive me, but I think it's very odd that you found out that man was robbing you and right after, he turns up dead. You must have killed him, or you sent someone to kill him, to accuse Kohaku!'' Rin exclaimed._

_''That isn't true,'' Sesshomaru denied._

_''Of course it is. You did it to take him out of the way, to cut him out of my life. That didn't work, so-Dear God. Everything makes sense, now. If it's true, that Kohaku is dead, it's your fault. You sent someone to kill him too. You're a murderer. Murderer!'' Rin accused._

Sesshomaru growled at the hurtful words she had shouted at him. He took a shaky breath while running a hand through his hair.

* * *

''You don't know the danger that all this means, Kohaku. You don't know Sesshomaru, he's an aggressive man, besides, he hates you. If he finds out who you are, he'll kill you,'' Rin warned Kohaku.

''Does he know about me?'' Kohaku questioned.

''Yes. Yes, he knows from the beginning. Kuro Gon worked for him as the factory's manager. Sesshomaru found out that Kuro was stealing a lot of money from his mother,'' Rin explained.

''What are you saying?'' Kohaku questioned. ''That he had something to do with his death?''

''Yes,'' Rin whimpered. ''Yes, I'm almost sure. And Sesshomaru used that to blame you and take you out of his way.''

''I just have to take you away from here,'' Kohaku suggested.

''I tried it, my life, I swear to you. I tried to escape, but, it's impossible. I can't, and since the last time, there's a lot more surveillance,'' Rin cried.

''I don't care. I'll take care of everything. I'll prepare our escape for tomorrow night. You just have to go with me,'' Kohaku pleaded. ''Yes, yes.''

Rin ran her fingers down his left cheek. ''It's too late, now.''

''Late for what, Rinny?'' Kohaku questioned. ''You still love me, don't you? You're still in love with me, right?''

''Yes, yes,'' Rin reassured.

''Well, then. Let's go far away, we could go anywhere, forget about everything,'' Kohaku pleaded. ''Start a new life, you and me, together.'' He pulled her in for another kiss but this time, she pushed him away.

''We can't do that,'' Rin whimpered.

''But, why?'' Kohaku asked. ''Rin, really, I don't understand you. You were willing to escape with me on your wedding day. What happened?''

''I didn't know, I didn't understand, I wasn't aware of Sesshomaru's power. There's no place in this world for us to hide. He'll find us, he'll kill you, and me as well,'' Rin answered.

''Look, I understand that you're afraid of him, but I'll protect you, you'll be safe with me,'' Kohaku assured.

''But, It's not just about me. There's also my family. Sesshomaru, would crush my dad just to get his revenge,'' Rin feared. ''You and me..we have to accept..that this is my life.''

''Rin,'' Kohaku's eyes filled with tears.

''I'm married to him,'' Rin cried.

''That guy bought you off,'' Kohaku argued.

''Yes. Yes. My entire family is in his debt now. He bought us all off! He has all of us in his hands! And I accepted to sell myself!'' Rin sobbed.

''No, they forced you,'' Kohaku held her face in his hands. ''Rin, you're mine. You're mine, my love.''

''I've been his, already,'' Rin whispered.

Kohaku stepped away from her. ''Oh...I hoped that you...No..I don't care!''

''Yes, you do. You care. I know you!'' Rin exclaimed. ''Of course you do, I know you. I know you care.''

''Rin. I don't care, really,'' Kohaku stated. ''I just want to have you with me.''

''Nothing is like it used to be, anymore,'' Rin reminded him. ''There are many things that keep me tied to him.''

''No, Rin, you can't stay with a person you hate,'' Kohaku tried to convince her. ''Especially when I know that you're in love with me.''

''I love you so much,'' Rin pulled him in for another kiss. ''Only God knows how much I love you. Only God knows.'' Rin wrapped her arms around his neck. ''I won't leave with you. Not today, tomorrow, or ever.''

Kohaku choked back a sob at her words before falling to his knees while holding onto her as tightly as he could. ''No, my love, please. Please, don't talk like that, please.'' Kohaku pleaded with her as she tried to pull away.

''I only came to tell you to go away. Don't go on with this lie,'' Rin requested.

''No, Rin, please, you can't do this to me. Really, don't do this to me.'' Rin pulled away from him.

''I've spent too much time outside the house, Kohaku. Let me go.''

''Rin, please don't do this,'' Kohaku whimpered when Rin removed herself from his grasp and headed out the door. ''I'm telling you, I won't leave this place. Until you and I leave together!'' Kohaku cried into his hands when she left.

Shippo stepped out and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. ''She won't leave with you, right?''

''No,'' Kohaku sobbed.

''I'm so sorry, Kohaku,'' Shippo grimaced.

''Oh, friend. She slept with him,'' Kohaku groaned. ''He made her his!''

''What did you expect? They're married, Kohaku,'' Shippo reminded him.

''Yes, I knew this would happen. But, deep down, I had the hope that...'' Kohaku punched the wall in front of him. ''But, I don't care about that. She's the one who doesn't want to be with me. And I won't accept that, Shippo. I'll take her away from here, even if I have to kill that man. Death is the only thing that will separate me from her.

* * *

Rin ran back up the front steps to the house and opened the front door as quietly as possible and ran passed the living room and back to her bedroom, not noticing the very large man watching her every move.

* * *

Rin dropped her boots off to the side and hopped into her bed when Sesshomaru turned her light on.

''What is it?'' Rin turned to look at him and asked.

''Where did you go?'' Sesshomaru questioned. ''I'm asking you, where were you? I don't think you would want to escape in your pajamas.''

''I haven't gone anywhere, I never left my room,'' Rin lied.

''Don't lie to me, Rin,'' Sesshomaru snapped at her. ''I was in the living room when I saw you entering the house. Where did you go?''

Rin pressed her back against the wall behind her bed.

''Where were you, Rin?''


	22. Chapter 22

''Where did you go, Rin?''

''I couldn't sleep,'' Rin lied. ''I went for a glass of water, and after that I went out for some air, and that's it.''

''You still aren't feeling well, are you?'' Sesshomaru asked. ''Do you want me to call a doctor from Kamakura?''

''No,'' Rin shook her head. ''That's not necessary. I'm fine. Really.''

''Anyway, it's not good for you to go out this late, alone. I remind you, I have the ranch under surveillance. Don't do anything you could regret later,'' Sesshomaru warned and turned to leave before he stopped. ''Who helped you when you tried to escape? Who gave you that horse?''

''I told you no one did,'' Rin lied.

Sesshomaru took an angry step towards her. ''Someone had to tell you there was a shack near the river. What were you doing there? Why did you stop in that place when you knew we could find you?''

''Sesshomaru, don't worry, that won't happen again,'' Rin assured.

''Does that mean you won't try to run away again?'' Sesshomaru asked. ''That you're going to stay here with me?''

''Yes,'' Rin took a step forward.

''Why?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''Because I'm your wife,'' Rin shrugged.

''We were also already married when you decided to run away. What made you change your mind?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''I gave it some thought,'' Rin answered.

Sesshomaru let his body relax before reaching out to touch her but Rin pulled back. ''Don't worry, I won't touch you. By the way, I asked my brother, Inuyasha, to investigate if it's true that Kohaku Mai died. I need to be completely sure that, that man is never going to come get you. Good night.'' Sesshomaru left Rin alone.

Rin pushed back her tears and laid back in bed.

* * *

''How are things going at the ranch, son?'' Father Ocha asked Sesshomaru as he came in.

''Fine, Father,'' Sesshomaru looked around Father's house.

''How's your wife?'' Father asked.

''I talked to her. We cast light over a few things but we still have some remaining issues,'' Sesshomaru sighed.

''Well, but you took the first step, son and that's very good,'' Father smiled. ''In fact, I bet you that, thanks to that, she's already started changing her attitude toward you.''

''You're wrong, Father. She is still cold as always, distant,'' Sesshomaru grimaced. ''Rin doesn't love me, she doesn't even like me. She gets scared when I get close to her. I realize how much she despises me every time she sees me.''

''How could she hate you, son?'' Father questioned. ''You have to be patient. You can't expect that after all those horrible things that happened, she will receive you with her arms wide open.''

''But, it's not my fault,'' Sesshomaru argued.

''It's not hers either,'' Father pointed out. ''And one of you two has to be clever enough to deal with things in a peaceful way.''

''I don't know if that's possible, Father. Rin is blaming me for terrible things,'' Sesshomaru explained.

''Then prove to her with facts that she's wrong,'' Father suggested. ''Everything is going to be okay, son. You have to have faith, and want it with all your heart.''

''Yes, Father, I've been thinking about it, and I know what I have to do,'' Sesshomaru determined.

''How is Sayo doing?'' Father suddenly asked.

''Fine. I can see she's a good woman and I believe she earned my wife's trust, she's the only one Rin will talk to,'' Sesshomaru revealed.

''How great!'' Father exclaimed. ''You don't know how glad that makes me. Hey, and with you, doesn't Sayo speak with you?''

''Yes, in fact, the other day, I asked her where she had been living all these years, she said she lived in a place she'd rather forget. I didn't understand it quite well,'' Sesshomaru replied.

''Sesshomaru, Sayo's mother was ashamed of her so she sent her away for all these years,'' Father revealed.

''She told me her mother passed away recently, that's why she came back?'' Sesshomaru questioned. ''Why was her mother ashamed of her?''

''Her mother was more ashamed of what _she _had done, she had, had a short affair during her marriage because she was angry with her husband. By the time she realized she was expecting, it was too late for an abortion so she just, sent her away. She left her money as a way to make up for it.''

''And I thought I had an atrocious mother,'' Sesshomaru scoffed.

''You should talk to her,'' Father suggested. ''Perhaps, if you show her you are interested, Sayo will open up to you.''

* * *

Rin stepped quietly down the hall and looked towards the front door when she heard her husband come in behind her.

''Good morning.''

''Good morning,'' Rin greeted back.

''I'm going into town, do you want to come with me?'' Sesshomaru offered.

''No, thank you,'' Rin declined reluctantly. She was too nervous to leave Kohaku here alone.

''I thought you were going to be excited about it. Don't you want to see your family?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''My dad invited us to have dinner this weekend,'' Rin told him. ''I forgot to tell you about it.''

''What do you think if we invite them to come here, so they get to know the place?'' Sesshomaru suggested.

Rin's eyes widened when Kohaku came in behind her husband. ''No, Sesshomaru, my mom can't come here.''

''Why not?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''Because she doesn't like the country. I already told you,'' Rin reminded him.

''Good morning,'' Kohaku finally voiced causing Sesshomaru to turn towards him.

''Shiro, come with me to the office, please,'' Sesshomaru requested. ''You already know my wife, right?''

''Yes, I hope she's feeling better,'' Kohaku responded.

''Yes, thank you,'' Rin avoided his eyes.

''After you,'' Sesshomaru gestured Kohaku towards his office.

Rin waited for them to go in before she ran over to listen in.

Sesshomaru handed Kohaku a folder. ''Here, these are notes with the workers' allowances-loans and bills for material purchases and supplies. You can take them to your place, or go over them here, your choice.''

''If you don't mind, I'll stay here,'' Kohaku said while his eyes shifted towards Rin outside the door.

''As you wish,'' Sesshomaru shrugged. ''And here, have this. This check is an advance. I figure you'll need to replace everything those robbers stole from you.'' Sesshomaru handed him a check.

Kohaku accepted. ''To be honest, I do need it. Thank you very much.''

''The references my brother, Inuyasha, gave me about you are very good, but I want to make this clear-what I do demand is efficiency at work and complete honesty,'' Sesshomaru warned.

''Of course,'' Kohaku smiled. ''Count on it.''

''That's all. I'll let you check those papers,'' Sesshomaru headed out of his office forcing Rin make haste back into the living room. ''So, you don't want to come with me?'' Sesshomaru asked Rin once more when he saw her.

''No,'' Rin answered.

''Fine, suit yourself,'' Sesshomaru shrugged.

''Where are you going?'' Sara questioned when she walked in from the kitchen.

''To town,'' Sesshomaru told her.

''I'll go with you, all right?'' Sara asked.

''Yes, fine,'' Sesshomaru nodded and walked out while Sara threw a smirk over her shoulder to Rin.

Rin glared and without knowing it, stomped over getting ready for a confrontation until Kohaku caught her attention.

''Come,'' Kohaku requested.

''No,'' Rin whispered.

''Either you come, or I'll go,'' Kohaku warned her.

''Don't you see this is too risky?'' Rin questioned.

''Didn't you hear? Your husband just left with his friend,'' Kohaku reminded her. Rin looked towards the front door where Sesshomaru had left with Sara and grimaced.

''Rinny. Come, please,'' Kohaku pleaded.

Rin looked around to make sure no one else was around before quickly walking into Sesshomaru's office. Kohaku followed behind, attempting to shut the double doors.

''No, no, no. Don't shut the doors,'' Rin ordered and quickly walked out back into the hall, making sure that still, no one saw. ''Don't you realize that if someone sees, I won't be able to explain why I'm locked up with you in here?''

''Fine, as you wish,'' Kohaku relented.

''Kohaku, I want you to leave,'' Rin told him.

''No,'' Kohaku stated. ''I won't leave this place without you.''

''I already explained to you this is over,'' Rin reminded him.

''No. No. That's not true. This isn't over, Rin,'' Kohaku denied. ''I know that you love me.''

''Why are you so stubborn? I already told you this is over,'' Rin's voice was shaky with sadness. ''I can't do it.''

''Why? Why can't you do it?'' Kohaku questioned. ''Because your family and that guy invented God knows how many lies to keep us away from each other? I want you to know that I'm not afraid of him, or anyone, and I won't leave this place without you. I can't believe you married someone that was forced on you. Let's take the chance, he's gone. Let's go away from here. I swear they aren't going to find us.''

Rin shook her head and looked up at him with watery eyes. ''Have you ever thought I could be pregnant with his baby?''

Kohaku grimaced before stepping closer to her. ''I don't care. I'll raise him as if it was mine.'' Kohaku leaned in for a kiss but Rin turned away.

''I can't.''

Kohaku grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. ''Don't turn away when I want to kiss you. It's worse letting someone you don't love kiss you, Rinny.''

Rin broke free from his grasp and her eye's widened when she saw Sayo looking at her and Kohaku. Rin couldn't find anything to say so she walked straight past her while Sayo watched her leave before looking at Kohaku with distrust.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Sara walked through the front door of his home in town that was now occupied by his younger brother.

''What a surprise, Sesshomaru,'' Inuyasha greeted him. ''I didn't know you were coming. I'm so glad to see you, Sara, welcome.''

''Thanks,'' Sara ignored him when she ran over to the window and looked out at the beach. ''It's been so long since I last went to the beach. I'd love to take a walk around the beach.''

Sesshomaru nodded. ''Fine, go.''

''You'll catch up later, right?'' Sara requested before heading out the door.

''What's going on between Sara and you?'' Inuyasha questioned.

''Nothing,'' Sesshomaru shrugged.

''Don't say 'nothing'. I'm not blind Sesshomaru,'' Inuyasha sneered. ''You should set some boundaries-more now that you are married.''

''You, more than anyone, know the problems I have with my wife,'' Sesshomaru reminded him.

''Yes, and you are using Sara as a consolation prize?'' Inuyasha accused.

''Watch what you say!'' Sesshomaru yelled.

''Watch what you do!'' Inuyasha shouted. ''You know how Sara feels about you. Don't play around with that.''

Sesshomaru couldn't argue so instead, he turned away.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Kohaku came out of the office hoping to talk to Rin again but Sayo interrupted him.

''Do you need anything, sir?'' She questioned him.

''No. No, thank you,'' Kohaku answered and walked out the front door.

As soon as he left, Rin came out from her room.

''Sayo? Did the overseer leave?''

''Yes, ma'am,'' Sayo nodded. ''He had been working in the office for a few hours. He just left.''

''Sayo, who takes care of all the things for the house-like the food, or the groceries, all those things?'' Rin asked suddenly.

''Miss Sara,'' Sayo answered.

Rin rolled her eyes. ''Has it always been like this?''

''I couldn't say. Remember, I got here after you did,'' Sayo reminded her.

''Well, starting tomorrow, I want everything to be run by me,'' Rin ordered.

''Yes, ma'am,'' Sayo smiled. ''But what about the boss?''

''What about him?'' Rin retorted.

''I understand that he was the one that authorized Lady Sara to take care of the house,'' Sayo explained.

''I can imagine, but I'm the Lady of the house, and I won't let anyone else rule in my house, understood?'' Rin smirked.

''Yes, ma'am,'' Sayo grinned. ''As you wish.''

Rin smiled and turned around to go back to her room. ''The color of these walls is so ugly.''

Sayo laughed before going back to her cleaning.

* * *

''Sesshomaru, what a surprise,'' Rin's mother greeted Sesshomaru into her home. ''I couldn't believe it when I was told you were here.''

''I wanted to invite you to my ranch this weekend,'' Sesshomaru said.

Raven glared at him. ''Why do you pretend? Do you want the people at your ranch to recognize me and make comments that could compromise me in front of Jihayo?''

Sesshomaru scoffed. ''Right. In fact, I came to talk to you about a very delicate issue.''

''I'm listening.''

* * *

Rin was reading alone in the chair in the hallway when she heard Sesshomaru and Sara's voices.

''Why not tomorrow, Sesshomaru?'' Sara questioned.

''Because tomorrow I can't,'' Sesshomaru responded.

''Look, I'll prepare a basket with your favorite snacks, and we can go to the field and eat, just like we used to do before,'' Sara suggested. Rin walked quietly over the wall in front of the living room to listen.

''I don't know. I'll tell you later,'' Sesshomaru sighed.

''Fine, I'll go check if dinner is ready,'' Sara said.

''Wait,'' Sesshomaru called out for her. ''Sit down. I need you to help me out with something, Sara. I want you to find out which of the workers helped Rin when she tried to escape. I need to know it to be able to prevent it.''

''Leave it alone,'' Sara told him.

''Do you really not have any idea who could have done it?'' Sesshomaru asked.

Rin decided enough was enough, and came out of hiding. ''Answer him, Sara.''

''What do you want me to say when I know nothing?'' Sara glared at her.

''The truth. Tell Sesshomaru the truth. That the person that helped me-was you,'' Rin revealed. ''Answer him, Sara. Tell Sesshomaru that you gave me the horse, that you saddled it, and you told me to wait in the shack close to the river because a man was going to drive me to Kamakura.''

''That's not true, you're lying!'' Sara exclaimed. ''She's trying to blame me to make me look bad, because she hates me! It's not true, Sesshomaru. You know me. You know I'd never do something to harm you.''

''Are you telling me the truth, Rin?'' Sesshomaru held her in his arms to look at her face.

''I have no reason to lie,'' Rin responded.

''If someone helped you, it wasn't me!'' Sara yelled.

Rin pushed away from Sesshomaru to face Sara. ''Who gave you the right to speak to me that way?''

''You always do it, why can't I?'' Sara questioned.

''Because we are not the same, and because every day that goes by, you show me you don't deserve any kind of respect from me! Instead, me, I'm the lady of this house, and I do demand that you treat me with the respect I _do _deserve.'' Rin raised her voice.

''Aren't you going to say anything?'' Sara questioned Sesshomaru. ''Dare to deny it was you the one that helped me-'' Sara cut her off. ''Of course I deny it, it's a lie. You are making up all this so Sesshomaru will throw me out, because you hate me, because the first day you saw me you hated me!''

''Yes, I don't like you at all, Sara,'' Rin agreed. ''You know why? Because you do things that you shouldn't do, because you behave like you were the owner of his house!''

''That's enough!'' Sesshomaru roared. ''The two of you, behave!''

''Don't believe her, Sesshomaru! It's not true!'' Sara pleaded. ''I swear on my brother.''

''Calm down, Sara,'' Sesshomaru told her.

''Tell me you believe me. Tell me you believe me, please!'' Sara cried.

''Leave us alone,'' Sesshomaru ordered.

''She'll keep making things up! It's a lie,'' Sara whimpered.

''Please, leave,'' Sesshomaru requested making Sara go back to the kitchen. ''You, come with me.'' Sesshomaru told Rin and led her to his office. ''Why did you say all that?''''Because it's the truth. If I didn't say it before, it was to not make her look bad. But now-'' Sesshomaru interrupted her. ''Now, what?''

''Now I have no reason to treat her in a good way, after the way she treats me,'' Rin retorted.

''How does Sara bother you?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''With everything. She bothers me with everything. She is always near and the simple fact of having her like that makes me angry!'' Rin exclaimed.

''That's the reason why now you want to make her look bad?'' Sesshomaru questioned. ''Because you hate her?''

''Listen to me, Sesshomaru. I don't like Sara, but I don't hate her. I'm not the kind of person that enjoys seeing other people suffering,'' Rin responded.

''Are you sure about that?'' Sesshomaru retorted. ''Don't you ever tell lies? Because I know different. You lied to me when you made me believe there was no other man in your life, and you also deceived me when you knew I was helping your family with money. Tell me, why should I believe you now?''

Rin grimaced. She couldn't face him because everything he was saying was true. ''You're right.''

''Then it's not true that Sara helped you?'' Sesshomaru asked.

Rin turned around and glared at him before looking at him. ''Why would I answer you, if you're not going to believe me anyway?'' Rin angrily walked out of the office, leaving her husband alone.


	23. Chapter 23

Rin squealed happily as she ran into her parent's home and hugged her father, Sesshomaru following behind. ''Daddy, I missed you so much!''

''Me too, sweetie,'' Admiral smiled.

''May I have a hug as well?'' A familiar voice came up behind Rin.

Rin turned and her eyes widened at the sight of her Aunt in front of her. ''Auntie, what are you doing here?'' Rin questioned.

''Your husband asked Jihayo for my number and asked me to come down for dinner. Surprised? I'm so happy to see you again!'' Her paternal aunt, Sakura Yamamoto laughed as Rin held onto her tightly before looking back at Sesshomaru.

''I-I can't believe you did that for me.''

''I'd do anything for you,'' Sesshomaru told her. ''I asked Kagome to come visit when I was in town the other day but she said it would be a few weeks before she could make it. She then told me about your aunt and how you two are close so I asked your dad about it and he agreed to have her over this weekend.''

''That's was very nice of you,'' Rin smiled at him.

''I only want to make you happy,'' Sesshomaru smiled back.

''And me, princess? Aren't you going to say anything to me?'' Raven grabbed her daughter's attention.

Rin looked at her mother with indifference and kissed her cheek. ''How are you, mama?''

''I'm very happy to see you looking so happy, so beautiful,'' Raven replied.

''Shall we eat?'' Sakura questioned.

''Yes. Let's go,'' Rin nodded and grabbed her father's hand to lead him into the dining room, leaving Sesshomaru and Raven to themselves.

''I hope you thought about what we talked about the other day,'' Sesshomaru said.

''Yes, of course. I gave it a lot of thought,'' Raven smiled.

''Then you're going to talk with Rin? You're going to tell her the truth?'' Sesshomaru assumed.

''No, Sesshomaru. I decided I won't speak with my daughter, about absolutely anything,'' Raven smirked.

''Ma'am, do you want me to tell your husband everything about the _friendship_ you had with my mother?'' Sesshomaru threatened.

''Let's see if you dare, Sesshomaru,'' Raven retorted.

''Excuse me?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''Yes, you heard me. I dare you to accuse me to my husband,'' Raven responded. ''In fact, you can go right now if you want, and tell him _whatever _you want. You can't tell my husband anything, do you know why? Because a shock like that may give him a heart attack, and if Jihayo dies because of you, my daughter will hate you even more. Even more. Shall we go? They're waiting for us. Walk. Let's go, Sesshomaru. Let's go.''

* * *

''Inutashio?'' An older woman, named Izayoi Takahashi called out to her husband.

''Yes, dear?'' Her husband, Inutashio Takahashi responded.

''I've been thinking, we haven't heard from either of the boys in a while, let's go visit them, shall we?'' Izayoi suggested.

''That sounds like a great idea. When do you want to go?'' Her husband questioned.

* * *

''Congratulations, ma'am. Everything was really delicious,'' Sesshomaru complimented Rin's aunt as they began eating.

''Thank you, Sesshomaru. I had to do my best to please you, but I'm worried because Rin hasn't eaten much,'' Sakura pointed out.

''Sorry, aunt. I must confess that I don't eat as much as I used to, but everything was delicious, I promise,'' Rin assured.

''Sesshomaru, I demand that you take care of my daughter, because I guess that you'll want to have children soon, won't you?'' Admiral suggested.

''That's what I desire most, Father-in-law-to have a child with my wife,'' Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's hand.

''Only one?'' Sakura teased.

''Well, all the children that God sends us,'' Sesshomaru replied.

''Nothing would make me happier than becoming a grandpa,'' Admiral said. ''Don't take too long, time's running out.''

''Oh, dad, there's no hurry,'' Rin removed her hand from Sesshomaru's. ''We just got married.''

''I don't have many years to enjoy a grandchild,'' Rin's father pointed out.

''Yes, Rin. Besides, it's evident that Sesshomaru really wants to become a dad too,'' Sakura joined in.

''You're right, ma'am. I grew up so lonely that I always wanted to have a family,'' Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's hand again.

''Do you have anymore family besides your father, his wife, and your younger brother?'' Sakura asked.

''Not anymore. I did have an uncle on my mother's side but he actually passed away a few months ago,'' Sesshomaru informed.

''He never married?'' Sakura asked.

''He was in a relationship with a woman for many years,'' Sesshomaru locked eyes with Rin's mother. ''A bad woman and it was impossible for them to marry.''

''Why?'' Sakura questioned.

''She was already married,'' Sesshomaru smiled at Rin's mother.

''My God,'' Sakura gasped.

''Yes, this woman took advantage of my uncle because she knew he was lonely and she fooled him to see how much money she could take from him,'' Sesshomaru continued.

''It's incredible to know that there are women with no morals nor decency. What do you think, sister-in-law?'' Sakura asked.

Raven stood up. ''I feel a little indisposed. The food made me sick.''

''That can't be,'' Sakura denied. ''I cooked the chicken breasts with all my love.''

''I just need some air. Can you come with me to the terrace, princess?'' Raven requested.

''Yes, mama,'' Rin threw her napkin down and excused herself.

''Admiral, Miss Sakura, excuse me,'' Sesshomaru followed after the two women.

''Do you want a pill? Or I can tell one of the servants to prepare some tea for you,'' Rin suggested.

''No, thank you, honey. I'm feeling better,'' Raven sighed. ''As we're all here, I want to talk to you about something very delicate. Rin, I think you're being very unfair to your husband.''

''Will you stop interfering with my life, mom?'' Rin pleaded.

''Listen to me,'' Raven snapped. ''Sesshomaru is very sad because you accused him of something you shouldn't have.''

''I see that you two are still in touch and talking behind my back,'' Rin retorted.

''Please, listen to her,'' Sesshomaru responded. ''I'm sure that your mother knows more about what happened to Kuro Gon than you or me.''

''Sesshomaru had nothing to do with that man's death,'' Raven said.

Rin scoffed. ''Oh, mom, I would expect nothing less from you. I knew that you would be on his side.''

''Shut up and listen to me!'' Raven yelled at her daughter. ''It's not easy for me to talk about this. Your brother gave Gon the deed to this house and a promissory note with your dad's forged signature.''

''Yes, I know that, mom,'' Rin replied.

''I went with him to get those documents back. Tohru got very angry because that man gave Sesshomaru the documents. We left, but your brother went back there to complain. Gon took out a gun and was about to kill your brother. What happened after that was an accident. Tohru attacked him and they struggled for the gun and suddenly it fired,'' Rin's mother revealed.

Rin's eyes widened. ''Are you saying that Tohru killed him?''

''_No! _No way. I'm saying that it was an accident!'' Raven exclaimed.

Rin moved away from her mother. ''And you took advantage of that accident to blame Kohaku? Answer me, mom!''

''No!'' Raven denied. ''That's not true, Rin, I swear. He found the body. The police drew their own conclusions and your brother nor me had anything to do with that! We didn't frame anyone, do you get it?''

''But you remained silent, and that's a way to frame him. You didn't do anything for that man when you knew perfectly well that he was innocent,'' Sesshomaru accused.

''Sorry, but he wasn't so innocent. Kohaku Mai was very dangerous. He killed a navy lieutenant to escape!'' Raven told them.

''What?'' Rin questioned.

Sesshomaru shook his head. ''Don't you realize that you pushed him to do that when you remained silent? You and your son ruined an innocent man's life. You made him become a fugitive, a criminal, and you took him to death.''

''Please. Leave things like this. Kohaku is dead and it's of no use to talk about this. Please, don't. Don't harm my son, Tohru, Sesshomaru!'' Raven begged him before looking back at Rin. ''Your brother changed so much. He's a businessman now. He brings money to help your dad with the house expenses. It was an accident! He isn't capable of hurting anyone. You know him, Rin. Your brother is not a bad person.''

''I can hardly believe what you've done in order to support and protect my brother,'' Rin cried. ''I hope my dad won't ever see you the way I see you now, mom, because it would break his heart and he would die out of sadness.''

''Look, Rin. Everything I have done..was for your own sake. My children. You'll understand me when you become a mother, Rin. You'll see yourself the way you see me,'' Raven warned her daughter and walked back into the house leaving Rin and Sesshomaru alone.

''I must confess that I never expected you to talk to my mother so harshly,'' Rin wiped her tears away.

''You think that we're accomplices in many things, but that's not true, Rin. My only mistake was to make a deal with her, nothing more. Regardless of your history with that man, I admit that what they did to him was unfair, and of course there's one thing that bothers me. After this, I hope that you finally realize that I'm not the monster you thought. I'm not a killer, Rin. But if Kohaku Mai was still alive and he would want to take you away from me, I must confess that I don't know what I would be capable of,'' Sesshomaru admitted and left Rin alone.

* * *

Sara hummed to herself as she opened Rin's jewelry box, her make up bag, and then finally her underwear drawer. She smiled as she noticed a black and white bra with matching panties and took them with her.

* * *

''Rinny!'' Kagome greeted happily as she came into Rin's parent's home with Naraku right behind her.

''Friend! I'm so glad to see you!'' Rin squealed and pulled her in for a hug.

''Me too,'' Kagome smiled.

''Excuse us, we'll be right outside,'' Rin told Sesshomaru who nodded and was left alone with Naraku after the Admiral went to check on his wife.

Rin and Kagome made it out the front door before Rin broke down. ''Oh, friend. You don't know how lonely I feel. I'm desperate. I swear that I need to talk to someone, because I can't go on like this. I'm sick and tired of feeling confused and doubtful. I haven't found a minute of peace.''

''I can imagine how much you're suffering because of Kohaku's death,'' Kagome assumed.

''Kagome-Sesshomaru is so confusing. I don't-'' ''Kagome!'' Rin was interrupted by Naraku. ''Let's go. We have nothing more to do here.''

''But-'' Kagome tried but Naraku grabbed her arm. ''I'm telling you to go.'' Rin watched in confusion and worry as her friend was forced away by her husband.

* * *

''We really had a great time,'' Sesshomaru assured Rin's father and aunt as Rin came back into the house. ''Before we go, I wanted to ask if Miss Sakura would like to come with us back to the ranch and maybe stay a few weeks. Rin would be so happy.''

''Yes, aunt Sakura. Say yes, please,'' Rin pleaded.

''Well, I would be glad to, sweetheart, but not now. I want to stay with my brother for a bit, take care of him, and go to his last health check up with him,'' Sakura said.

''You're so right, aunt, and we have to take care of my daddy to have him for many more years,'' Rin pressed a kiss to her father's cheek.

''But I'll come up there in a few weeks,'' Rin's aunt promised. ''I would love to see your husband's ranch and to spend a long time with you in the countryside, sweetie.''

* * *

Rin and Sesshomaru had a quiet but relaxed drive back home, both of them sneaking peaks at the other. When they finally pulled up to the front of the house, Sesshomaru got out and hurried over to Rin's side to help her out of his truck.

''Thank you very much for inviting my aunt to stay here with us,'' Rin was so busy looking at Sesshomaru that she didn't watch her steps well enough and fell into her husband's arms when her heel broke off her shoe.

''Be careful! Are you okay?'' Sesshomaru asked her.

Rin stood up but held onto Sesshomaru. ''Yes, I'm fine, I just..''

''No, I'm afraid you hurt your foot. Excuse me,'' Sesshomaru looked at Rin before picking her up into his arms and carrying her up the front steps. Rin wrapped her arms around his neck, making herself blush in the process, she didn't even notice she was being watched.

''You climbed up all those steps. You're going to hurt your foot now,'' Rin worried.

''Never mind that,'' Sesshomaru dismissed.

''You're overreacting,'' Rin laughed.

''We're almost there,'' Sesshomaru placed her down onto her bed carefully. ''Let's see. Are you really okay?''

''Yes,'' Rin confirmed. ''Look, my heel broke. It's just the shoe.''

''Let me check your ankle to see if it hurts,'' Sesshomaru suggested.

''That isn't necessary,'' Rin reaffirmed. ''I'm perfectly fine. Thank you. I'm tired. Can you leave me alone, please?''

''I hope that you will change your attitude towards me after we have clarified everything,'' Sesshomaru said.

Rin sighed and walked over to the window. ''I'm relieved to know that you had nothing to do with Kuro Gon's and Kohaku's death, but I can't forgive you for making me believe he deceived me.''

''I didn't know that Kohaku existed until I married you and I found out that you wanted to run away with him. You can't reproach me for that,'' Sesshomaru replied.

''I don't believe you, because I saw you with that woman at the cafe. When are you going to admit that you hired her?'' Rin accused.

"What can't you believe me?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''I ask you the same,'' Rin retorted. ''Why don't you believe me when I tell you that Sara helped me escape?''

''Because that's a lie,'' Sesshomaru insisted.

''_Ah, _then I'm telling lies and you aren't? You're the one who made a deal with my mom behind my back, and you manipulated me the way you wanted, Sesshomaru,'' Rin reminded him. ''You even dared to talk to me about love, when you were just doing business. So don't tell me that you're an honest man, because you aren't.''

Sesshomaru pulled Rin into his arms. ''This is the only truth I can offer you. I'm in love with you. I'm madly in love with you.'' Sesshomaru leaned into to his wife.

Rin opened her mouth slightly to allow him to kiss her before turning away at the last second. ''Get out of my bedroom. Leave me alone.''

Sesshomaru looked at his wife with desperation before walking out the door.

Rin covered her face with her hands. It seemed that every day that went by, she just got more confused. Rin walked over to her bedroom door and locked it when Kohaku burst in through her window.

* * *

Sesshomaru slipped his shirt over his head when he heard Sara come into his room.

''Your wife rejected you again, didn't she? If you let me, I would make you so happy,'' Sara suggested and removed her robe to reveal the underwear set she had taken from Rin's room earlier.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened before he took several steps toward her and picked her robe up off the floor.

''If this happens again, you'll leave this house,'' Sesshomaru warned her and wrapped her robe around her shoulders. ''Get out of my bedroom and don't come in without knocking again.''

Sara's eyes filled with tears and she walked out.

* * *

''Are you crazy? How can you come into my room like this?'' Rin questioned but backed away in fear when she noticed the anger on Kohaku's face.

''I saw you. I saw you coming in with him. I saw how he held you and how you got into the house. I'm dying from jealousy!'' Kohaku rubbed his face with his hands to try and calm himself down.

''But that doesn't allow you to come into my bedroom in the middle of the night!'' Rin exclaimed.

''Why did you let him in?'' Kohaku questioned.

''Why? Because he's my husband, the owner of this house,'' Rin reminded. ''I can't forbid him anything. It's you who is out of place here, so please get out the way you came in.''

''Oh yeah? He's your husband? So I have more reasons to stay here. We have to clarify this situation,'' Kohaku sat down on her couch and watched her.

''Fine. I have to tell you something very important, anyway. I was wrong, Kohaku. Sesshomaru had nothing to do with Kuro Gon's death. He didn't accuse you and send you to jail either,'' Rin told him.

''Are you defending him now?'' Kohaku questioned.

''No, no,'' Rin denied. ''I'm just telling you what I've just learned.''

''How did you find out?'' Kohaku asked.

''My mom told me,'' Rin answered.

Kohaku scoffed. ''Your mom..Please, how can you believe her?''

''Lower your voice!'' Rin ordered.

''Rin,'' Kohaku grabbed her hand. ''Don't you realize that they're making up a story before talking to you? Open your eyes, my love. They just want to manipulate you, open your eyes. They want to confuse you-''

''Rin,'' Sesshomaru called from the other side of her door. Rin pushed Kohaku towards her bathroom.

''What is it?'' Rin responded when she opened the door.

''I didn't want to wake you. I thought you were sleeping,'' Sesshomaru said.

''No, not yet,'' Rin shook her head.

''May I come in?'' Sesshomaru asked. Rin reluctantly opened the door wider to allow her husband entrance. ''Why did you lock the door, Rin?''

''Isn't it obvious? I can sleep easier that way,'' Rin replied. ''What do you want, Sesshomaru?''

''Forgive me. I thought that this day would end in a different way, that you and I would finally get closer and..make peace with each other,'' Sesshomaru sighed.

''I'm tired, Sesshomaru. I don't want to keep on fighting. Can we talk about this tomorrow?'' Rin pleaded.

''Sure. Good night,'' Sesshomaru turned away and left her.

''Good night,'' Rin whispered.

Rin waited for him to walk out before running over to lock her door again.

''Go. Go, please,'' Rin pleaded to Kohaku when he came out of her bathroom. ''I don't want you to get me into more trouble.''

''I won't go. We haven't finished talking yet,'' Kohaku grabbed Rin by her forearms and forced her onto the couch.

* * *

Sesshomaru headed into the kitchen and made himself a glass of water as Sara came in from the back door.

''What are you doing?'' She asked him.

''I just wanted a glass of water,'' Sesshomaru answered and turned to go back to bed.

''Why didn't you ask me for it?'' Sara questioned.

''I thought you were asleep,'' Sesshomaru shrugged.

''You think I could sleep after what happened?'' Sara retorted. ''I feel so bad, Sesshomaru.''

''You have to understand that I'm a married man now,'' Sesshomaru reminded her.

''Yes, but to a woman who doesn't love you, who will never love you the way I love you, who doesn't feel what I feel when you're close to me,'' Sara whimpered.

''Stop, stop it, Sara,'' Sesshomaru ordered. ''Please, don't hurt yourself anymore. It hurts me to see you like this.''

''And it hurts me more that you keep saying no to this love you need so much,'' Sara cried. ''But it's my fault! If I dared to tell you before, if I had been more direct..everything would be different.''

''Inuyasha told me that he talked to you and offered you a position in the company of Kamakura. Perhaps you should go there for some time,'' Sesshomaru suggested.

''No, please. Don't make me be away from you. I swear-'' ''This can't go on like this.''

''I promise that I won't go on with this, really. Trust me, it won't happen again, don't make me go away from you,'' Sara sobbed.

''Okay, calm down,'' Sesshomaru comforted her. ''Let's forget what happened. I know that you're very confused and it was shocking to see me coming back to the ranch with a wife, but this is my life now and you have to accept it. You can't do anything to change it.'' Sesshomaru grabbed his glass of water from the counter and left.

Sara wiped her tears away. ''Let's see if that's true.''

* * *

''You know that I'm right. Your mother and that man are trying to manipulate you the way they want, once again. They're lying to you, Rinny. Trust me,'' Kohaku pleaded with Rin.

Rin looked away from him for a moment. ''Is it true that, when you tried to escape, you killed someone?''

''I am responsible for the death of a navy lieutenant,'' Kohaku panicked when he noticed the fearful look in Rin's eyes. ''Forgive me, but it was our life or his. When he shot Shippo-''

''No, don't tell me anything else,'' Rin covered her ears.

''I don't like it when you look at me like that, like I'm a killer, huh?'' Kohaku sneered.

''I never thought that you would get blood on your hands and be so calm,'' Rin grimaced. ''The Kohaku I used to know would have never done things like that.''

''And I never thought that you would let a man dominate you,'' Kohaku retorted. ''The Rin I used to know wouldn't have done that. She wouldn't have given herself to a man she doesn't love.''

''Do you see how deep down you care?'' Rin pointed out.

''Of course I care, Rinny. Of course I do, that's why..,'' Kohaku clenched in fists in frustration. ''That's why I'm telling you, my love. Sometimes some things happen and they force us to do something we didn't believe we were capable of. That's what I'm telling you.''

''If you had talked to my dad when I asked you, nothing like this would be happening now. We had so many opportunities to be together and we missed them. Now it's late,'' Rin cried.

''For me, it wasn't important to ask your father to let me marry you-'' ''But it was important to me and you didn't care!''

''For me, it's more important what I feel here,'' Kohaku held Rin's hand on his heart. ''Now I'll ask you. Do you prefer to live with a man that you don't love? That's not a life for you.''

Rin scoffed. ''It's not a life for me either, to spend the time running away and being afraid that the police might catch you, or that Sesshomaru might find us wherever we are and to end up living a tragedy. Don't you understand that I only need a little peace? Is it too hard to understand?'' Rin sobbed and climbed onto her bed and sat there before Kohaku sat down in front of her.

''Come with me. Please, I'm begging you. Let's go far away from here-'' ''No, no, I need to think, to think carefully before making any decision.''

Kohaku leaned and pressed his nose to hers before kissing her.

''Your lips..Your lips don't lie. You still love me,'' Kohaku whispered against her lips.

Rin moved back. ''Don't kiss me. Don't you see that you're confusing me more? Please.'' Rin tried to walk away but Kohaku pulled her down so she was hugging his back.

''I'll let you think everything over carefully, but I'll ask you a favor. Don't take too long, because I'm the one who may get hurt,'' Kohaku snarked.

''I'll give you my answer tomorrow, and I'll ask you a favor too. Don't come into my bedroom for any reason again. I forbid it,'' Rin ordered and watched as Kohaku left.

* * *

The next morning Rin was applying some lip gloss when she heard a knock on her door.

''Come in,'' She called.

Sayo came in with a tray. ''Oh, you already got up, ma'am. I came to wake you up with this cup of coffee.''

''Thank you very much, Sayo. You can leave the food there and I'll eat in a minute,'' Rin gestured towards her table in front of the couch. ''In the countryside one wants to get up earlier, right?''

''Maybe. Do you know what I think, ma'am? The sadness you felt is going away, and that sadness made you stay in bed all the time,'' Sayo suggested.

''You're right. I don't feel so sad,'' Rin agreed. ''I think I'm getting used to things around here. Did Sesshomaru have breakfast yet?''

''Yes, ma'am, he had it early,'' Sayo answered. ''He went to look over the ranch with the new foreman.''

Rin's eyes widened. ''I see. Uh-It's hot. Too hot. You better tell Sango to prepare some pork loin with a vegetable soup, some rice..What fruit do we have?'' Rin asked as they walked out of her room.

''Mango, plums...'' ''Plum. Oh, plum jam...I remember that when I was a child with my aunt every time we had plums..Oh, I'm so silly. I'm hurting myself by remembering. That's all, Sayo,'' Rin wiped her tears away and let Sayo leave to the kitchen.

''Hello, may I?''

Rin heard Father Jaken come in.

''Of course, Father, this is your house,'' Rin smiled.

''Thank you, dear. How are you?'' Father asked. ''I heard that you went to see your family.''

''Yes, I already miss them,'' Rin replied. ''Did you come to see Sesshomaru?''

''No, I was told that he's looking over the land with the new foreman. I came to see you,'' Father revealed.

Rin nodded. ''Have a seat, please.''

''Thank you,'' Father moved to sit with Rin before looking at her with concern. ''I know that the things between you and your husband are not going the way they're supposed to go between newlyweds, and that worries me a lot. Look, I've known Sesshomaru for his entire life. I know that he's an honest and decent man, and I think you're a good girl too. That's why it hurts me to see that there's no harmony, respect, and the love that must exist between you. Of course, I know that the circumstances that led to your marriage weren't very clear. There were tricks and misunderstandings, but..you're young and I don't see why you can't build a great love and have the marriage that God wants.''

''Did Sesshomaru tell you to talk to me?'' Rin questioned.

''No. No, dear. I'm doing this because I'm a priest, God's servant,'' Father answered. ''But if you can't trust me because I'm a man, then trust me as the priest I am. Wouldn't you like to do that? Wouldn't you like to tell God your sorrows and relieve yourself from your worries?''

''Yes,'' Rin cried.

''The Lord is our comfort, dear. He can guide and enlighten us with his infinite wisdom when we most need him,'' Father comforted her.

''Yes, Father,'' Rin agreed. ''You don't know how hard these days were for me. I need to find the strength to accept it and face everything that will come.''

''Oh, dear. Do you think that your future is so dark?'' Father questioned. ''Okay. Do you want us to talk here?''

''No. No, not here,'' Rin declined. ''We'd better go to the office. But Father, I want to keep it under the seal of confession.''

Father Jaken looked at her with confusion and worry but agreed and followed her into Sesshomaru's office.

* * *

''Mom? Dad? Your favorite son came to visit,'' Inuyasha called out into his parent's home until he found a note on the coffee table causing him to hurry back to his truck and drive down to his brother's as fast as he could.

* * *

''And that's why you can't love Sesshomaru because of that man Kohaku?'' Father Jaken questioned.

Rin nodded. ''How can I love a man that behaved like that? He surely did those horrible things.''

''_No! _I can't believe that Sesshomaru was capable of such meanness. I don't believe it at all. I don't believe it and I would put my hands into the fire for him,'' Father exclaimed. ''Sesshomaru has always shown that he's a kind man. He's incapable of lying. He's an upright man. No way. Sesshomaru might be impulsive, proud, and stubborn if he wants, but he is honest.''

''Father, I hear what you say and I don't know what to think,'' Rin whimpered.

''I'm sorry to tell you that his only sin was to make that deal with your mother, but he really regrets it.'' ''But-'' ''But he did it for love, because he loves you. He told me that. Sesshomaru is very much in love with you. Honey, Sesshomaru has suffered a lot. His life wasn't easy at all, and now that he finally found you, it's fair that he has peace and enjoys the happiness of having a family, the happiness you can give him and that he wants to get from you. Forget your anger, honey. Get close to your husband. Trust him. Love him-not because it's your duty as his wife. Do it because you both deserve it.''

''I am so confused, Father,'' Rin choked on her tears. ''All you told me about Sesshomaru, how kind, honest, and sincere he is, is not what I think of him.''

''But that's the truth, and you have to believe me,'' Father told her.

''The problem is that I still love Kohaku, Father. I tried to forget him, but I couldn't. I swear that I tried, but I couldn't, even less now that..'' Rin stopped herself.

''What?'' Father questioned. ''What?''

''I'm afraid to tell you,'' Rin answered.

''Afraid? Of what?'' Father asked.

''That you might betray me,'' Rin answered.

''Me? Betray you, dear? What are you talking about? The seal of confession protects you. You know that I can't tell anyone what we're talking about right now,'' Father reminded.

''Kohaku is here,'' Rin revealed.

''Here? But where?'' Father questioned.

''On the ranch. He's the new foreman.''


	24. Chapter 24

''I asked him, I begged him to leave, but he doesn't want to,'' Rin explained.

''That man's crazy. What does he want?'' Father Jaken questioned. ''For Sesshomaru to find out and something terrible to happen?''

''What Kohaku wants is for me to go with him,'' Rin revealed.

''It can't be. It can't be!'' Father exclaimed. ''What did you tell him?''

''I said no. I said no,'' Rin answered. ''Under no circumstance would I leave with him.''

''You did good,'' Father complimented. ''Because even though you're a married woman before God, this isn't the way to do things.''

''What should I do, Father? Tell me what I should do to kill all the love I feel here, with everything I feel for him?'' Rin cried.

''Oh, dear child. Can't you see that man's only offering you to run away like thieves?'' Father questioned causing to sob. ''Look, since he seduced you, he's always tried to run away with you.''

''No, he-he was going to talk to my dad-'' ''But he never did!''

''He tried. He went several times but he never could!'' Rin cried.

''Excuses!'' Father shouted as he slammed his fist down on the desk. ''The truth is that he never had the courage to face your dad. And what happened on your wedding day? Eh? Why didn't he stand in front of Sesshomaru to fight for your love? No, on the contrary. The gentleman chose to hide. And ask you to run away together. And what happens now? He comes here, hiding again, and pretending to be someone else without showing his face! And he asks you again to go with him, poisoning your soul. And he also demands that you leave everything for him. I'm sorry, child, but that man is a coward. A real man shows his face and deals with the consequences. He doesn't hide or act underhandedly. Sweetie, explain to me how you can love a man like that.''

Rin wiped her tears away. She had no words to argue. She couldn't deny anything he had said no matter how much she wanted to. Rin gestured for Father Jaken to go ahead of her out the office but ran into his back when he stopped abruptly. Rin looked around him and noticed two people she had never seen before standing in the doorway.

* * *

''How about you eat with me and my wife tonight?'' Sesshomaru asked Kohaku as they finished walking through the stables.

''Of course,'' Kohaku agreed.

''Sesshomaru!''

Sesshomaru heard his younger brother call out to him. ''Inuyasha? What are you doing here?''

''I went to visit mom and dad but instead I found a note they had written for the lady in the kitchen, Kikyo. They said they were coming _here!_''

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he ran full speed towards the house.

* * *

''Inutashio. Izayoi,'' Father Jaken greeted them.

Rin's eyes widened. Sesshomaru's parents.

''Good evening Father Jaken. How are you?'' Izayoi greeted while looking at Rin with interest.

''Good. Good. Rin, I think you should introduce yourself,'' Father suggested to her.

''Yes, Father. Hello. I'm Rin Yamamoto. Well I guess now, Rin Takahashi,'' Rin attempted to smile.

''Takahashi?'' Both of Sesshomaru's parents eccoed.

''Yes. I am Sesshomaru's wife,'' Rin informed them.

Inutashio and Izayoi looked at each other when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ran in.

''Hello Inuyasha. Nice to see you again,'' Rin greeted.

''Oh, so you know Inuyasha?'' Izayoi noticed.

''Yes, he was at our wedding,'' Rin answered.

''Oh was he now?'' Inutashio glared at his youngest son until he coughed and excused himself into the kitchen for a glass of water.

''Father. Izayoi. I can explain,'' Sesshomaru said.

''Oh I'm sure you can but I'd rather talk to your _wife. _Where's your room dear?'' Izayoi asked Rin. Rin allowed Izayoi to follow her down the hall.

''Lets you and me talk, son,'' Inutashio suggested. ''And you can stay in the kitchen and continue to be a coward Inuyasha.''

''Thank you,'' Inuyasha called from the kitchen.

Sesshomaru and his father walked out into the yard.

''Your wife is beautiful,'' Inutashio complimented. ''She looks like a good person as well.''

''She is beautiful. Sometimes I think she's a good person and other times I feel like she's always lying to me. She's distant, cold, uncaring towards me,'' Sesshomaru sighed.

''Well you must've married her for a reason Sesshomaru. What's going on?'' Inutashio asked.

Sesshomaru shook his head. ''It's a long story.''

''I've got time,'' Inutashio assured.

* * *

Rin invited Izayoi into her room, letting the older woman look around.

''I don't see any of Sesshomaru's things in here,'' Izayoi noticed making Rin fidget with discomfort. ''What's wrong, dear?''

''It's a long story,'' Rin shrugged.

''I've got time,'' Izayoi smiled.

* * *

''That's...a lot,'' Inutashio said after his son finished telling him everything.

''I know,'' Sesshomaru agreed.

''But you love her?'' Inutashio asked.

''More than you can imagine,'' Sesshomaru sighed. ''I don't think I could live without her, no matter how badly she treats me because the time we spent together before everything went wrong, was the happiest time of my life.''

''You want my advice?'' Inutashio asked.

''Please,'' Sesshomaru replied.

''I suggest you-'' ''_Sesshomaru Takahashi!'' _Sesshomaru and his father were interrupted when Izayoi stomped out into the yard and slapped him.

''Izayoi, what are you-'' ''_Your _son decided to be an ogre and force himself on his wife!'' Izayoi exclaimed.

''She's _my _wife,'' Sesshomaru argued, earning him another slap.

''That does _not _give you the right to do whatever you want, without her permission. Let me make this very clear, I am going to be dropping by, unannounced whenever I feel like it to check on things and if she tells me you touched her in any way, shape, or form without her consent again, I'll take her from you and you will _never _see her again. Got it?'' Izayoi warned him.

''You can't do that-'' ''Try me.''

''It won't happen again,'' Sesshomaru promised.

''Sesshomaru, you wanted my advice? Well here it is,'' Inutashio continued. ''Take care of your wife, respect her, love her, show her what kind of man you really are. You understand?''

''Yes, sir,'' Sesshomaru nodded.

''We're gonna go. Good luck, son,'' Inutashio placed a comforting hand on his son's shoulder while Izayoi gave him the death stare.

Sesshomaru watched his parents leave before going to the kitchen to find his brother.

''Is it safe for me to leave?'' Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru nodded. ''Yes but I need a favor from you. You can't tell _anyone. _Because if Rin finds out she'll just hate me even more and if mom and dad find out, they'll probably take Rin away from me.''

''What do you need?'' Inuyasha questioned.

''You remember Rin's best friend, Kagome. You met her briefly at the wedding,'' Sesshomaru reminded him.

''Oh, I didn't forget about that one. If she wasn't married I would've left the wedding with her,'' Inuyasha smirked.

''Follow her. Watch her,'' Sesshomaru instructed.

''Why?'' Inuyasha asked.

''I want to make sure Kohaku Mai is dead and she's the only one Rin confided in,'' Sesshomaru explained.

''Alright. You got it,'' Inuyasha agreed.

''Thank you. I'm going to check on my wife,'' Sesshomaru excused himself and walked across the house to Rin's room. ''Rin?''

''Yes?'' Rin answered from the other side of the door.

''May I come in?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''Yes, go ahead,'' Rin allowed him in. Sesshomaru walked into her room and found Rin standing as far away from him as she could.

''I didn't want to tell your stepmother everything but she insisted,'' Rin explained.

''That sounds like her,'' Sesshomaru chuckled and moved to sit on Rin's couch.

''You're not angry?'' Rin questioned.

''No, of course not. I told you what happened that night, won't ever happen again. I promise,'' Sesshomaru reassured. ''What did you think of Izayoi?''

Rin moved closer and sat down next to Sesshomaru. ''She reminds me of my aunt, only more eccentric.''

Sesshomaru chuckled. ''That's a way to put it.''

''Oh! Father Jaken is still here!'' Rin exclaimed and hurried out into the living room leaving Sesshomaru to smile at her behavior.

* * *

Sesshomaru, Rin, Kohaku, and Sara were all gathered at the table ready to eat when Sango came in with a tray.

''What is this?'' Rin asked.

''It's lamb, ma'am,'' Sango answered.

''But-I asked not to cook lamb, to make pork loin,'' Rin reminded.

''Well, we made you pork loin in plum sauce,'' Sango replied and had another worker place a plate down in front of Rin.

''What's going on?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''Well, they sacrificed a lamb in the morning and, under your wife's orders, they also killed a pig,'' Sara told him.

''That's too much waste,'' Sesshomaru responded.

''Well, that's what I said, but two animals have been sacrificed and the meat doesn't fit in the freezer now. But you tell me, ma'am, which we should throw in the garbage?'' Sara fake smiled at Rin.

''I didn't know they'd already sacrificed that animal,'' Rin defended.

''We're in the country. Here we don't go to the butcher for a pound of meat,'' Sara pointed out.

''We don't waste anything, Sango. Please make sure to distribute among the workers-all the meat that doesn't fit in the freezer,'' Sesshomaru ordered.

''Of course, Sesshomaru,'' Sango complied.

''Sango, bring me pork loin too, please. I feel like it,'' Kohaku requested. Sango nodded and left.

''Can you pass me some lamb, please,'' Sesshomaru asked. Sara immediately put some on his plate.

Rin felt her face get hot with embarrassment but pushed back her tears. She wouldn't give Sara the satisfaction.

* * *

A while after dinner Sara was with Sango in the kitchen.

''Did you see her face? She was red with anger,'' Sara laughed. ''She looked like an idiot in front of Sesshomaru.''

''Oh, Sara, Sara. You're pushing too much,'' Sango warned.

''Sango,'' Sayo appeared in the back door.

''Yes?'' Sango answered.

''What are you doing here? Out! Get out! I don't want to see you near this house again, is that clear? Go out with the pigs, where you belong!'' Sara shouted at her.

''Sayo!'' Rin slammed the kitchen door. ''You shouldn't pay attention to this one, who has no more authority in this house than you or Sango.''

_'''This one'_ is who gives orders here. Sesshomaru said so,'' Sara said.

''Perhaps that's how things were before I came here, but-'' ''No, no, no. No but. Sesshomaru said it after you came here, because he knows perfectly well that I can run a house better than you. The proof is all that meat that went to waste because of you,'' Sara smirked.

''It's over, Sara. It's over. From now on, nobody does anything in this house unless I say so!'' Rin ordered.

''Here, the only one who can give me orders is Sesshomaru,'' Sara argued.

''And I'm his wife,'' Rin smiled and held up her hand with her wedding set on. Sara angrily pushed past her. ''Sayo, get coffee for the master, please.'' Rin sighed.

''Yes, ma'am,'' Sayo complied.

''Sango, I need your help to run this house as best as possible. I have never lived in the country. There are things I don't know,'' Rin pleaded.

''Of course, ma'am. It'd be my pleasure,'' Sango smiled.

''Thank you,'' Rin left to find her husband out in the living room with Sara.

''She disrespected me. She says I'm nobody. That the only boss here is her,'' Sara cried.

''Rin, what happened now?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''She's rude. She pushed me,'' Rin shrugged.

''Don't tell lies!'' Sara responded.

''Ask Sango and Sayo. They're in the kitchen,'' Rin retorted.

''I didn't push her, Sesshomaru. I moved her aside because she wouldn't let me go through to come talk to you,'' Sara lied.

''I have lots of problems, and the truth is that I don't want to waste my time settling arguments between women,'' Sesshomaru sighed.

''_'Arguments between women','' _Rin scoffed. ''You're putting me in the same place as her?''

''Rin, please. I don't like this situation at all-'' ''Me either!''

''Then why do you cause it?'' Sesshomaru accused.

''Oh, great! You already decided it's all my fault,'' Rin felt the tears of frustration threaten to come out.

''No, no, I didn't blame anyone nor do I want to. But if you were angry at Sara over what happened at dinner, you're wrong. Even though, thank God, there's food to spare, we can't afford to sacrifice two animals on the same day and waste so much meat,'' Sesshomaru told her.

Sara smirked at Rin behind Sesshomaru's back before pretending to cry again. ''That's all I was saying.''

''Yes, but you said it at dinner, in front of everyone to ridicule me!'' Rin exclaimed.

''Then you should have asked me before!'' Sara argued.

''Why should I have to ask you? Shouldn't it be the other way around?'' Rin questioned.

''Enough!'' Sesshomaru yelled. ''Sara, leave, please.''

''Yes, Sesshomaru,'' Sara left out the front door.

''What do you want, Rin? To make my life hell?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''Why don't you tell me what you're looking for, Sesshomaru? To give me more reasons to get out of this place?'' Rin retorted.

''No, don't threaten me,'' Sesshomaru stated.

''Then start by respecting me and giving me a place in this house!'' Rin left her husband alone and went back to her room with him following shortly after.

''Please, Rin. Let's talk calmly,'' Sesshomaru suggested.

''I-truly, it hurts me that you think that of me,'' Rin admitted. ''But as your wife, I'm only trying to fulfill my duties.''

''Yes, but you have to understand that you can't-'' ''If i make a mistake it's because I don't know. I didn't do it on purpose. You know very well that I'm not used to living in the country. If anyone had told me they'd already sacrificed some poor animal, then of course I wouldn't have asked them to sacrifice another one. I have no problems with learning all those things, Sesshomaru. I just need your support, your patience.''

''And what I need is for you to learn to rein in your temper. The workers here are people too, Rin, and in no way should we insult them or humiliate them,'' Sesshomaru told her.

''Perfect. If that's what you think, then you should tell it to Sara, who treats everyone, especially Sayo, worse than a dog!'' Rin exclaimed. ''And I'm not making anything up. Sesshomaru, I want you to tell me something. Am I your wife only in name or do I also have the rights I deserve as your wife?''

Sesshomaru took a step towards her. ''That's up to you.''

''Good. I want to take over all of my obligations,'' Rin announced.

Sesshomaru moved closer so their foreheads were touching. ''All of them?''

Rin moved to the other side of the room. ''Of-of-of all the people that work here, of running the house, of shopping-'' ''Nothing else?'' ''What are we talking about?''

''Okay,'' Sesshomaru agreed. ''And I'm telling you now I don't want any more problems between you and Sara. She's a simple and kind woman. Her brother died not too long ago, and she feels very lonely. She's confused. So please, be patient and stop humiliating her.''

Rin was flabbergasted when Sesshomaru left her room.

* * *

''Don't be angry or upset, but Rin is right. She's my wife, and it's logical that she wants to run the house,'' Sesshomaru spoke to Sara as they walked around the field.

''But she doesn't know anything about living on a ranch, for God's sake. She'll do tons of stupid things, Sesshomaru. You saw it,'' Sara tried to persuade him.

''Perhaps she'll make some mistakes, but it doesn't matter, Rin wants to learn. She's my wife, Sara, understand,'' Sesshomaru replied.

''But the other day you said-'' ''If I asked you to keep running the house, it was because she didn't want to. But she changed her mind,'' Sesshomaru shrugged.

''Right. And you do everything she tells you to,'' Sara sneered.

''Us being friends doesn't give you the right to talk to me like that. Don't make me set rules between us,'' Sesshomaru warned her.

''Forgive me, Sesshomaru,'' Sara apologized. ''I love you like nobody else, but it makes me very angry that you're so weak with her. You're being too kind. She doesn't love you!''

''Enough! Things will be done as I say, Sara,'' Sesshomaru ordered. ''And if you don't agree and I see you don't respect or help Rin, then think well about Inuyasha's offer, and go work at the company.''

Sesshomaru left Sara alone with her anger.

* * *

''Kohaku, I don't know how much more of this I can take,'' Shippo told Kohaku. ''That Tinoyo has it out for me, and me, him. If he says one more word to me, I won't hold back!''

''Rin promised me she'll make a decision today and I know what her answer will be. So pack your bags, because the three of us will be leaving, tonight,'' Kohaku grinned.

* * *

Rin turned to Sayo in her bedroom.

''Sayo..You're the only person in my life right now I can trust. The only one I'm sure cares for me,'' Rin whimpered.

''Yes, ma'am,'' Sayo responded.

''I need you to do me a very big favor. But no one can know. No one, especially my husband,'' Rin reiterated.

''What do you need?'' Sayo questioned.

''Take this letter to the foreman, Shiro Kon,'' Rin requested. ''But no one can know, please. If they find out, I am lost.''

Sayo looked at her sister-in-law with concern but took the letter handed to her and left.

* * *

''This is from the mistress,'' Sayo handed Kohaku the letter when she reached his house.

''Her answer,'' Kohaku smiled and opened the envelope.

_'I thought it through, Kohaku, and I reached a decision. I'm not leaving with you. What we had isn't possible anymore. And you being here worries me very much. So I'm begging you, imploring you for the sake of both of us, to leave.'_

Kohaku looked up at Sayo. ''Tell Rin that I want to see her. That I need to talk to her. You understand? Tonight or tomorrow at the latest, I need to see her.''

* * *

''Sesshomaru, have you seen Sayo?'' Rin asked her husband when she came into the living room.

''No,'' Sesshomaru answered. ''Do you need her?''

''No. I just asked her a favor a while ago, but I haven't seen her since,'' Rin looked around the room before looking back at Sesshomaru with interest. ''You know, you have very pretty things here. And I don't want you to get mad, but I feel the house's decor is like-some things don't go with your personality. It's just my opinion, that's all.''

''I didn't pick anything that's in here, Rin,'' Sesshomaru told her.

''But you grew up here, right?'' Rin questioned him.

''You could say that,'' Sesshomaru replied.

Rin looked at him for a moment before taking the spot next to him on the couch. ''Don't you want to tell me what you're keeping in your mind?''

''I told you when I started getting into my teens, I decided to rebel and do things that I actually wanted. What I didn't tell you is that my mother didn't like that at all so she decided to teach me a lesson. She made me into just another one of her workers. She paid me minimum wage, made me eat outside, live in the house with the workers, she was waiting for me to learn my lesson and come crawling back but I never gave her the satisfaction. I lived out with the workers from when I was eighteen until she died. I bet you're even more disgusted with me now, huh? My father told me to come live with him a million times but I couldn't leave the people I had begun to care about with her. That's why this house looks like this, that's why Sara and I are close, that's why I take care of all of the workers, and that's why I've never traveled. I didn't have the money,'' Sesshomaru revealed. ''You aren't going to say anything?''

''No, I have nothing to say,'' Rin responded.

''You really don't care?'' Sesshomaru questioned. ''You care about me so little that you're not even affected by what I just told you?''

''That doesn't matter to me. I feel for you because I can see it hurts you, that you feel bad,'' Rin comforted.

''You feel bad about your mistakes, not other people's,'' Sesshomaru reminded her.

''Then why didn't you ever tell me anything?'' Rin asked.

''Because your mother didn't want me to,'' Sesshomaru answered.

''My mother? She knew? And my dad?'' Rin asked.

''No. He didn't know,'' Sesshomaru answered. ''Your mom cared more about the money I now had instead of my poor upbringing.'' Rin groaned and hid her face in her hands. ''You really don't care, Rin?'' Sesshomaru questioned her.

''No. You know, I would have liked to have known it before. Because I would've seen you differently, not as the man I saw, all powerful, but as more approachable, more sensitive. I would've understood you so much more,'' Rin and Sesshomaru looked at each other for a moment before Rin excused herself. ''I'm gonna check and see if Sayo is in the kitchen.''

* * *

Rin walked into the kitchen but all the lights were off so she just leaned against the counter and thought about her husband.

''We need to talk,'' Kohaku voiced from the corner.

''Are you crazy? Sesshomaru is in the living room, don't close the door,'' Rin told him but he closed it anyway.

''You still love me as much as I love you, Rin. This can't be over,'' Kohaku pleaded and pulled her into his arms.

''Don't you see you make my life even harder? If you're here, I'll never be able to forget you,'' Rin tried to push him away.

''But it's just-'' ''_Shhh!'' _''I don't want you to forget me, my love,'' Kohaku tried to pull Rin in for a kiss but she broke free from his arms and ran out.

* * *

''What do I get for killing Sesshomaru?'' Tinoyo asked the person on the other end of the phone.

_''The only thing Naraku wants are those lands, you can have the ranch. Isn't that what you actually want?''_

_''_Yes, yes. I get to keep the ranch. But I'll also keep his woman.''


	25. Chapter 25

Sayo was sweeping the living room when Kohaku came in through the front door.

''Good morning,'' Kohaku greeted her.

''The boss just left,'' Sayo stated and went back to her sweeping.

''Yes. Yes, I know. That's why I'll have to talk to Rin now,'' Kohaku responded.

''The lady isn't here. She's in her room,'' Sayo replied.

At that moment Rin came out from her room but when she saw Kohaku she wouldn't come any closer.

''Ma'am,'' Kohaku greeted her. ''Can I talk to you? Unfortunately, your husband is out and I have a few questions.''

''But I-'' ''It's very important.'' ''But I can't help you with-''

''Could we please go into the study and talk?'' Kohaku requested.

''Fine,'' Rin relented. ''I'll be there in just a moment.'' Rin waited for Kohaku to leave before rushing up to Sayo. ''Sayo, please stay here and let me know if someone comes.''

''But ma'am-'' ''Please. I'm begging you. Please.''

Sayo nodded so Rin went into Sesshomaru's office and closed the door.

''Are you insane? What were you thinking coming here?'' Rin questioned.

''And what were you thinking sending me that letter?'' Kohaku retorted.

''You wanted my answer, right? You got it,'' Rin replied.

''You know perfectly well you're the reason I'm here,'' Kohaku reminded her.

''You got here by lying. Pretending to be someone else,'' Rin reminded him.

''Yes,'' Kohaku admitted. ''I did it to be close to you. To show you you're important to me.''

''No, no,'' Rin shook her head. ''If that were true, you wouldn't be doing things this way. You would come clean. You'd fight fair, like a man. Without hiding. And even if it hurts, I have to accept that you've been a coward, Kohaku. You were never brave enough to talk to my dad, and you're still not brave enough to face Sesshomaru and tell him who you are.''

''You're making childish excuses to get what you want. As if I didn't know you, Rin. You have no idea how offensive your manipulation is. But if that's what you want. I just hope you know that when your husband learns I'm Kohaku Mai, you'll know death,'' Kohaku threatened. ''One of us will end up dead.''

* * *

Sayo paced through the living room until Sesshomaru suddenly came up behind her.

''What's wrong? Is everything okay?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''Yes,'' Sayo answered with a shaky voice. ''I thought you were going to be out until noon.''

''Yes, but I forgot something in the office,'' Sesshomaru explained and left without another word.

* * *

''Is that what you want, Rin?'' Kohaku questioned her. ''For Sesshomaru and me to kill each other for you?''

''No,'' Rin cried just as Sesshomaru walked in.

''What are you doing here?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''Your foreman needs to talk to you about something important,'' Rin lied. ''I was just welcoming him, but I'll leave you alone so you can talk. Excuse me.'' Rin quickly walked out, leaving the two alone.

* * *

''Forgive me, ma'am. I couldn't do anything,'' Sayo exclaimed.

''Come with me to my room,'' Rin pleaded and ran to her room.

''Sayo,'' Sara called out stopping Sayo. ''What was she doing in the office with the foreman?''

''How would I know?'' Sayo retorted leaving Sara alone.

* * *

Rin rushed over to her closet and began to remove her clothes.

''Please, Sayo. Help me pack,'' Rin suddenly said. ''If my husband doesn't kill me as soon as he comes out of there, I'm sure he'll kick me out. I want to have all my things ready.''

''Do you want to leave with-'' ''No! If I leave this house, I'm leaving alone. Pack my things as fast as you can, the bathroom stuff too. I need to go and see what's happening.'' Rin ran out leaving Sayo alone.

Sayo picked up the clothes Rin threw on the bed, picked them up, and hung them back up. ''You won't abandon my brother. And he won't kick you out either.''

* * *

Rin walked hesitantly into the living room where Sara was waiting.

''Sesshomaru hasn't come out of the office?'' Rin asked.

''No ma'am,'' Sara answered smugly. ''He's still in there talking to the foreman. What's going on?''

''None of your business. Go to the kitchen,'' Rin ordered. ''I said go!''

Sara left while Rin paced until Sesshomaru and Kohaku finally came out.

''So we're agreed, Shiro,'' Sesshomaru said as he came out.

''Perfect,'' Kohaku looked at Rin. ''Okay. I won't take any more of your time. Excuse me.'' Kohaku took another look at Rin before going out the front door.

''What were you talking about?'' Rin asked.

''The ranch,'' Sesshomaru answered.

''Oh. You were in the office for a long time,'' Rin pointed out.

''Yes. We were discussing the workers' salaries. It took work, but we had to settle it,'' Sesshomaru explained. ''Are you okay?''

''Yes. Yes. Did he say anything else?'' Rin asked.

''No. Why?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

Rin shook her head. ''No, nothing.''

''Is there something going on that I should know about?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''No. Did you eat breakfast already?'' Rin asked.

''No. Not yet. You?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''Me neither,'' Rin answered.

''Do you want to eat together?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''Okay,'' Rin turned to walk towards the kitchen until she saw Sayo leaving her room. ''I'll be right with you,'' Rin said and let Sesshomaru walk ahead. ''I'm sorry, Sayo. I'm sorry, forgive me. Put everything away. Put the luggage away. Don't let anyone see you. And don't say anything to anyone, I beg of you.''

''As you wish, ma'am,'' Sayo smiled.

''Thank you, thank you,'' Rin exclaimed and hurried to join her husband.

''Are you feeling okay?'' Sesshomaru asked his wife as she sat down at the dining table.

''Yes. Yes, I'm fine,'' Rin answered.

''Are you upset about something?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''No. There's nothing wrong,'' Rin reassured and turned to one of the kitchen maids. ''Just bring his food, please.''

''Yes, ma'am.''

''Aren't you going to eat?'' Sesshomaru asked her.

''Maybe some fruit later. I'm not hungry right now,'' Rin answered.

''Did you ask them to set the table just for two?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''Yes,'' Rin answered. ''Why?''

''What about Sara?'' Sesshomaru questioned. ''Rin, let me explain something to you. I've known Sara almost all my life. We've always had a good relationship and I care about her. I don't want you to treat her like she's just an employee, treat her like a family member. Let me remind you she's going through a difficult time. She's confused. But she's a good person. She's very nice.''

''Forgive me, but I disagree,'' Rin responded.

''Because you haven't tried to get to know her,'' Sesshomaru said.

''How do you know that? Maybe I already know her but not the same way you do,'' Rin argued.

''I want Sara to eat with us,'' Sesshomaru stated.

''Why do you want to force me to live with someone I don't like and who hates me?'' Rin questioned.

''If Sara isn't being nice to you, it's because you were very mean to her. You did some pretty bad things to her,'' Sesshomaru responded.

''You don't believe anything I say, do you?'' Rin questioned. ''You don't think she helped me escape and that I'm lying when I say Sara is rude not only to me, but to everybody, especially to Sayo.''

''Rin,'' Sesshomaru started. ''I have responsibilities to these people. Especially to those who have been good to me, not to people I don't know that well. So I'm asking you to please do what I say.''

''Why do you say it like that? Do you think we shouldn't trust Sayo?'' Rin questioned.

''No, but she's weird. I feel like she's afraid, or hiding something,'' Sesshomaru pointed out.

''I think Sayo is a very good person. She's always very nice to me,'' Rin smiled.

''I'm glad. By the way, I wanted to tell you that the owners of the ranch next door will be spending some time here. Would you like to meet them and see if you become friends?'' Sesshomaru suggested.

''If you want me to,'' Rin shrugged.

''I'm thinking about you. The Michis are the kind of people you're used to,'' Sesshomaru reminded her. ''You could plan a party or a dinner if you want to.''

''I don't really like parties,'' Rin revealed.

''Didn't you go to parties in Kamakura?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''Yes,'' Rin answered. ''Yes, but out of obligation or to please my mother. But I don't really...You know very little about me, don't you?''

''I know only what you've allowed me to know. When we were dating you didn't like talking about yourself,'' Sesshomaru reminded her.

''Yes. You're right,'' Rin relented.

''I have to go check on some things. I'll be back for lunch,'' Sesshomaru announced. ''Talk to Sara, please?''

Rin nodded reluctantly and headed into the kitchen where Sayo was waiting alone.

''Sayo. I don't know..I don't know how to thank you for all that you've done for me,'' Rin whimpered.

''Don't worry about it, ma'am. That's what I'm here for. You can count on my discretion,'' Sayo responded.

Rin nodded. ''Thank you. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.''

''But I want you to know..That I don't like lying to the boss. He..He's been very kind to me,'' Sayo grimaced. ''I know I'm no one to tell you what you should or shouldn't do. But I'm scared. I'm very scared for you and Mr. Sesshomaru.''

''What you saw won't happen again,'' Rin promised.

''Don't play with fire, ma'am. There's people here who would be glad to mess things up between you and the boss if they heard or saw anything,'' Sayo reminded her.

''You're talking about Sara, right?'' Rin guessed. ''Yes. I've noticed that. But it won't happen again.''

''Okay,'' Sayo replied.

Rin pulled her in for hug. ''Thank you, Sayo.''

''Is everything okay, ma'am?'' Sango asked as she came into the kitchen.

''Yes,'' Rin wiped a tear from her cheek. ''Sango, can I ask you something?''

''Of course, ma'am,'' Sango answered.

''What exactly is the deal with Sesshomaru and Sara?'' Rin asked.

Sango sighed and sat down at the table. Rin and Sayo followed suit.

''Sesshomaru and Sara have known each other since Sara's parents started working here shortly after she was born. She and Sesshomaru weren't actually that close but..Sara's older brother Honda and Sesshomaru were best friends from the moment they met. They did everything together. Sesshomaru's mother, of course hated it but Sesshomaru didn't care. The years went by and Sara and Honda's mother died from illness and then so did their father. Honda took over as the foreman here until a few months ago. Honda had to go into town to drop off some paperwork for the factory and he was stopped by those robbers on the road. They took his truck, shot him, and left him for dead. Everyone was worried when he didn't come back so we all went looking. Sesshomaru found him but it was too late. You should've seen Sesshomaru carrying Honda in his arms, this dead look in his eyes. We had the funeral and then Sesshomaru didn't leave his room for three days. Didn't talk, didn't move, didn't eat. Sara finally went in there, stayed for a couple of hours and when she came out, Sesshomaru came out with her and they've basically been inseparable ever since, though as I'm sure you've noticed not as much as she'd like,'' Sango finished.

''Poor Mr. Sesshomaru,'' Sayo grimaced.

''...'' Rin didn't say a word while tears ran down her cheeks and she walked out the back door and walked through the fields until she found Sara. ''Sara.''

''What do you want?'' Sara asked.

''To tell you to come lunch with me and Sesshomaru in the dining room later,'' Rin answered.

''Did Sesshomaru order you to say that?'' Sara asked.

''My husband doesn't order me to do anything, he asks me,'' Rin retorted.

''Okay,'' Sara smirked. ''Excuse me.''

Rin took a deep breath to rid herself of anger. ''I can't stand her.''

* * *

''Kohaku, I'd like you to go out with me today,'' Sesshomaru requested as he came up on one of the horses.

''Of course,'' Kohaku nodded and went to the stables to saddle a horse.

* * *

_''Regarding what I feel for you, I've never deceived you and to make my luck worse, I love you like you can't even imagine.''_

Rin sighed and stood from her spot on the couch in the living room.

_''Your lips. Your lips don't lie. You still love me.''_

''Excuse me,'' Sayo came in. ''A woman just arrived in a car. They're unloading some luggage.''

Rin looked towards the front door in confusion until her aunt Sakura came through the door followed by many bags.

''Aunt Sakura?''

''My beautiful niece, come so I can hug you,'' Sakura smiled and pulled her niece into her arms. ''Hello, my dear.''

''What a surprise. You said you wouldn't come for a few more weeks,'' Rin pointed out.

''Honey, what can I tell you? Your father insisted on me coming now, and here I am,'' Sakura laughed.

''How wonderful. Let's go inside,'' Rin suggested and walked with her aunt back into the living room.

''Where is your husband?'' Sakura asked.

''He had to go out,'' Rin answered.

''You don't look good, honey. You look pale,'' Sakura noticed. ''Are you still not eating well?''

''No, no, no,'' Rin denied. ''I'm much better. I'm eating well.''

''Good,'' Sakura smiled.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Kohaku were riding through the fields towards the pastures when something caught Kohaku's attention.

''Wait, Sesshomaru. Wait.''

''What's up?'' Sesshomaru questioned right before a loud pop sounded the area and Sesshomaru went down.

Kohaku immediately pulled out his gun and moved Sesshomaru behind some cover. He stuck his head up and fired off his gun at a group of men wearing mask until they ran off. Kohaku looked down at the mobile Sesshomaru as a thought struck him and he decided to point the gun at Sesshomaru's head.

''Till death do you part.''

* * *

''What's wrong with you, honey? Aren't you happy here?'' Sakura questioned her niece.

''No, aunt Sakura. I am the least happiest person in the world,'' Rin sighed.

''Tell me about it, dear,'' Sakura said.

''He're's your coffee,'' Sayo brought in a tray.

''Thank you, Sayo,'' Rin smiled but then the front door opened to reveal Kohaku and her eyes widened in fear when she noticed some workers carrying Sesshomaru behind him. ''What happened?''

''We were on our way to the pastures and some men came and shot at us,'' Kohaku explained. Rin immediately gestured for the workers to take Sesshomaru to her room.

''Is he dead!?'' Sayo screamed.

''No, calm down,'' Kohaku assured. ''Bring bandages, bring something to clean the wound and..And hot water!'' Kohaku followed after Rin.

''Quick. Come in, come in carefully. Take him to the bed. Carefully!'' Rin cried.

''We have to get a doctor. Go now!'' Kohaku ordered the workers.

''Oh god. Oh my god,'' Rin whimpered and looked over her husband. ''Thank God, the wound on his head is just a scratch. But he was shot in his arm!'' Rin cried.

Kohaku nodded. ''Yes.''

''What about you?'' Rin asked. ''Did you get shot?''

''No,'' Kohaku waved her away.

''Did you say some men shot at you?'' Rin questioned suspiciously.

Kohaku looked up at her. ''What are you trying to say? If I had done it, I wouldn't have brought him to you alive, into your arms!'' Kohaku yelled angrily and stormed out.

Rin put Kohaku out of her mind and went back to her husband. ''My God, Sesshomaru. You'll be okay. You'll be fine. What do I do? What do I do?'' Rin started to take of Sesshomaru's shirt. ''You'll be fine, Sesshomaru.''

''Sesshomaru!'' Sara came running in and pushed Rin away from him. ''Get out of the way! My love, what did they do? What did they do to you? What happened? Please, open your eyes.''

''They will bring hot water and alcohol in a minute,'' Rin's aunt said as she came into Rin's bedroom. Rin pointed to Sara with frustration. ''Girl, get out of the way.''

''Let me go! I'll take care of him. I won't leave his side,'' Sara argued.

''Get out of here, Sara!'' Rin yelled.

''No one, not even you will make me leave him,'' Sara responded.

''I'm telling you to get out of my room!'' Rin grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Sesshomaru.

''I won't leave you alone with him. You're capable of killing him-'' Rin cut Sara off with a hard slap to the face.

''Out!'' Rin ordered. As soon as Sara scurried off, Rin broke down into tears. ''This can't be happening!''

''Now is not the time to fight, or cry. We have to take care of your husband,'' Sakura reminded her.

''Yes,'' Rin agreed. ''We have to undress him. Be careful. Don't hurt him.''

''Let me,'' Sayo suggested as she came in. Rin nodded and moved aside for her. Sayo dipped the towel she was holding in hot water and cleaned Sesshomaru's wound before applying a bandage. Rin looked at Sayo with worry and confusion when she noticed the tears running down her cheeks.

''Stay with him, ma'am. I'll get something to bring down his fever while we wait for the doctor,'' Sayo said and left Rin alone with her husband.

Rin pulled up a chair next to the bedside and looked at Sesshomaru for a moment before he finally opened his eyes. ''How are you feeling?''

''Why-Why am I here?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''You were shot,'' Rin reminded him.''You don't remember?''

''Yes,'' Sesshomaru answered.

''Or are you asking why you're in my bed?'' Rin smiled. ''I don't know but it was the first thing I thought of. Do you mind?''

''No,'' Sesshomaru responded and moved to touch his wounded arm.

''No, no, no. Don't touch it. You're badly wounded. Sayo cleaned it, she did everything the doctor said, but the bullet is still inside,'' Rin revealed. ''He won't be long, but he's coming from Kamakura. I also sent someone to tell Father Ocha.''

''You think I'm going to die,'' Sesshomaru guessed.

''No, you told me once when we were dating that it takes a lot more to kill a demon than it takes to kill a human,'' Rin remembered. ''I did it because I thought you'd like having him close.''

''If I die..It'll be better for you, right? You'd be free,'' Sesshomaru's eyes began to get heavier.

Rin pressed a finger to his lips. ''I don't want you to die.''

''Why?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''Because I-! I don't want anything bad to happen to you, Sesshomaru,'' Rin moved her hand away from him.

''Is that the only reason?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''Well, you're..You're my husband,'' Rin whimpered when Sesshomaru's eyes closed again. Right after, the doctor arrived.

''I need the room, please.''

* * *

Rin paced in the living room until Father Jaken rushed in.

''How's Sesshomaru? I want to see him.''

''The doctor is with him right now. You're going to have to wait, Father,'' Rin told him.

''See, child? This is what I was afraid of. It's the foreman,'' Father Jaken accused.

''No, no. Kohaku had nothing to do with it, Father,'' Rin denied.

''Then what happened?'' Father questioned.

''They ran into some guys in the pastures who had guns and started shooting them,'' Rin explained. ''I don't know. Maybe they wanted to steal horses, or..I don't know!''

''Is the foreman hurt as well?'' Father asked and followed Rin outside to the front steps.

''No,'' Rin answered.

''Oh, child. I'm sorry, but it's very suspicious,'' Father pointed out. ''Especially after what that man said to me this afternoon.''

''You talked to Kohaku?'' Rin questioned.

''Yes, I did. And when I told him your duty was to stay married to Sesshomaru until death do you part, he answered in a way that..shocked me!'' Father informed her.

Rin's eyes widened. ''If what you're saying...is true, and Kohaku did this, it's my fault.''

''No, child-'' ''Yes! I pushed him, Father! I demanded he step up and be brave enough to face Sesshomaru and tell him, once and for all, the truth about who he is, so we could stop lying! I was willing to bear the consequences-Sesshomaru's hate and contempt. I even asked Sayo to pack my things in case Sesshomaru kicked me out. But he wasn't brave enough. He...wasn't brave enough to tell him anything.''

''What did you expect, child?'' Father questioned.

''I don't know. I don't even know...How I feel, what I think, much less what I want,'' Rin sobbed. ''With every minute, every hour, every day that goes by, I'm more and more confused.''

''Why don't you talk to Sesshomaru?'' Father asked. ''Tell him the truth. Tell him that man is Kohaku Mai. That he came for you, and that you don't want to go with him.''

Rin shook her head. ''No, I can't.''

''If you're afraid of his reaction, I could be there to calm everyone down. But especially to stand up for you.''

''I can't, Father. I can't tell him now,'' Rin refused.

''Why? What are you afraid of?'' Father questioned.

''That Sesshomaru will hate me even more,'' Rin cried.

Father Jaken smiled. ''Child, Sesshomaru doesn't hate you. He loves you.''

''When he finds out that his foreman is Kohaku...That love will turn into nothing,'' Rin whimpered.

''Don't you see? That means you care about your husband,'' Father pointed out. ''And that despite everything, you're starting to love him. Child, if you don't speak now, then it could be too late. And if that man is not willing to clear his conscience..You do it. I told you, you can count on me.''

''I can't. I just can't. Now is not the time. What I have to do is find a way to make Kohaku leave this place for good..And never come back,'' Rin said.

* * *

Rin walked back into the living room as Kohaku was walking in from the kitchen.

''Rin,'' Kohaku called out her name.

''What are you doing here?'' Rin questioned. ''Don't be careless.''

''We have to talk,'' Kohaku responded.

''Yes, but we can't here. Can't you see my aunt is here?'' Rin gestured towards her aunt asleep on the couch.

''Okay then..Let's go outside,'' Kohaku suggested.

''Please, Kohaku. Try to understand,'' Rin pleaded.

''It's just a moment. Let's go. Come,'' Kohaku led Rin outside.

''Kohaku?'' Rin's aunt opened her eyes and watched her niece walk out the door.

* * *

''I asked you to tell Sesshomaru the truth and you didn't have the guts to accept who you are,'' Rin told Kohaku.

Kohaku shook his head. ''That would've been crazy, can't you see?''

''We can't keep lying to Sesshomaru's face!'' Rin exclaimed.

''Why are you talking to me like this?'' Kohaku questioned.

''Because n-no one would forgive us for what we're doing,'' Rin stuttered.

''Why do you care if he forgives you or not?'' Kohaku asked. ''Don't you hate him? Tell me something, Rinny. Do you love him?''

''Unfortunately..The only man..I've loved is you. And you know it,'' Rin moved away when Kohaku tried to touch her. ''But this has to end. We have to end this, Kohaku. You have to leave.''

''No,'' Kohaku refused. ''I won't leave. I told you. I won't leave without you.''

''And I told you I'm not leaving like a thief,'' Rin retorted.

''After what happened today...I could've taken advantage,'' Kohaku said.

''What are you saying?'' Rin questioned.

''That when your husband was shot and unconscious...I could've fired a killing shot, and I didn't,'' Kohaku pointed out.

''No. Don't say that. Don't say that. You're scaring me,'' Rin whimpered.

''No, no, no, my love. I just..hope it's clear that..That I saved his life. Sesshomaru is alive, thanks to me,'' Kohaku told her.

''I expected no less from you,'' Rin turned to go back into the house but Kohaku grabbed her.

''No, honey. Don't go-'' ''Let me go. Let me go. Let me go.''

''Where are you going?'' Kohaku asked.

''To see Sesshomaru. He's with the doctor and I'm very worried about him. Let me go!'' Rin wretched herself out of his grasp.

''Worried about what? About him? That means you care, right? That's why you don't want to leave with me, because you care about that guy, right?'' Kohaku questioned.

''You know what? I can't be here anymore. Don't look..For me again. Don't touch me,'' Rin ordered and left him outside while she went back in.

''What were you doing outside?'' Rin's aunt asked her.

''Getting some fresh air,'' Rin lied. ''I'm going to check on Sesshomaru.''

''Wait. Who's that man? The one I saw you talking to outside?'' Sakura asked.

''That's Shiro Kon. The foreman,'' Rin answered.

''Shiro or Kohaku?'' Sakura questioned. ''Because I know that Kohaku was the petty officer you were pining for not long ago, right?''

''_Shhhh! _Please, we'll talk later, okay? Please,'' Rin pleaded and left to check on her husband. ''How's my husband, doctor?'' Rin asked as she walked into her bedroom.

''Rin,'' Sesshomaru called out.

''I'm giving you a strong sedative so I can get the bullet out,'' The doctor said.

''Stay with me, Rin. Please,'' Sesshomaru requested before falling back asleep. Rin smiled and held the tray for the doctor while he attempted to fish out the bullet.

* * *

Sayo kneeled before the alter that was located in the middle of the garden.

''Please, God. He's all I have left in this world. Don't take him, please.''

* * *

Early the next day, Rin had Sesshomaru's good arm in her lap and was pressed up against his side to make sure he didn't move throughout the night, she watched him as he slept until he started stirring.

''Hello,'' Rin smiled down at her husband. ''How are you feeling? Don't move.''

''My arm hurts,'' Sesshomaru groaned. ''What time is it?''

Rin looked down at her watch. ''6:30.''

Sesshomaru widened his eyes a little. ''You got up early.''

''You should eat something,'' Rin suggested. ''You haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning.''

''I'm not hungry,'' Sesshomaru responded.

''Either way, I'll go to the kitchen and make you some orange juice,'' Rin offered. ''And you have to take the medication the doctor left. Does it hurt a lot? Because he left something for the pain too. I'll be right back.'' Rin slipped her shoes back on and turned to leave but Sesshomaru stopped her.

''Rin, where did you sleep? Here?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''No, I didn't sleep,'' Rin blushed. ''I'll be right back.''

* * *

Rin walked into the kitchen and met with Sayo.

''Good morning, Sayo.''

''Good morning, ma'am,'' Sayo greeted her.

''Sesshomaru woke up,'' Rin smiled. ''I'm going to take him some orange juice.''

''I'll take it to him. You should get a little sleep,'' Sayo suggested.

''No, it's already daylight,'' Rin pointed out. ''Father Jaken?''

''He's praying at the chapel,'' Sayo told her.

''Okay,'' Rin replied and walked out to the living room where her aunt was waiting for her. ''Good morning, aunt Sakura. Did you sleep well?''

''Did you think I could sleep after yesterday?'' Sakura questioned.

''Please, not here. Let's go to the office,'' Rin walked over and opened one of the double doors for her aunt, waiting for her to enter before she closed it.

''Tell me something, Rin,'' Sakura started. ''The foreman and Kohaku are the same man, right?''

''Yes,'' Rin admitted.

Sakura gasped. ''My God, are you crazy? How could you bring that man here and lie to your husband this way?''

''Calm down, please,'' Rin pleaded. ''I didn't bring him here. Kohaku followed me. He came here pretending to be Shiro Kon. I swear I asked him to leave a million different ways, but he doesn't want to. He's obsessed with me leaving with him.''

''And you, Rin? Do you want to run away with that man?'' Sakura asked.

''No. Of course not,'' Rin shook her head.

''Because I found out that you were going to leave with him on the day of your wedding,'' Sakura told her.

''I-'' ''No. Your mother told me everything. So don't deny it.''

''It's different now,'' Rin defended herself. ''I swear. I understand now that running away won't fix my problems.''

''That man can't stay here,'' Sakura stated. ''Can you imagine what would happen if your husband found out?''

''I think it's for the best,'' Rin sighed. ''That way I'll get rid of this worry that's killing me.''

''Oh my God, girl. Sesshomaru can't know!'' Sakura exclaimed. ''I don't even want to think about what would happen.''

''Then what do I do? What can I do? Help me, because I don't know,'' Rin cried. ''Kohaku doesn't want to go. He doesn't want to, and I can't keep living like this, afraid all the time.''

''My baby, come here,'' Sakura pulled her niece in for a hug.

* * *

Sayo helped Sesshomaru drink a little orange juice with his medication.

''Thank you, Sayo,'' Sesshomaru said.

''You're welcome, sir. How are you feeling?'' Sayo asked.

''The pain in my arm is going away. I guess that's good,'' Sesshomaru answered. ''Sayo, did Lady Rin stay here all night long?''

''Yes. She hasn't left your side for even a moment,'' Sayo revealed. ''She's very worried. Well, we're all very worried about you.''

Rin's bedroom door creaked open when Sara opened the door to look around before coming in.

''Sesshomaru, how are you?'' Sara asked.

''Better, Sara,'' Sesshomaru answered.

''Does it hurt?'' Sara asked.

''Not so much anymore,'' Sesshomaru answered.

Sara pushed Sayo out of her way to stand next to the bed. ''I didn't come to see you yesterday..Not because I didn't want to...But because your wife didn't let me. She kicked me out, she even slapped me!''

''Shut up, Sara!'' Sayo exclaimed.

''Why should I shut up if it's the truth?'' Sara questioned.

''Please, leave me alone. Leave,'' Sesshomaru told them both.

Sayo and Sara excused themselves and left the room.

''Poor thing,'' Sara said.

''Now you can say that, right?'' Sayo retorted. ''But you loved going in there to bother him.''

''Me? Bother him?'' Sara questioned.

''Why did you say that about the Lady when he's in a delicate condition?'' Sayo asked.

''Because it's the truth. She hit me,'' Sara growled.

''Even if it's true, this is not the time to bother him,'' Sayo reminded.

''Who do you think you are telling me what I can or can't do,'' Sara sneered.

''I know very well I'm nobody, but what matters now is the boss' health and I won't let you bother him anymore,'' Sayo swore.

''Start saying your good-byes, Sayo. I'll make Sesshomaru fire you. I promise,'' Sara smirked.

* * *

''Calm down, sweetie. Crying doesn't fix anything,'' Sakura comforted her niece.

''What can I do?'' Rin questioned.

''I don't know, but I'll think of something,'' Sakura promised.

''I should never have gotten married. If you know everything, you know there were many lies that pushed me to get married,'' Rin started. ''Who's to be blamed more? Sesshomaru or my mother?''

''I don't know anything,'' Sakura looked away.

''Of course you know. I need you to tell me, because I need to believe someone!'' Rin exclaimed. ''Sesshomaru swears he was lied to just like me. Is that true?''


	26. Chapter 26

''What about all the lies?'' Rin questioned her aunt.

''What lies?'' Sakura asked.

Rin scoffed. ''Stop pretending. Everyone wanted me to think that Kohaku had left that woman at the altar after taking her money. But it was all to keep me away from him, to force me to be with Sesshomaru out of spite.''

''But didn't that woman go to your house and tell you that man was a scoundrel?'' Sakura questioned.

''That was a lie. It wasn't true. Someone paid her to fill my head with ideas,'' Rin explained.

''Who told you that?'' Sakura asked.

''Kohaku,'' Rin answered. ''That's why I tried to elope with him on my wedding day. Because I realized everybody was lying to me.''

''You told me yourself that man left and disappeared without any explanation,'' Sakura reminded her.

''Yes! Yes, he did, but because he was accused of a crime he didn't commit. Captain Midoriya, my dad's friend, made sure he was put in a cell so he couldn't talk to me!'' Rin revealed.

''You mean your dad did-'' ''No, not my dad. Of course he didn't. I know my dad had nothing to do with this. But my mom did.''

''Oh my God,'' Sakura gasped.

''I asked Sesshomaru. He told me he didn't know anything about that. But, if it wasn't Sesshomaru, then, it was her! It was my mom and I bet Tohru also helped her!'' Rin cried.

''Look, darling, I don't think that's true,'' Sakura denied. ''It isn't fair that you think that of your mother. My sister-in-law has her flaws, yes, many of them, but I don't think she would do something so horrible.''

''If you're so certain it wasn't her, then, that means Sesshomaru hasn't told me the whole truth,'' Rin responded.

''I don't understand it, dear, but I can tell you that your mom didn't like Sesshomaru for you. She kept making up these random things she didn't like about him. He was too old, he was a demon, he lived out in the country, etc. I was the one who tried to convince her to give him a chance when she told me about him wanting to court you,'' Sakura said.

''What did you say?'' Rin questioned.

''I don't know what happened but one day, your mom changed her mind and she was set on you marrying him,'' Sakura shrugged.

''Why?'' Rin's eyes widened. ''Of course. That's when Sesshomaru made that deal with her.''

''What deal?'' Sakura asked.

''You don't know about that either?'' Rin asked.

''If I did, I wouldn't be asking, dear,'' Sakura retorted.

''Sesshomaru offered to pay all of our family's debts in exchange for my mom letting him 'woo' me and help him to marry me,'' Rin explained.

''Then, your mom and Sesshomaru were always in on it together?'' Sakura questioned.

''Yes, from the start,'' Rin replied.

''That's why that little worker, Emerald said Sesshomaru and your mom talked all the time in your dad's office. She said when Sesshomaru was over there the other day, he told your mom something that left her speechless. She was pale,'' Sakura said.

''What did he say to her?'' Rin asked.

''How should I know? Emerald said that all she could hear was that Sesshomaru was making your mother tell you something,'' Sakura responded.

''You're sure that's what Emerald said? That Sesshomaru was making her?'' Rin asked.

''Those were her exact words,'' Sakura answered.

''Then, Kohaku was right. They both decided to talk to me and lie to me again,'' Rin whimpered.

''What are you talking about?'' Sakura questioned.

''Sesshomaru made my mom tell me Tohru-'' ''Tohru what?''

''No. No. Tohru didn't cause the accident in which Kuro Gon died. It was him. It was Sesshomaru and he made my mom help him,'' Rin ran an anxious hand through her hair.

''I don't understand,'' Sakura said.

''Sesshomaru had Kuro Gon killed to frame Kohaku. Then, he must have paid my mom so she would lie. So she'd say my brother had committed that crime. Can't you see?'' Rin looked at her aunt.

''My God, would your mom say her own son-'' ''_She sold me!_ She sold me! You think she wouldn't use her own son to clean Sesshomaru's name before my eyes? My mom would do anything for money.''

''I don't know what to say,'' Sakura sighed.

''Sesshomaru was behind it all along. Behind that woman, Momo Aya, behind the death of his factory manager. He framed Kohaku to keep him away from me. He used my father's connections to get Captain Midoriya to arrest Kohaku. And he still dares say he didn't know anything! And I was so stupid, I started to believe him,'' Rin sobbed.

''You're describing a monster, darling. I don't think your husband could have done all that. There must be an explanation,'' Sakura suggested.

''There isn't. Sesshomaru is a monster, some bastard that used our financial situation, my dad's illness. He did all those monstrosities to marry me! And he succeeded, can't you see? He's my husband now and I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with him!'' Rin cried.

* * *

''Rin was very worried about you,'' Father Jaken pointed out to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru nodded. ''Yes, she stayed with me all night. She didn't sleep at all.''

''She was so worried,'' Father said.

''Father, you think she's starting to-to care about me? Perhaps, at least a little, but she's starting to love me, isn't she?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''Of course, my boy!'' Father laughed.

Sesshomaru smiled.

* * *

''I hate him,'' Rin seethed. ''I'll never be able to stop hating him.''

''Calm down. You'll make yourself sick,'' Sakura worried.

Sayo came running into the office. ''Ma'am, the boss is feeling better. I asked him if he wanted to eat something and he said yes.''

''That's great,'' Rin sneered.

''Thank you, Sayo,'' Sakura smiled. Sayo nodded and excused herself. ''Go, dear. Go see your husband.''

''I've already done too much for him!'' Rin exclaimed.

''You're stubborn and arrogant, Rin!'' Sakura told her. ''That poor man has a hole in his arm and you're here thinking the worst of him!''

''Yes!'' Rin admitted.

''I'm sorry, but I don't think he's the monster you say he is. I think the other one is lying, Kohaku, that man is poisoning your soul and filling your head with ideas. Why don't you doubt him?'' Sakura questioned.

''Because Kohaku has never lied to me,'' Rin argued.

''Perhaps, no one framed him and he did commit that crime,'' Sakura suggested. ''Have you thought about that? Come on, he ran away! Now, it turns out he shows up here using lies and pretending to be someone else. What can you expect from someone like that? Tell me where Kohaku's holy halo is because I can't see it anywhere!'' Rin whimpered at her aunt's words and walked out of the office. ''Rin, where are you going?'' Sakura asked but her niece didn't answer.

* * *

Rin walked down the front steps of the house before stopping halfway to cry.

''God, I swear I hate him with all of my soul.''

''Can I ask who you mean, ma'am?'' Tinoyo came up behind her. ''Don't tell me you're like this because of Sesshomaru.''

''Mind your own business. Leave me alone,'' Rin ordered.

''Yes ma'am,'' Tinoyo grunted and walked the rest of the way down the steps.

A moment later Kohaku noticed Rin crying as he was heading over the house and stopped but Rin turned away from him.

''My aunt thinks you're the one that's been lying to me this whole time,'' Rin said.

Kohaku walked around her so she'd have to face him. ''Rinny, look me in the eyes. Look at me. I swear I've never lied to you in my life.''

Rin turned away and sobbed. ''Why is fate so cruel to us?''

''What are you talking about? You can change your fate if-if you want to,'' Kohaku responded. ''Remember when you told me that nothing would separate us? You were willing to do anything to marry me, remember?''

Rin closed her eyes to keep her tears from escaping. ''That can't happen now. Sesshomaru will never give me the divorce.''

''We don't need it,'' Kohaku argued. ''It's still not too late to be happy and live together, Rinny.''

Rin swung around to look at him. ''You think we could live escaping and hiding all the time, fearing that someone could find us one day?''

''Of course-of course I do,'' Kohaku unintentionally raised his voice at her. ''Because we could-we could go live abroad, with other people. People that won't know us or where we're from. Loving each other like crazy. We can. Our love, Rinny, is clear, it's pure. And it was born before all of this happened. They're separating us. They want to separate us using lies. They're tainting our love and everyone has a right to enjoy love, don't you get it? You have no idea how much I love you, do you? I love you. I love you. If you say yes, we'll leave right now. Say yes, say yes, please, say yes. Don't think anymore! Really don't think, just accept this is the one option we have to live together. Accept it now.''

''Ma'am,'' Sayo called out making the two break apart. ''The boss wants to talk to Mr. Shiro.''

''I'll be right there,'' Kohaku snapped. Rin nodded to Sayo that it was okay for her to leave. ''What do you say, my love?'' Kohaku asked Rin again.

''Go see Sesshomaru. Don't keep him waiting,'' Rin answered and turned away.

Kohaku walked closer to her until his chest was against her back. He leaned down and whispered in her ear,''I won't kiss you-I won't kiss you using force because I'm not that kind of man.'' Kohaku left Rin standing there alone.

* * *

''Excuse me, ma'am,'' Kohaku said to Rin's aunt as he left Rin's room followed by Father Jaken.

''Sesshomaru wants to see you now, dear,'' Father told Rin.

''Go on, Rin,'' Sakura encouraged.

''Fine,'' Rin relented. ''Excuse me, Father.'' Rin walked into her room.

''It was about time you came,'' Sesshomaru said.

''What do you want?'' Rin asked.

''What's wrong?'' Sesshomaru questioned. ''Ah. I heard you argued with Sara.''

''No, I argued with Sara again,'' Rin reminded him.

''Is it true you hit her?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''Yes, and I don't regret it,'' Rin answered.

''Rin, I asked you-'' ''You tell me that it's nothing, just an argument, but, you know what? I'm not mad about that. I'm mad because you're a liar and I'm a fool confused by your words! Some dumb girl who thought she could spend her life with you, but you know what, Sesshomaru? No one can do that with a monster like you. You lied to me. Nothing you've told me is true, not a single word! You hired Momo, you made sure Kohaku was arrested, because Kohaku did not kill your manager and neither did my brother, it was you, Sesshomaru! You!''

''I don't believe this,'' Sesshomaru scoffed. ''I can't believe you're accusing me of that again when your mom-'' ''Yes, I also know you went to see her a few days before you were so kind and took me to see my parents.''

Sesshomaru just closed his eyes because it wasn't like he could deny that. ''Who told you that?''

''My aunt,'' Rin answered. ''You went to talk to my mom to arrange everything with her, didn't you? You went to make her help you look good in front of me!''

''You're right,'' Sesshomaru relented. ''I did go see her. I pressured her, I made her tell you the truth.''

''You think I'm so stupid that you can just confuse me?'' Rin whimpered. ''You know what? From now on, I'll always remember that all that comes out of your mouth are lies!''

''I won't argue with you anymore,'' Sesshomaru growled. ''I'll do something even better. Give me the cell in that drawer.''

''What do you want it for?'' Rin questioned.

''Give it to me, please!'' Sesshomaru yelled at her.

''Who are you calling?'' Rin asked.

''Your father introduced him to me on our wedding day,'' Sesshomaru answered. ''Luckily, I kept his number. Here it is.'' After a couple of rings, someone picked up. ''Captain Midoriya, it's Sesshomaru Takashi. Are you busy? Rin and I would like to invite you for dinner here, to my ranch. Is next Saturday okay? Perfect, Captain, see you then. Bye, thank you.'' Sesshomaru hung up the phone.

''Captain Midoriya can't come here, Sesshomaru,'' Rin said.

''Why not?'' Sesshomaru questioned. ''Of course he'll come. And he'll come to talk to you. I want you to ask him personally if it's true I asked him to help me frame Kohaku so he'd be thrown in jail. I'll also tell Inuyasha to bring Momo so you can ask her in front of me if I hired her. And why not your mother too? So she can't say in front of me that I made her say Tohru had something to do with Gon's death.''

''No,'' Rin whimpered. ''Don't do that.''

''Of course I'll do it. You were very clear, Rin,'' Sesshomaru reminded her. ''If you think everything that comes out of my mouth are lies, I won't waste my time trying to convince you. I'm tired of you accusing me of everything. You know what my only mistake was? Believing a family that said you were interested in me and that convinced me I was going to marry a good woman, not an arrogant one, like you. Besides, how dare you accuse me of something I didn't even do! After you tried to leave me on our wedding day to elope with another man! I wish you had. I would be okay by now and I wouldn't be living with the torment of having you around.''

''So then? Give me the divorce. Let me go if that's what you want and think of me!'' Rin exclaimed. ''Why do you want to be with me?''

Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's arm and pulled her down on the bed. ''Never-listen to me, I'll never divorce.''

''Why?'' Rin whimpered.

''Because you're mine, Rin, mine!'' Sesshomaru shouted.

''I'm not an object,'' Rin argued.

''That's how they sold you and you accepted. It's too late for regrets,'' Sesshomaru sneered.

''I can't believe what you just said to me. You're the one that's arrogant!'' Rin cried. ''If you plan on keeping me here by force, let me just tell you that I'll make your life hell every day.''

''I can do that too, Rin,'' Sesshomaru retorted. ''Don't forget this is all mine and I have the advantage here.''

''You're a-'' ''What? Come on, talk, don't be quiet! Insult me again!''

Rin just looked at Sesshomaru for a minute before quietly leaving the room. Sesshomaru grimaced as soon as she left.

* * *

A short time later Sara knocked on the door to Rin's bedroom and let herself in.

''How are you feeling?'' Sara asked. ''I decided to come since your wife went out. I couldn't wait to see you.''

''I feel better,'' Sesshomaru answered. ''Rin went out? Where?''

''I don't know. Perhaps, to the foreman's house,'' Sara suggested.

''What for?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''I have no idea. You'll have to ask her that,'' Sara smiled.

* * *

''I won't leave without you,'' Kohaku told Rin.

''Why are you so stubborn?'' Rin exclaimed.

''Forgive me, but you're the one that's stubborn,'' Kohaku argued. ''I know that, deep down, you want to come with me, I know.''

Rin looked into Kohaku's eyes. ''I won't leave here. I won't escape. That's not the way to solve things.''

''Fine, if you don't want to leave, I won't leave either. I'll stay here. You'll get what you want, Rin-that Sesshomaru finds out who I am, that he finds out I'm Kohaku Mai, I don't care. I think you're right. I should tell him personally who I am. Let fate decide. That way you'll know.'' Kohaku said.

Rin could see what he was trying to do and turned away from him for a moment before making her way towards the front door to the foreman's house. Kohaku tried to grab her and stop her from leaving.

''Let go of me, let go of me!'' Rin yelled and quickly left.

* * *

Rin walked back into the house just in time to see Sara leaving her room after talking with Sesshomaru. Sara gave her a smug smile. Rin bit her bottom lip before walking over to her room. She heard Sesshomaru talking to Inuyasha on the phone and jumped onto the bed to grab Sesshomaru's phone.

''What are you doing?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''You don't need to talk to Inuyasha or bring that woman to the ranch. Captain Midoriya too and much less my mom. I believe you, Sesshomaru,'' Rin told him.

''You believe me?'' Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her.

Rin nodded. ''Yes, I believe you. I promise I won't doubt you again.''

''Still, I'd rather clear this up once and for all,'' Sesshomaru insisted.

''No, please. I'm telling you to call Captain Midoriya and give him some excuse so he won't come to ranch. Promise me he won't come,'' Rin pleaded.

''I don't understand,'' Sesshomaru said.

''He is good friends with my dad and I'd be very embarrassed if he's here, especially, if my mom was behind all of it. You know such a scandal could kill my dad. Please, Sesshomaru, do it for me,'' Rin requested.

''Why would I do something for you when you treat me like a dog all the time?'' Sesshomaru questioned. ''And believe me, the irony hasn't been lost on me.''

Rin lowered her eyes. ''I promise I won't do it again.''

''What do you mean by that?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''I'll be good. I'll be a good wife and-and I'll do everything you want. Whatever you ask of me,'' Rin promised.

''Everything?'' Sesshomaru repeated.

''Yes,'' Rin nodded.

''Okay. I'll call Captain Midoriya tomorrow,'' Sesshomaru agreed and reached out for Rin's hand. ''Rin. I don't want things between us to be this way.'' Rin pulled her hand away and walked to the other side of the room. ''Rin! Bring me my dinner.'' As soon as Rin walked out of the room, Sesshomaru picked up one of the pillows next to him and threw it at the wall. ''I'm such a fool.''

* * *

Back in town, Kagome had finally realized after an hour and a half, that her husband wasn't coming. Kagome looked up when the waiter had brought her another glass of wine.

''Thank you,'' Kagome said.

''Good evening. You're friends with Rin Yamamoto, aren't you?'' Inuyasha asked as he walked up to her table from the spot where he had been watching her all evening.

''Yes,'' Kagome answered.

''I'm Sesshomaru's brother. Do you remember me? We met at their wedding,'' Inuyasha reminded her.

''Yes, right,'' Kagome smiled.

''Inuyasha Takahashi,'' He introduced himself.

''Kagome Higurashi, nice meeting you,'' Kagome's eyes widened when Inuyasha placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

''Nice to meet you. May I join you?'' Inuyasha requested.

''No, I'm married,'' Kagome told him.

''You're still here alone and I am too. Besides, I guess that, if you were going to help your friend elope with her lover, you must be just like her,'' Inuyasha suggested. ''What do you say Kagome? Should we make this a fun night?''

Kagome glared at him before throwing her glass of wine in his face and angrily walking off.

* * *

The next day Rin and her aunt decided to take a walk through the garden.

''It'll be so nice to see Kagome again. When did you say she's arriving?'' Sakura asked.

''Tomorrow,'' Rin answered. ''I just hope Sesshomaru doesn't say I can't see her.''

''He has no reason to. He knows Kagome is your best friend,'' Sakura replied.

''That's exactly why he would-to bother me and keep making my life impossible,'' Rin said.

''As long as you don't try to get along with your husband or try to avoid so many arguments and fights, darling, Sesshomaru will keep doing the same,'' Sakura reminded.

''It's not that easy,'' Rin sighed.

''If you don't try, it'll be harder,'' Sakura pointed out. ''All we need to do here is to get Kohaku to get out of your life for good.''

''I don't know what to say. I've tried everything, but he's so stubborn,'' Rin groaned.

''Can I talk to him?'' Sakura suggested. ''I can try to make him understand that he's a young man with all his life ahead of him, that he could meet another woman and fall in love again and have a family.''

Rin's eyes widened. ''No, don't tell him anything.''

''It's the truth, darling. You're beginning your life with Sesshomaru and that man has the right to do the same with someone else,'' Sakura reminded her niece. ''I can't believe you're jealous about it.''

''I also want Kohaku to leave this place, aunt,'' Rin agreed. ''But that doesn't mean I've stopped loving him.''

''Rin, you have to forget about that love,'' Sakura told her.

* * *

Kohaku rose from the water in the river he was swimming in. He had been in there for about an hour before he decided it was time to go back to the ranch. He walked out to the spot where he had left all of his clothes but found nothing.

''Where are my clothes?'' He asked himself.

''Hello,'' A feminine voice called out to him.

Kohaku looked up to see a pretty young girl who looked to be around the same age as Rin maybe a year younger. Kohaku made sure to cover his most important part with his hands. ''Hey-I left my clothes there, do you know where they are?''

The girl nodded. ''I took them.''

''Is that so? Could you tell me where they are, please?'' Kohaku requested.

''I'll tell you in exchange for one thing,'' The girl replied.

''What would that be?'' Kohaku asked.

''That you tell me your name. I haven't seen you around before,'' The girl pointed out.

Kohaku shook his head. ''No, no. First, tell me where you put my clothes and, then, I'll tell you my name.''

''No, tell me your name,'' The girl said.

''My name is Shiro Kon and I'm the new foreman at the Takashi ranch,'' Kohaku gestured towards the way to the house, unintentionally uncovering himself causing the girl to laugh and cover her eyes. ''I'm sorry, I'm sorry,'' Kohaku apologized.

''Your clothes are behind that tree,'' The girl told him. ''I left you a gift. Kohaku? You're very cute.''

''You too,'' Kohaku smirked and when the girl left, he went to his clothes and found a nude drawing of himself. Kohaku smiled and looked in the direction where the girl had left but she was already gone.

* * *

Sesshomaru had finally made it out of bed after a few days and with Sayo's help made it to the living room.

''How's the knee? Does it hurt?'' Rin questioned when she came into the house. ''You hurt it when you fell off your horse.''

''I feel much better,'' Sesshomaru assured her.

''Why didn't you stay longer in bed?'' Rin asked.

''I've spent too many days in there,'' Sesshomaru answered.

''Sesshomaru! You're up,'' Sara ran in and interrupted them. Rin sighed and went to the kitchen.

''Yes,'' Sesshomaru responded.

''Do you want anything to drink? Coffee, water, tea?'' Sara suggested.

Sesshomaru looked around Sara to notice that Rin was gone. ''No, nothing. Where's Rin?''

''I don't know, she might be in the kitchen,'' Sara shrugged.

''Get her for me, please,'' Sesshomaru requested.

''What for?'' Sara groaned. ''She's not here because she doesn't want to be with you.''

''Do as I say, Sara,'' Sesshomaru ordered.

''Fine,'' Sara relented and went to the kitchen.

* * *

''Don't get angry, ma'am. You're his wife, not her,'' Sayo tried to comfort Rin.

Rin sighed.

''Sesshomaru wants you,'' Sara said as she walked in without looking at Rin.

Rin looked at Sara while she got up from her chair and left back to the living room.

* * *

''Do you need something?'' Rin asked Sesshomaru.

''I want you to be here,'' Sesshomaru answered.

''What for? You were with someone you like a lot more than me,'' Rin retorted.

''Perhaps,'' Sesshomaru shrugged. ''But Sara doesn't have the duty to be with me and you do. You're so strange, Rin.''

''You think so?'' Rin sat down across from him on the other couch.

''Tell me something. Why did you look after me when I was shot, like you really wanted me to get better?'' Sesshomaru asked her.

''You just said it, it was my duty,'' Rin responded.

''Looking so worried was also your duty?'' Sesshomaru questioned. ''I don't think you were acting so the rest would think you care about me. Why did you do it?''

''I did the same I would have done for anybody,'' Rin lied.

''If i asked you something right now, would you tell me the truth?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''You're the one that keeps lying, Sesshomaru,'' Rin replied.

''That means you'll be honest, right?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''Yes,'' Rin said. ''Ask me anything and I'll tell you the truth.''

''Do you know if Kohaku Mai is alive?'' Sesshomaru asked. Rin opened her mouth to say something but then closed it. ''I can interpret your silence, but I'd still like an answer,'' Sesshomaru said.

''I wasn't expecting that question,'' Rin told him.

''As far as I know, his body was never found. Kagome is the mayor's wife, so she must have access to certain information. That's why she's coming to the ranch, to tell you what she found out about Mai,'' Sesshomaru assumed.

''No,'' Rin denied. ''Kagome doesn't know anything. Kagome still thinks Kohaku died.''

''So you're sure he's alive,'' Sesshomaru said.

''Yes,'' Rin replied.

''How did you know? Who told you?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''No one. I just know,'' Rin lied.

''You haven't left the ranch without my knowledge. It's impossible that you have contact with him. Someone has been giving you information about him, right?'' Sesshomaru guessed.

''If your concern is that I'll try to escape again, you can rest easy. It won't happen,'' Rin assured her husband.

''You'd better not dare,'' Sesshomaru growled. ''Because you can be sure that I won't leave a rock unturned for you to hide. Even if I have to use my last cent, I'll find you, Rin. You won't make a fool out of me again.''

''You wanted the truth? I gave it to you. The difference between you and me, Sesshomaru, is that I can't live in peace like this, telling so many lies,'' Rin left her husband alone.

* * *

Early the next day, Rin walked out into the living to find Sayo cleaning.

''Sayo, where is Sesshomaru?'' Rin asked.

''He left early with Tinoyo, ma'am,'' Sayo answered. Rin nodded and turned to walk away. ''Ma'am! Please don't go see Mr. Shiro. The master said if you talked to the foreman I have to let him know,'' Sayo revealed. ''And he threatened to fire me if I told you about it. But I don't want any more problems between you two.''

''Thank you, Sayo,'' Rin said with gratefulness.

''I know I'm doing something bad by disobeying Mr. Sesshomaru, but-I'm so afraid, ma'am,'' Sayo confessed.

''Afraid? Of what?'' Rin questioned.

''For you. And for the boss,'' Sayo said.

''Oh, Sayo. Come here. Sit down,'' Rin led Sayo over to the couch. ''I truly appreciate all your loyalty towards us for looking after Sesshomaru, and me. But I really find it so strange. You've known us for so little time to be this worried for us. Truthfully, I don't think it's normal. Why are you so worried?''

''Because you've been very nice to me, giving me a job, keeping me here,'' Sayo replied.

''Where are you from, Sayo?'' Rin asked.

''From here, I suppose you could say. I just lived somewhere else for several years,'' Sayo responded.

''Did you know any of my husband's family?'' Rin asked.

''No, no. I was born several years after Sesshomaru and I moved as soon as I was born,'' Sayo answered.

''How do you know when Sesshomaru was born?'' Rin questioned. Sayo's eyes widened causing Rin to put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. ''Relax, Sayo. Thanks for talking to me. You can go if you want.''

''Excuse me,'' Sayo rushed off to the kitchen leaving Rin to watch her leave.

* * *

''This weekend?'' Sesshomaru questioned Kohaku as they both walked into the house later that day.

''Yes, Sesshomaru,'' Kohaku confirmed. ''I'm sorry. I want to use it to deal with personal matters. I'll leave tonight and be back early on Monday.''

''Look, Shiro. If it was any other weekend, I'd be happy to let you go, but you know the breeding stock I bought arrives on Saturday. I want you to receive it personally, and verify they're in excellent condition,'' Sesshomaru told him.

''Good morning, Mr. Takashi,'' The voice belonging to Captain Midoriya called out.

''Captain Midoriya, it's nice to have you on my ranch,'' Sesshomaru walked around Kohaku to shake his hand.

''Thank you,'' Captain responded.

''Come on in, please,'' Sesshomaru requested. ''Let me introduce you to my foreman, Mr. Shiro Kon.''

Rin walked out of her room and into the hallway and saw the Captain and Sesshomaru behind Kohaku. Her eyes widened and she quickly grabbed a nearby table with a glass vase on it and threw it down, laying down next to it so it would seem as though she fell. She let out a scream.

''Rin! What happened?'' Sesshomaru rushed over to her and had her grab onto his injured arm.

''I'm so clumsy,'' Rin lied.

''Are you okay, child?'' Captain asked.

''Yes, I'm so sorry,'' Rin apologized.

''Careful. There's a lot of glass,'' Sesshomaru said not noticing Kohaku hurrying out the front door.

''Be careful, Sesshomaru. Don't get hurt. Captain-,'' Rin was pulled up by both of the older men.

''Are you okay?'' Captain asked.

''Yes. I'm so embarrassed,'' Rin told them. ''Oh, my ankle.''

''Sara! Sara, a bag of ice,'' Sesshomaru ordered.

''I'm so sorry!'' Rin exclaimed.

* * *

''Are you sure you're okay, dear?'' Sakura asked her niece.

Rin had her leg elevated onto her aunt's lap, with a bag of ice sitting on her ankle. ''Yes, it was foolishness really. I was just a little sore, nothing to worry about.''

''You have to be more careful,'' Captain said.

''Yes, I was really surprised to see you arrive, sir. I thought you were coming tomorrow,'' Rin responded. ''Besides, I thought my husband had apologized to you.''

''Yes. Yes, yes. It was me who called to tell him I found it impossible to come on Saturday. I have a very important engagement tomorrow,'' Captain explained.

''That's why I invited him to dinner today. I hope that's no problem, my love,'' Sesshomaru smirked.

''No. No, of course not. I would've liked to have known about that beforehand, that's all,'' Rin replied. ''Excuse me, I'd like to talk alone with my husband for a minute, if you don't mind.''

''Of course,'' Captain agreed.

''Come with me. Let's go have coffee on the terrace,'' Sakura suggested and linked arms with him.

''Yes. By the way, how is Jihayo doing?'' Captain asked as the two of them left out the door.

Rin sighed and looked Sesshomaru. ''Another lie.''

Sesshomaru looked away for a moment. ''Excuse me, but I like to get to the bottom of things. I don't like leaving things halfway.''

''Brother!'' Inuyasha shouted as he entered the house with Momo Aya on his arm.

Sesshomaru smiled and stood up to greet his brother. ''Come in, please.''

''How are you?'' Rin greeted while glaring at Momo.

''Fine, thank you. You?'' Inuyasha returned the greeting.

''Fine,'' Rin responded.

''You already know Momo. The bags are already in your rooms,'' Sesshomaru said.

''What? They're staying? How long?'' Rin questioned.

''The weekend?'' Inuyasha suggested.

''Excuse us for a moment. Honey? Come here, please,'' Rin sweetly requested and took Sesshomaru to the office.

''I can't believe it. Now it turns out Inuyasha and that woman are here too,'' Rin said.

''I don't see why you're acting like this,'' Sesshomaru responded.

''I told you,'' Rin reminded him. ''You don't need to bring anyone. Hadn't we agreed on that?''

''Yes. Because you said you decided to believe in me without proof. And excuse me, Rin, but I'm not buying that. I only want to clarify matters once and for all. I'm sick of the way you talk to me, blaming me for everything. So just...relax. Please, try to behave like the woman you supposedly are. Leave the hysterical you for when you and I are alone. Let's go,'' Sesshomaru walked out of the office.

Rin huffed and went into the living room where her aunt pulled her aside.

''Baby girl, come here. Who is that girl?'' Sakura gestured towards Momo.

''That's Momo Aya, aunt-the woman that visited the house to tell me all those lies that-you know,'' Rin sighed.

''Shameless! And why is it that she's here?'' Sakura questioned.

''Sesshomaru-Good afternoon,'' Rin looked past her aunt to the older man and younger girl coming into the house.

''Good afternoon. I'm Haiga Michi,'' He introduced himself. ''Is Takashi in?''

''Yes, one moment,'' Rin turned to find her husband.

''Haiga? What a surprise to see you here,'' Captain Midoriya came and shook Haiga's hand.

''How are you, Izo?'' Haiga asked. ''So good to see you. I didn't know you knew Takashi.''

''Well, I'm actually closer to his wife, Rin Yamamoto,'' Captain explained.

''_His? Wife?'' _Haiga questioned.

Mr. Michi,'' Sesshomaru came over with Rin.

''Oh, boy. Go get your master,'' Haiga ordered. ''Tell her I'm here.''

''My mother passed away six months ago,'' Sesshomaru informed him.

''Your mother?'' Haiga questioned. ''But what-what are you talking about? I remember you well. You were-are-well, a hand on this ranch, right?''

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin who was by his side. ''That's right. I was my mother's employee for most of my life but when she died she left everything to me.''

* * *

Rin walked into the kitchen.

''Sayo, please take a pitcher of lemon water to the terrace,'' Rin requested. ''Sesshomaru is there with Mr. Michi.''

''I'll go,'' Sara jumped up.

Rin sighed and waved her away. Sayo came up behind her and whispered,''I need to talk to you alone. It's very important.''

''Sango, Celia, please take the snacks to our guests in the living room,'' Rin said and opened the door for them.

''Yes, ma'am,'' Sango smiled and grabbed a couple of trays with Celia following behind with a couple of trays of her own.

''Thank you,'' Rin closed the door when the left and looked at Sayo. ''What is it, Sayo?''

''I have a message for you. From Mr. Shiro Kon,'' Sayo revealed.

''Tell me what it is,'' Rin responded.

''He left the ranch, ma'am,'' Sayo informed her.

''It's for the best, until the danger is over,'' Rin sighed. ''Did he say when he'll be back?''

''He's never coming back, ma'am,'' Sayo answered.

''Never,'' Rin whispered.

''This is the best that could have happened, isn't it?'' Sayo questioned.

''Yes,'' Rin agreed.

''Now you'll finally be able to live in peace,'' Sayo tried to comfort her.

''Did he say anything else?'' Rin asked.

''No. I didn't talk to him directly, but with his assistant, Maijo. He said the foreman was sorry he couldn't say goodbye to you in person. But, because of what was happening, he couldn't come to the house. I didn't really understand what he was talking about,'' Sayo explained.

''Is that it?'' Rin asked.

''He also asked me as a favor that, if the master asked about any of them, to tell him I hadn't seen them,'' Sayo answered.

''Thank you,'' Rin smiled and wiped her tears away. ''Thank you very much, Sayo.'' Rin excused herself and went out into the living room just in time to see Kagome arrive. ''Oh, friend!'' Rin exclaimed happily. ''I'm so happy you're here! Come in.''

''Good afternoon,'' Kagome greeted everyone but glared when she saw Momo.

''Kagome, what a surprise to see you here. How are you?'' Inuyasha greeted her.

''Fine, thank you,'' Kagome gave Inuyasha a dirty look before greeting Captain Midoriya and Rin's aunt.

''If you'd like I can talk you to your room so you can get settled,'' Rin offered.

''Great. Excuse us,'' Kagome smiled and followed Rin and a worker to one of the spare rooms.

''Shall we eat?'' Inuyasha suggested and grabbed a plate.

* * *

''What is Momo Aya doing here?'' Kagome asked after she and Rin were alone.

''You know her?'' Rin questioned.

''Let's say that she's the woman that entertains my husband,'' Kagome grimaced.

Rin's eyes widened and she pulled Kagome in for a hug. ''Oh, Kagome.''

''Something's wrong, Rin,'' Kagome noticed. ''Are you okay?''

''He's gone,'' Rin sobbed. ''He's gone forever.''

''Who are you talking about, Rinny?'' Kagome asked.

''Kohaku,'' Rin answered. ''A thousand times I asked him to go, but-I never thought it would hurt this much when he did.''

''But Kohaku is dead,'' Kagome reminded her.

''He's alive, Kagome,'' Rin revealed. ''Kohaku came here for me. He pretended to be the foreman Sesshomaru had hired in Kamakura. Even though he came for me, I never wanted to leave with him. The love of my life, Kagome. I swear I feel like I'm dying, and that-I'll never see him again!''

''Rinny..'' Kagome pulled her friend in for a hug and let her cry.

* * *

Sesshomaru came in the front door from seeing Haiga off and found Inuyasha alone in the living room.

''Where's Momo?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''I think she's on the terrace,'' Inuyasha answered.

''And my wife?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''She went to help Kagome get settled,'' Inuyasha said. ''By the way, how are things going with her?''

''Bad. Kohaku Mai is alive and I want you to help me find him,'' Sesshomaru told him.

''How do you know he survived?'' Inuyasha questioned.

''I know, and that's enough,'' Sesshomaru responded.

''Well, I've been talking to a petty officer friend of his in the navy and he said Kohaku Mai is a good man, honorable, and that he doubts he committed a crime,'' Inuyasha informed his brother.

''Please. How could he be an honorable man that tries to steal another man's wife?'' Sesshomaru growled.

''Well, yes,'' Inuyasha relented. ''But don't forget it was you who took her first.''

''No, I didn't take anything! She accepted me!'' Sesshomaru exclaimed.

''Okay. Don't be like this,'' Inuyasha sighed.

''It's just that-you have no idea the hell I'm living. I love her more with each day that passes and-she's my wife, my woman, and despite all that. I don't dare touch her,'' Sesshomaru grimaced.

Rin and Kagome in right after that.

''Did your neighbor leave?'' Rin asked.

''Yes. He just left,'' Sesshomaru answered. ''Welcome, Kagome. My wife tells me you'll be staying a few days here with us.''

''I hope it's not too much trouble,'' Kagome smiled.

''No. As long as you don't try to help her escape with another man again, I don't think we'll have any problems,'' Sesshomaru commented.

''Don't talk to her like that. Kagome didn't agree with what I was doing and she didn't help me. She's always been on your side but I bet she regrets that now,'' Rin huffed and grabbed Kagome's hand to leave but Sesshomaru grabbed her waist.

''Okay, I apologize to your friend but Captain Midoriya is waiting in the office for us,'' Sesshomaru told her.

''Can't that wait until later?'' Rin asked.

''No. I want this whole thing settled before we sit down for dinner. Let's go, please,'' Sesshomaru led her to his office.

''I'll be right back,'' Rin told Kagome.

''How do you like it here?'' Inuyasha asked Kagome once they were alone.

''It's nice, though I haven't gotten to see it all yet,'' Kagome answered.

''I could show you around if you'd like. To pass the time,'' Inuyasha suggested.

''No, thank you,'' Kagome declined and glared at him before going back to her room.

Inuyasha sighed.

* * *

''Sorry to keep you waiting, sir,'' Sesshomaru apologized to the Captain.

''Leave us alone please, Sesshomaru,'' Rin requested.

''Excuse me,'' Sesshomaru said reluctantly and took another look at his wife before heading out the door.

''Your husband told me you want to know what made me order the arrest of petty officer Kohaku Mai,'' Captain began. ''I hope you understand that if I lied to you the day you went to the navy base asking for him, it was to protect you, Rin.''

''You told me Kohaku had left Kamakura, when the truth was you had him in solitary confinement,'' Rin reminded him.

''Well, your mom and I thought that the best thing for you would be to keep you out of this problem,'' Captain responded.

''My mother,'' Rin grimaced.

''Yes,'' Captain confirmed. ''Raven came to see me, and she was very worried about you. She asked for my help. She assured me Mai was trying to take advantage of you, and that she was completely sure that he was responsible for the murder of Kuro Gon.''

''How?'' Rin questioned. ''How could she be so sure?''

''Your mom told me she saw him go into that man's house the day he was murdered. And if she kept quiet with the authorities, it was out of fear of a scandal in which you would be harmed. After that interview with Raven, I personally went over Mai's room. And besides a portfolio full of money, which he must have stolen from Gon, I also found the murder weapon,'' Captain explained.

''He was completely innocent. He didn't steal that money. That money is mine. I gave it to him,'' Rin told him. ''What I don't understand, is how that gun ended up in his room.''

''Look, don't fool yourself, Rin. I have no doubt about it. It's clear Mai was guilty. That's why I had him arrested. I was just doing my duty.''

* * *

Rin sighed and looked out into the fields from the balcony of her room.

''I hope you're convinced I didn't involve that man in any crime or have anything to do with his arrest,'' Sesshomaru voiced as he found her.

''I want to be alone, please,'' Rin whimpered.

''This isn't over with yet, Rin. Momo is waiting for us so you can talk to her,'' Sesshomaru reminded her.

''Fine. It's best if we end this whole thing once and for all,'' Rin agreed. ''Can I ask you something? A couple of days ago, when you were still in bed, before you asked for the foreman, what did you and Father Jaken talk about? He looked serious when he came out and you looked even more serious when I went in.''

''I'll tell you, but not now. I need to gather my thoughts first,'' Sesshomaru sighed. ''Let's go. Momo is waiting.''

Rin nodded and let her husband lead her into the living room where Momo was already seated on the couch.

''Sit down, please,'' Sesshomaru gestured for Rin. ''Momo, we're listening.''

''First of all, I want to say that-that if I told you all those lies, it was because Tohru swore it was to help you. He told me Kohaku Mai wanted to hurt you,'' Momo defended herself.

''How much did my brother pay you?'' Rin asked.

''No, no, no. Not a single yen,'' Momo declined. ''I was doing him a favor because we've been friends for a long time and-and well, that's all.''

''What happened afterwards?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''Afterwards, Tohru went looking for me at ''Seventh Heaven'' to tell me everything had gone well,'' Momo answered. ''I was feeling really bad, because you looked so hurt. And I told your brother that.''

''Did Tohru say anything about Rin's mother?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''Well, I already knew she had agreed, and he said that she-that she had acted well too,'' Momo responded. ''And afterwards she came to see me at ''Seventh Heaven'' too. To commend my performance and insult me all in the same breath.''

Rin scoffed and nodded.

''Anything else?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''I told Tohru I was afraid that when her sister talked to-to Kohaku, the lie would be discovered. But he said that it wouldn't happen, because the man was already far away,'' Momo explained.

''Tohru said that?'' Rin questioned.

''Yes,'' Momo nodded.

* * *

Tinoyo looked around Rin's room. Touching random things he knew she had touched at one time or another before deciding on going through her drawers. He grabbed the first pair of underwear he saw and held them up to his nose while taking a deep breathe.

''Oh, such a pretty girl,'' Tinoyo sighed and took another sniff before putting the panties in his pocket and exited the room before anyone saw him.

* * *

Later that night, Rin had Kagome in her room with her while she was dressing up for dinner that they were having with the Michis.

''I can't believe everything you are saying to me,'' Kagome commented.

''I swear that this morning, when I woke up, I never thought I'd have a day with so many shocks,'' Rin responded.

''I still don't understand why that woman Momo has to stay,'' Kagome grimaced. ''I'll be very uncomfortable sitting at the same table with her. She's shameless.''

''Oh, Kagome. Actually, she did feel sorry. I felt she was being honest,'' Rin sprayed some hairspray in her hair. ''Look, it hurts me that my mom and my brother could have done all those things against me, because not only did they ruin my life, but Kohaku's too. They made him a fugitive.''

''Well, at least now you can be sure that Sesshomaru hasn't lied to you,'' Kagome pointed out. ''Now that Kohaku is gone forever, you have to try to forget him-to overcome your history with him. Perhaps, if you try, you can be happy next to your husband. Rin, Sesshomaru loves you.''

''Yes. I know. I know he loves me,'' Rin smiled.

''And you?'' Kagome questioned. ''Do you really not feel anything for him but hate?''

''I can't tell you how much I've struggled to keep hating Sesshomaru, to close up my heart to him. I've tried everything to keep him away, and-and I couldn't do anything to stop myself from feeling something for him,'' Rin confessed.


	27. Chapter 27

''Rin, do you realize what you just said?'' Kagome questioned with excitement.

''Sometimes, Sesshomaru can be so sweet. Other times, when I hear him speak, I just stand there, looking at him, feeling-how much I admire him,'' Rin confessed. ''But those are just moments. They don't last forever, because most of the time we don't listen to one another. And if we do, we end up fighting, we throw insults at each other, and everything goes back to being the same or worse than before.''

''Yes, but what matters is that what you feel for him is already changing,'' Kagome reminded her.

''I guess so,'' Rin replied but started to cry. ''I'll never love him like I loved Kohaku. It's impossible for someone to fall in love again so intensely. Especially with Sesshomaru.''

''Friend, before, you couldn't love him even a little,'' Kagome pointed out. ''And now you see.''

''What good is it for me to love him, when deep inside I know that I'll never be able to forgive him for buying me as if I were a thing, an object. And I'm also sure Sesshomaru will never forgive me for trying to run away with Kohaku the day of our wedding,'' Rin whimpered.

''Love forgives everything,'' Kagome said.

''Those phrases sounded very nice when you and I were in school and dreamt of the day we'd get married with the perfect man,'' Rin cried. ''You remember? And look at us now. Look. Look at our reality the one we're really living.''

''All our dreams became nightmares,'' Kagome closed her eyes to let her tears flow out.

''What's going on in here?'' Sakura questioned as she came into Rin's room.

''Kohaku left,'' Rin sighed.

''Thank God!'' Sakura exclaimed causing Rin to glare at her. ''What?''

* * *

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were coming out of his office when Sara stopped them.

''What do you think? How do I look?'' Sara asked as she dressed up for dinner.

''What do you think, Inuyasha?'' Sesshomaru deferred to his brother.

''You look nice, Sara,'' Inuyasha complimented.

''Excuse me,'' Sesshomaru said and walked off.

''Of course,'' Inuyasha replied. ''It's nice to see you, Sara.''

''Really?'' Sara questioned. Inuyasha nodded. ''I don't believe you. Before, when you arrived here, I was the first person you went looking for. Now, you've already been here all day and I haven't seen you. You don't care about me anymore?'' Sara wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and pulled him close.

''No, no, no. I care about you,'' Inuyasha pulled her off of him. ''But now I understand that you don't care about me. Let's be honest, Sara. You'll never be with me. The best I can do is move on and stop looking for you.''

''Is that way you came with that woman?'' Sara questioned. ''Is she your girlfriend?''

''No, no. Momo is here because Sesshomaru needed to talk to her,'' Inuyasha explained.

''About what?'' Sara asked.

''Well, about things..that aren't your business,'' Inuyasha smiled.

''Look at that. You're rude now,'' Sara sneered.

''Excuse me,'' Inuyasha chuckled and walked away from her.

* * *

''Are you crazy, Rin?'' Sakura questioned her niece. ''Instead of jumping for joy because that man finally left, you're crying your eyes out, baby.''

''What can I do not to feel? Not to feel anything, aunt? What do I do?'' Rin questioned. ''I'll never see him again.''

''Wasn't that what you wanted? Oh, look my pretty girl,'' Sakura went to the couch where Rin was sitting and sat down. ''It was a blessing from heaven that Captain Midoriya came. This way, finally that man had to go, and the temptation is over. You'll see that in a few days you'll forget that madness. It's time you paid attention to your husband, for God's sake. Wipe those tears, honey. And touch up your makeup. There are guests at the ranch. We have to go to dinner.''

* * *

Sesshomaru, Rin, Sakura, Kagome, Inuyasha, Momo, Sara, and the Michis which included Haiga, his wife; Kata, and their two daughters; Julia and Mayu were all gathered around the dining room table for dinner.

''Cheers,'' Sesshomaru held up his wine glass and everyone else followed. ''Cheers.''

''Tell me, what do you do, Momo?'' Kata asked.

''I'm a dancer,'' Momo answered.

''Oh, you don't say. Ballet?'' Kata assumed.

''No, I dance to entertain men at a place in Kamakura. It's called ''Seventh Heaven''. But you can rest easy, because I've never seen your husband there,'' Momo smiled.

''Will you take me some day?'' Julia requested. ''I'd love to dance somewhere like that at least once.''

''Julia, behave,'' Haiga ordered his daughter.

''Dad! It's not on my list, but I do want to do it before I die,'' Julia shrugged.

''Julia, I forbid you to talk like that, like some vulgar woman,'' Kata told her.

''Child, you have your whole life ahead of you,'' Sakura commented.

''That's not what my oncologist says, ma'am,'' Julia smiled.

''There's no doubt we're at a very eclectic table. We have the Captain of the navy, the wife of the mayor, an-exotic dancer, and this woman here, served us a while ago,'' Kata sneered. ''And of course, the worker who used to clean the stables when we visited.''

''Of course,'' Sesshomaru smirked.

Rin narrowed her eyes at Kata.

* * *

''Thanks again for having us,'' Haiga said to Rin while they were in front of the house.

''Of course. My husband was sorry he couldn't see you off but-but our foreman is apparently missing,'' Rin shrugged.

''I understand. It's no bother. Let's go ladies,'' Haiga gestured for his wife and daughters to go to his van.

''Actually, if you wouldn't mind, could I speak to your wife for just a moment alone,'' Rin requested.

''Sure. I'll wait for you, dear,'' Haiga told his wife and went to the car with his daughters.

''Kata, is it? The next time my husband is kind enough to invite you to our home, don't you dare insult him or the guests we choose to have, because I'm not as kind as he is. Is that clear?'' Rin hissed.

''Of course, Mrs. Takashi,'' Kata seethed.

Rin watched the Michis leave.

_'Who are you to judge after the way you treated him, Rin? He must hate me. He should hate.'_

Rin sighed and went back up the steps of the house.

* * *

Early the next day Kagome was walking around the house by herself since Rin hadn't woken up yet.

''Hello,'' Inuyasha greeted her from behind.

''Good morning,'' Kagome responded but didn't look at him.

''Kagome,'' Inuyasha got in front of her. ''I want to apologize for the way I acted towards you that time we met in the restaurant in Kamakura. I'm very sorry I judged you. And I truly want you to forgive me and let me be your friend.''

Kagome looked up at him.

* * *

A little later that morning, Rin was getting dressed after she woke up when Momo suddenly came into her room.

''What are you doing here?'' Rin questioned.

''We need to talk. There are a few things I couldn't tell you in front of your husband because it would cause you trouble,'' Momo said.

''What are you talking about?'' Rin questioned.

''I know Kohaku is here,'' Momo revealed.

''So you do know him!'' Rin exclaimed.

''Yes, I know both of them, him and Shippo, I met them after I helped your brother make up that story about him,'' Momo explained.

Rin sighed. ''There's no point in talking about that anymore, Momo. Neither of them are here anymore. Kohaku is gone forever.''

''No, no, Kohaku is hiding closer than you think, and he's waiting for you,'' Momo assured her. ''I could help you if you want and you could elope with him today. What do you say?''

''Wait,'' Rin stopped her. ''Kohaku knew that it was my brother, not Sesshomaru, who used you to deceive me?''

''Yes, I explained that to him the day before he came to this place looking for you,'' Momo answered.

''Why didn't he say anything? Why would he let me believe that everything that happened was Sesshomaru's fault?'' Rin questioned.

''Rin, Kohaku loves you and maybe he's afraid you might not feel the same way about him anymore,'' Momo suggested. ''Do you love him?''

Rin scoffed. ''You have no idea how much.''

''Then why are you still here? Why haven't you left with him?'' Momo questioned. Rin looked at her but didn't say anything. ''Oh, no. You love Sesshomaru as well,'' Momo realized. ''Rin, you have to choose one of them.''

Rin's aunt entered her room. ''It's me-Oh, would you please give me a moment with my niece?''

''Sure,'' Momo nodded and left. ''Excuse me.''

''You look so upset, how dare she bother you again? Why did she come? What did she want now?'' Sakura questioned.

''Nothing. Nothing, she just apologized again,'' Rin lied.

''How shameless-'' ''Don't judge her, aunt. Momo did something awful, but what is truly unforgivable is what my mom and my brother did!''

''I'm still not sure that things went down that way, the way that woman says,'' Sakura said.

''Well, I am, and you know what? I feel so embarrassed, Sesshomaru has every reason to hate this family!''

* * *

''Do you want to go for horseback ride?'' Inuyasha suggested to Kagome.

''No, thank you,'' Kagome declined. ''My husband would never forgive me if I fell off.''

''Where's your husband, Kagome?'' Inuyasha asked.

''In Kamakura, he couldn't come with me because he has a lot of work to take care of,'' Kagome answered.

''Do you love him?'' Inuyasha asked.

''That's a silly question, of course I love him very much,'' Kagome answered.

''Then why are you here without him?'' Inuyasha questioned.

''I came to visit Rin. Besides, when my husband has so much work, he prefers to be left alone,'' Kagome explained.

''And is he always so busy?'' Inuyasha questioned.

''He's Kamakura's mayor, so you can imagine,'' Kagome shrugged.

''You're not an ordinary woman, you know,'' Inuyasha commented. ''You love a man that's never available for you.''

''You're not married, are you?'' Kagome retorted.

''No, but I think I'm falling in love,'' Inuyasha said.

''So? What are you doing here, why aren't you with her right now?'' Kagome questioned.

''I'm talking to her,'' Inuyasha confessed.

Kagome's eyes widened. ''Don't say that, you're making it harder for me to accept you as a friend.''

''Is it wrong of me to fall in love with a beautiful woman like you?'' Inuyasha questioned.

''Yes, because I'm married and I don't feel the same way,'' Kagome reminded him.

''Is it so hard for you to fall in love with a man like me?'' Inuyasha questioned.

Kagome's eyes softened for a second before she glared at him. 'I'm not as stupid as you believe, you think I don't know what you really want?''

''What do I want?'' Inuyasha questioned.

''You know,'' Kagome hinted.

''All I want is to be near you,'' Inuyasha pleaded.

Kagome's cheeks turned red. ''Look, Inuyasha, I know some women fall easily for this, but there's also women like me, who will always be loyal to their husband. Don't waste your time with me.'' Kagome turned away from him and left.

* * *

Later that day; Rin, Kagome, and Sakura were gathered at a table in the gardens.

''I agree, you can expect anything from a woman like Momo,'' Kagome said.

Sakura nodded. ''But my niece doesn't seem to understand that, she loves to contradict me lately.''

''You told me that Inuyasha brought her to the farm, is there anything going on between them?'' Kagome asked.

''...'' Rin sat there, staring off into space.

''Rin, darling,'' Sakura called her.

''Oh, I'm sorry, were you talking to me?'' Rin questioned.

''Don't be sad, my girl. You know how much it hurts me to see you like this,'' Sakura pushed some hair out of Rin's face.

''I'm sorry, aunt, but-I can't stop being sad,'' Rin looked down at her lap.

''You miss him very much, don't you?'' Kagome questioned.

''Stop encouraging her, Kagome,'' Sakura snapped. ''I'm sorry for saying this, dear, but you love to put the blame on everybody else, but you also have your skeletons in your closet. First of all, you never should've set your sights on that marine. He might be handsome and all, but he's not a decent man.''

''And what's ''decent'' for you? To have money?'' Rin sneered.

Sakura coughed. ''No, but to have an education and come from a good family.''

''And you think Kohaku doesn't have an education? He's a learned man, aunt,'' Rin told her.

''Could be, but he's in a different position,'' Sakura responded.

''And Sesshomaru isn't? Mom knew that Sesshomaru worked on this farm as just a hand for most of his life, and in spite of that, she thought he was the perfect man for me, and why? Just because he inherited a lot of money. I'm sorry, aunt, but money doesn't differentiate men. To me, Kohaku and Sesshomaru are equals,'' Rin exclaimed.

''Fine, but you sound as if you had to choose between them, but that's not the case anymore. And I don't want to argue about this anymore. You always make me lose my patience. And you even complain about your life when everything that happens is because you're a fool who doesn't listen to reason. And I know I'm a fool as well, but let me tell you one thing, Rin. Whether you like it or not, you're married to a man that loves you, dear, that adores you. But he's no angel, so don't push him because Sesshomaru must have a limit, and if you don't do something to improve your marriage, you could end up in trouble,'' Sakura left the two younger women alone.

Kagome bit down on her bottom lip. ''I think your aunt has a point-'' ''Not you too, Kagome-'' ''Forgive me, but everybody noticed how things are, that two sleep in separate rooms. I don't think Sesshomaru is happy with that situation, and if you keep this up, he might get tired of waiting for you. Is that what you want?''

''I don't even know what I want anymore,'' Rin sighed.

''Would you like Sesshomaru to seek comfort somewhere else?'' Kagome questioned and gestured towards Sesshomaru who was walking and talking with Sara. ''Because I don't think he's lacking in offers. That one over there, without going any further, would be more than willing to help. You already lost Kohaku, don't lose Sesshomaru too. You might regret this and try to fix it, but it could be too late by then.''

* * *

Rin and Kagome walked back into the house.

''Naraku thinks all he has to do is give me money, he doesn't realize that what I really want is his affection. He's never even given me one flower,'' Kagome confided in her friend.

''Not one flower?'' Rin questioned.

Momo came in the front door.

''I'm gonna go lay down for a moment. See you later,'' Kagome excused herself.

''Where's Sesshomaru?'' Momo asked.

''In the backyard,'' Rin answered. "Where is he hiding?''

''In a shack by the river,'' Momo revealed.

''I know where that is,'' Rin nodded.

''Why don't you come with me?'' Momo suggested.

''No,'' Rin declined.

''Should I tell him something?'' Momo questioned.

''No,'' Rin declined again. ''Just be careful that nobody from the farm follows you because they're looking for them.

Momo nodded.

* * *

Late at night; Sesshomaru, Rin, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sara were hanging out in the living room after dinner and Rin's aunt had already gone to bed.

''How about some music?'' Sara suggested.

''I love that idea,'' Inuyasha turned on the radio to a romantic, slow song. ''Well, I'd like to dance with the most beautiful woman in this house.''

''I won't let you dance with my wife,'' Sesshomaru stated. Rin laughed and sat down next to him.

I wasn't talking about her,'' Inuyasha chuckled. Sara smirked and held out her hand. ''Excuse me,'' Inuyasha said and went to Kagome. ''Want to dance?''

''Why not?'' Kagome smiled and took his hand. The two of them went off to the big open space next to the couch. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck as he brushed some hair from her face.

Sesshomaru stood up and held out his uninjured hand towards Rin. ''Shall we dance too?''

Rin smiled and bit her lip before standing in front of him. ''No, it will be uncomfortable for you with your sling.''

''Well, if that's the problem, I don't need it anymore anyway,'' Sesshomaru smirked and pulled his arm out of his sling.

''You're going to hurt yourself, Sesshomaru,'' Rin worried.

''Sesshomaru, forget about her. She doesn't want to dance with you,'' Sara pulled Sesshomaru into her arms.

Rin scoffed and rolled her eyes before going to her room.

* * *

A little later that night, Sesshomaru went into Rin's room only to find it empty.

''God dammit!'' He roared and went out into the living room where everyone else was. ''Rin is gone! No one saw her leave?''

''What's going on? Why are you yelling?'' Sakura questioned when she came out of her room.

''Your niece ran away again, that's what's going on,'' Sesshomaru growled.

Sakura gasped. ''What? No, that's impossible.''

''I have no idea where she went, Mr. Sesshomaru, I swear,'' Sayo said.

''One of you is lying to me,'' Sesshomaru accused.

''Kagome, Sara, and I were here in the living room with you, we didn't see her go out,'' Inuyasha explained.

''Is there anything missing in her room-clothes, her suitcase, anything?'' Sakura asked.

''I didn't check, but I don't think anything's missing,'' Sesshomaru answered.

''Then why are you worried?'' Sakura questioned.

Tinoyo walked in. ''Sesshomaru, Rin took one of the trucks.''

''Dammit! I'm not wasting anymore time. I'm going to look for her,'' Sesshomaru said and left out the front door.

* * *

Rin's eyes widened when she saw Kohaku in the shack with Haiga's daughter, Julia. Rin wiped a tear away as it escaped when Kohaku kissed Julia. She turned away and went back to the truck.

* * *

Sesshomaru stopped his truck when he got to the shack where he found Rin the last time. He walked in and saw half empty wine glasses, lit candles, and a blanket on the ground.

_''What were you doing in that shack? Who were you waiting for?''_

_''Isn't it obvious? I was waiting for Kohaku.''_

_''That isn't true!''_

_''Of course it is! He asked me to wait for him in that shack but it was my bad luck that, that guy got there first!''_

Sesshomaru felt nauseous. He walked out went to the bed of his truck. He grabbed two containers of gasoline and poured them everywhere in that shack. He grabbed a lit candle and threw it down. He walked out and stood by his truck, watching the shack as it burned to the ground.

* * *

Sesshomaru arrived back later that night. His eyes were red from tears that hadn't shed. He felt defeated and heartbroken. Inuyasha was waiting up for him.

''She left,'' Sesshomaru said. ''She left with him.''

''What? What are you talking about?'' Inuyasha questioned.

''She left, Inuyasha! I've lost her forever!'' Sesshomaru exclaimed.

''Your wife is right here,'' Inuyasha gestured towards Rin's room.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. ''She came back?'' Inuyasha nodded causing Sesshomaru to run over to his wife's room.

* * *

''Where were you, Rin?'' Her aunt questioned.

''I'll explain everything tomorrow if you want but I just want to be alone, please,'' Rin answered after she changed into her pajamas.

''Sesshomaru is very angry, Rinny,'' Kagome warned. ''He went out to look for you.''

''You should've heard his screams. He made me tremble with fear,'' Sakura confessed.

''Oh, please. Sesshomaru wouldn't-'' Sesshomaru entered the room and locked his eyes onto Rin.

''Get out,'' He ordered to Kagome and Sakura. ''Get out of here!''

''Yes, it's alright. Don't worry. Please, leave,'' Rin told them.

''Come, Miss Sakura,'' Kagome coaxed her out of the room and closed the door behind them.

''I thought you wouldn't even notice that I was gone,'' Rin sat down on her couch. ''I mean, you were so busy with your little friend, Sara...Anyway, I guess you want to know where I was.''

Sesshomaru grabbed one of her chairs and threw it across the room. ''You don't need to tell me. I know exactly where you were and with whom.''

''Oh, really? And with whom or where was I, according to you?'' Rin retorted.

''You went to that damned shack again. I dare you to deny it!'' Sesshomaru shouted. Rin looked away. ''That time that Tinoyo found you there, you had the nerve to tell me that you were going to meet Kohaku Mai there, but I didn't believe you because I thought that guy was dead.''

''You're wrong-'' ''No, I'm not wrong!''

''Yes, you are, so calm down, let me explain,'' Rin pleaded.

''I already told you, I don't need you to explain anything,'' Sesshomaru growled. ''It was you who told me that Kohaku was alive, and now I know that you used that shack to meet and drink wine with him and sleep with him like a prostitu-'' Rin slapped Sesshomaru across the face. Sesshomaru took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. ''I hope that man didn't tire you out.'' Sesshomaru ripped his shirt open causing the buttons to fly around the room.

''What are you doing? Stay away from me!'' Rin moved to the corner of the room.

''Why should I?'' Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and pulled her against his chest. ''I'm your husband and you're a very beautiful woman.'' Sesshomaru pulled up Rin so they were the same height and pulled off her night shirt.

''Let go of me!'' Rin cried.

''You're mine,'' Sesshomaru hissed and threw her done on the bed. He was back on her in an instant.

Sesshomaru placed rough kisses everywhere he could see skin while Rin fought against him. He grabbed her hands, held them against the headboard, and finally kissed her lips. Rin's eyes widened at the intrusion before slowing closing and kissing him back. Sesshomaru let go of her hands and hugged her body to his while Rin wrapped her arms around his neck and let him turn them over.

* * *

The next morning, Kagome went to her balcony. Her eyes widened when she noticed a horse attached to a wagon with flowers all over it. Kagome rushed out of her room, out the front door, and down the front steps.

''Do you like it?'' Inuyasha appeared from behind the flowers.

''Inuyasha,'' Kagome breathed out.

''I heard you talking when you told Rin you had never gotten any flowers so I wanted to be the first one to shower you with flowers,'' Inuyasha smirked.

''It's beautiful,'' Kagome laughed.

''Shall we?'' Inuyasha offered her his hand. Kagome accepted and Inuyasha picked her up into his arms and set her down in the wagon before sitting down next to her.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. ''Thank you.''

''Anything for you,'' Inuyasha promised.

* * *

''I'll let Mr. Haiga know that you're here,'' One of the Michis servants said to Sesshomaru.

''Thank you,'' Sesshomaru nodded and looked out the window when he heard Haiga's daughters talking.

''I can't believe it! Are you serious?'' Mayu exclaimed.

''It was so romantic, Mayu. We drank wine, danced, and kissed!'' Julia gushed.

''Where did you go?'' Mayu questioned.

''You know that shack that we used to go to as children, the one by the river?'' Julia told her sister.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he moved from the window. ''You were at that shack last night?''

''Yes, I was there last night with..._someone,'' _Julia revealed.

''I can't believe this,'' Sesshomaru sighed.

''Please don't tell my dad!'' Julia begged.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes when he remembered what he had done last night to his wife.

* * *

Late in the morning, Rin was putting on her make up when her aunt knocked on the door.

''Oh, dear, I was so worried about you last night. I waited for your husband to leave your room, but he never left,'' Sakura sighed.

''Sesshomaru slept here,'' Rin smiled brightly and rushed to put on her shoes.

''Does that mean that everything's fine?'' Sakura questioned.

''No, no. Nothing's fine yet,'' Rin sighed.

''Where were you last night?'' Sakura asked. ''Why did you disappear all of a sudden?''

''I don't want to talk about it,'' Rin replied.

''I just need you to answer one question, Rin,'' Sakura began. ''Is that man back?''

''He never left,'' Rin revealed. ''He's hiding, waiting for Inuyasha to go back to Kamakura so he can return to the ranch. You know, it hurt so much to think, to believe that he was gone for good. But I also felt much more calm. Now that he's back, everything gets complicated again and-''

''You have to make him leave, dear. Threaten him. Tell him that either he leaves or you'll call the police yourself-Or better yet-Captain Midoriya,'' Sakura suggested.

''Are you crazy? I can't do that,'' Rin declined. ''I'm not sending him to jail, not when I know he's innocent. Remember that my mom and brother destroyed his life. They turned Kohaku into a fugitive. I don't want to hurt him anymore. It's too much. I can't forgive myself.''

''So, what are you going to do to keep Kohaku from coming back?'' Sakura questioned.

''I'm going to clear my conscience,'' Rin revealed. ''I'm going to tell Sesshomaru the whole truth.''

''Are you crazy? Do you want your husband to kill you? You're gonna tell your husband you brought your lover here?'' Sakura questioned.

''Kohaku is not my lover,'' Rin rolled her eyes.

''But that's what Sesshomaru will believe. Don't do good things that look like bad things, dear,'' Sakura told her.

''Sesshomaru already thinks the worst of me, so the only way I'll be able to improve his concept of me is being honest with him,'' Rin reasoned. ''I can't keep going on like this. When I married Sesshomaru, I hated him, but now everything's changed and this situation is hurting me deeply.'' Rin stopped when there was a knock on her door and Sesshomaru came in.

''I need to talk to you,'' Sesshomaru requested.

''Me too,'' Rin agreed. ''Can you leave us alone, aunt?'' Rin's aunt nodded and left the room leaving Sesshomaru and Rin to stare at each other. ''Um-It's not easy for me to say this, so please, hear me out calmly, because last night you wouldn't let me say anything.''

''I know, Rin. I hope you can understand that I was dying of jealously and I wouldn't listen to reason,'' Sesshomaru sighed.

''I hope this time you'll let me talk-'' ''No, there's no need.''

''What do you mean, there's no need? Please, Sesshomaru-'' ''When I walked into that shack and saw the wine glasses, the lit candles and that blanket on the floor, I-I imagined the worst and lost my mind. So much so that-I burned the shack down.''

''Sesshomaru..'' Rin walked up to him and grabbed his hand.

''When I came home, I was so surprised to know that you were back. I was sure you went out to meet Kohaku and I didn't understand why you didn't take the chance to run away with him. But now I know that I was wrong, that you weren't in that shack,'' Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's hands and pressed his forehead to hers. ''I'm begging you, forgive me, Rin. I misjudged you and I behaved like a fool. I'm begging you to forgive me. Rin, I've done everything to make you trust me, I even brought Captain Midoriya and Momo here, but I didn't make an effort to stop doubting you after you had the courage to tell me the truth about Kohaku. You could've lied but you didn't. I'm sure that, if that man was close-if you were seeing him, you wouldn't do it behind my back. You would be honest with me. Because something like that, Rin, I-I would never forgive you. Something like that would turn this love I feel for you into hate. But anyway, what did you want to tell me?''

Rin moved back so their foreheads were no longer touching and sat down on her bed. ''Nothing. You said everything.''

Sesshomaru got down on his knees in front of her. ''Please, say you forgive me.''

''I have nothing to forgive, Sesshomaru. I understand why you doubt me after everything I've done,'' Rin admitted.

''I promise I won't do it again. I swear that from now on, I'll try to trust you,'' Sesshomaru told her.

Rin smiled and held his hands.


	28. Chapter 28

''Where is Sesshomaru?'' Rin asked Kagome, Sakura, and Inuyasha who were in the living room.

''Sara came and got him, said it was very important and that it was about the foreman. Then he came back, went into his office, and hasn't come back out yet,'' Inuyasha answered.

''Excuse me,'' Rin said and went into Sesshomaru's office. ''What are you up to?''

Sesshomaru didn't look at her. ''I need to go over some papers.''

''Are you going to have to be up much longer? Do you want some coffee?'' Rin offered.

''You're so good to me lately,'' Sesshomaru sneered.

Rin sighed. ''Do you want some coffee or not?''

''No, thank you,'' Sesshomaru replied.

''Fine. Then I won't take anymore of your time,'' Rin huffed and made her way towards the door.

''I hope nothing bad happened to Shiro,'' Sesshomaru commented. ''I liked him.''

''Really? Why?'' Rin questioned.

''Because he's a serious person, a man of few words. But he's good at his work, and I won't forget he saved my life,'' Sesshomaru responded. ''Besides, you liked him, right?''

''Yes,'' Rin shrugged.

''The other day..When you were both here in the study..What were you talking about?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''I don't remember,'' Rin lied.

Sesshomaru suddenly stood up. ''Sara told me you went to his house once looking for him. Is that true?''

''Yes, it very well could be,'' Rin said. ''I probably needed something.''

''What?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''I don't know. I don't remember, now,'' Rin answered.

''You don't remember or you don't want to tell me?'' Sesshomaru retorted.

''What is this about? Are you interrogating me?'' Rin questioned.

''And if I am, so what? Don't I have a right to ask?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''You're always talking about rights and responsibilities,'' Rin exclaimed.

''What else can I talk to you about? Tell me,'' Sesshomaru responded. ''About affection? Understanding? Loyalty? Love?''

''You promised you'd trust me,'' Rin reminded him.

''I was wrong. Because I can't, Rin. I can't trust you,'' Sesshomaru growled.

''Well that's too bad. Because I'd really like for us to get along. But you, make things much harder,'' Rin whimpered. ''Have a good night.'' Rin left Sesshomaru alone and went to bed.

* * *

Inuyasha untucked his button-up shirt as he walked into his room, his eyes widened when he found Kagome sitting down on the couch.

''Kagome? What are you doing here?'' Inuyasha questioned and sat across from her.

''I was waiting for you,'' Kagome responded. ''You said you were leaving. Why are you still here?''

''For you,'' Inuyasha told her.

''Please leave, Inuyasha,'' Kagome pleaded.

''No,'' Inuyasha declined.

''I know I should be the one to leave. Because that's what I have to do. But I'm not strong enough to do it,'' Kagome admitted. ''Besides, I don't want to go back to Kamakura yet.''

''Then stay,'' Inuyasha requested.

''I won't be okay if you stay here too. I can't go on like this, Inuyasha,'' Kagome cried and leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching. ''When I sit down, you sit down next to me. When I talk, you answer. When I go for a walk...You meet me outside. I blush when I'm with you, and everyone notices! Please. Please, leave. I'm begging you.''

''Really? Is that what you want?'' Inuyasha questioned.

''What do you want me to say? That I don't want you to leave? I can't say that, Inuyasha. I can't!'' Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha pushed some hair from her face and moved his lips closer to hers until they were barely touching.

''No, no!'' Kagome ran out of the room.

Inuyasha closed his eyes tight from the frustration.

* * *

The next day, Kagome left before any one had woken up, Inuyasha followed closely after, accompanied by Momo.

''Shiro is back,'' Sesshomaru told Rin.

''What did he say? Why did he leave?'' Rin asked.

''He said he had personal reasons,'' Sesshomaru shrugged.

''Sesshomaru, a car just arrived,'' Sayo announced.

''I'll go see who it is,'' Sesshomaru said and went out the front door.

''You're not surprised Shiro Kon is back,'' Sayo noticed.

''That man is back!'' Rin's aunt came shouting into the living room.

''_Shhhhh! _Relax please, aunt. Yes, I know,'' Rin responded.

''Why is he back?'' Sakura asked.

''I don't know. I have no idea,'' Rin sighed.

''Sister! Aunt!'' Rin's brother, Tohru called out as he came in.

''Darling!'' Sakura greeted.

Rin's eyes widened. ''What are you doing here? Is everything okay?''

''Everything's great! I just wanted to see my sister,'' Tohru grinned.

''Can't we just come to visit?'' Kagome's brother, Souta came in. ''How are you, Rin? Obviously, as beautiful as ever!'' Souta hugged Rin and picked her up.

''Oh, no, no, Souta! Put me down, please!'' Rin ordered.

''How long are you staying?'' Sakura asked.

''I don't know..Two weeks?'' Tohru suggested.

''Rin, come here, please,'' Sesshomaru requested and walked into his office.

''Yes,'' Rin followed after her husband.

''Rin, I don't want your brother to stay here,'' Sesshomaru told her.

''Me neither,'' Rin agreed.

''Oh, great. I'm glad we finally agree on something. Will you tell him or would you rather I did?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''I'll tell him,'' Rin offered.

''You don't want your brother to stay because of what Momo said,'' Sesshomaru guessed.

''And because of what my mom told us that time we talked with her,'' Rin reminded him.

''Does that mean you're starting to trust me?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''Yes,'' Rin and Sesshomaru smiled at each other until there was a knock at the door and Kohaku entered.

''You wanted to talk to me?'' Kohaku questioned.

''Yes, come on in. You'll take care of that, Rin?'' Sesshomaru asked.

Rin nodded and went back into the living room. ''Excuse me.''

''We couldn't talk when I went to your house a while ago. And it's because we weren't alone. But there's something I need you to explain, and you working for me depends on it,'' Sesshomaru pulled out a sheet of paper from his middle desk drawer. ''I found..This note on your desk. It's a letter you wrote for my wife.''

Kohaku sighed. ''Sesshomaru, this isn't what you think.''

''And according to you, what am I thinking?'' Sesshomaru questioned. ''That message was to tell Rin you were leaving and ask her to meet you at the lily pond to talk. Why?''

''Listen. I'll tell you the truth because you're entitled to know what's happening. And it's time I told the truth,'' Kohaku began. ''Me coming to your ranch looking for a job as a foreman is not a coincidence. That..That was just a convenient excuse. I'm here..Because I'm in love with a woman. Our love..Our love is honest, and it started before I came to work here, but...It was a forbidden love from the beginning. Her family was the biggest obstacle. I just want to say...When I came here, all I wanted was to see her and fight for her. These past days I wasn't here...I didn't go anywhere. I was hiding in a hut by the river, waiting for her.''

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. ''It was you? You were in the hut with Julia Michi. Of course. Now I understand. She's who you're talking about, right? I imagine you're surprised to find out I know about your relationship with her, but..Just yesterday I heard her talking with her sister, and she ended up confessing she was in that hut with her boyfriend. But I never thought it was you. Shiro, don't worry. I promised Julia I wouldn't tell her parents.''

''Sesshomaru, wait. Wait. You asked me to explain why I wrote that message for Rin, and I'm going to tell you-'' ''Of course, she knows you and Julia are dating. Look, I know you and my wife have talked privately a few times. But now I understand why. Let me tell you something. You have no idea the things that went through my mind.''

''Sesshomaru, I can't keep working for you,'' Kohaku told him.

''Oh, please. Regardless of the reason why you took the job as the ranch's foreman, I have no complaints about your work. And I owe you, Shiro. You saved my life,'' Sesshomaru mentioned.

''Believe me, when I say you don't owe me anything, I mean _you don't owe me anything,_'' Kohaku stressed.

''I know what it's like falling for a woman who's out of your league. So, starting today, I want you to think of me as your friend, not your boss,'' Sesshomaru told him. ''You have my support and my discretion.''

* * *

''You're not welcome here, Tohru,'' Rin told her brother when they made it outside into the gardens.

''Why?'' Tohru questioned.

''You have the nerve to ask? Sesshomaru knows all the things you and mama did so I would agree to marry him,'' Rin informed him. ''And I'm not just mad at you. I'm scared of you, Tohru. Everything you did against Kohaku. Do you know who was here this weekend? Momo Aya.''

''Momo?'' Tohru tried to play dumb.

''You know her, and you know her well. Sesshomaru made her come here and tell me everything. Tell me. When did you come up with such a huge lie?'' Rin questioned.

''Whatever. I was doing you a favor taking that man off your back,'' Tohru shrugged.

''Blaming him for a crime he didn't commit?'' Rin questioned.

''What? What are you talking about?'' Tohru questioned.

''Uh huh. Sesshomaru made mom tell us the whole truth,'' Rin said.

''What did she say?'' Tohru asked.

''That the one responsible for Kuro Gon's death..Is you, Tohru,'' Rin whimpered. ''You. Mom told us that that man threatened you with a gun and you fought with him to take it. And at that moment...the gun fired. And that's why that man died.''

''How could mom betray me?'' Tohru questioned.

''I don't understand how you could use that to frame Kohaku!'' Rin exclaimed.

''What did your husband say to mom to get her to talk?'' Tohru asked.

''I have no idea,'' Rin answered.

''You know what? He gave her money. He gave mom money. She sold me out!'' Tohru growled.

Rin laughed at him. ''Are you surprised? Mama thought I had a price, why would you be any different? But don't worry. Sesshomaru and I won't say any of this to the police. In exchange, you leave the ranch, today.''

''I won't leave, Rin. And you'd better not do anything against me, because you'll be the one who loses,'' Tohru threatened.

Rin shook her head. ''You're shameless, Tohru.''

''Shameless? Me? You're the one who has her ex-boyfriend living with her,'' Tohru retorted.

Rin's eyes widened. ''What?''

''Yes, don't play dumb. I saw him going into your husband's study,'' Tohru revealed. ''Let's talk now that everything's out in the open. In case you didn't know, I was the one who followed you onto the beach and showed mom what you were up to, or rather _who_. Now it turns out the pretty one, the sweet one, the one who makes sacrifices for her family, has her ex-boyfriend living with her. You're amazing, sister.''

''Tohru, I'm begging you, please don't tell Sesshomaru about this,'' Rin pleaded.

''No, no, don't worry. I won't say anything..As long as you give me some things,'' Tohru replied.

''What things?'' Rin questioned.

''Money,'' Tohru answered.

Rin rolled her eyes. ''Money, Tohru? I don't have any money.''

''No, you don't. But your husband...Has a lot of it,'' Tohru smirked.

* * *

Kohaku sighed as he entered his house but his eyes widened when he saw Rin waiting for him.

''My brother knows perfectly well who you are and he's asking for a lot of money to keep quiet. What are we going to do?'' Rin whimpered.

Kohaku sighed. ''We should've asked ourselves that a long time ago. Let's go. Rin, don't think about it-'' ''You lied to me-'' ''Let's get out of here-'' ''You told me-lies, Kohaku.''

''What are you talking about?'' Kohaku asked.

''Momo Aya. You know her and you also knew that it was Tohru who hired her, but you let me think it was Sesshomaru's fault!'' Rin exclaimed.

''I'm sorry. I'm sorry, but I didn't lie to you. We never talked about that again. You don't know-'' ''You could've told me!''

''What for? Huh? What for?'' Kohaku questioned. ''So you could get closer to Sesshomaru and start seeing him differently? For that? You used to hate him. Remember? Rin, tell me the truth. Have your feelings towards him changed?''

Rin turned away. ''Momo..Told me where you were hiding. And I went looking for you like a fool. I saw you with her, Kohaku. I saw you with Julia, and you were kissing.''

''Now you're questioning me?'' Kohaku sneered. ''Yes, I met her a few days ago at the lake, and I think she's a nice girl, very pretty-'' ''Yes, very pretty. Yes.''

''Yes, exceptionally pretty. But there's nothing between her and me,'' Kohaku denied.

''That's not what I saw!'' Rin reminded.

''Oh, Rin. It was a kiss. A little peck. That doesn't mean anything to me!'' Kohaku argued.

''I don't even know what I'm doing here. I have no right to ask you any of this. I'm sorry,'' Rin moved away but Kohaku came up behind her.

''No, ask me. I like that you're asking. I love that you're jealous. You still love me.''

Rin pushed herself away from him. ''No, no. You know what? It's better this way. You should look for someone..Meet someone and give her a chance, because you deserve it. And I have nothing to offer you.''

''Rin, you're asking me to do something I can't,'' Kohaku blocked the door when Rin tried to leave. ''Really. You're asking something impossible. Look at me. I can't imagine my life without you. Honey, you're burned..Into my heart, my mind, everywhere. Let's leave this place.''

''No, I can't go! Please understand I can't go with you,'' Rin reaffirmed. ''I have to find a way to get Tohru the money he asked for. I don't know what I'll do if I can't. After everything he did to me, I have no doubt he would tell Sesshomaru. Leave without me.''

''You asking me for something you know I can't do. I am jealous all the time, Rinny. Whenever I think about the possibility of you having feelings for Sesshomaru I go crazy! Can't you see? While you're in there, sleeping with him, I'm wide awake in this room. It's torture! I suffer and suffer! I suffer all the time! We're leaving tonight..Yes or no?'' Kohaku looked at Rin.

''Yes,'' Rin whimpered.

''Good. You know this is the best decision for everyone. Please, don't take it back,'' Kohaku kissed Rin and for the first time, Rin didn't kiss him back.

''That won't happen,'' Rin responded.

''I love you,'' Kohaku reminded her. ''We'll meet behind the range tonight.''

Rin nodded and left out the door.

* * *

Kagome walked into her home with her shopping bags from where she spent the day.

''Ma'am, there's a man waiting for you on the patio,'' Dominya told her as she came in.

''A man?'' Kagome questioned and set her bags down before heading to see who it could be.

''Hello, beautiful,'' Inuyasha greeted her.

''What are you doing here?'' Kagome asked.

''You left me without saying goodbye and left me alone..And wanting to kiss you,'' Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's waist and pulled her for a deep kiss. Kagome struggled and tried to push him away before finally giving away to her feelings and wrapping her hands around his neck. After a few minutes, they separated.

''Why are you crying?'' Inuyasha worried after looking Kagome's face.

''What are you doing to me?'' Kagome questioned.

''Nothing. I just want to give you a thousand reasons to smile, I want..To take the sadness out of your eyes, I want..I want you to be happy,'' Inuyasha told her.

''By making me your lover?'' Kagome retorted.

''No, no!'' Inuyasha denied.

''And then what, Inuyasha? What will happen once you get me in your bed?'' Kagome questioned. ''I'll be just another conquest. Me, on the other hand..I won't be able to look at myself without feeling ashamed.''

''No, no, no. I promise it's not like that. That's not what I want. I swear,'' Inuyasha promised.

''That's what will happen,'' Kagome replied.

''No. No. You're married to a man who-'' ''A man whom I love. I really love him, Inuyasha. I want to try to save my marriage. You-You're like an illusion, an adventure I'm not sure I want to have.''

''I-I don't want to have fun with you, Kagome, I swear,'' Inuyasha tried to persuade her.

''I don't believe you. I don't believe you because this is a game to you, Inuyasha,'' Kagome accused him. ''Why were you at my husband's office this morning?''

''I was just there about Sesshomaru's company, I swear. Please don't ask me to stop seeing you,'' Inuyasha pleaded.

''It's for the best. It's for the best, Inuyasha,'' Kagome told him. ''Leave me alone. I'm begging you.''

* * *

Later that night, Rin had packed a small bag and was writing a note to leave for Sesshomaru but she didn't know what to say so she threw the paper away, grabbed her bag, and headed out the door of her bedroom.

Rin made it out the front door when she suddenly stopped. She didn't know why but it was like she couldn't move a step further. It took her a moment before she realized exactly what the reason was so she turned around and walked back to her room to unpack her bag, not noticing the two people who saw her.

* * *

The next day, early morning, Kagome took hold of the cup of tea that was made for her and went out to her balcony. What she saw, made her eyes widen and her cup fall from her hands.

It was the wagon of flowers Inuyasha had given to her.

Kagome ran out of her bedroom, down the stairs, and out the back door to get a closer look.

''Beautiful aren't they? A young man brought them very early this morning,'' Dominya told her.

''A man? Is there a card? Did he say anything?'' Kagome questioned.

''No, just that it was very important that the flowers face your room so you can see them everyday,'' Dominya answered.

For the first time in her life, Kagome cried from happiness.

* * *

Rin finished putting on her clothes when Sara barged into her room.

''What are you doing? How dare you come into my room like this,'' Rin scolded.

''Sorry. I just saw Sayo bringing your morning juice and I offered,'' Sara smiled.

''Oh. How kind. I don't believe you,'' Rin said.

''I want to talk to you,'' Sara admitted. ''I can't take not knowing where you were going last night. You had a bag packed but you didn't leave while you had the chance, why?''

''I don't know what you're talking about,'' Rin lied.

''Don't play dumb,'' Sara sneered. ''You wanted to run away again, right?''

It was then, that Sesshomaru came in.

''Good morning, Rin,'' Sesshomaru looked back and forth between Rin and Sara. ''Sara, what are you doing here?''

''Are you going to tell him? Or should I?'' Sara questioned Rin.

''I don't want you coming in here and making my wife uncomfortable. You have nothing to do in this room,'' Sesshomaru ordered her and put his arm around Rin's waist. Rin put her hand on his and smiled. ''And just like I asked Rin to show you respect and treat you like a member of the family, I'm going to ask you the same. Respect Rin as my wife and the lady of the house.''

''You need to know-'' ''It's an order, Sara! Get out of here right now.''

Sara glared at Rin before stomping out of the room.

''Please..Forgive me, Rin,'' Sesshomaru pleaded.

''For what?'' Rin questioned.

''Because I didn't listen to you when you complained about Sara. But I'll do something about it,'' Sesshomaru promised.

''Thank you,'' Rin smiled.

''And if she bothers you again, please tell me. You both have to make an effort to get along. Rin, I'm sick of these fights between you two,'' Sesshomaru said.

''If Sara doesn't mess with me, we'll be fine,'' Rin assured him. ''But it's like she's looking for an excuse to provoke me all the time.''

''I'll take care of it. I'm going to the range. Please, tell your brother and his friend to leave. I don't want to see them when I get back,'' Sesshomaru told her. Rin whimpered and couldn't stop the tears from coming out of her eyes. ''What's wrong? Why are you crying?''

''Sesshomaru, Don't be angry with me but I didn't tell Tohru to leave,'' Rin admitted.

''Why?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''Because..Because he's my brother. Even though he was mean to me, I can't kick him out. I can't!'' Rin exclaimed.

''Then I'll do it. Don't worry,'' Sesshomaru offered and turned to leave but Rin stopped him.

''No, no, no. Listen to me first. I know I should hate him for everything he's done. But I can't. I can't. Despite everything, he's my brother. I love him,'' Rin whimpered.

Sesshomaru sighed. ''Sometimes...I don't understand how you change your mind so quickly. But this time, I'm sorry. You have no idea how much it bothers me that he's here, and I won't let him stay another night in my home.'' Sesshomaru made a move to leave again but this time Rin grabbed his abdomen and pulled him close so that their bodies were touching.

''Sesshomaru, please. I'm asking you. I'm begging you. He's my family.''

Rin and Sesshomaru stood there in each other's arms for a moment, not saying a word until Sesshomaru took the chance and placed a light kiss on her lips.

''I'm sorry,'' Sesshomaru apologized when he realized what he had done.

''Don't be,'' Rin looked at him for a second before grabbing his face and pulling him in for a deeper kiss.


	29. Chapter 29

Sesshomaru and Rin separated after a few seconds and just let their foreheads touch for a while.

''Tell your brother he can stay for a few days if that's what you want,'' Sesshomaru said.

Rin smiled. ''Thank you. You were going somewhere, weren't you? I'm sorry if I held you up.''

''It's alright. I don't mind if you take up all of my time,'' Sesshomaru responded.

Rin blushed and smiled.

* * *

Kagome knocked on the door in front of her a couple of times and waited a moment for someone to answer.

''Kagome,'' Inuyasha greeted her. ''What are you doing here?''

Kagome looked at him before shaking her head. ''Nothing. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come.'' Kagome turned away to leave but Inuyasha grabbed her elbow.

''You're here about the flowers?'' Inuyasha guessed.

''Yes,'' Kagome nodded. ''I wasn't expecting it.''

Inuyasha smiled and took her hand to place a kiss on her knuckle. ''Kagome, I can't stop thinking about you for even a second. And I'm going to make you feel the same for me. I swear it. I want you to think about me every day, every hour, every minute.''

''Well, you got your wish,'' Kagome admitted. ''You're on my mind all the time, and no matter how hard I try to get you out of my thoughts, I just can't.''

Inuyasha grinned. ''Now that I'm in your head, then, I'll fight to be in your heart.''

''Please, swear to me that your feelings for me are real, that this is not just a fling to you,'' Kagome pleaded.

''I swear,'' Inuyasha held her hand to his heart. ''It may have started with just simple attraction and looking for a good time, but I swear it isn't like that anymore. I'm 100% sure I love you. Kagome, I'm in love with you.''

Kagome's eyes watered before she pulled Inuyasha in for a sweet kiss causing him to take the hint and carry her into his room. He laid her on the bed and let his eyes scan her entire body feeling his heart beat faster for the woman underneath him.

* * *

Rin was walking down the hall waiting for Sesshomaru to come back from the range when Kohaku suddenly pulled her into the office.

''Why didn't you show up last night?'' He questioned. ''Did someone see you? We can try again tonight.''

''No. I won't. And if you really love me like you say you do, have a little consideration for me and leave this place!'' Rin exclaimed.

''Rin, you can't change your mind. Especially when you know your brother could talk,'' Kohaku reminded her.

''My place is here. With my husband. Let me remind you, I'm married,'' Rin showed him the wedding set on her finger. ''And if you don't want Tohru to hurt me, you're the one who has to go!''

''Rinny..''

Rin didn't stay to listen and left him alone.

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed and put his paperwork and gun away in his office, he was about to head to Rin's room when Sara walked in.

''Are you busy?'' She asked. Sesshomaru shook his head. ''I feel awful.''

''I imagine because of what happened this morning,'' Sesshomaru assumed.

''I'm tired of being treated like a nobody. That Sakura woman orders me around, treats me like a servant every chance she gets! And your wife-!'' ''Sara. Sara. Really, I'm not in the mood for your complaining right now.''

''Now you're treating me badly too,'' Sara whimpered. ''It really hurt me to hear you talk to me like that in front of your wife.''

''Look, I know Rin likes to keep her distance around you, but you're not easy to deal with either,'' Sesshomaru reminded her. ''You take offense at anything she tells you.''

''The only-'' ''Besides, you have to understand that Rin is my wife, the lady of the house. You have to be polite with her and obey her like you obey me.''

''That's not what you used to say,'' Sara retorted. ''You gave me my rightful place before her, but now I'm seeing that-'' ''Now things have changed and I don't want you to come between Rin and I.''

''Why, because you think you've finally tamed her?'' Sara sneered. ''Because you have hope that someday she'll fall in love with you? But you know what? That won't ever happen! And if you insist on keeping that blindfold over your eyes, go ahead!'' Sara stormed out of the office causing Sesshomaru to go after her.

''What the hell is wrong with you?'' Sesshomaru questioned. ''Tell me right now, has anything happened that I don't know of.''

''Yes, something happened but I'm not telling you anything,'' Sara growled.

''I demand that you tell me,'' Sesshomaru ordered her.

''Oh, now you're interested in hearing what I have to say? This morning you asked me to shut up in front of your wife, remember?'' Sara yelled.

''What do you know?'' Sesshomaru asked. ''Don't test my patience!''

''I know what happened,'' Tohru interrupted them. ''Last night, your wife tried to run away.''

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he picked Tohru up off the ground by his collar. ''You're lying-'' ''No, he isn't, Sesshomaru. Your wife tried to run away once again.''

''But don't worry, Souta stopped her and made her go back to her room,'' Tohru lied.

''If it wasn't for him, she would be long gone by now,'' Sara lied.

Sesshomaru felt like someone had punched a hole through his chest. He looked down the hall towards Rin's room and walked towards it.

* * *

Rin was quietly humming while she sipped at her cup of tea as she stared out of her window. She looked over when she heard her door open and for the first time, lit up at the sight of her husband.

''Sesshomaru, you're back. How was everything?'' Rin asked him.

''Your lies never end,'' Sesshomaru responded.

Rin's eyes widened. ''Why do you say that?''

''You had me believe in feelings that don't exist, while last night you tried to run away again,'' Sesshomaru grabbed Rin by her forearms and slightly shook her. ''Why are you so treacherous and insincere, why?''

''Please, calm down, Sesshomaru, let me explain-'' ''What, what other lie will you come up with this time?''

''No, no, I'm not going to lie to you, I'm going to open my heart,'' Rin whimpered. Sesshomaru slowly backed off. ''I misjudged you, Sesshomaru, and I'm asking you to forgive me. I've come to realize that you're not to blame for anything. You're the one who was deceived the most. I, at least, knew that you were helping my family financially. But my mom manipulated everything in such a way that I ended up hating anything related to that dirty deal. But, now we're married and I'd like for us to try and understand each other better.'' Rin held Sesshomaru's face in her hands.

''You already told me that. I don't see how we can do that when all you want is to leave me!'' Sesshomaru exclaimed.

''I was so confused, Sesshomaru! I thought if I could get away from you I would finally be able to find-'' ''What? Happiness? Love? You were going to leave with Kohaku Mai, weren't you?''

''Yes,'' Rin admitted. ''I just needed some peace, Sesshomaru. I haven't been able to think.''

''You're still in love with that man, aren't you?'' Sesshomaru asked. Rin avoided his eyes. ''That means you know where he is.''

''No, I don't know,'' Rin lied.

''How can you not know? Don't lie to me! If you were going to escape with him then that means you know where he is! That means..You've been communicating with him,'' Sesshomaru realized. ''That means what I've suspected for weeks is true.''

''What suspicions?'' Rin questioned.

''You have an accomplice on this farm,'' Sesshomaru said. ''Is it Sayo?''

''No!'' Rin denied.

''Then it's Shiro,'' Sesshomaru responded. ''Of course..You were helping him with Julia in exchange.''

''No, no, no! I swear that is not it!'' Rin exclaimed.

''So then who? Who has helped you? Where were you going?'' Sesshomaru questioned and grabbed Rin by her waist.

Rin whimpered and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck. ''I'm sorry. Forgive me, please, Sesshomaru. Forgive me! I promise I'll change. I promise!'' Rin cried.

''For that to happen, you'd have to be born again,'' Sesshomaru hissed. ''I'll be watching you, Rin. Your every move. You won't make a fool out of me again.'' Sesshomaru left Rin's room angrily. Rin sunk down to the floor and cried.

* * *

Inuyasha watched Kagome get dressed from his spot on the bed.

''My love...Are you okay with what happened?'' Inuyasha asked.

Kagome smiled and blushed. ''I'll never forget this moment.''

''Kagome...I noticed something while we were..you know..-'' ''That I was a virgin?''

''How is that possible? You've been married for months haven't you?'' Inuyasha questioned.

''I've been married for a year next month,'' Kagome answered.

''Then why-'' ''Naraku has never touched me. We haven't even kissed since our wedding. He told me there were other women and then he told me that it was my fault. That I just wasn't attractive.''

''That's a fucking lie,'' Inuyasha growled and pulled Kagome back to the bed. ''You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and I've wanted you since the moment I saw you at the wedding. I just didn't think I would fall so in love with you on top of that.''

Kagome smiled before she suddenly frowned. ''I don't know what we're going to do. This isn't right. I'm still a married woman-'' ''Hey..We gave into our feelings and I don't regret it. Do you?''

''No,'' Kagome admitted. ''I don't know how I'm going to able able to go back to Naraku. You have no idea how I've been living all these months, not even Rin knows. My husband is so cold, he barely looks at me, and I don't know what to do to change that, and now that you've made me feel like this; this happiness, this love. I wish it was you I had married.''

''Me too,'' Inuyasha grinned. "Leave him. I told you I was serious about our love. I want to be with you, Kagome. Don't you?''

''Of course I do but it isn't that easy, Inuyasha. Naraku will _never _give me a divorce. Even less now that he's the mayor. He wouldn't risk the scandal!'' Kagome exclaimed.

''Shhh. Relax. It'll all work out, even if it takes some time,'' Inuyasha pressed kisses all over her face. ''I'll make sure you're happy, my love.''

* * *

Rin sighed as she walked into the kitchen and found Sango alone.

''Hey, Sango,'' She greeted her.

''Hello ma'am,'' Sango replied. ''Do you need something?''

''Have you seen Sayo around?'' Rin asked. ''I can't find her.''

''Oh poor thing. Sesshomaru kicked her out. He fired her,'' Sango revealed.

Rin's eyes widened. ''_What?''_

''it was awful, ma'am. He shouted at her about not doing what he had asked and then he just kicked her out,'' Sango explained.

''Oh no. It's my fault! It's my fault!'' Rin sobbed.

''Oh, ma'am! Please don't cry. Relax. Drink some water.''

* * *

The next morning, Rin was walking in the garden when she noticed Sesshomaru having coffee alone on the terrace. She assumed he wouldn't want her company so she turned around until he called out to her.

''Rin, join me.''

Rin smiled and nodded. She walked over, up the few stairs, and sat down in the chair he pulled out for her. ''Thank you. You know..You never told me what you and Father Jaken talked about while you were on bed rest.''

Sesshomaru sighed. ''He was just telling me that my mother was an even worse person that I was aware of.''

''What did he say?'' Rin asked.

''Apparently, when my father first met Izayoi and my mother found out, she didn't take it well. She wanted to get back at him so she _forced _one of the workers to have an affair with her. It was short lived though because she got pregnant,'' Sesshomaru revealed.

Rin's eyes widened. ''You have another sibling?''

''No. Father Jaken told me she died right after she was born,'' Sesshomaru said.

''She? Sesshomaru, don't you think it could be Sayo? I mean, the timeline fits! Her and Inuyasha are only about a year apart and you told me Sayo was your maternal grandmother's name, right?'' Rin questioned. ''Sayo said she was sent away right after she was born and that she didn't have any parents left!''

''...No. No, Father Jaken would've told me that,'' Sesshomaru shook his head.

''Right,'' Rin relented. ''But, speaking of Sayo, please let her come back to the ranch.''

''I'm sorry, Rin but I won't change my decision,'' Sesshomaru said.

''But, Sayo is-'' ''Don't insist!''

''It's impossible to talk to you!'' Rin yelled and left.

''I feel the exact same way about you!'' Sesshomaru chased after her.

''Is that why you asked me to have coffee with you?'' Rin questioned.

''I know that you can't even stand to see me, what's more, you can't even bear to breathe the same air I breathe!'' Sesshomaru growled.

''But it's my duty, is that what you're going to tell me again?'' Rin rolled her eyes.

They both stopped on the steps in front of the house. Rin was finally eye level with Sesshomaru since he was one step down from her.

''No. In fact, today I'll liberate you from any obligation you may have towards me, Rin,'' Sesshomaru told her. ''You may go now.''

Rin bit her bottom lip and decided then and there that she had to take a step towards what she wanted before she lost it. ''Kiss me.''

''What?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''Please, kiss me,'' Rin pleaded.

Sesshomaru looked at her for a split second before he covered her mouth with his. He kissed her with so much passion that Rin had to place her hands on his shoulder to brace herself. They stayed on the steps for a few minutes just kissing and touching each other not knowing that there were two people watching them furiously until they heard a loud thump and various fruits falling down the stairs, making them break apart.

Sara ran down the stairs and looked at Sesshomaru with tears in her eyes before running off into the garden.

''Sara,'' Sesshomaru called out.

''Are you going after her?'' Rin questioned.

''No, of course not. What are you playing at, Rin?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''I'm not,'' Rin assured him.

Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's face and held it in his hands tenderly. ''Why did you ask me to kiss you?''

''Because you're very stubborn, Sesshomaru. Because I want you to realize that I'm being honest when I tell you that I want to change. I want for both of us to try our best. I want you to forgive me and for us to be okay. One chance, that's all I'm asking, just one,'' Rin pleaded.

''I'd like to believe you,'' Sesshomaru backed away from her. ''But I can't stop thinking that this is another lie, that you're trying to fool me again.''

''You have every right to think that way, I don't blame you. I just hope it's my actions, and not my words, that'll convince you,'' Rin pressed a kiss to Sesshomaru's cheek and walked up the steps and into the house. She was startled when Kohaku came in behind her.

''Why did you let Sesshomaru kiss you?'' Kohaku asked.

''Excuse me? Do you really expect me to answer that? Sesshomaru is my husband,'' Rin reminded him.

''How dare you say that to me, Rin!?'' Kohaku yelled. ''You don't love him.''

''Lower your voice. Get out of here,'' Rin demanded and left him alone to go to her room.

* * *

Kagome was walking around the back of the church in town when someone suddenly grabbed her hand, pulled her her into a corner, and kissed her. Kagome struggled until she realized Inuyasha was the one holding her, she dropped her purse onto the ground, and she kissed back.

* * *

Later that day, Rin and Sesshomaru had gone to have dinner at the Michis and were surprised to find Tohru was there. Rin excused herself to talk to Tohru in the garden.

''How could you accuse me in front of Sesshomaru?'' Rin asked. ''You told him I was going to run away last night.''

''I had to show you how serious I was little sister. As soon as you get the money I asked for, I'll be out of your hair,'' Tohru shrugged.

''How do you expect me to gather up all the money you are asking for?'' Rin questioned. ''You can't keep blackmailing me.''

''Well, you better figure something out. What would Sesshomaru say if he found out Kohaku is so close by?'' Tohru taunted. Sesshomaru suddenly appeared and grabbed Tohru's shirt collar, lifting him off the grass.

''Where is that bastard? Talk, Tohru, unless you want me to break your skull!'' Sesshomaru growled.

''Stop, please, Sesshomaru!'' Rin shouted.

''I'll tell you if you let go of me,'' Tohru offered. Sesshomaru dropped Tohru onto his feet. ''I thought I had seen Kohaku wandering at your ranch, and I confirmed it, because it was the night my sister tried to leave.''

''You know what he looks like?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''Yes, very well,'' Tohru chuckled.

''If you see him again, you tell me, immediately,'' Sesshomaru ordered.

''Of course, Kohaku bothers me too, and I want to take care of my sister. But given that you want me to leave, I won't able to,'' Tohru reminded him.

''You can stay as long as you want, as long as you help me identify that idiot. And if he dares to step foot on my land again, I want you to tell me and help me find him, to face him once and for all,'' Sesshomaru told him. ''Go back inside, I want to speak to Rin alone.''

''Sure. I hope it's clear that we're doing this for your own good,'' Tohru said to his sister and left her alone with her husband.

Sesshomaru glared at Rin while she looked at him apologetically.

''Perhaps your brother doesn't know where Kohaku is hiding, but you must know, and I demand you tell me,'' Sesshomaru growled.

''What does it matter where he is?'' Rin questioned. ''I already told you I won't leave your side.''

''You are such a hypocrite. While that man is near my property, you'll try to leave with him again,'' Sesshomaru accused her.

''I will not,'' Rin tried to touch Sesshomaru but he backed away.

''I don't believe you,'' Sesshomaru

''I swear to you, Sesshomaru. I will never try to leave you again,'' Rin promised.

''You are incapable of keeping your promises,'' Sesshomaru scoffed.

''You know what? You're totally right. I don't know how to keep my promises, because when I married you, I swore I was going to hate you everyday of my life, and now I know I can't keep that promise. I can't do it, because I'm falling in love with you, Sesshomaru,'' Rin confessed.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and it felt like he couldn't breathe. ''Please, say that again.''

''I'm falling in love with you, Sesshomaru,'' Rin admitted. ''Please, tell me I'm not too late.''

''Late for what?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''I know things have been ugly between us and you probably are tired of me being cold, distant, lying, and keeping things from you but I'm being completely honest right now. I just hope I'm not too late and you've changed your mind about me. Or started looking for someone else,'' Rin whimpered.

''There is no one else for me, Rin. You're the only woman I've ever loved,'' Sesshomaru told her.

''So, can we..try?'' Rin asked and moved closer to wrap her arms around Sesshomaru's neck.

Sesshomaru smiled for the first time in a while and wrapped his arms around Rin's waist. ''Please don't change your mind later, Rin.''

''I won't,'' Rin swore and placed her lips on Sesshomaru's.


	30. Chapter 30

The ride home between Sesshomaru and Rin, had been quiet. They had shared some of their feelings and a nice kiss but...Where did they go from here? Neither of them knew what to say so, they were waiting for the other to make a move.

Sesshomaru and Rin walked into the front door of their home and were greeted by Sara.

''I'm glad you're back, Sesshomaru. Shall we go?'' Sara asked.

''In just a moment,'' Sesshomaru answered.

''I'll grab my purse,'' Sara smiled and walked past them.

''Where are you going?'' Rin asked.

''It's a ranchers' party. Sara and I have gone every year since we turned eighteen so I promised this year would be no different,'' Sesshomaru explained.

''What about me? Why don't you invite me to the party?'' Rin questioned.

''I didn't think you'd like to go..with me,'' Sesshomaru shrugged.

''Well, yes, I do want to go with you,'' Rin replied.

''Great. I'll be happy to take you with me,'' Sesshomaru smiled.

''Okay. I won't be long,'' Rin skipped over to her room and left Sesshomaru alone so she could change her clothes.

''I'm ready,'' Sara called out as she came into the living room.

''We have to wait for Rin,'' Sesshomaru informed her.

''She's going too?'' Sara questioned. Sesshomaru nodded. ''Then I'm not going. She's going to spoil my night! She's always saying things that hurt me.''

''Fine, don't go,'' Sesshomaru told her.

''Sesshomaru..'' Sara pouted.

''Sometimes I feel like you abuse the affection I have for you deliberately and especially in front of Rin and you have to understand that I-'' ''You love her more than me.''

''My feelings for Rin have nothing to do with the affection I have for you,'' Sesshomaru responded.

''How can you love her when she's so mean to you?'' Sara questioned.

''Enough, Sara! You are old enough to know the correct way to act around me now that I'm married. I don't want to have this talk again,'' Sesshomaru ordered. ''Are you coming with us or not?''

''Do you want me to go?'' Sara asked.

''If I didn't want you to go, I wouldn't have asked,'' Sesshomaru reminded her.

''Okay,'' Sara smiled and latched onto his arm.

''I'm ready,'' Rin said as she came into the room.

''You look beautiful,'' Sesshomaru complimented and unhooked himself from Sara to stand in front of his wife.

''Let's go,'' Sara sneered and headed out the door.

''Rin, did you mean it when you said you were falling in love with me?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''Yes,'' Rin smiled and Sesshomaru returned it before they shared another sweet kiss. Sesshomaru gave her his arm to escort her out and they left to the party.

* * *

Sango was putting the dishes she had washed earlier away when someone cleared their throat behind her. She looked over to the back door and her eyes widened.

''Dear God. It's you, Miroku,'' Sango breathed out.

* * *

Everyone but Sara was having a great time at the party, walking around, eating good food, playing games for several hours. They joined up with Kohaku who was there with Julia. Sesshomaru and Rin were attached to each other the whole time which ruined Sara's evening.

''Are you tired? Do you want us to leave, honey?'' Sesshomaru asked his wife.

Sara grabbed Sesshomaru's arm. ''No, you can't leave yet. There's are just getting good.''

''Let's go home,'' Rin smiled until she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. ''That man has a gun!''

Sesshomaru looked over just in time to see Kohaku land a punch to the man's face before he laid Rin down onto the ground and left to take care of it with the others. ''Stay right there!''

Rin laid there, terrified until she looked over and saw Julia had passed out next to her. Rin crawled over to her and pulled her into her lap. ''Sesshomaru! Help! Something's wrong! Julia fainted!''

Sesshomaru and Kohaku looked over. Kohaku took Julia into his arms and everyone followed after him.

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the living room. Julia's father had already taken her away.

''You should've seen the look on all of your faces,'' Sara laughed.

''What happened isn't funny,'' Rin snapped at Sara. ''Sango, get the first aid kit please.''

''Of course, ma'am,'' Sango ran off to the kitchen.

''At least nothing serious happened,'' Sara pointed out. ''It was so fun to see all of you fight.''

''Shut up already, Sara!'' Rin exclaimed.

''I'm gonna head out. Good night,'' Kohaku excused himself.

''Hey, cutie, bring some ointment to my room,'' Souta told Sara and went to the room he was staying in.

''Excuse me,'' Sara sighed and went to the kitchen.

''I'm going to pour alcohol on my soul's wounds. Good night,'' Tohru said and took a whole bottle of alcohol with him.

Sesshomaru took a seat next to Rin when they were finally alone. ''Are you okay?''

''Yes, but look at you. I was scared to death. Why did that man have a gun? Do you think he wanted to shoot us?" Rin questioned.

''Maybe,'' Sesshomaru shrugged.

Rin gently touched the bruise that had already formed on the corner of Sesshomaru's face. ''Does it hurt?''

''It'll go away in less than a day, Rin. I'm a demon,'' Sesshomaru reminded her. ''But thank you.''

''Thanks for what?'' Rin asked.

''For everything,'' Sesshomaru answered. ''For coming with me tonight, for worrying about me, and for taking care of me.'' Sesshomaru placed a kiss on Rin's hand. ''Rin, I'd like to ask you if tonight, we could-''

''Tomorrow, Souta and Tohru are going to wake up in so much pain,'' Sara laughed.

''Good night, Sara,'' Sesshomaru growled.

''I'm going to sleep too. Good night,'' Rin sighed and went to her room.

''Good night,'' Sara said right before Sesshomaru appeared in front of her face.

''The next time you see me talking to my woman, you turn around and go back from where you came from. Is that clear?'' Sesshomaru snarled and left her alone.

* * *

The next day, Rin had gotten dressed and walked into the living room in search of her husband.

''Sango, where is Sesshomaru?''

''He went to talk to a new employee for a moment, ma'am,'' Sango informed her.

Rin nodded and let Sango go to the kitchen.

''Rinny,'' Kohaku called out as he walked in.

''Why are you still here?'' Rin questioned. ''I asked you to leave.''

''I can't leave. Your brother threatened me that if I leave, he'll tell Sesshomaru everything,'' Kohaku revealed.

''What?'' Rin's eyes widened.

''Yes, and I can't leave you here to deal with that alone,'' Kohaku said.

''Yes you can. I need you to leave,'' Rin insisted. ''I'll deal with Sesshomaru but I don't want you here when he finds out who you are. I'm worried for you.''

''That means, you still love me,'' Kohaku realized. Rin kept quiet causing Kohaku to get angry and pull her into his arms. ''Answer me, Rin. Lately, I've been feeling like you don't care about me anymore.''

''You know how much I love you,'' Rin sighed.

''And him, what do you feel for Sesshomaru?'' Kohaku asked.

''..I'm falling in love with him,'' Rin admitted.

''Rinny..'' Kohaku whimpered.

''I love you with all of my soul, Kohaku but I'm determined to kill that love and in order to do that, I need you to leave because I can't stand having you near anymore!'' Rin cried. ''I can't stand it anymore!'' Rin pulled herself from his grasp and left him.

* * *

Inuyasha got off the phone with Kagome and began to walk down the street to get home when a human blocked his path.

''Are you serious? Do you know what I am?'' Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the man he didn't even know.

''I do. Don't worry, I didn't come alone,'' The man informed Inuyasha as about 20-30 humans surrounded him. ''The man who paid us said you wouldn't dare kill any of us.''

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

* * *

Rin stood in her room, staring out her window when Sesshomaru came in.

''Hello,'' Rin greeted him with a smile and a pressed a kiss to his cheek.

''Hello. I want to talk to you about something. Who help you get into contact with Kohaku Mai?'' Sesshomaru asked her.

''Sesshomaru-Why does it matter anymore?'' Rin questioned.

''You know perfectly well why,'' Sesshomaru reminded her. ''Because you tried to run away twice, and the two times were to try to go with him. I know you've been in touch with him and that you have an accomplice here at the ranch.''

''I already promised you-'' ''I don't trust your promises! They don't mean anything to me. The only people I can doubt, are those who started working here after you arrived. Those people are Sayo and Shiro.''

''I have no accomplice!'' Rin exclaimed.

''Then, just tell me what you have done to get in touch with that guy,'' Sesshomaru insisted.

''Sesshomaru, why can't we forget about that? Let's try and start over,'' Rin pleaded.

''I would forget about it, I swear I would, if that thing had died on our wedding day, but it wasn't like that. You've been in touch with that man, here, behind my back! I'm not stupid, and I need to know how, when, and who helped you!'' Sesshomaru growled.

''What sense does it make?'' Rin questioned.

''It makes sense to me,'' Sesshomaru got in her face. ''Don't you realize I can't be okay, that I can't trust you if you never tell me the truth?''

''What you should care about, is that I want you,'' Rin confessed. ''You can be sure about my feelings, and that I'm being honest with you. I'm falling in love with you.''

Sesshomaru sighed and backed away from her. ''I wish I could believe you.''

''If my words aren't enough, I hope my kisses make you understand how I feel,'' Rin pulled Sesshomaru in for a kiss which he quickly responded to. They stayed like that for a few more minutes. Just kissing and holding each other as close as possible before Rin moved away. ''Do you believe me now?''

''What about him? What do you feel for Kohaku? Do you still love him?'' Sesshomaru asked. Rin sighed and backed away from him. ''Why don't you answer me?''

''Because you won't like my answer,'' Rin admitted.

Sesshomaru and Rin looked at each other with softened eyes.

''Ma'am, your friend, Kagome is on the phone for you,'' Sara opened the door to interrupt.

Rin sighed and left to answer the phone.

* * *

Inuyasha carefully walked into his house, holding his side just to be greeted by Juromaru and Naraku.

''What do you want?'' Inuyasha questioned as Juromaru forced him into one of the chairs in his living room.

''Just to talk. I want you to tell me when and how your affair with my wife started!'' Naraku snapped.

* * *

Tohru, Souta, and Sakura were all in the living room when Rin came in, furious.

''This time, you crossed a line!'' Rin yelled at Tohru. ''You're shameless. Now I understand why you don't want to leave. You're afraid of Kya's brother finding you. And you have the nerve to try and blackmail me. You want that money to run away, right? Coward.''

''Calm down,'' Tohru told her.

''How can I calm down?'' Rin questioned. ''I'm disgusted with what you did. With what you both did to poor Kya! I'm sure my dad doesn't dare step out of his house because of everything you did, Tohru!''

Tohru grabbed Rin's arm roughly. ''Shut up.''

''Let go of me!'' Rin pushed him away. ''You make me sick! Just when I think you can't get any lower, you prove me wrong. I feel sorry for dad for having to put up with you but mostly I feel sorry for poor Kya for falling in love with someone as awful as you!''

* * *

Kagome looked over when she heard her cellphone go off and a smile spread across her face when she saw the name Inuyasha appear on the screen.

''Hey, I was about to call you. I was thinking about spending some time at Rin's house and thought you might like to join me,'' Kagome answered the phone.

''I don't think we'll be seeing each other again,'' Inuyasha replied.

''Huh? I don't understand,'' Kagome said.

''Of course you do. I doubt you're that dumb, are you?'' Inuyasha snapped.

''Are you breaking up with me?'' Kagome questioned.

''You got it,'' Inuyasha responded.

''But why?'' Kagome asked. ''You can't do this to me, Inuyasha. You swore you loved me! You told me I wasn't just a fling.''

''It was all a lie, Kagome. I told you what you needed to hear to get you in my bed,'' Inuyasha sneered. ''But it's over. The truth is..The truth is you're starting to bore me, and before I get tired of you, I'd rather end things.''

''I'm in love with you,'' Kagome whimpered.

''Well, that's too bad for you. You shouldn't have trusted a man like me. It was a game from the start, a challenge. I wanted to prove you're just like your friend, and I did,'' Inuyasha told her.

''You bastard!'' Kagome shouted.

''Don't come looking for me again,'' Inuyasha hung up.

Kagome whimpered before her tears started flowing down and she fell to the floor, sobbing.

* * *

''Satisfied?'' Inuyasha growled towards Naraku and Juromaru who had a gun pointed to his head.

''Stay away from my wife from now on or next time, I'll kill her and make you watch,'' Naraku snarled before leaving Inuyasha's house.

Inuyasha waited for them to step out the door before he let out a roar filled with anguish and threw the phone across the room, making it smash apart. Inuyasha felt his face get wet and realized he was crying.

* * *

Rin and Sesshomaru were sitting at the table in the garden having some tea together.

''Sesshomaru, please let Sayo come back here. I miss her so much. She works so hard and she's fond of us,'' Rin tried to persuade him.

''Tell me who helped you contact that man,'' Sesshomaru tried to bargain.

''Sesshomaru..'' Rin whispered.

''Tell who helped you and I'll let her come back,'' Sesshomaru offered.

''I can't,'' Rin replied.

''Why?'' Sesshomaru suddenly stood up and turned away from her.

''Because I'm afraid,'' Rin confessed.

Sesshomaru's eyes softened and he carefully approached his wife. ''Afraid of what? You have to know I would never hurt you.''

''Please, let's forget about all of this-'' ''_I can't! _I can't because jealousy and doubts will always be after me. I need to see all of your soul to trust you enough to...To know for sure that you won't betray me ever again.''

''I won't do that. Sesshomaru, I swear. You have my word-'' ''I don't want your word! I want you to tell me to my face right now.''

''I won't do that. You heard me. I won't ever do that, because I know you and I know that you're capable of any nonsense and I don't want anything to happen to..Kohaku or you, do you understand?'' Rin admitted. ''Neither of you!'' Rin walked away from him and back into the house.

* * *

''Ma'am, I'm so glad you're here,'' Sango greeted Rin when she walked into the kitchen. ''Sayo wants to talk to you. She said it's very important.''

Rin's eyes widened. ''Where is she?''

''Our there. She says that she's afraid Sesshomaru would see her,'' Sango answered. ''She told me that she'll be waiting for you in the stables.''

''I have to go see her,'' Rin told Sango and walked out the back door.

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed as he sat in his office chair. He didn't know what to do about Rin.

Miroku came running in. ''Sesshomaru! The stables are on fire! The whole thing is burning down!''

Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

* * *

Rin walked over to the stables and looked around but didn't see Sayo so she walked all the way in and her nose scrunched up. It smelled like gasoline.

''Sayo? Are you in here? Sayo?'' Rin called out for her until she noticed Sayo laying in one of the stalls, not moving. ''Sayo! Sayo, open your eyes! Please! Someone help!'' Rin exclaimed but suddenly she could smell smoke and she noticed the whole stable was on fire. ''Oh my god! Help! Someone please! _Help! _Sayo, what do I do? Please, don't do this to me,'' Rin cried and could only watch as everything burned around her and the smoke entered her mouth and nose.

''_Someone, help please! Sesshomaru!''_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, bookmark it people. Please and thank you!


End file.
